Le Lettriminel
by Many Bak
Summary: La vie des sorciers a été chamboulée depuis la sortie de "Harry Potter : La Biographie Romancée". Mais ça, je l'ignorais. Si bien que lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre venant de "Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard", tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme pour une sorcière lambda. HP next generation où le livre Harry Potter existe réellement.
1. Chapter 1 - Le Lettriminel

**Chapitre 1 - Le Lettriminel**

[J'ai perdu mes identifiants et mdp de mon ancien compte, et comme je compte publier la suite, je remets le chapitre 1 pour une meilleure fluidité de lecture]

x

* * *

_Bon, avant de commencer, deux-trois précisions (vous vous en battrez sûrement l'oreille avec un moonboot mais c'est surtout pour moi). J'ai souvent posté sur ce site sous un autre surnom, mais là, c'est _mon_ histoire, alors pas question de pseudo ! Et il faut que j'écrive tout ça avant de me réveiller pour de bon. _

_Je m'appelle Malany._

_J'avais à peu près dix ans quand ma mère à décrété qu'elle en avait marre de me voir scotchée à la télé ou aux jeux vidéos, et m'a mis entre les mains le premier _Harry Potter_. Une copine lui avait assuré que c'était le remède miracle contre les lecteurs réticents. _

_Elle avait effroyablement raison. _

_Environ six mois plus tard, je les avais lu tous les sept au moins deux fois chacun, j'avais vu tous les films et commencé à fouiller le web à la recherche de la moindre information sur mes héros préférés. Bien sûr, pas moyen d'éviter le gouffre Fanfiction. Et je suis devenue une groupie incontestée. A la récréation, je jouais avec des balais. J'ai même demandé à ma mère de m'acheter un drapeau de Gryffondor pour mon anniversaire (_Pottermore_, le site de l'auteur, m'y avait répartie, et j'étais fière comme un coq). _

_Toutes ces raisons font que lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre venant de _« Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard »_, les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi simplement que pour une sorcière lambda... _

_x_

* * *

C'était un doux après-midi d'été, et une légère brise annonçait en caressant les joues des passants que la saison chaude touchait à sa fin. La plupart des gens se préparaient à la rentrée scolaire imminente en faisant des emplettes de dernière minute. Hier encore, mes voisins rentraient de vacances et aujourd'hui toute la petite famille s'affairait derrière les fenêtres pour être fin prête le jour J. Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux et passai mes doigts derrière ma tête, remuant les épaules de manière à mieux les caler dans l'herbe.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on soit dans la même classe, lançai-je au garçon blond allongé à coté de moi. Pas vrai ? J'ai un peu peur de ne connaître personne.

J'attendis une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Un rire remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir dans les moments cruciaux.

\- Will ? Tu m'écoutes ou tu dors ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant.

L'intéressé répondit par un ronflement bruyant.

\- Abruti.

Mon coup de coude sur le sommet de sa tête déclencha un vif « Aïeuh ! ». La belle au bois dormant se massa le cuir chevelu sous ses mèches dorées et planta deux grands yeux bleus dans les miens.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de me défoncer le crâne à chaque fois que tu veux me demander quelque chose. Je suis pas un buzzer. En plus, j'ai entendu à la télé l'autre jour que si tu reçois trop de coups sur la tête, tu perds tous tes neurones et tu finis par devenir complètement gaga. Et personnellement, j'ai l'intention d'être un collégien brillant, alors si tu pouvais attendre quelques années avant de m'abrutir à coups de marteau-pilon, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

\- Tu parles vraiment quand ça t'arrange, je maugréai en soupirant. Et pour te rassurer, sache que tu es déjà au plus bas sur toutes les échelles de crétinisme. Ce ne sont pas quelques neurones en moins qui vont aggraver la chose.

Il grommela un vague « toi même » en réprimant un sourire. Je sentais qu'il cherchait une répartie moqueuse alors je le devançai :

\- Et pas la peine de me sortir la blague du gars qui regarde dans l'oreille d'une blonde et qui découvre le vide intersidéral, je connais, tu me l'as déjà faite hier. En plus tu es assez mal placé pour te moquer des blondes, l'aryen !

En guise de réponse, je n'obtins qu'une grimace et un froncement de nez.

\- Tu devrais écouter tes amis, un peu ! Tout à l'heure, je disais des trucs importants !

\- Oui, Many ma kikette, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte tous tes soucis à tonton.

\- Toujours aussi charmant.

\- Tu préfères Many mon bouton d'or ? Ou Many mon mimosa ? Many mon soleil d'été ? Many ma...

\- Appelle-moi Many encore une fois, je te fais manger tes poils de nez. Ensuite je te surnomme « Sauvez Willie » toute l'année histoire que tout le collège connaisse ton célèbre ventre proéminent !

\- Ne te fâche pas, c'était pour rire, Manfred !

Je lui bondis dessus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en poussant un cri de guerre digne des plus grands guerriers. Il éclata de rire et commença à arracher des touffes d'herbe pour me les lancer. La bataille de brins d'herbe se transforma vite en ce qui aurait pu rester ancré dans les mémoires comme « La guerre des mottes de terre », si l'attention de Will n'avait pas été attirée par un détail derrière moi. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel et son moment inattention lui valut une motte de plein fouet. Il fit mine d'être assommé et s'étendit les bras en croix sur le sol. De sa bouche sortit le gémissement du soldat mort au combat. Je m'approchai pour le redresser.

\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si friand de peintures de guerre, dis-je en faisant tomber la terre de ses cheveux.

\- Je m'étais toujours demandé quel goût pouvait bien avoir la terre, eh bien maintenant je sais : c'est mauvais, répondit le garçon en recrachant quelques racines de pâquerettes. Je me rends, général Malany, vous avez gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, aussi, de regarder les nuages en pleine bataille ? Tu veux mourir enseveli, ou quoi ?

\- Sans façons, merci. Mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois un hibou de jour. En ville en plus !

Je me retournai prestement. Il n'y avait aucun hibou à l'horizon, juste les moineaux gazouilleurs habituels. Je fronçai les sourcils. Will dut s'en apercevoir car il supposa que l'oiseau était reparti pendant qu'il était tombé.

\- Quand je dirai ça à mon frère, il ne me croira jamais ! Tu imagines ? Un hibou ? C'est fou !

\- Poil au genou.

\- C'est mesquin. Tu es jalouse.

\- Je crois surtout que tu te paies ma tête, oui.

Il se releva péniblement et épousseta les dernières traces de son échec en me tirant la langue. Je décidai d'interpréter ce signe comme un aveu. J'en fus rassurée, parce que pendant un instant mon esprit contaminé par l'univers de J.K. Rowling y avait vu comme un signe. Je m'efforçai de rejeter cette idée loin de moi en me traitant mentalement de fanatique naïve et coupée de la réalité. Will était le premier au courant de mon imagination débordante et le plus enclin à me faire marcher en utilisant mon point faible.

x

xxx

x

\- Malany! Tu as reçu une carte postale! Je la pose sur le buffet de l'entrée.

Je refermai mon livre en prenant soin d'y poser un marque page, lançai l'habituel « J'arrive! » puis m'extirpai péniblement du lit douillet dans lequel j'étais affalée pour m'avancer vers le buffet. Mentalement, je me fis la liste des personnes susceptibles de m'envoyer une carte. C'était une liste relativement courte. En réalité, Will était le seul que je considérais vraiment comme un ami. Sous ses airs de moqueries, c'était un vrai cœur sur pattes. Pourtant, la carte ne pouvait provenir de lui puisque lui et moi étions ensemble quelques heures auparavant. Je supposai qu'elle venait de Vanessa, une copine de classe un peu pimbêche mais que j'appréciais quand même. Je ramassai la carte et me traînai jusqu'à mon lit.

En observant l'enveloppe, je me fis la réflexion que Vanessa avait des goûts pourris en la matière. Elle était sobre, un peu jaunie et surtout complètement froissée. Bon, c'est vrai que là, elle n'y pouvait rien et je me promis d'en toucher deux mots à ma mère pour le facteur. Mon adresse était manuscrite, et d'une écriture toute en arabesques que Vanessa aurait été incapable de tracer. Un de ses parents aura dû l'aider, je présumai. Puis un détail me frappa. Vanessa ne connaissait pas mon adresse. Elle ne me l'avait jamais demandée. Et même en cherchant sur l'annuaire, il existait des millions d'adresses au nom de _David et Ruth Baker_, elle aurait forcément vérifié auprès de moi. Curieuse, je tournai l'enveloppe pour voir l'expéditeur.

Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur mais une signature des plus caractéristiques : un sceau représentant un P entouré d'un blaireau, un serpent, un lion et un aigle.

x

xxx

x

Je sens mon sang me quitter.

Des sueurs froides tracent de profonds sillons brûlants sur ma peau.

L'enveloppe est devenue floue.

La chambre tourne.

Le serpent remue et danse.

Entoure l'aigle.

S'envole.

Dans les serres, un blaireau.

Sur le dos, un lion.

Tout devient noir.

x

xxx

x

« Pas de panique, récapitulons calmement les informations une à une, puis faisons nos conclusions. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. »

C'était insensé, mais la sensation du parchemin sur mon pouce balayait tous mes doutes. De nouveau, je me sentais vaciller. Je me repris. Pas question de s'évanouir de nouveau, c'était abominablement ridicule. Si Willie me voyait, il se serait déjà empressé de me chanter « Many, tu dors... ». Je décidai d'aller le chercher pour la lui montrer et lui demander quoi faire. Après tout, c'est le rôle des amis de se soutenir, non ?

Je pliai la lettre et la glissai dans la poche arrière de mon jean. D'après « Professeur Swan, directrice adjointe du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard », il fallait envoyer un hibou de confirmation d'inscription. Un hibou. Malgré mon état de choc, je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux en songeant qu'à l'apogée de l'ère des mails et des textos, les sorciers communiquaient toujours par _hibou_. Voilà ce qui expliquait la présence de celui qu'avait vu Will un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir évité soigneusement ma mère dans les couloirs, je claquai la porte d'entrée et avançai d'un pas à l'équilibre incertain vers la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Sauvant mon honneur in extremis pour la énième fois par un moulinet de bras à cause de mes pas chancelants, je m'infligeai une claque mentale et me forçai à marcher droit et sans bavure. Au moment de frapper à la porte, je levai les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une tête blonde barrée de la grimace de celui qui se retient de rire me rendit mon regard. Je grimaçai. Il m'avait vu. Au secours. J'allais être affublée du surnom « la marche de l'empereur » pendant des mois.

Ce fut sa grande sœur qui ouvrit. Une fille blonde de seize ans qui représentait pour moi l'incarnation de la beauté, une chimère, une idole irréelle. Sa famille était l'image que j'avais de la famille parfaite. Tous grands, beaux et accueillants. Tout le contraire de Sauvez-Willie, en fait, qui était petit, gros et désobligeant. Imparfait, mais mon ami. Sa sœur m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et m'invita à entrer. Retrouvant l'usage de mes jambes, je grimpai les marches quatre par quatre et déboulai dans la chambre de Will.

\- Devine ce qui m'arrive, c'est géant, j'ai... commençai-je.

\- Dis donc, avec toi, c'est Zombieland en plein Cambridge ma parole ! Pitié, ne me mange pas ! Je ne suis qu'un sac d'os, plein d'arêtes et tout le bazar !

Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliai le but de ma visite.

\- Je... Tu...

\- Il, nous, vous, ils. Active, je m'endors, là. Et tu sais que je suis rapide sur ce terrain-là.

\- Je ne suis pas un zombie.

\- Malany, je te décerne le prix Nobel des découvertes d'évidences inutiles.

Avec une révérence, il me mit dans la main le chewing-gum qu'il mastiquait.

\- Prends-en soin, continua-t-il. Il m'est difficile de m'en séparer, tu vois, je l'ai moi-même fabriqué à la sueur de mes dents, c'est un prix qui a une valeur sentimentale _inestimable_.

Mon regard alla de l'affreuse forme rose pleine de bave à son porteur qui abordait un air solennel. Je restai un moment sans voix puis, ne tenant plus, j'explosai de rire, suivie par Will qui essaya de me coller son affreux trophée sur le nez.

Il fallut que je réussisse à le lui arracher et le jeter à la poubelle pour qu'enfin il abandonne et s'affale à terre avec un râle d'épuisement.

\- C'est pas juste, tu es avantagée, tu fais au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi.

\- Et toi tu fais dix kilos de plus que moi. On est quittes.

\- Un point pour toi, admit-il. Tu voulais me dire quoi de si important, au fait ?

Je me redressai et sortis l'enveloppe froissée de ma poche.

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais. J'ai reçu une lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Tu sais, dans _Harry Potter_, le collège de magie !

\- Wouahou, c'est énorme ! s'écria-t-il. Mais comment tu vas faire ? Il faut te trouver une baguette magique, un balai, tout ça !

Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un tas de fournitures, qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, il fallait un sorcier ou une sorcière pour y rentrer, et je n'en connaissais aucun.

\- Il faudrait que je trouve un sor... commençai-je. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est sérieux, là !

\- Hou hou, tu devrais voir ta tête, gémit-il en pleurant de rire, c'est géant ! Toi, tu vois un attrape-couillon, tu marches droit dedans ! Non, même, tu cours !

Sa remarque fit l'effet d'une claque. J'étais la naïveté incarnée. N'importe qui connaissait le sceau de Poudlard et pouvait l'imiter, même chose pour la lettre. Et ce n'était même pas moi qui avait vu le hibou, c'était Will. Je m'étais faite mener en bateau par celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Je me pris à rigoler avec lui tellement ma bêtise me semblait grande.

\- Toi alors ! Espèce de menteur faussaire doublé d'un ami indigne !

\- Je peux choisir l'insulte que je préfère dans la liste ?

\- Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais vu un hibou et juste après tu déposes une fausse lettre chez moi, sachant que mon imagination fera le reste ! Je suppose que tu espérais que j'en parle à ma mère avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, ç'aurait été l'apogée de la farce ! m'exclamai-je.

\- J'avoue que j'en aurais été capable, c'est tellement machiavéliquement génial !

\- Tu en _aurais_ été capable ? Ce n'est pas toi l'origine de tout ça ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. C'est qui, à ton avis ? Ta mère ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, répondis-je après réflexion, une huître a plus de sens de l'humour que ma mère. Et puis ce n'est pas elle qui m'a dit avoir vu un hibou. Embobineur, va, je sais que c'est toi.

\- Promis juré craché ! J'ai vraiment vu un hibou de mes yeux vu, déclara-t-il en levant les bras.

\- Ça va, je te crois. Tu veux bien être mon détective assistant pour découvrir qui m'a fait le coup ?

\- Je rechigne un peu à m'allier à un zombie, mais si c'est toi, alors ça va.

Je fis claquer ma paume sur la sienne et répliquai d'un ton faussement offusqué. Pourtant, tout en continuant de plaisanter avec lui, je me pris à me demander l'origine du hibou en plein Cambridge. C'était une sacré coïncidence que quelqu'un me fasse une blague à si peu d'intervalle. Je me promis de l'oublier, mais l'idée continua à trotter dans ma tête malgré moi.

x

xxx

x

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, je reçus d'autres lettres identiques à la première. Dès que j'en apercevais une sur le buffet de l'entrée, je me dépêchais de la déchirer et la mettre à la poubelle, en espérant que l'expéditeur cesserait d'en envoyer au bout d'un moment. Mais il continuait de plus belle, en laissant de plus en plus d'enveloppes et de plus en plus souvent. Cette dernière semaine, il laissait même des paquets de dix sur les rebords de fenêtre. Je voulais à tout prix éviter que mes parents apprennent que j'étais victime de harcèlement, alors je recrutai Will pour m'aider à dénicher les lettres sur les fenêtres, le pas de la porte, la cheminée et tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter une ou plusieurs de ces maudites lettres. Les chasses aux lettres étant de plus en plus fréquentes et épuisantes, elles devenaient l'activité principale de nos journées.

« Il en faudra plus que ça pour décourager le Capitaine zombie Many le Terrible et son second, Billie-la-terreur-des-lettres ! »

Jusqu'au jour où aucune lettre ne pointa plus le bout de son nez.

x

xxx

x

Peut-être mon harceleur en avait-il eu assez ? Peut-être que nos efforts avaient porté leurs fruits et qu'il avait vu que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec ? Tout ça, grâce à notre acharnement. Grâce à nous. Will. Et moi. Une bouffée de satisfaction m'étreignit. Le soulagement que la joie de la fin d'Été allait revenir, pour la première fois depuis ce hibou de malheur.

Pour fêter notre victoire sur l'affreux _lettriminel_ (c'était Will qui avait trouvé ce nom pour le criminel aux lettres), ma cuisine devint le terrain de préparation d'un goûter monumental. Will avait apporté des glaces à l'eau multicolores que son frère lui avait acheté. Pour ma part, j'avais supplié ma mère de me laisser faire un gâteau au chocolat. Tâche ardue vu que ma mère est psychologiquement allergique à tout ce qui est gras, sucré ou salé (bref, à tout ce qui est bon). Mais, une fois mes arguments posés et les siens ravalés péniblement, je me précipitai pour attraper un saladier et un livre de recettes.

Le résultat fut la pâtisserie la plus fabuleuse qui ait jamais été rêvée. Même Will en resta estomaqué. « Waouh ! Magnifique ! T'as laissé ton père s'asseoir dessus pour avoir cet effet ? ». Bon. Avouons-le, j'ai menti. J'avais oublié la levure et l'avais sorti trop tôt du four. L'aspect était terrible (un mélange entre une galette et une flaque de boue).

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, le goût était parfait et le plat fut nettoyé vivement à coups de langue. Le reste de la journée fut dédiée à des balades folles dans le quartier, pratique devenue rare depuis le début de la chasse aux lettres.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je laissai le sommeil m'emporter, le soir, repensant aux bons moments de la journée, frétillant à l'idée que la journée du lendemain serait semblable.

Sauf que la journée du lendemain ne fut pas semblable.

A un point que je ne pouvais pas encore soupçonner.

x

xxx

x

Je dormais tellement bien que je n'entendis pas les coups frappés à la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsque le doux son hystérique de ma mère menaçant d'appeler la police parvint à mes oreilles que je me tirai de ma torpeur. Pas terrible comme réveil. J'entrepris de me lever sans me presser. Leur conversation ne me concernait pas. Ma mère pouvait avoir des milliers de raisons de crier sur quelqu'un. C'est ce que je m'étais dit, l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil.

Mon nom capté dans la conversation d'une oreille distraite me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Puis je l'entendis une seconde fois. A la cinquième fois en deux minutes, il devint évident que la dispute me concernait et je m'approchai pour mieux entendre.

\- … venir à … train...

\- Je me fiche que dans votre esprit _malade_, la rentrée de votre école imaginaire soit demain ou dans un mois ! hurla ma mère. Il est hors de question que ma _fille_ quitte cette maison avec un _pervers_ de votre genre qui profite que mon mari soit ailleurs pour nous harceler ! Maintenant, si vous ne quittez pas la maison _immédiatement_, je vous jure que j'appelle la...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi les lettres restaient sans réponse. Mais Malany doit …

C'était une voix d'homme, grave et chaude, qui s'exprimait avec beaucoup de calme, contrastant avec la fureur de ma mère. Et j'en avais entendu assez pour en avoir des sueurs froides. Quelle crétine naïve j'avais été pour pouvoir un instant croire que le lettriminel allait arrêter de me harceler sans raison, comme ça. Voilà qu'il était reparti de plus belle. Il venait carrément chez moi me chercher. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sa voix. C'était sans aucun doute la voix d'un adulte. Je croyais avoir affaire à un petit farceur de mon âge alors que j'étais la cible d'un pervers, et qui m'avait en plus sûrement observée vu qu'il s'était servi de mon attrait pour les histoires.

En un clin d'œil, j'étais chaussée et je me laissai glisser de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. En trois enjambées, j'avais déjà traversé la rue et foncé vers le portail de jardin dont la boîte aux lettres indiquait _Jenkins_. Je frappai avec force à la porte de la maison de Will. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père, aux cheveux et à la peau aussi dorés que ses enfants, qui m'adressa son sourire le plus chaleureux.

\- Malany ! Entre, je t'en prie, je vais chercher Willie tout de suite.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il avait dû remarquer que j'étais en chemise de nuit. Ma peur qui s'était envolée comme par magie quand il m'avait souri revint si brusquement que mes mains commencèrent à trembler malgré la chaleur étouffante. Incapable de bouger, je restai plantée sur le pas de la porte.

\- Viens, entre. Je vais chercher des boissons fraîches pour toi et Willie.

Sa voix douce et inquiète m'apaisa, et j'entrai avec lui lorsqu'il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Je lui baragouinai quelque chose du style que j'étais malade et pas très réveillée lorsqu'il me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi j'étais en chemise de nuit, et il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas insister, bien qu'il n'en crût pas un mot. J'attendis que Will soit installé avec moi dans la cuisine et son père reparti pour raconter la conversation que j'avais surprise ce matin. Ses conclusions étaient les mêmes que les miennes. Au détail près que je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester loin de l'homme que j'avais entendu ; alors que Will se proposait d'appeler son frère pour aller « imprimer ma semelle dans la tronche de cet abruti ». Après m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais l'air d'une folle, avec ma chemise de nuit et mes cheveux emmêlés.

Finalement, le compromis fut d'y aller sans le frère de Will (aucune envie de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit), et de ne pas se montrer. Juste écouter la suite de la conversation pour en savoir plus. Et, dans le pire des cas, appeler la police.

\- Heu... Many ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, on peut passer dans ma chambre et je te prête des habits. C'est pas que j'aime pas ta chemise de nuit, tu vois, mais j'aurais peur qu'on me prenne pour Peter Pan si je me balade avec Wendy à côté. Et tu sais, moi, les fées, tout ça, c'est pas trop mon truc.

J'ébouriffai la touffe de paille qui lui tenait lieu de coiffure et lui emboîtai le pas. Même maintenant, il trouvait le moyen de plaisanter. Mon humeur remonta en flèche et cette histoire pris une teinte d'aventure, non plus de cauchemar. Je n'imaginais même pas une année sans lui. Heureusement qu'on allait dans le même collège.

x

xxx

x

Ma mère ne criait plus.

Ce premier détail s'immisça en moi quand nous fûmes près de la maison. Soit le pervers était aussi un psychopathe et j'allais retrouver ma mère en morceaux. Ce qui ne m'enchantait guère. Soit il était tout simplement parti. Je préférai me concentrer sur la deuxième solution en essayant d'oublier la première tandis que je faisais signe à Will pour qu'il remarque le silence. Il me proposa d'entrer, puisque le danger était parti (selon la théorie n°2, souvenez-vous).

Soit. Nous sommes entrés.

Et l'homme était toujours là.

La panique monta en moi alors que je repensais à la théorie n°1 que j'avais très mal oublié. Puis j'aperçus ma mère du coin de l'œil. Entière. Un sourire nerveux se peignit sur mes lèvres tandis que le sang se remettait à circuler dans mon corps. Elle affichait un air déboussolé, comme si un ouragan venait de lui passer dessus. Elle et l'inconnu étaient assis dans les fauteuils du salon. J'étais perdue. En échangeant un regard avec Will, je devinai qu'il était aussi perdu que moi. Elle se leva en nous voyant.

\- Will ! Malany, où étais-tu ?

Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je... je crois vraiment que tu devrais écouter ce que ce monsieur a à te dire. Ce qu'il dit, c'est vrai. Enfin, il me l'a... prouvé tout à l'heure. Il veut te parler de cette école, tu sais, de _magie, sorciers, tout ça_.

Elle avait chuchoté les derniers mots, comme s'ils étaient dangereux ou que quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre. Will ? Il avait entendu, de toute façon, et en plus il était celui qui était le plus au courant après moi.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il était grand et bien bâti, avec les cheveux grisonnants (et un début de ce que j'appelle généralement un bide à bière). Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus rieurs et me tendit la main pour que je la serre. Il était mon lettriminel, mais il était tout sauf un pervers. Il fallait être au moins magicien pour convaincre ma mère à ce point. Et je ne doutais plus qu'il en soit un. Je m'avançai et posai ma main dans la sienne. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Enchanté te te rencontrer enfin, Malany. Je suis le professeur Londubat, j'enseigne la botanique au collège Poudlard.

x

* * *

[Hésitez pas à me dire si j'oublie des fautes/ Le rythme de publication sera de 1 chapitre par mois/ Bonne lecture!]


	2. Chapter 2 - La Traversée (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 2 - La Traversée (Partie 1)**

_Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant de continuer ce que j'ai commencé, et entreprendre de vous raconter ma journée avec le professeur Neville Londubat. Qui ne s'appelle pas vraiment Londubat d'ailleurs. Je vous assure, son nom ne change pas en traversant la manche. Il s'appelle bien Longbottom, et « long-du-bas » est juste une illumination du traducteur. Mais ce sont ses noms à lui que je vais continuer à utiliser, parce que c'est quand même vachement mieux si vous comprenez ce que je raconte. _

xxx

Le professeur Lettriminel essuya d'une manche une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Enfin plutôt devrais-je dire Neville, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que j'étais en présence _du_ Neville, le vrai.

\- Il fait vraiment trop chaud. Si seulement il n'y avait pas autant de moldus, je pourrais lancer un _frigoris_ discrètement. Avec cette foule, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Il me jeta un œil en biais et eut l'air de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Les moldus, continua-t-il, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les...

\- ... gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, terminai-je. Je suis au courant.

Il parut surpris puis se renfrogna. Aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu le chiffonner dans ma phrase. Je détachai mes yeux de lui et repris l'activité que je menais depuis près de cinq minutes, pendant que nous descendions Tottenham Court Road : chercher le _Chaudron Baveur_. Il devait bien être quelque part dans le coin. C'était là où nous allions, de toute façon.

Le petit monde londonien se pressait sur le trottoir à grandes foulées en ce début d'après midi. Sûrement pour retourner travailler. Ou bien peut-être pour rejoindre quelqu'un. Si bien que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les noms de boutiques de mon côté de la rue. Dépitée, je reportai mon attention de l'autre côté de la route, où j'apercevais parfaitement toutes les enseignes. Depuis mon côté, je voyais les gens se bousculer là-bas, toujours plus rapides.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et une pointe de chapeau de dessina entre deux couples de touristes. L'homme, roux, fin et de grande taille, tenait une carte, et sa femme agitait le doigt dessus en discutant. Leurs trois filles paraissaient s'ennuyer ferme et la plus petite, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, emmêlait son rideau de cheveux bruns avec un bâton de bois qui ressemblait vraiment à une...

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tout ça à cause de cette cueilleuse de Faykrill ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir pressée à partir de chez toi de cette façon. Au moins tes parents sont compréhensifs...

Sa voix me tira de ma contemplation béate et il me fallut un moment pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais rien compris à sa phrase. Il sourit et soupira. Sûrement à cause de ma tête ahurie. Je tentai de me reprendre et me lançai dans l'élaboration complexe d'une expression hybride entre le sourire confiant et la moue curieuse. Son sourire s 'élargit et le mien se déforma sous mon désespoir d'être ridicule en toute situation. Bon. Au point où j'en étais :

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Bien sûr. Ça ne te concerne pas toi en particulier, c'est un souci pour moi et les autres professeurs de l'école. Je ne vais pas t'assommer avec ça...

_Non, ça ne m'assomme pas du tout !_ Voilà ce que j'avais envie de lui dire ! Un secret des professeurs de Poudlard enfin révélé à une écolière ordinaire. J'étais Harry Potter découvrant la pierre philosophale avec Hagrid, voilà ce que j'étais en ce moment même. Et je sentais qu'il avait envie de partager tout ça, avec moi. Je l'encourageai d'un signe de tête et ouvris grand mes oreilles.

\- Tu sais, il est de plus en plus difficile pour nous d'enseigner aux nés-moldus, à cause de tout le foin autour de la _Biographie romancée_ dans le monde des moldus. Ce livre a eu un effet paradoxal sur eux ; ils sont moins enclins à croire aux sorcières maintenant que quelqu'un a tout révélé qu'avant quand il n'y avait aucune trace de nous. Certains sorciers aux parents moldus arrivent à l'école en retard, parfois en milieu d'année, parce que leurs familles et eux-mêmes n'acceptent pas l'existence de la magie. Il devient de plus en plus compliqué d'être convainquant. J'en ai été réduit à devoir transplaner devant ta mère pour prouver que je n'étais pas un kidnappeur d'enfants.

J'étais déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux, dans le genre révélation. Enfin, il avait pris un air de chien battu alors je l'invitai à préciser ce qui le tracassait.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire, soupira-t-il. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'as pas grandi dans le monde des sorciers, avec tout ce que tu sais sur nous. Quand il y a eu le scandale de la _Biographie_, quand le livre est paru pour la première fois dans les librairies moldues, le ministère a renoncé à la procédure habituelle des cas d'accident magie-moldus, c'est-à-dire le retirer et procéder à un effacement de mémoire massif. Son argument était qu'un roman fantastique parmi tant d'autres n'aurait pas d'impact sur la société moldue et que le problème était mineur.

\- Vous voulez parler de _Harry Potter_ ? Effectivement, il s'est plutôt planté sur le point de l'impact minuscule. Il a cru prévoir un gravier et il s'est pris un retour de rocher dans les dents. Pas de bol. Mais, attendez, c'est écrit par... JK Rowling est une sorcière ? m'écriai-je.

\- Chuuut ! Moins fort, chuchota-il.

\- On est au milieu de la foule, personne ne s'intéresse à ce que vous racontez. Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur le professeur Lettriminel.

Je savourait cette nouvelle information.

\- C'est une vraie sorcière !

\- Était, plutôt. Après le scandale, sa baguette a été brisée et elle a été interdite d'usage de magie. C'est une peine rare, réservée aux grandes confrontations entre les moldus et les sorciers. Elle a accepté sans rechigner et est devenue riche grâce à la suite de ses livres, grommela-t-il. Il n'y a vraiment aucune justice. En plus, l'interdiction de magie est théorique en tout ce qui concerne les transformations des animagus. Je suis persuadé qu'elle espionne encore en douce grâce à ça. Je ne serais même pas étonné si elle sortait un livre avec un titre comme _Londubat, une vie de professeur dévoué_ ou _Kingsley Shacklebolt, le scandale ministériel de la Grande Erreur_.

Il haussa les épaules avec un nouveau soupir.

Pour ma part, mon esprit était resté bloqué au milieu de sa tirade. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus fou. JK Rowling devenait sorcière animagus en moins de cinq minutes. Je redoutais la prochaine révélation. JK Rowling ; un zombie ressuscité par du pâté d'horcruxe ?

\- Comment ça, JK Rowling est un animagus ? Elle se transforme en quoi ? demandai-je. Je sais, en oiseau ! Non, ça y est, je sais : en scarabée, comme Rita Skeeter !

Devant mon impatience et mon excitation, sa tête de _groumf_ qu'il affichait depuis un quart d'heure redevint le visage rieur et bienveillant de mon lettriminel. Quand même ! Ça faisait plaisir.

\- Tu es douée pour lire dans l'esprit des gens. Il faudra que je veille à ce qu'on ne t'enseigne jamais la légillimancie, ou bien je suis sûr que même mes premières vocalises ne seraient plus secrètes longtemps.

\- J'avais raison ? C'est un scarabée ? Aha ! Vive moi ! m'exclamai-je.

J'entamai un moonwalk approximatif sur le trottoir, mais le professeur me coupa dans mon élan artistique avec une phrase qui me fit l'effet d'un ouragan. Oui, même le pâté d'horcruxe ne m'aurait pas autant décoiffée.

\- Non, tu avais raison en citant Rita Skeeter, elles sont cousines et ont les mêmes méthodes d'écriture, crois moi ; par contre elle ne se transforme pas en scarabée, mais en chat ; avant qu'on s'aperçoive que c'était un animagus, on l'appelait Pattenrond.


	3. Chapter 2 - La Traversée (Partie 2)

**Chapitre 2 - La Traversée (Partie 2)**

* * *

Le mur.

Enfin, ce mur. Dont j'avais si souvent rêvé.

Le mur du chemin de traverse.

Il me fallut beaucoup de patience et de retrait sur moi-même pour patienter devant en attendant le professeur. Pendant ce temps, j'étudiais chaque brique, chaque fissure de cet endroit magique. Qui était en fait une sorte de cellier super-glauque. Mais passons, j'étais trop aux anges pour remarquer ça.

Le chemin menant au Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas été si simple, et je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule quand je pensais apercevoir son enseigne sur Tottenham Court Road une demi-heure auparavant. Nous étions rentrés dans un magasin de sandales minuscule, encastré étroitement entre deux grosses enseignes de marque. Le professeur avait salué le vendeur avant de prendre une porte à l'arrière du magasin menant à une cour pavée. De là nous avions marché un bon moment dans des ruelles jusqu'à tomber sur le Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était presque vide, à part quelques habitués. Mon guide avait échangé une accolade avec Tom, le barman, puis m'avait présenté, et enfin m'avait dit de l'attendre dans l'arrière-salle pendant qu'ils déposaient mes affaires dans une des chambres du pub.

Arrière-salle où j'étais toujours en train de poireauter d'ailleurs.

Mais mon lettriminel souriant fit son apparition au moment où je commençais à me lasser d'examiner les aspérités du mur. Il sortit sa baguette et je reculai. Le mur laissa place à une arche donnant sur …

… le chemin de traverse !

x

xxx

x

J'imaginais les sorciers classe.

Je les imaginais aimables, galants, serviables, polis, sages, parfaits.

Dans ma tête, le chemin de traverse était un endroit merveilleux.

J'avais tout faux.

Cette rue était pire qu'un rayon barbie de supermarché la veille de noël. Les familles de sorciers se bousculaient sans scrupules pour terminer au plus vite leurs achats scolaires. Certains couraient. On entendait des bébés pleurer en chœur. Un petit garçon perdu au milieu de la foule criait pour appeler ses parents. Un peu plus loin, des parents criaient dans la foule pour appeler leur fils égaré au milieu.

Je ne comptai pas le nombre de manches à balai que mon nez rencontra. Ni le nombre de plumes de hibou dans l'œil. Heureusement, j'avais ma main bien ancrée dans celle de mon lettriminel, et je survécus à la traversée du chemin.

Mon pied se posa sur la première marche du pallier de la banque. En grimpant l'escalier, nous pûmes de nouveau respirer normalement, et je me frottai l'œil droit pour en faire tomber les poils de chat de celui qui m'avait sauté dessus sauvagement.

Le professeur eut une hésitation sur le pas de la grande porte, puis s'adressa à moi :

\- Les gobelins sont... un peu particuliers. Je ne préfère pas me les mettre encore plus à dos. C'est une vielle histoire. Essaie de ne pas les vexer.

Bien sûr. Ne pas les vexer. Éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Ça paraissait simple. Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée des sujets à éviter. Tan pis, je fermerais ma bouche. J'emboîtai le pas au professeur et entrai dans le grand hall de Gringotts.

Les sorciers faisaient la queue derrière des centaines de guichets. Des bruits de tampons et de chuchotements parcouraient le hall, transformés en mélodie par l'écho des murs de pierre. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était frappant. La chaleur estivale s'était transformée en froid caractéristique des cathédrales ou des cavernes. Et le brouhaha ambiant s'était atténué avec le passage des grandes portes, et on n'entendait plus que des cris lointains. Une fois ma vue accoutumée à l'obscurité, après le grand soleil d'après midi, je remarquai que la lumière venait de lanternes accrochées aux murs, mais aussi de petites sphères lumineuses qui se baladaient dans le hall, selon les besoins des guichets pour apposer une signature ou lire un dossier écrit en pattes de mouches.

Mon accompagnateur alla se placer derrière une sorcière qui venait déposer un dossier et une bourse. Il paraissait nerveux. Il avait la tête baissée et jetait parfois des coups d'œil aux gobelins les plus proches. Le sorcière s'en alla et il s'approcha du guichet.

\- Bonjour. Cette jeune fille aimerait changer de l'argent moldu et ouvrir un compte, dit-il posément mais sans regarder le gobelin.

\- Cessez donc cette mascarade, monsieur Londubat, tout le monde vous a reconnu au moment où votre pied a franchi cette porte. Vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas bienvenu, cependant n'allez pas croire que nous allons pour autant refuser nos services à cette jeune sorcière qui n'était même pas conçue aux origines de cette querelle. Alors, laissez la jeune fille exprimer la raison pour laquelle elle requiert mon aide.

Il planta deux petits yeux noirs dans les miens, et je crus que mon corps se liquéfiait. Les gobelins étaient vraiment aussi laids et effrayants que je me les imaginais, de leurs petites dents pointues à leur peau ridée et parcheminée, jusqu'à leurs cheveux rares semblables à du crin et leurs ongles longs et acérés. Mon cerveau tétanisé tenta une réponse.

\- Je... j'ai... ma mère m'a donné des sous et... enfin, des sous moldus je veux dire... j'aimerais ouvrir un compte chez vous et échanger mon argent contre de l'argent sorcier, terminais-je rapidement, comme si une trop longue tirade allait pousser le gobelin à me manger.

Le gobelin émit un grincement, ou un grattement, enfin un bruit désagréable, et je ne percutai pas de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un rire. Il appuya sur une sonnette et un deuxième gobelin arriva derrière le guichet. Le premier gobelin lui donna des instructions en langue gobelin, du moins je supposai, car il enchaîna des gargouillements incompréhensibles à son collègue, qui répondit de la même manière.

Le deuxième gobelin nous fit signe de le suivre et il s'éloigna. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas jusque dans un tunnel creusé dans la roche du grand mur du hall. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à une sorte de caverne géante tapissée de portes, où il s'arrêta et s'adressa à moi :

\- Combien avez-vous, fillette ?

\- Euh... deux cents livres.

Il tendit la main et je compris qu'il voulait l'argent. Je fouillai mon petit sac en bandoulière et en sortis deux billets de cent livres. Il les prit, s'approcha de l'une des portes et trafiqua quelque chose dessus. Quand il revint il n'avait plus mon argent.

\- Votre coffre est plein, fillette. Voulez-vous retirer quelques gallions ?

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Comment mon coffre pouvait-il être déjà plein alors que je n'étais là que depuis un quart d'heure ? Je décidai de ravaler mes questions pour l'instant, en partie à cause des dents apparentes du sourire de mon banquier.

\- Oui, j'aimerais retirer de quoi faire mes fournitures pour la rentrée.

\- Cet argent vous appartient ; la manière de le dépenser est un choix qui vous incombe et ne relève pas de mes compétences.

Il tourna les talons et nous entraîna dans l'un des innombrables escaliers en pierre qui partaient de la pièce dans des galeries humides. Nous descendîmes ainsi un long moment et je me réjouis de ne pas être claustrophobe, coincée entre les sculptures de la roche, les stalagmites et les stalactites. Le boyau rocheux déboucha sur une galerie perpendiculaire, plus large, avec un rail et des wagons en son milieu. Nous montâmes derrière notre guide et le wagon s'ébranla.

YIII HAAA !

Quand le wagon s'immobilisa, je fermai les yeux et laissai le gobelin et le professeur descendre en premier. J'attendis que le monde daigne arrêter de graviter autour de ma tête avant d'être capable de les rouvrir et aventurer un pied tremblant hors du chariot. Je reconnais que le retour sur la terre ferme fut infiniment plus désagréable que le trajet, digestivement parlant. Pour ce qui est de la trouille, c'est une autre histoire. Mes seuls souvenirs du dit trajet étaient des boyaux de roche infinis, ponctués ça et là de quelques cavernes où nous croisions d'autres rails et wagons. J'avais perdu tout sens de l'orientation dans la seconde où le chariot infernal avait effectué la première vrille, sens de l'orientation que j'avais été incapable de retrouver par la suite, le haut et le bas étant parfaitement semblables. J'avais craint pour ma vie à chaque fois que nous avions traversé une caverne et dansé au milieu du nœud de rails qui arrivaient et repartaient de tous les cotés, empruntés par des chariots aussi fous que le nôtre, nous frôlant à tel point que leurs passagers étaient souvent à portée de main.

Tremblante et en sueur malgré le froid, je suivis mon Lettriminel dans le tunnel rocheux. Je passai une main sur mon front en pensant que si Willie avait été là, j'aurais eu droit à une remarque acerbe ponctué par rire bruyant. Il m'aurait sûrement fait remarquer qu'il était inutile de mouiller l'air ambiant davantage étant donné que ces tunnels étaient sans doute les plus froids et humides de l'univers. Non, il aurait probablement trouvé une boutade plus drôle. Et puis le grand huit version sorcier aurait été beaucoup plus amusant à deux. Je soupirai. Nous nous étions séparés il y avait à peine deux heures et il me manquait déjà.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à destination, fillette. Coffre 1274.

Notre accompagnateur sortit une clef de son veston et l'introduisit dans la serrure d'une grande porte encastrée entre les érosions de la pierre humide. Au puissant bruit que fit la porte en se déverrouillant, j'en déduisis que le mécanisme était bien plus grand et complexe que ce que j'avais imaginé. Le gobelin poussa la porte et je pus apprécier le petit tas de pièces au sol. Je m'avançai au cœur du coffre et me penchai pour ramasser quelques gallions. Ils étaient magnifiques, avec leur couleur dorée, et bien plus gros que les pièces de une livre qui étaient restées dans ma chambre. J'en sélectionnai une petite vingtaine parmi les plus jolis, puis réalisai que je n'avais rien pour les y mettre. Je questionnai le professeur des yeux. Il m'adressa un immense sourire et, comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse, sortit d'une de ses poches une petite bourse en cuir qu'il me tendit. J'y glissai mes gallions en le remerciant et fourrai le tout dans mon sac.

Une fois le coffre refermé, le gobelin me tendit la clef :

\- Ce coffre est maintenant votre responsabilité, fillette. Cette clef est la seule qui pourra jamais l'ouvrir. Si elle s'égare, le chemin vers vos richesses demeurera à jamais inaccessible.

Je m'en emparai et la glissai dans la bourse, en me promettant de lui trouver un porte-clef ou un système anti-perte et anti-tête-en-l'air.

x

xxx

x

Les dernières heures de l'après-midi arrivaient et l'atmosphère de la rue était redevenue respirable. Il avait fallu plusieurs remarques, de plus en plus appuyées, de mon cher lettriminel pour que je m'arrache du paradis des livres. Nous étions restés plus de deux heures à l'intérieur de Fleury&Bott's. J'avais découvert un magasin immense, à l'architecture loufoque faite de colonnes, rampes, étagères, spires, colimaçons en bois de toutes sortes, et dont chaque espace, chaque recoin débordait de livres multicolores de toutes les tailles. Mes yeux tombèrent même un instant sur un livre en cuir intitulé _Harry Potter : La Biographie Romancée ; Tome I_. Mon émerveillement avait été soufflé par une vague d'étudiants avec leur liste de fournitures dans une main et des sacs de livres dans l'autre. J'avais sorti la mienne et commencé ma recherche au milieu de la foule dans la boutique. Le professeur m'avait beaucoup aidé. Il m'avait guidé à travers les rayons et les ados en folie. Il m'avait même évité la queue en me montrant une caisse dérobée dans les étages. Ah, quand on est VIP... Je lui avais même découvert un vrai sens de l'humour tandis que nous zigzaguions à travers la librairie. Embryonnaire, certes, mais présent. Preuve formelle, mes magnifiques blagues lui tiraient systématiquement des sourires. C'est un argument absolu.

Je me retrouvai donc dehors avec une montagne de livres sur les bras. Le professeur en portait lui aussi un bon paquet. Tout ça m'avait coûté trois fois rien. La veille de la rentrée, toutes les promotions étaient au maximum, et j'avais acheté tous mes livres au rabais. J'avais même acheté des livres en plus, de ceux que je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à laisser derrière. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, mon Lettriminel m'avait payé la majorité de la note, avec comme justification le fait que mon humour de troll avait ensoleillé son après-midi. J'avais déboursé moins d'un gallion pour le tout.

Mon bonheur béat initial avait peu à peu laissé place à ma curiosité naturelle, et des milliards de questions sans réponses m'étaient revenues en tête. Pendant que nous dirigions vers le magasins de chaudrons et accessoires, j'avais commencé mon bombardement sur le seul interlocuteur disponible, et ses réponses étaient progressivement passées d'intéressées à hésitantes. Les dernières questions que j'avais posées avaient récolté des explications de plus en plus douteuses.

\- Parce que. C'est comme ça. Même les sorciers peuvent avoir des poux, d'ailleurs les années d'épidémies à Poudlard ont été affreuses.

\- Et Alzheimer ? Est-ce que les vieux sorciers ils ont Alzheimer ?

\- Alsa... Qui ça ?

\- C'est quand les papis ils se souviennent plus qui on est. Le mien a eu ça l'an dernier avant d'être mort. Il oubliait d'éteindre les pâtes quand c'était cuit, et il se lavait plus. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais chez lui. Le brûlé et la transpiration. Mais pas que.

\- Tu parles de la maladie de l'Oubli. C'est Ernesto Martel qui l'a décrit la première fois. La mort jette le sort Oubliette sur sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rappelée à elle. Cet homme était un génie. Il a expliqué des tas de maladies. Je ne savais pas que les moldus aussi pouvaient l'avoir.

\- Bien sûr que si, ils peuvent. Mais je croyais que... Enfin, le père de Willie est docteur du cerveau, et il nous avait dit que c'était à cause de méchantes plaques qui détruisaient le cerveau là où ça enregistrait la mémoire.

\- Les moldus ont vraiment des croyances étranges. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'ils te disent.

\- Pourquoi les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne s'enfuient pas en transplanant ?

\- Pourquoi les...? Parce que. Ils ne peuvent pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est _impossible_. Comme c'est le cas aussi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- C'est nul comme argument. Pourquoi c'est impossible ? En plus Dumbledore pouvait transplaner à Poudlard, lui.

\- Comment... sais-tu à propos... ? C'est...

Il inspira un grand coup et se crispa. Il cherchait ses mots. Je l'irritais. Mais j'étais bien trop curieuse pour m'en préoccuper. Il pouvait bien s'irriter tout seul s'il voulait.

\- C'est impossible parce qu'un sorcier puissant, un jour, a jeté un sort sur l'école, et que seul le directeur a le privilège de pouvoir y transplaner. Ça te va ?

\- Et pour Azkaban ? Un policier-sorcier a jeté un sort puissant, oui, mais alors comment on y dépose les prisonniers si ce n'est pas en transplanant ? Et les détraqueurs ?

\- C'est... Je ne sais pas. Voilà. Tu m'enquiquines.

\- Pourquoi les sorciers portent des lunettes et pas des lentilles ? Et pourquoi il y a des sorciers myopes mais pas des sorciers en fauteuil roulant ? Les docteurs opèrent les gens pour qu'ils voient mieux alors pourquoi les sorciers ne peuvent pas se jeter un sort pour y voir mieux ? Pourquoi les sorciers ne jettent pas un sort pour guérir toutes les maladies, en fait ? Ou bien faire apparaître des millions de poulets rôtis pour mettre fin à la faim dans le monde ?

\- Parce que les dragons crachent du feu et que les balais volent.

\- Pourquoi les dragons crachent du feu ? Et comment est-ce les balais peuvent vol...

La porte battante du magasin de chaudrons que le professeur venait de lâcher vint se poser sur mon coude, et la pile de livre que je portais m'aplatit le nez avant d'aller s'envoler autour de moi. Je me retrouvai sur les fesses quand mon adorable Lettriminel tira la porte qui venait de m'assommer pour me demander si tout allait bien et m'inonder d'excuses confuses.

Me voyant éclater de rire, il me sourit en retour.

\- Tu fais bien voler des livres. Alors quelques balais ne doivent pas beaucoup t'impressionner.

Il me tira la langue avant de refermer. Je soufflai une mèche blonde de devant ma figure. Le bout de mon nez était devenu une boule battante et lancinante. Tout en ramassant les livres, je décidai que finalement j'aurais préféré avoir un accompagnateur austère. Reformer une pile convenable me prit un bon moment. Quand je rentrai enfin dans la boutique, j'aperçus le professeur tout au fond. Il me fit un signe et je le rejoignis. Il avait déjà eu le temps de tout réunir ; chaudrons, fioles, ustensiles, tout. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et ma rancune s'envola. Presque. Tout compte fait, je l'appréciais, ce Lettriminel maladroit.

\- Allez, allons payer avant que quelqu'un me demande ce que je fais avec ce bazar à mon âge. Ah ! Et je te dois quelque chose.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita près de lui. Un cabas se matérialisa à ses pieds. J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Ce qui dut l'amuser car je l'entendis glousser. J'étais à deux doigts de lui demander pourquoi on pouvait faire apparaître un cabas mais pas un chaudron ou un livre quand revint à ma mémoire ma rencontre frappante avec une porte. Je tins ma langue et gardai ma question pour un moment plus approprié.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 2 - La Traversée (Partie 3)

Chapitre 2 - La Traversée (Partie 3)

* * *

Je me déchargeai des livres dans le cabas et payai les quelques mornilles qu'on me demandait pour le chaudron et les accessoires. Puis nous quittâmes le magasin pour le voisin, celui des plantes et substances diverses dont la devanture annonçait _épicerie_.

Le professeur croisa une vieille connaissance devant l'entrée et entama une conversation animée à propos de jeunes plein d'idées et de questions. Il m'invita à entrer seule et le retrouver en sortant, et je passai la porte.

J'admirai tous les bocaux alignés sur les étagères, coude à coude avec un groupe de garçons qui pointaient toutes les plantes et tous les ingrédients avec des commentaires émerveillés.

\- C'est une _voraflor_, celle-là. Si elle te touche, tu gonfles jusqu'à exploser.

\- Et celle-là, mon frère m'en a parlé. Les septième années appellent ça la _rêveuse_. Parce qu'après en avoir avalé, tu planes pendant des heures, et tu vois même des trucs qui n'existent pas. Ils en achètent exprès le triple en début d'année pour les soirées dans la salle commune. Surtout ces drogués de Poufsouffles.

\- Bah. Rien de tout ça ne vaut le _Morpheus_, il paraît que tu sors de ton corps et qu'on peut te faire ce qu'on veut tu sens rien, et après quand tu rentre dedans à nouveau c'est unique. Il paraît.

\- C'est pas si unique que ça, j'intervins avec un sourire intéressé. Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans. Les moldus aussi, ils ont des trucs comme ça. Le frère de Will, il fume comme la chenille d'_Alice aux pays des merveilles_ et ça met de la fumée blanche partout dans la maison.

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je perdis mon sourire devant leur port condescendant et le sourire moqueur de celui du fond, un rouquin avec les cheveux noués en une épaisse tresse. Un garçon avec une touffe auburn, probablement coiffée au pétard tous les matins, celui qui avait parlé de _Morpheus_, se décida et ouvrit la bouche :

\- C'est qui, celle-là ? On t'a pas causé, la gnome.

\- C'est toi le gnome, répliquai-je au tac-au-tac. T'as beau faire quelques centimètres de plus que moi, si j'avais aussi peu dans ma cervelle, j'éviterais de me faire remarquer. Quand on est intelligent, on accepte les remarques pertinentes, et on cherche des arguments pour répondre.

A sa tête je devinai qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Mais le message principal était passé et il n'allait pas se laisser traiter de crétin par une demi-portion comme moi. Je le soupçonnai de chercher une réponse intelligente en faisant semblant de faire le sourd. Il me dévisagea un moment mais reprit très rapidement son air de vainqueur en m'offrant un immense sourire.

\- Tu sais même pas de quoi on parle.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Les moldus ont pas de _Morpheus_. C'est une plante magique. Désolé de remettre en doute tes connaissances immenses de gamine de dix ans.

\- La sœur de Will a eu ça quand ils lui ont enlevé les dents de sagesse, opposai-je. Les moldus sont plus malins que vous le pensez. En tout cas probablement plus malins que toi. Et j'ai onze ans, pas dix. T'es pas obligé de m'insulter à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole. Parce que pour le moment, le gamin, de nous deux, c'est toi.

Je sentais que je l'avais complètement perdu. Je savourai la douce victoire de la gnome sur la grappe d'ados suffisants.

\- Mais elle est casse couille, elle, finit-il par lâcher.

Je préparai une remarque acerbe, mais son voisin, celui aux cheveux roux nattés, me devança. Pourtant, il ne s'adressa pas à moi.

\- Laisse tomber, James ! Il est passé où, ton humour légendaire ? Tu vas quand même pas t'engueuler avec une gnome? Allez, on bouge. On a encore des tas de truc à acheter et les filles nous attendent pour un goûter de folie au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Il poussa ses deux compères vers la sortie avec un sourire d'excuse dans ma direction. Surprise par sa réaction, je me dis que finalement ils n'étaient pas tous idiots.

\- A plus à Poudlard, Vivent-les-moldus, me lança-t-il en sortant.

Non, en fait il était bien aussi crétin que son ami. Je sélectionnai les ingrédients de ma liste de courses et payai le tout. Je retrouvai mon Lettriminel en sortant. Je ne vis aucune trace des trois jeunes coqs de tout à l'heure. Ils avaient déjà du filer voir leurs minettes qui les attendaient patiemment au pub. Je posai mes achats dans le cabas qui ne semblait jamais se remplir au fur et à mesure qu'on y ajoutait des objets.

\- Voilà. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver une robe, une baguette et un hibou, et j'ai la panoplie complète du petit sorcier. J'ai aussi découvert une règle générale, c'est que quelle que soit la population, sorcière ou moldue, la proportion de demeurés est une constante.

Je levai les yeux vers le professeur, qui était toujours plongé dans sa conversation. Et qui n'avait rien entendu, évidemment.

\- Professeur Lettriminel ?

Il parut se réveiller et se rappela ma présence.

\- Ah, oui, Malany.

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui, à ma plus grande surprise, était mort de rire.

\- C'est quoi ça, professeur _Lettriminel_ ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit-il d'un air abattu, je te raconterai la prochaine fois. Si tu veux un indice, le recrutement de nés-moldus est de plus en plus folklorique.

\- Pire que l'an dernier ? Ah, non, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est mignon _Lettriminel_. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les deux monstres que j'ai laissés filer acheter leurs livres de première année. Je te laisse finir les fournitures avec... Mélanie ?

\- Malany, je répondis à son regard interrogateur.

Un regard magnifique, à la réflexion. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant à cause des lunettes qu'il portait. Il me fixait en souriant de ses yeux clairs transperçants, et j'eus l'impression qu'il lisait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Par dessus tout, j'eus le vague sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où, j'étais incapable de le dire. Le professeur ne me laissa pas le loisir de m'interroger plus longtemps, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin de robes.

La vitrine indiquait : _Chez Mme Guipure, Neuf & Occasion_. Je restai scotchée devant les affiches de mode de la devanture. Des affiches qui bougeaient. Les mannequins prenaient différentes poses successives pour inviter les clients potentiels à entrer. Le professeur Lettriminel souleva ma ressemblance avec le démon-carpe des Carpates, et je ne relevai pas. J'étais trop fascinée pour m'en offusquer, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un démon-carpe des Carpates. Le jeune homme en robe de l'affiche m'envoya un sourire qui se voulait ravageur et me fit un signe de la main. C'était ridicule. En temps normal, je le lui aurais fait remarquer habilement. Mais je n'étais pas à un endroit normal dans un temps normal. Je me rappelai juste à temps que j'étais sur le point de parler à une affiche, et ma pensée ne dépassa pas mes lèvres. J'étais perturbée. Je me tournai vers le professeur à l'appel de mon nom.

\- Voilà ! Malany, je te présente Mr. Fox, qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat _Sir JM. Barrie_ qui est rattaché à _Ste Mangouste_. Tu le reverras sûrement, il donne des conférences sur l'éducation de la magie et l'enfance à Poudlard.

L'homme qui était avec lui acquiesça. Je reconnus le grand sorcier roux que j'avais aperçu de l'autre côté de la rue en cherchant le _Chaudron Baveur_, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, accompagné de sa femme et de ses trois filles.

\- Mr. Fox doit s'entretenir avec moi un moment, ça ne te gêne pas si je ne t'accompagne pas choisir ton uniforme ?

Décidément, mon Lettriminel était un sacré V.I.P. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au mannequin de l'affiche, qui passa une main sur son torse en se tortillant quand j'entrai dans le magasin. L'intérieur ressemblait à n'importe quel magasin de vêtements de galerie marchande, avec ses penderies, cintres, étagères, étals, au détail près que les vêtements étaient en mouvement permanent. Les vendeuses s'activaient dans tous les sens en agitant leurs baguettes, suivies par des pulls, robes et manteaux en file indienne qui flottaient dans leur sillage. Un groupe de filles s'était agglutiné devant les chapeaux de la nouvelle collection d'automne et poussait des petits cris hystériques. Les habits des étals se pliaient et se dépliaient au bon vouloir des clients. J'évitai de justesse une botte volante qui ne m'avait visiblement pas calculée.

Puis j'avisai un troupeau de jeunes au fond du magasin et supposai qu'il s'agissait du rayon uniformes. En m'approchant je remarquai qu'ils faisaient tous la queue pour se faire ajuster chacun la robe neuve qu'ils avaient acheté. Je me plaçai à leur suite. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'avais oublié d'acheter la robe d'abord, et que se faire ajuster du vide était aussi vain que de danser la polka en chantant biélorusse alors qu'on est perdu dans le désert saharien.

C'est cet instant que choisit la petite fille rousse pour traverser la horde de la file d'attente pour pouvoir rejoindre le couloir qui menait à l'arrière boutique des robes d'occasion.

Elle n'avait commis aucun faux pas. Elle n'avait fixé personne. Elle n'avait pas bousculé les gens et s'était excusée en passant au milieu de la petite foule. Elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne en particulier.

Elle avait juste été là.

Un des garçons qu'elle avait frôlé, le plus grand de la queue, l'agrippa par la manche. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle affichait un air anxieux et gêné, et regardait le sol. D'abord je crus qu'elle lui avait volé quelque chose, et qu'il s'en était aperçu. Mais il la fixa longuement d'un air triste, et je compris qu'il la connaissait et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de quelque chose, ou bien lui avouer un truc.

Je compris mal.

\- Meuf. Regarde-moi.

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, sans grande conviction.

\- Lâche-moi. S'il te plaît, Eli.

\- D'abord un truc simple, meuf. Je vais te le dire franchement. Parce que personne d'autre ne le fera, ce sont tous des hypocrites. On dirait qu'on vient de te sortir de l'essoreuse à salade. Surtout ne t'achète pas de robe d'occasion, déjà que t'es coiffée comme un balai à chiottes, tu vas empirer ton cas. Conseil d'ami, acheva-t-il tout souriant.

Ses joues prirent la couleur de ses cheveux flamboyants ébouriffés et elle se figea. J'eus envie de les claquer tous les deux. Le premier pour sa débilité et la seconde pour son manque de répondant. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je faisais ça, je m'avançais vers le couloir de l'arrière-boutique en lançant d'un air nonchalant :

\- Parfait ! Des robes d'occasion ! Ça fait une heure que je les cherche. Comme ça, avec l'argent qui me reste je vais pouvoir faire une razzia du chariot de confiseries du train. Tu viens ? finis-je avec un signe de tête appuyé en direction de la petite rousse.

Trop contente de la diversion, elle accourut vers moi, tandis que les autres pesaient le pour et le contre de l'argument que je venais de leur sortir, leur dignité luttant durement contre leur gourmandise de pré-ados. Voyant que le dénommé Eli ne trouvait rien à redire à propos de ma coupe de cheveux, nous nous sommes enfoncées dans le couloir.

En marchant, je lançai un regard vers ma voisine. Elle avait l'air soulagé. Je me demandai si c'était la première fois que ce genre d'insulte lui était adressée. Sûrement pas. Le garçon, Eli, n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ses cheveux secs comme de la paille étaient coupés au-dessus épaules, mais la légère ondulation de ses mèches en faisaient le carré le plus approximatif que j'aie jamais vu sans pour autant lui donner une once de volume. Quelques cheveux rebelles avaient l'air de vouloir suivre une direction originale. Et un ouragan avait éclaboussé son visage de milliers de taches de rousseur.

\- T'es pas obligée d'acheter tes affaires d'occasion à cause de moi... commença-t-elle.

Elle avait une petite voix de souris. Ça ne devait pas arranger les choses, pour se défendre.

\- En fait, j'ai vraiment envie de me les acheter d'occasion, mentis-je. T'en fais pas pour moi.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, en réalité. La vérité c'était que je n'avais pas envie de repasser devant le troupeau de tout à l'heure. Alors autant continuer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais interposée ? J'avais fais ça calmement et la plupart du troupeau ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas, mais Eli, lui, n'avait pas dû apprécier. Un peu plus tôt je m'était mis à dos un aîné de quatrième ou cinquième année, mais pour ça, encore, je m'en tapait un peu le cornichon vu que je ne le croiserais pas en cours. Par contre, depuis cinq minutes, un élève de ma promo venait de graver ma tête de gland sur sa liste des indésirables. Et ça c'était moins agréable.

x

xxx

x

Pourquoi je n'avais pas fermé ma bouche ? C'était la règle d'or de Willie et moi pour l'entrée au collège. _Passer inaperçu_. Si quelqu'un se fait emmerder, sois content que ce ne soit pas toi et passe ton chemin. Comble du comble, j'avais dégoté la fille la moins bavarde du pays. Non pas que je n'aime pas les monologues (c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire), mais un peu de conversation m'aurait aidé à ne pas regretter mon geste charitable. Au bout de cinq minutes à farfouiller dans les vielles robes de la minuscule arrière-boutique dans un silence insupportable, ma langue déliée n'en pouvait plus et je laissai tomber.

\- Au fait. Vu que tu ne le demande pas, ta sauveuse s'appelle Malany. Et toi... ?

Pas de réponse. Seulement un ton rouge tomates derrière les taches de rousseur.

\- Ta mère t'a probablement du te donner un nom un jour, demandai-je avec mon sourire le plus chaleureux, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'une phrase si anodine pouvait mettre quelqu'un si mal à l'aise. Moi qui voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Elle devint cramoisie et s'excusa de ne pas avoir demandé mon nom. J'étais sidérée.

\- C'était une blague, tu sais. Personne de sain d'esprit ne s'offusquerait pour un oubli de présentation. Bon, alors, comment tu t'appelles ? Sinon je vais devoir t'appeler Mini-rousse, ou Mandarine.

J'attendis qu'elle ait fini de méditer et retournai le panier de robes, toutes trop grandes pour moi.

\- Bordel de gnou ! Pas une seule robe à la taille de première années !

\- C'est Kathleen.

Absorbée par le monticule d'habits en bazar devant moi, sa petite voix eut du mal à atteindre mes esgourdes. Je relevai la capuche d'une robe qui avait atterri sur ma tête pour distinguer Mini-rousse. Enfin, Kathleen plutôt. Elle me regardait et riait. Un petit rire inaudible, mais elle était bel et bien en train de se payer ma tête. J'avais le don pour avoir l'air stupide matin midi et soir apparemment. D'abord le professeur, puis Mandarine. Je fronçai les sourcils et fis la moue. Son sourire s'évanouit en un battement de cils et elle reprit son expression de renarde battue.

\- On peut demander à la vendeuse si elle a notre taille, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah, me fais pas cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau ! C'est pas parce que je fais une face pseudo méchante que je vais te balancer des insultes. Aie confiance !

J'entonnai le chant de Kaa en m'approchant sous la robe abîmée, la bouche tordue et l'air affamé, et son sourire revint.

\- Attends. Reste comme ça. Ne bouge pas. Je refais un essai.

Je lui jetai le regard le plus méprisant que je possédais en réserve, celui que se prenait Willie en guise d'accueil quand il oubliait de me souhaiter mon anniversaire, c'est-à-dire environ une fois par an. Je pris soin de l'agrémenter d'un rictus de dégoût. Touche de perfection sur le tableau de l'artiste confirmé, mon sourcil droit se haussa gracieusement.

Une demi seconde, sa joie s'envola à nouveau.

Puis revint pour ne plus la quitter.

J'étais soulagée.


	5. Chapter 2 - La Traversée (Partie 4)

**Chapitre 2 - La Traversée (Partie 4)**

* * *

Même après l'arrivée de la vendeuse, il nous fallut un bon moment pour dénicher les rares uniformes à notre taille. Kathleen avait été un cauchemar. Sa taille de fourmi était impossible à trouver. Finalement c'était moi qui la lui avais trouvé, sous un meuble, sûrement oubliée là depuis des lustres. J'ai supposé que ça l'avait ravie, puisqu'elle me sauta au cou la demi-seconde qui a suivi. Ce qui lui avait valu quelques moutons de poussière de mes cheveux dans les siens, souvenir du sol inconnu au balai.

\- Salut Kath.

Un garçon venait d'entrer. Il s'est approché et je me suis faite la réflexion qu'il était sûrement l'amoureux de toutes les filles de sa classe, au primaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mal raccourcis au niveau de la frange. Des mèches folles dansaient devant ses yeux sombres pleins de cils et battaient les flancs de son nez fin et pâle. Il avait les sourcils froncés et avait parlé sèchement.

\- J'ai croisé Face-de-rat dehors. Il t'a pas embêté, j'espère. Je lui ai promis deux baffes si c'était le cas.

Kathleen débarrassa ses cheveux de la poussière et la vue du garçon illumina son visage.

\- Alice ! T'inquiète pas, Malany l'a envoyé promener.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers moi et son expression s'adoucit. Alice ? Le garçon était une fille ? C'est vrai qu'il avait un visage fin et des traits efféminés, maintenant que j'y regardais de plus près. Kathleen m'avait mis le doute et j'étais désormais incapable de lui donner un sexe. Je me retins de lui poser la question de peur de la (ou le?) vexer, et décidai d'attendre qu'on me le dise.

\- Parfait. Mais il aura quand même ses cadeaux de remerciement s'il recommence.

Un sourire se matérialisa sur ses lèvres et l'androgyne secoua sa paume ouverte dans les airs.

\- Tu parles d'Eli ? demandais-je. Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

\- M'en parle pas. Le père de Face-de-rat est un des riches bienfaiteurs qui financent l'orphelinat. Il amène son fils à chaque fois qu'il vient. Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'il devienne ami avec les enfants. Manque de pot, c'est un crétin plein de suffisance et toujours des insultes au bord des lèvres. Tout le monde le déteste, à l'orphelinat. Mais pas autant que moi, je le déteste. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas dans la même Maison, lui et moi, parce qu'il risquerait de tomber malencontreusement dans une cheminée.

\- L'orphelinat ?

La question m'avait échappé, mais la réponse était évidente. Alice et Kathleen venaient de l'orphelinat de Mr. Fox, et il les avait accompagnées faire leurs courses scolaires. Maintenant je regrettais d'avoir ouvert la bouche. J'allais dire un mot d'excuse et enchaîner sur un autre sujet quand Alice me rassura avec un sourire et se détourna.

\- Bon, il me faut toujours une robe, moi. Rowe a continué vers l'épicerie. Elle va nous prendre nos fournitures en même temps que les siennes pour aller plus vite. Monsieur Fox m'a dit de te prendre au passage et de les rejoindre dès qu'on a fini. Où sont les tailles première années ?

\- Pas la peine de chercher, toutes les tailles sont là. Ça fait une demi-heure que je désespère Malany, avec ma taille de naine. On a dû tout sortir pour moi, lança Kathleen.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle venait d'aligner plus de trois mots !

Dix minutes plus tard, Alice avait trouvé son uniforme et nous ressortions de l'arrière-boutique. Eli était là. Il avait fait ajuster sa robe depuis un moment déjà et la portait comme un trophée. Il discutait avec quelques copains. Sa tête dépassait celles des autres de dix bons centimètres. Sa silhouette était fine et ses courts cheveux noirs rasés en dégradé par dessous dans le style militaire. Je vis Alice pincer les lèvres :

\- On lui parle pas, ok ?

Bien essayé. Eli nous avait repérées la seconde où nous sortions du couloir. Comme s'il nous attendait. J'espérais que Kathleen n'allait pas fondre après la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Mais c'est à moi qu'il s'adressa.

\- Tu as trouvé la robe qui te plaisait, meuf ? Je te conseille de la dépoussiérer d'abord, autrement elle s'assortirait trop bien à tes cheveux.

J'avais oublié les moutons de poussière qui frimaient au sommet de mon crâne. L'arrivée d'Alice avait détourné mon attention. J'époussetai mes mèches blondes en pouffant dans ma barbe.

\- Il y a un balai là, indiqua-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas. Je rigolai même à sa remarque. Silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les gloussements du troupeau. C'était moins drôle.

\- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas t'acheter le chariot de friandises, tu as dit. C'est une bonne idée, moi aussi, il me reste de quoi. On pourra partager une chocogrenouille, si vous voulez, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin à l'intention de Kathleen et Alice. Je suis généreux, comme garçon. J'ai conscience que ça doit être dur de regarder votre copine s'empiffrer devant vous sans pouvoir rien vous acheter.

\- Eli, t'exagère. C'est pas très sympa, souffla un de ses copains avec une tête de bichon bouclé.

Le reste du troupeau semblait aussi troublé par la dernière remarque. Se moquer d'une fille avec de la poussière dans les cheveux, OK, c'était drôle, mais ils avaient conscience qu'Eli devenait blessant. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

\- C'est bon, Apollo, ça part d'une bonne intention. Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Je ne mendie pas, face de rat. Garde tes chocogrenouilles et reste loin de Kathleen et moi. Tourné, il ne vit pas Alice s'approcher et lui agripper l'épaule pour lui faire face. Dos au mur, même acculé, Eli semblait toujours avoir le dessus. Peut-être à cause de ses vingt centimètres de plus et de l'expression de défi qu'il affichait.

\- Oups, Alice s'énerve. Pourquoi tu te rapproches, t'es amoureuse de moi ?

Alice l'empoignait par le col et avait tiré Eli pour coller son front contre le sien. A sa remarque, elle le lâcha comme s'il était empoisonné, et recula précipitamment.

Le bichon de tout à l'heure, Apollo, se plaça entre eux et s'adressa avec un regard d'excuse à Alice.

\- Je suis désolé. Il aurait pas du te parler comme ça. Allez-y, toutes les trois, on va en parler avec Eli, et à l'avenir il évitera d'insulter les orphelines sur leur condition, crois-moi, prononça-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil séducteur.

\- Je suis pas une fille, bordel ! hurla Alice.

Bon. Maintenant, j'étais fixée. C'était bien un garçon relativement efféminé et avec un nom de fille. Pas de bol. Apollo avait l'air perturbé d'avoir dragué un garçon et passa une main hésitante dans ses courtes boucles chocolat au lait.

\- Pas une fille ? Alors pourquoi ta mère t'a appelé Alice ? C'était vraiment un cadeau empoisonné. Et si c'est le seul qu'elle t'aie jamais fait, toutes mes condoléances, ajouta Eli.

Je réalisai que j'avais fais une remarque similaire à propos de la mère de Kathleen quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Non. Il y avait une différence. Moi, ce n'était pas volontaire.

Alice avait explosé. Il s'élança vers Eli en poussant Apollo de son chemin. Face-de-rat évita le coup de poing qui lui était destiné et enfonça le sien dans les côtes de son adversaire.

\- Je vais chercher Mr. Fox, s'écria Kathleen en courant vers la sortie.

Je revins à la réalité. Bien sûr qu'il fallait aller chercher quelqu'un pour les séparer. Alice était plié en deux et Eli lui envoya un genou sur le nez, mais l'autre répliqua par un coup au menton. Apollo essayait en vain de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. A l'arrivée de Mr. Fox, ils étaient tous les trois à terre en train de gesticuler, le nez en sang pour un, la lèvre éclatée pour l'autre. Le professeur Lettriminel le suivait. Il détailla les trois garçons et je pariais qu'il notait les visages des futurs élèves turbulents.

\- Malany, je vais devoir rester un moment discuter avec Alice et les deux autres élèves, hésita-t-il en ma direction. Les bagarres ne sont pas tolérées à Poudlard, et j'ai peur que ça ne recommence. Si...

\- Ne vous inquiétez-pas, professeur Lettriminel, je peux finir mes fournitures toute seule, comme une grande. Et je prendrai Kathleen avec moi, Mr. Fox n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Ce dernier acquiesça et demanda à Kathleen de l'attendre chez Ollivander's quand elle aurait fini. Je sortis donc du magasin de vêtements en compagnie de Kathleen.

En passant devant l'affiche du mannequin aguicheur, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Mes épaules me semblèrent peser une tonne et une angoisse inattendue se mit à serrer ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je jetai un regard en biais vers Kathleen, et ce fut suffisant pour deviner que l'impression que je ressentais émanait d'elle. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'en faisais les frais moi aussi, je supposai que c'était un excès d'empathie de ma part. L'impression oppressante n'avait pas cessé, et un froid glacial s'insinua dans ma nuque. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de me briser en une multitude d'éclats de givre.

J'éternuai avec toute la dignité d'un rat épileptique au milieu d'une piscine. Le mannequin prit un air désolé et tendit un mouchoir. J'aurais trouvé ça gentil, s'il s'agissait d'un vrai mouchoir et non un objet de l'affiche, aussi inaccessible qu'un nuage à une crevette. Et s'il n'avait pas pris la pose en s'agenouillant, cassant du coup toute bienveillance qui avait pu précéder. Je reniflai et interrogeai Kathleen du regard. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes de questions pleines de tact et un cran de morpion pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- J'ai peur qu'on soit dans la même Maison, Alice, moi et Eli. Ce serait horrible. Ils se disputeraient tout le temps et Alice finirait par se faire renvoyer.

Ce n'était que ça. Je ne pensais pas que toutes ces histoires d'Eli l'angoisseraient à ce point. Enfin, elle et Alice connaissaient le crétin depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient presque grandi ensemble, en fait. Elle était mieux placée que moi pour analyser le problème. Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse ruminer une seconde de plus. Il n'y a rien de moins productif.

\- Ça, lançai-je, ça m'étonnerait. Eli ne sera jamais dans la même Maison que vous. C'est un cas social, cette face de rat. Je parie ma blondeur qu'il finit a Serpentard. Tu crois pas ?

Elle fit la moue. Évidemment que j'avais raison. Et elle le savait. J'étais tentée de la rassurer en lui disant qu'on serait ensemble, dans la même Maison. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Son caractère était totalement différent du mien. Quand je rebondissait avec une blague, elle se taisait et encaissait.

J'étais quasiment certaine d'être à Gryffondor.

Elle, par contre, je la voyais plus atterrir à Poufsouffle.

x

xxx

x

Le Chemin de Traverse était beaucoup moins bondé que tout à l'heure. J'espérais avoir fini de tout trouver avant la fermeture des magasins. Je consultai ma liste de fournitures.

\- Il nous reste juste la baguette, et un animal. J'aimerais bien m'acheter un hibou pour pouvoir envoyer des lettres à Will.

Je ne rajoutai volontairement pas « ...et mes parents. » de peur de la relancer sur Eli et la dispute de tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air d'accord et nous entrâmes dans l'animalerie.

La première chose qui m'agressa fut le bruit. Ensuite l'odeur. Finalement mes yeux occultèrent mes autres sens et je pus apprécier le décor. Des cages abritant des animaux exotiques ou domestiques pendouillaient des poutres apparentes ou étaient empilées contre les murs. Je cherchai le coin hibou des yeux.

\- Tu veux quoi, toi, comme animal ? demandai-je à Kathleen.

\- Euh... En fait j'en veux pas.

\- Comment ça, t'en veux pas ? m'étonnai-je.

Elle hésita, puis reprit sa tête de mandarine, rouge du front au menton. Et je compris. Débile de moi ! Je parie qu'il lui restait à peine assez d'économies pour s'acheter sa baguette.

\- J'ai une idée ! Tu choisis l'animal qui te plaît, et tu le prends... commençai-je.

\- Mais...

\- … et c'est moi qui te l'offre, achevai-je joyeusement. Cadeau d'anniversaire anticipé. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, de mon génialissime plan venant de mon cerveau de surdouée ?

Elle hésitait. Elle avait l'intention de dire non, mais je devinais que ma proposition la tentait réellement. Je mis fin à son conflit intérieur en lui interdisant de refuser.

\- C'est en novembre, mon anniversaire, sourit-elle, t'es un peu en avance.

Nous nous approchâmes des cages de hiboux. J'en voulais un en forme, solide. Le gris était pas mal. Un peu petit, difficile de lui faire porter les kilos de boutades que Will m'enverrait. Je portai mon regard sur son voisin, un blanc ébouriffé.

\- Laisse tomber les piafs, Many. Libère moi de cet enfer et je serai un compagnon idéal.

La voix venait de derrière mon dos.

Je me tournai en pensant tomber nez à nez avec une femme.

Je me retrouvai devant un mur de cages renfermant des chats.

Je me retournai vivement et guettai le reste du magasin quasiment vide, m'attendant à croiser le regard de celle qui m'avait interpellée. Mais je savais que j'avais rêvé. Personne ne m'appelait Many, à part Will. Et Will était à des kilomètres de là, chez lui, à Cambridge.

\- Tu ne regardes pas dans la bonne direction, dit la voix.

Elle venait du mur de cages de chats. Je les étudiai un par un. C'était impossible que la voix vienne d'un chat. Pourtant, on était dans une rue remplie de sorciers, entre un magasin de balais volants et une boutique de baguettes magiques, alors pourquoi une animalerie ne vendrait-elle pas des chats parlants ?

\- Là.

Cette fois, j'en étais sûre. J'avais repéré la chatte qui m'avait parlé. Une jeune, toute maigre, celle avec un pelage isabelle, roux parsemé de touffes noires. Je l'avais vue retrousser ses babines. Elle me fixait avec un regard... de chat. Détaché. Supérieur. Ennuyé. Puis elle commença à se lécher la patte et je sentis l'irritation me gagner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le chat ?

Elle posa lentement sa patte et se roula sur le dos, me dévoilant son ventre entièrement blanc. Pour se recoucher dans l'autre sens, vers moi. Elle bailla.

\- Je réitère ma proposition. Quelqu'un m'a enfermée dans cette prison. Je souhaiterais m'en enfuir. Si tu m'aides, je promets de te conseiller à l'avenir, à condition de m'offrir le gîte et le couvert, bien entendu. Et l'autorisation de dormir sur ton lit. Ce sont mes conditions. Marché conclu ?

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas. Quelques minutes pour me reprendre et essayer de comprendre ce que le chat me disait.

\- Non, m'étranglai-je. Non, je vais pas t'aider à... t'enfuir. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de conseils d'un chat. Je voulais acheter un hibou. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je te parle. Les gens du magasin doivent me prendre pour une folle.

Je me retournai brièvement. Personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Le chat ricana. Je n'avais jamais entendu un chat rire auparavant. La sensation était relativement étrange.

\- Personne ne t'écoute, chérie. Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde.

\- Ça change rien à ma décision. Tes conditions sont ridicules. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon.

\- Les pigeons laissent un arrière goût désagréable dans la gorge. Je m'en passerai.

Elle passa négligemment une langue rosée sur ses canines et détourna la tête avec panache.

\- Pour ce qui est des conditions, elles sont en ma défaveur. Tu n'as qu'à m'acheter et je serai obligée de rester avec toi pour une durée indéterminée. Prisonnière, en quelque sorte. Moi qui ne vis que pour trouver la liberté. Je te l'offre. Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi faire un échange d'une cage avec une chaîne à mon bras ? C'est exactement la même chose pour toi.

Effectivement, cette féline entourloupeuse me semblait aussi nette que le parquet de sous mon lit. Sa proposition ne collait pas. Elle n'y gagnerait rien, c'était évident. Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Plus frustrant encore, elle se payait ma tête sans sourciller. A supposer qu'un chat puisse avoir des sourcils. Ce qui était plus qu'incertain.

\- Pas très maligne, hein ? Ou alors trop dorlotée pour voir la différence. Il est pourtant enfantin que le confort d'une chaîne, comme tu semble le percevoir, est fortement enviable quand on est confiné du matin au soir dans 60cm², sur du béton et entouré de créatures qui se prennent pour des félins mais qui en réalité ne sont que des porcs infâmes qui n'ont jamais appris que la toilette était un travail quotidien. Être au bout d'une chaîne est pénible mais supportable si le lit est douillet. Ce monde de cages est un enfer.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Si c'est un échange si intéressant, demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu trouveras, crachai-je.

\- Tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne le sais pas encore.

\- Comment est-ce que tu saurais ça ?

Cet animal commençait à me peser sur les nerfs. Autant qu'il commençait à m'intriguer sérieusement. Elle fronça le nez de manière dédaigneuse.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses que les autres ignorent.

\- Comme le fait que Will me surnomme Many, par exemple.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pâle esquisse de mon savoir.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est pas possible. Je dois m'acheter un hibou.

Je me trouvais des excuses. En réalité, ce chat mystérieux avait éveillé ma curiosité, et je ne repartirais pas du magasin sans.

\- Ne me compare pas à ces piafs ignares, s'il te plaît. Je me sens diminuée.

Elle avait croisé ses pattes de devant et me fixait intensément, dans sa position de pacha.

\- Tu as déjà décidé de me prendre. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me figeai. Soit je rêvais, soit je venais de dénicher un chat devin, télépathe et doué de parole. Ma décision était prise. Au pire, si elle décidait de trahir ses conditions et de s'enfuir en sortant du magasin, j'aurais toujours le souvenir d'en avoir vu un de mes propres yeux. J'appelai la vendeuse.

\- Combien coûte ce chat ?

\- Si vous voulez l'acheter, je serai ravie de m'en débarrasser. Il effrayait mes clients en donnant des coups de griffes à travers les barreaux. Je vous fais un prix cadeau. Deux mornilles.

Je payai et empoignai la cage.

\- Many. Une dernière chose que tu dois savoir, reprit le chat.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

\- Les chats ne parlent pas.


	6. Chapter 2 - La Traversée (Partie 5)

**Chapitre 2 - La Traversée (Partie 5)**

* * *

Sa dernière phrase me laissa un sentiment bizarre. Je décidai de ne pas en parler pour le moment. De toute façon, personne ne me croirait si ce chat de malheur décidait de se murer dans le mutisme. Je cherchai Kathleen et la trouvai en train de payer un petit rongeur gris à neuf mornilles. Il ne me restait plus qu'à honorer ma promesse.

Nous sortîmes en direction de la boutique de baguettes, _Olivander's_.

\- Il n'y a vraiment plus personne dehors, soufflai-je. J'espère qu'Olivander n'a pas encore fermé, sinon on aura l'air malines, sans baguettes.

Je m'interrompis. Je parlais à du vent, Kathleen s'était arrêtée quelques pas en arrière, devant une vitrine éteinte. En me plaçant près d'elle, je découvris le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il était déjà fermé, mais on distinguait le balai de la vitrine à la lueur du crépuscule. En plissant les yeux j'arrivais à lire l'inscription. Le _Foudroyeur_. Sûrement le nouveau balai. Le plus rapide sur le marché, indiquait un panneau. Je m'apprêtai à remuer Kathleen pour lui indiquer qu'on n'avait pas toute la nuit, et que de toute façon les balais n'étaient pas autorisés aux première années. Mais à la regarder, je lui découvris une expression qui me retint de l'ouvrir. Elle avait l'air fascinée. Émue. Et triste à la fois. Mais pas abattue.

J'attendis.

J'essayais de me représenter ce qu'elle pensait. Un souvenir. Ou peut-être un rêve. Les deux. Quelque chose de lointain. Difficile à ramener à la surface. Ou alors une envie. Ou encore un symbole de ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais posséder. L'inaccessible. Un objectif. Impossible, mais tellement attirant.

Je m'ébrouai. A qui appartenait toutes ces impressions ? Pas à moi. C'était la deuxième fois que je m'identifiais à Kathleen. J'avais appelé cette impression empathie, mais j'en venais à douter. Ce sentiment de voler les émotions des autres m'était déjà arrivé au primaire, avec les instituteurs. Je repensai à la remarque du professeur Lettriminel un peu plus tôt. Je me promis de me renseigner sur la legillimancie. Au moins pour me convaincre que j'étais normale.

Kathleen redescendait doucement de ses pensées. Elle prit son air contrit favori en voyant que je l'observais. Elle se répandit en excuse et je poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Tu m'énerves ! La prochaine fois que tu t'excuses devant moi sans aucune raison valable, je te fais manger tes taches de rousseur. Sérieusement, t'es lourde.

Ses joues hésitèrent quelques secondes entre le rosé et le pourpre soutenu, pour finalement revenir vers un cramoisi classique. Qui s'effaça à son tour pour laisser place à un demi-sourire d'acquiescement.

\- Tu me dois toujours une baguette.

\- Je te préfère comme ça. Allons-y.

N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il signifiait, ce balai. Zut. Non. Tais-toi. Ne pose pas des questions à tort et à travers. Ton nez se souvient de la leçon.

\- Kathleen... le balai, pourquoi... ?

Trop tard. J'avais une langue bien trop indépendante pour écouter les remontrances d'un vieux cerveau aigri.

\- Rien du tout. Je regardais.

N'importe quoi. Je haussai un sourcil et ouvris la bouche pour dire le fond de ma pensée.

\- Bon, t'as raison, avoua-t-elle. C'est pas rien du tout. C'est juste que j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler. On m'a dit qu'on aurait des cours de vol, à Poudlard. T'imagines pas à quel point ça me tarde, mais il paraît que c'est dur. Je vais encore me ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

\- Bah, suffit de prendre l'habitude. Un sourire con, et ça repart, assurai-je.

Nous étions arrivées devant _Ollivander's_.

x

xxx

x

La porte tinta quand je poussai le battant. La boutique était éclairée faiblement grâce à des dizaines de bougies réparties sur les étagères. La pièce avait une forme indéfinissable. J'étais incapable de compter les portes, les recoins et les escaliers en colimaçon. Le moindre pan de mur était recouvert de boîtes. Des cartons s'empilaient sur le sol, lesquels cachaient par endroits des trappes aux formes et aux bois variés, menant sûrement vers une multitude de caves et entrepôts.

Je m'approchai d'un lourd tapis suspendu devant une étagère encastrée dans le bois du mur tandis que Kathleen s'éloignait trouver quelqu'un. Je me retrouvai seule avec des millions de baguettes prêtes à être vendues. Je soulevai péniblement l'épais tapis pour observer les trésors de magie qu'il cachait. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus, et j'attrapai une boîte pour en sortir la baguette qu'elle contenait. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier mon contact. Son extrémité se mit à fumer et je me brûlai les doigts. J'essayai le même geste avec celle d'à côté. Celle-là ne daigna même pas m'accorder la moindre attention. J'avais l'impression de tenir une branche morte. Je posai un œil sur différentes boîtes, essayant de deviner laquelle contiendrait un prolongement de mon bras, fidèle et redoutable.

J'étais au summum de ma concentration quand s'éleva un fort et chevrotant « Oooh ! » sénile. Mon corps fit un bond spectaculaire et je perdis momentanément le contrôle de mes pieds qui trébuchèrent sur un carton mal rangé, mon propre poids m'entraînant vers le sol jusqu'au moment où j'agrippai le tapis pour me retenir. Si j'avais cru m'y cramponner pour ne pas tomber, mon geste eut pour seul effet de décrocher le dit tapis et l'entraîner avec moi dans ma chute.

En arrivant, Kathleen, accompagnée du propriétaire du magasin, me trouva donc par terre, assommée par un tapis pesant un âne mort, avec quelques boîtes ouvertes et des baguettes déposées par dessus. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes et un tour de baguette, rythmées par les grommellements de l'homme et les excuses de Kathleen, pour tout remettre en place.

\- Approchez du comptoir, jeunes filles, et asseyez-vous. Trouver la bonne baguette peut prendre du temps.

Il avait retrouvé un immense sourire, comme si je n'avais jamais mis le bazar dans sa boutique en son absence. J'étais étonnée, et un peu déçue, que ce ne soit pas monsieur Ollivander qui nous accueillait. Le gérant était jeune, pas plus de trente ans, et portait une robe en velours émeraude, qui semblait peser une tonne sur ses épaules. Kathleen aussi était en robes. Une tunique beige abîmée serrée à la taille par un bout de tissu noué jaune canari. Je n'étais pas encore accoutumée à la mode sorcière, mais déjà mon jean et mes baskets me semblaient de plus en plus inadaptés.

« Ooooh ! ».

Cette fois je connaissais l'origine du bruit sénile de tout à l'heure, qui m'avait valu quelques bosses. Un vieillard était installé dans un grand fauteuil près du comptoir, recouvert par une lourde couverture. Il nous fixait de ses petits yeux fripés, et ses lèvres ridées formaient des mots inaudible sur sa mâchoire édentée. Il hochait la tête comme pour approuver quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait comprendre. Il s'appuya en tremblant sur une canne en bois et se pencha vers moi pour tendre sa main vers mon bras.

\- Oooh. Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, monsieur Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il me prenait pour Harry Potter ? Son doigt fripé était pointé sur mon nez. A moins que ce ne soit sur mon front, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il lui était impossible d'être précis.

\- Oooh oh oooh. Deux cœurs jumeaux, des... du crin... de sœurs licornes, ooh, et... euh... de... du bois d'orme... Oooh. Monsieur Potter.

\- Asseyez-vous, oncle Garrick, monsieur Potter n'est pas là. J'accueille deux jeunes sorcières venues acheter leur première baguette.

Le gérant l'aida à se réinstaller au fond du fauteuil, et à remettre la couverture en place. J'aurais dû me douter que Mr Ollivander serait maintenant un papi à moitié gaga. Après tout, il était déjà vieux à l'époque où se déroulait l'action de mon livre fétiche.

\- Pas là... oooh... il n'est pas là. Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, n'est-ce pas, Gifford, dis le leur. Il faut que tu te souviennes, oooh. Toutes.

La cloche de la porte tinta à ce moment là. Deux sorcières du même âge que Kathleen et moi pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Il me semblait les avoir déjà vues quelque part. Deux filles menues aux cheveux châtain foncé qui tombaient en longue cascade raide entre leurs omoplates et dans le creux des reins. Le jeune gérant, apparemment Gifford, s'approcha pour les accueillir. Le vieux Ollivander sembla reconnaître une des filles, la plus grande des deux, et il recommença à marmonner.

\- Ooooh, je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, miss Fox. Bois de... euh... poirier, et un cœur... euh...

\- Cœur de dragon, noyer, 29,5cm, étonnamment flexible, le coupa-elle avec un regard en biais. Aucun souvenir qu'il y ait eu du _poirier_.

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé et se détourna du vieillard pour s'adresser à Gifford, ajustant la barrette qui maintenait sa frange en arrière en demi-queue.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Ollivander, ma petite sœur Rowena a...

\- Oooh ! roucoula le vieux Ollivander. Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, miss Fox. Dragon, noyer... euh... 29,5cm et étonnamment flexible, oooh ! C'est une baguette très exigeante, ça, oui... oooh... ne choisit que des esprits vifs, et un don exceptionnel pour la magie... oooh.

\- Vous êtes très aimable, monsieur Ollivander, mais j'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec votre petit neveu. _Merci_.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une exaspération à peine masquée. J'avais du mal à me persuader qu'elle avait presque mon âge. Elle haussa un sourcil dans ma direction et son expression se fit plus amicale. Elle adressa un geste de la main à Kathleen.

\- Salut, Kath ! Tu nous snobes ?

Celle-ci était encore trop timide pour signaler sa présence à des connaissances, apparemment.

\- Salut, Lyra, marmonna-t-elle. Salut, Rowe.

\- Je me doutais je tu serais dans le coin, continua la dénommée Lyra. Papa m'a dit que tu étais partie acheter ta baguette avec une copine pendant qu'il s'expliquait avec Alice. Il a toujours pas appris à fermer ses oreilles quand ont lui dit des saletés. Pas étonnant qu'Eli s'amuse autant avec lui. Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais pareil.

Évidemment, je savais où j'avais vu ces deux sorcières. Elles accompagnaient Mr Fox et sa femme quand je cherchais le _Chaudron Baveur_. Le directeur de l'orphelinat avait trois filles, dont une n'ayant de toute évidence pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Bon, tu demandes ta baguette, Kath ? Si tu tardes, je vais faire passer Rowe devant, lança-t-elle.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, tentais-je d'intervenir avec diplomatie, Giffor... monsieur Ollivander s'apprêtait à nous aider quand tu es rentrée.

\- Écoute, c'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, mais à ta coincée de voisine. Si tu la couves comme ça, elle arrivera jamais à s'exprimer comme quelqu'un de normal, termina-t-elle en direction du nez de Kathleen, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur habituelle.

Gifford Ollivander m'invita à choisir ma baguette en premier. Il trouva rapidement la baguette qu'il me fallait, et celles qu'il me fit essayer ne furent pas aussi violentes que celles que j'avais prises au hasard derrière le tapis. Il errait dans les rayonnages souvent plusieurs longues minutes avant que son visage s'illumine. Alors, il déterrait une boîte semblable à toutes les autres et en sortait délicatement une baguette unique à chaque fois, par sa forme, sa taille ou même sa couleur. Tout du long, il discutait, de tout et de rien, et de temps en temps il posait quelques questions. Si bien qu'il commençait à me titiller la boutade avec ses question insignifiantes, entre « que voient les vautours dans un nuage crème » et « à quel endroit la truite parle t-elle au manchot », auxquelles je m'efforçais de répondre sans me moquer.

Il était revenu d'une de ses nombreuses excursions dans les cartons avec en main deux baguettes totalement dissemblables. Une était lisse et brillante comme un bout de plastique et l'autre plus tordue qu'un nez de rugbyman.

\- Sapin, ventricule de dragon, 30cm et demi, légèrement souple, dit-il en levant la première vers moi, puis la deuxième tordue. Sapin, crin de licorne, 32cm, étonnamment souple. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que votre complémentaire est entre mes doigts. Mais j'ai encore un léger doute. Je vais poser ma _dernière_ question.

_Youpi !_

\- Un vieil homme dans la montagne. Ermite, ancêtre, sage, on lui a donné une infinité de noms. Pendant un siècle il a médité sur le monde. Les secrets de l'immortalité se sont ouverts à lui. Mais l'éternité lui a à son tour ouvert les yeux. Il s'ennuie ferme. Trouve lui un passe-temps.

\- Honnêtement ? Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je le prendrais par sa main ridée de papy, et je le conduirais à votre magasin. Et comme il est immortel, il aura l'éternité pour trouver des réponses logiques à vos questions de dingue.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je voulais ma baguette, je me fichais laquelle, et ses questions devenaient franchement ridicules. J'allais m'excuser et reprendre une réponse correcte quand je remarquai la tête de ravi de Gifford. Il partit en trombe vers le fond de la boutique en lâchant un « une minute, je reviens ». J'interrogeai les trois autres filles du regard, mais personne n'avait compris grand chose à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tête du jeune Ollivander. Notre incompréhension fut appuyée par un « Ooooh ! Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, monsieur Potter ». Pauvre vieux, lui qui se targuait de se souvenir de tout, c'est la maladie de l'oubli qui avait choisi de le ronger pour les dernières années de sa longue vie.

Le gérant revint avec une boîte et sans les deux baguettes précédentes. Ses cheveux abritaient des moutons de poussière et sa manche droite était toute mouillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu retourner pour revenir dans cet état ?

\- Je posais les mauvaises questions. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les baguettes et leurs propriétaires. Les deux baguettes de tout à l'heure vous auraient certainement convenu, et vous auriez formé des compagnons fidèles. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est avec celle-ci que votre magie se pimentera à souhait. Si elle ne convient pas, alors c'est que j'ai eu tort, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça marchera. Tenez. Épicéa avec une plume de phœnix en son cœur, 30cm, étonnamment souple.

Il sortit la baguette de la boîte et la plaça au creux de ma paume. Elle ressemblait à un bête bout de bois ordinaire, comme si on avait juste arraché une branche à l'arbre pour me l'apporter, contrairement aux deux autres baguettes qui étaient bien travaillées. Le seul détail qui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une brindille était une fine gravure sur toute la surface du bois, en spirales, cercles et lignes. Elle était plutôt longue et je me demandai où est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir la mettre sur moi pour l'emporter partout.

Pendant que je l'examinais, elle avait commencé à dégager une chaleur agréable, et certaines parties profondes des gravures s'étaient parées de faibles lueurs de teinte verte. Gifford Ollivander avait raison, j'avais très envie de garder celle-là, et aucune autre. Il me demanda d'exécuter le geste habituel vers un pan de mur rempli de cartons, et j'obéis, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. La baguette coopérait, je l'avais senti. C'était ma baguette.

Le vieil Ollivander bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles et Rowena Fox sembla reprendre brusquement conscience de son corps et referma la bouche.

J'étais heureuse. Une baguette à la main, tout ce qui était autour de moi me sembla si irréel. Comme ces rêves qui semblent tellement parfait qu'ils ne trompent personne. Soudain, on prend conscience qu'on est en train de rêver. Le rêve devient alors flou, et on sait que le réveil est proche. Pourtant on aurait aimé rester quelques secondes de plus, profiter quelques instants, avant de revenir à la triste réalité. Ce sont les pires rêves, parce qu'ils nous font goûter à la magie de la perfection, pour la reprendre dans la foulée.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je fixai le plafond un long moment, avec l'impression que si je me levais, je lâcherais prise sur le doux rêve que je venais de terminer. Combien de fois j'avais fait ce rêve. Et à chaque fois, il se terminait au même moment. Avec la baguette en main. Le moment où je devenais vraiment une sorcière. Puis tout s'écroulait et je me réveillais.

Mais cette fois il avait paru si réel. J'y croyais. J'avais eu cette sensation dans mon bras au contact de la baguette. Je n'osais pas détacher mes yeux du plafond bleu. Si mes yeux le quittaient, ils auraient d'autres sensations à prendre en charge et mon rêve serait aussi vite oublié. Tiens. Le plafond était bleu. Je me redressai.

Je n'étais pas chez moi. La chambre était plus grande que la mienne, avec une salle de bain et une armoire immense, en bois. Une grosse valise était posée grande ouverte à coté du lit. La mienne, je réalisai après réflexion. Encore étourdie de sommeil, je ratai mon lever et m'affalai sur la valise, nez dans mes affaires. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai avec un bâton dans l'œil. Bâton qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un, à y regarder de plus près. Je me frottai la paupière et levai la coupable à la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Trente centimètres, étonnamment souple, bois d'épicéa, et avec une plume de phœnix en son cœur.

x

xxx

x

Une minute. Une heure. Peut-être deux. Je restai un moment interminable à observer la preuve que j'étais bien une sorcière. L'esprit plus clair, sortie du sommeil, la fin de la journée me revint. La baguette avait accepté mon contact et m'avait adoptée. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé les dix minutes de questions d'Ollivander et de recherche de la bonne baguette vraiment longues. Mais au final, comparé au temps qu'il fallut ensuite pour trouver une baguette à Kathleen, j'avais été extrêmement rapide. Le pauvre Ollivander avait dû retourner sa boutique sens dessus-dessous pour trouver une baguette qui lui conviendrait. Pour moi il avait exploré quelques étagères. Pour Kathleen, il était descendu dans d'innombrables caves poussiéreuses sous des trappes encombrées ou scellées. Il était monté dans le grenier du magasin, qui ne semblait abriter que les baguettes récalcitrantes, au vu des rejets violents qu'avait subi Kathleen.

Rowena Fox avait attendu patiemment son tour mais au bout de deux heures Ollivander avait fini par céder aux suppliques agacées de Lyra Fox et avait cherché une baguette pour elle en premier. Elle avait été rapide, et était repartie avec une baguette digne des sorciers les plus doués, d'après lui.

Il avait fallu ensuite encore une heure de fouilles désespérées pour trouver la bonne baguette pour Kathleen. Entre temps, le professeur Lettriminel nous avait rejointes, accompagné d'Alice et de Mr Fox, qui avait poussé un soupir quand nous lui avons annoncé que ses filles étaient reparties. Il était ressorti lui aussi pour les chercher. Mon Lettriminel avait rendu l'atmosphère plus légère avec son sourire, et Kathleen n'avait plus paru prendre cette recherche comme un supplice. Mr Fox était revenu avec ses trois filles bien avant que Kathleen ait fini. La troisième fille de Mr Fox, je l'avais deviné à sa longue chevelure de la même couleur bois, était beaucoup plus grande que ses deux petites sœurs et portait la raie sur le côté. Ils nous avaient donc rejoints dans l'attente, ponctuée de réguliers « Oooh ! Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, monsieur Potter ».

Finalement, à un moment où tous avaient perdu espoir, et où Mr Fox s'était mis à ronfler, Ollivander s'était hissé hors d'une trappe au bois moisi et s'était échoué sur le plancher avec une dizaine de boites, en marmonnant et gémissant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, qu'il ne restait que des baguettes qui ne pourraient jamais convenir à la personnalité de Kathleen. Il avait fait glisser les boites vers elle sans même prendre la peine de se redresser. Elle avait essayé ces dernières baguettes avec appréhension, les saisissant une par une de ses petites paumes rouges et endolories, là où les précédentes trouvailles d'Ollivander l'avaient brûlée ou l'avaient couverte d'échardes. Les moyens divers de défense de baguettes, avait annoncé triomphalement Ollivander au début, et avec un ton d'excuse au bout de trois heures et des centaines d'essais infructueux.

Lorsque la dernière baguette du tas de cartons avait été dans la paume de Kathleen, elle avait poussé un cri et l'avait lâchée précipitamment, les cheveux dressés et électrifiés. Ollivander avait posé sa tête contre le sol en signe d'abandon. Mon professeur Lettriminel s'était inquiété. C'était la veille de la rentrée. Kathleen ne pouvait se présenter à l'école sans baguette. Ollivander avait répété qu'il ne comprenait pas, que c'était la première fois qu'aucune baguette n'allait à un élève.

Le vieux Ollivander avait tapoté la tête de Kathleen maladroitement et avait marmonné d'une voix chevrotante « Oooh ! Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, jeune homme ». Lyra Fox avait levé les yeux au ciel comme pour se retenir de faire une remarque blessante à un vieux croulant. Mais il avait continué « Le baguettes ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles veulent nous montrer, Gifford. Les sorciers aussi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas proposé de l'ébène à ce jeune Weasley ? ». Kathleen s'était apprêtée à protester qu'elle n'était pas un Weasley et encore moins un jeune homme, et Lyra avait poussé un énième soupir d'exaspération. Mais Gifford Ollivander avait relevé la menton, la marque rouge du parquet sur le front, les yeux grands ouverts. Complètement déboussolé, il s'était glissé derrière le comptoir pour attraper des baguettes en vrac dans un tiroir verrouillé, avec un mouchoir pour être sûr de n'entrer en contact avec aucune d'entre elles.

Il les avait déposées au sol. Toutes d'un noir absolu. Il s'était affalé près du petit tas en chassant la sueur qui luisait sur ses tempes et avait attiré Kathleen. Puis il lui avait pris la main et répété que la situation lui échappait totalement, qu'il était perdu. Mais il voulait tester ce qu'avait soufflé son grand oncle, qui avait toujours eu une intuition sans pareille, même si à présent c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ce serait complètement fou, il avait murmuré. Ce bois était l'antithèse du tempérament doux de Kathleen. C'était dangereux. Ces baguettes étaient mises de côté car elles avaient blessé plus d'un sorcier incompatibles. Kathleen avait peur, mais elle avait quand même tendu les doigts vers la première baguette. Tout le monde avait vu de suite que c'était la bonne. Kathleen avait fermé les yeux de soulagement. Puis elle avait hurlé. Après ça, elle n'avait plus voulu continuer. Mon estime pour Lyra avait grandi tout d'un coup, quand elle avait fait preuve de compassion et persuasion sur son amie. La deuxième baguette avait jeté un froid de mort sur Kathleen. Elle avait dû user des pans de sa robe pour détacher le bois de sa paume gelée.

La troisième baguette n'avait déclenché ni cri, ni odeur de brûlé, ni tremblement. Kathleen avait eu un air surpris. Il avait du se produire un lien avec sa baguette, comme il s'était passé avec la mienne. Ollivander avait souri. Il avait invité Kathleen à faire un geste de sa baguette pour vérifier, même si de toute évidence elle avait enfin trouvé la bonne. Elle s'était exécuté et quelques flocons de neige s'étaient échappés du bois. Le vieillard avait gloussé « Oooh ! C'est une belle baguette que vous avez là, Weasley ». Ébène, abritant une majestueuse plume de phœnix, trente sept centimètres, raisonnablement souple, avait dit Ollivander. Un choix mystérieux. Ce genre de baguette, d'après lui, se tournait vers des tempéraments extrêmement forts et sûrs. Mais les baguettes ne se trompaient jamais, avait-il ajouté. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir dit ça uniquement pour rassurer Kathleen, qui avait regardé la baguette entre ses doigts comme une malédiction.

Lyra avait aussi mis les pieds dans le plat en faisant remarquer que les baguettes aussi longues ne choisissaient pas des demi-portions comme Kathleen. Ollivander avait acquiescé d'un air gêné et avait expliqué que parfois un tempérament fort ne pouvait rentrer dans une petite baguette, mais en prononçant sa phrase il s'était rendu compte qu'elle sonnait faux à propos de Kathleen. Lyra avait cru bon de lui prédire un futur comme ministre de la magie, terreur des hors-la-loi. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue aux remarques. Sa baguette ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle attirait l'œil comme toutes les couleurs qu'elle absorbait. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à Kathleen, dont le seul vœu semblait être de devenir invisible.

Je m'habillai et descendis les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. J'avais dormi dans une des chambres du _Chaudron Baveur_. Le train partait à onze heures, et mon Lettriminel devait venir me chercher environ une heure avant. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage. J'étais une sorcière. Je ne me lassais pas de me le répéter. J'avais l'impression qu'en le répétant assez souvent, cette réalité ne risquait plus de s'échapper. Elle faisait partie de moi. Dans quelques heures je serais dans le train, entourée de sorciers et sorcières comme moi. Et le jour d'après j'aurais peut-être un cours de botanique avec mon professeur Lettriminel.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que mon Lettriminel serait un professeur. _Le_ Neville Londubat. Même dans le petit monde des sorciers, il était célèbre. J'en avais eu un aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout le monde avait besoin de s'entretenir avec lui. Mr Fox. Et devant l'épicerie, cet autre homme aux yeux clairs. Bleus. Ou peut-être verts. Mais non, lui n'avait pas demandé un entretien avec le professeur, c'était juste un vieil ami. Il me l'avait dit. J'avais eu une impression de déjà-vu en parlant avec lui. La réalité me sauta au visage. Bien sûr. Avec l'image de l'acteur des films, et la différence d'âge, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Mais de nombreux détails le trahissaient. Des yeux verts. Des lunettes. Qui étaient rondes, maintenant que j'y faisais attention. Une frange noire broussailleuse qui masquait forcément quelque chose. Une cicatrice, probablement. En forme d'éclair. J'étais étourdie. Je m'appuyai contre un mur. Je venais de rencontrer Harry Potter.

Un autre détail s'immisça dans mon esprit. Un sentiment d'appréhension me serra la gorge quand le détail se transforma en affirmation évidente. Le garçon hautain aux cheveux auburn de la boutique d'ingrédients était son fils. Je m'étais mise à dos le fils de mon héros de toujours.

Bien joué, Many.


	7. Chapter 3 - (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 3 : Les connards, les bizuths, les attardés et les meilleurs (Partie 1)**

* * *

Nous étions arrivés en transplanant, et il me parut évident que c'était aussi la façon que nous allions employer pour partir. Je grimaçai. Si on m'avait demandé il y a quelques semaines de choisir un seul des pouvoirs magiques de mon livre préféré (ce n'est plus la peine de vous préciser lequel), j'aurais sans hésitation crié « Transplaner ! »... Oui, la téléportation, un rêve qui devient réalité. Oui, seulement voilà, on oublie souvent les effets secondaires de la magie quand on rêve. Je vais essayer d'être plus claire. Imaginez-vous, disons, qu'une baleine a trouvé que vos épaules formaient un matelas idéal, alors que, pendant ce temps, un boa culturiste entreprend de réduire votre cage thoracique à l'état de petit pois. Là, vous aurez un vague aperçu de la sensation du malheureux transplané.

Bref, toujours est-il que lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'un portoloin nous attendait un quart d'heure plus tard pour aller à la gare, je poussai un soupir de soulagement et acquiesçai.

J'avais tort.

Quand nos pieds eurent enfin retrouvé la terre ferme, je montai une main tremblante au niveau de mon nombril et tâtonnai pour vérifier que mes boyaux étaient toujours du bon côté.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Le train ne part pas avant un bon moment. J'aurais des scrupules à confier un monstre affamé à cette chère Cassandra. Douce et attentionnée comme je la connais, elle laisserait ses élèves se dévorer entre eux sans un geste en mangeant un sandwitch au thon.

Je ne demandai pas plus de détails. Je commençais à douter de ma motivation à aller dans cette école de fous où on vous arrache le nombril pour vous transporter et où rôdent des adultes sans cœur. Mais il y avait le professeur Lettriminel. Tout irait bien.

Nous avions atterri dans un recoin dissimulé du _Prêt à Manger_ de la gare. J'acceptai avec plaisir, contente que mes semelles aient retrouvé la terre ferme. Le professeur commanda un thé pour lui, et un chocolat pour moi.

\- Après t'avoir déposée sur le quai, il faudra que je reparte rapidement. Je dois amener les élèves de l'orphelinat, Mr Fox a un empêchement ce matin. Ça va être serré, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil sur une montre à gousset sortie d'un pan de sa veste. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Il faudrait y aller tout de suite.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'accompagner toute seule vers le quai. Je connais le chemin et ça vous fera gagner du temps.

\- Hum... J'oublie tout le temps que tu connais notre monde, grommela-t-il.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Après tout, je venais de lui proposer de lâcher seule une fille de onze ans au milieu d'une des plus grandes gares de Londres. Moi, par contre, je n'avais aucun doute. Les panneaux indiquant les quais étaient titanesques. Un borgne myope ne pouvait pas les manquer. Et je savais où aller avant même de consulter le numéro inscrit sur mon billet. Finalement, la confiance de mon Lettriminel l'emporta sur son appréhension.

\- A la condition que tu viennes te montrer au compartiment des professeurs juste avant le départ du train. Pour que je sache que tu as bien trouvé.

\- Ça me va.

C'était inutile, mais si ça pouvait le rassurer, je ferais un effort. Il se leva et repartit vers le fond du magasin, probablement pour transplaner. Je me levai à mon tour et avançai vers les quais en emportant l'énorme chariot qui supportait mes fournitures. Je dépassai le _Leon_ du grand hall de gare en direction des quais de 9 à 11. Les adultes étaient vraiment inutilement inquiets 24h sur 24. Je savais parfaitement où était l'entrée du quai 9 ¾. Tout le monde savait.

Non.

Quelle quiche.

Pourquoi j'étais partie seule ?

J'avais fait une grave erreur.

Je m'approchai, horrifiée, d'une masse impressionnante de touristes qui faisait la queue pour être pris en photo devant le panneau Platform 9 ¾, sous lequel avait été placé un demi chariot, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans le mur. J'étais stupide. Je connaissais l'emplacement de l'entrée de la voie 9 ¾, oui. Tout comme les cinquante personnes de la queue, ainsi que les dix autres milliards d'individus de la planète. Je regardai bêtement mon billet de train. Je réalisai ce que tous ces gens donneraient pour me l'arracher et je l'enfonçai profondément dans ma poche. Je dépassai prudemment la foule en me faisant toute petite. Ce qui était mission impossible a vu du bazar que je transportais sur mon chariot avec ma valise. Je me félicitai d'avoir mis le chaudron dans un sac, et d'avoir pris un chat à la place d'un hibou. Je pouvais presque être prise pour une voyageuse normale. Presque.

J'accélérai le pas. Je passai mon billet et avançai vers les quais 9 et 10, la poitrine serrée par l'appréhension.

Je me liquéfiai en voyant les voyageurs s'amasser en pointant du doigt et prenant en photo la barrière que j'étais censée prendre. Je n'étais pas une sorcière. Je n'en avais jamais été une. Ce n'était pas mon monde. Mon monde était envahi par des groupies et des fans.

J'étais juste une petite fille de onze ans perdue dans une des gares les plus bondées dans une des villes les plus visitées au monde. La petite fille perdue qui pleure au milieu de la foule, et que prennent en pitié les passants, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable se décide à lui demander...

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as perdu tes parents ?

Et la petite fille pleure de plus belle, parce qu'elle ne connaît pas la dame qui lui parle, et que ses parents lui ont répété cent fois de ne pas parler aux étrangers, mais elle acquiesce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les chercher ensemble, d'accord ? Viens. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es perdue ? Ils ne doivent pas être bien...

\- Maman, regarde, elle aussi elle va a la gare 9 ¾ pour aller à Poudlard.

\- Jessie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit en partant de la maison ?

\- Mmmh. Pas parler de ça à voix haute. Je sais mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu peux me montrer ton billet, petite ?

La petite fille lui tend son billet, mais elle a arrêté de pleurer sur son sort. Elle n'est plus perdue. Du moins pas totalement.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu viennes avec nous. Tes parents t'attendent sûrement sur le quai.

Si elle n'avait pas parlé de Poudlard et de voie 9 ¾, je les aurais pris pour une famille de touristes indonésiens très mal habillés. Les parents marchaient devant d'un pas vif, et je suivais derrière avec leur fille. Elle avait le même âge que moi, c'était clair.

\- Allez, montez !

Le père nous faisait signe de le suivre dans le train. Jessie monta à sa suite et sa mère l'aida à faire entrer ses bagages.

\- Mais... On est sur le quai numéro 10.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Viens, monte.

Je n'étais plus trop sûre de vouloir leur faire confiance. L'affichage indiquait : destination Peterborough. Le père de Jessie faisait rentrer sa valise dans une sorte de placard à balai. Qui d'ailleurs disparut quand il referma la porte. Lui et sa fille se dirigèrent vers le compartiment. Mais quelque chose clochait. Leur démarche fantomatique. Ou le fait que leurs visages semblaient s'être effacés, floutés. Il disparurent de mon champ de vision et il n'y eu plus que le sourire éclatant de la mère de Jessie en face de moi.

\- Il faut vraiment y aller. Le train part dans vingt minutes et toi et Jessie devez encore charger vos valises.

\- La valise ? Mais elle est dans le... la sorte de placard... sous les marches...

Je renonçai à m'exprimer et affichai un air totalement déboussolé. Je me décidai à monter. Une valise qui disparaît, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir, c'était une famille de sorciers. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Je grimpai les marches et hissai le chariot dans le train. En me retournant vers le quai que je venais de quitter, je réalisai que le décors avait changé. Ce n'était plus le quai numéro dix, mais un quai rempli d'hommes et de femmes en robes, de hiboux et d'enfants coiffés de chapeaux pointus.

x

xxx

x

Le train d'où nous étions sortis était une carcasse de TGV aux vitres éclatées échoué dans un coin, qui devait servir de nouveau passage de King's Cross vers la voie 9 ¾ depuis que le secret de la barrière était tombé.

\- Jessie, comment les moldus ne s'aperçoivent pas du passage ? De leur point de vue, c'est un peu comme si on avait disparu d'un coup, non ?

\- Papa dit que les moldus ne voient jamais rien. Mais c'est surtout qu'il y a un sortilège qui donne l'impression qu'on s'installe vraiment dans le train, je crois. Et c'est Jess, au fait. Jessie, ça fait vraiment bébé, j'ai horreur de ce surnom. Tiens, il faut que je te montre mes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, elles sont trop stylées. Ça ira trop bien avec ma robe.

Elle avait voulu mettre l'uniforme tout de suite, et je l'avais imitée. Nous étions toutes les deux dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, qui avait démarré quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Comme promis, j'étais passée avertir les professeurs que j'étais bien arrivée. Le professeur Lettriminel n'était pas encore arrivé, mais une vieille sorcière fripée m'avait assurée qu'elle lui transmettrait le message.

Je ne me sentais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise dans la robe noire de l'école. J'avais gardé mon pantalon en dessous pour ne pas me sentir toute nue.

\- Regarde ! Elles sont top, non ?

Jess faisait danser les deux énormes étoiles en fil de fer gris qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Elles se perdaient dans ses cheveux quand elle penchait la tête et glissaient sur sa joue quand elle se baissait. J'allais lui faire un compliment vide quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Kathleen.

\- Salut... Je peux venir avec vous, Malany ? J'ai perdu Alice et Rowe... Euh... Sinon c'est pas grave, vous êtes pas obligées, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Jess. Je vous laisse discuter.

\- Non, non, viens ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? C'est toi qui devrais pas être obligée de demander la permission pour t'installer dans le compartiment de tes copines, je rétorquai.

Jess ne m'attendit pas pour se présenter, ainsi que ses précieuses étoiles. Kathleen marmonna quelques mots de présentation.

\- Faut pas être timide comme ça. Je suis une fille sympa, moi, s'exclama Jess en rejetant un pan de sa chevelure dans son dos. Parole de future Gryffondor.

\- T'as l'air sûre de toi. T'as une relation privilégiée avec le choixpeau ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une seconde fois sur un garçon aux traits féminins et aux yeux comme cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

\- Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? Je vous ai vu, Malany et toi, alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, Kath. T'as pas vu Rowe ?

\- Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi, lançai-je en voyant le front de Kathleen virer à l'écarlate.

A la vue du jeune garçon, Jess, elle, s'était figée sur son siège, le regard perdu dans le néant de celui du nouveau venu. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et se trémoussa pour laisser de la place à côté d'elle.

\- Jess, je te présente Alice. Alice, Jess.

\- Ça s'écrit A-L-Y-S-S. C'est un nom de _garçon_, ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné de Jess quand il s'assit près d'elle.

Alyss. C'était donc ça son nom. C'était toujours mieux que Alice. N'empêche que, phonétiquement parlant, ça revenait au même. J'espérais qu'il prendrait rapidement une carrure et une voix d'homme, sinon les années à Poudlard risquaient de lui paraître longues et pénibles.

\- D'accord... Alyss, dit Jess d'une voix qui la trahissait autant que les doigts qui tortillaient ses mèches en tintant sur ses étoiles argentées. On était en train de parler du choixpeau magique de l'école. Tu penses que tu seras envoyé à Gryffondor ? Ce serait cool. On serait ensemble.

Alyss avait dû sentir le poids du regard de sa voisine, ou bien était-ce sa voix trop douce pour être spontanée. Plus tôt, à l'évocation de son nom, il s'était mis sur la défensive, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. A présent il jetait des coups d'œil d'appel à l'aide vers Kathleen et moi en essayant de se décoller subrepticement de sa voisine envahissante.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on sera tous les quatre dans la même Maison, avança ma rousse de voisine.

\- Ha, ça m'étonnerait. Toi tu vas tomber à Serdaigle, et Mélanie à Serpentard, je le sens dans mes étoiles, lança Jess nonchalamment en caressant ses boucles.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je. _Serpentard ?_ Rêve toujours pour que je me retrouve chez ces tarés.

Cette pouf à étoiles commençait à me les briser méchamment.

\- Il y a pas que des mauvaises personnes à Serpentard, marmonna Kathleen. Lyra est à Serpentard.

\- Laisse tomber, Malany, appuya Alyss, elle plaisantait. Moi, je me tape complètement de savoir où je vais tomber. Chaque Maison a ses avantages et inconvénients de toute façon. Je veux juste être le plus loin de Face-de-rat que le choixpeau le permet. Et si on est tous ensemble, c'est parfait.

\- T'as raison, Alyss, s'excusa Jess. Mais si on est tous ensemble, dans la meilleure des quatre Maisons, alors.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en sachant déjà sa réponse.

\- Gryffondor, évidemment, gloussa-t-elle. C'est la Maison de Harry Potter. Son fils y est aussi. Albus. Mon frère est un de ses meilleurs amis. Il dit que tous les gens cools sont là-bas. Il dit aussi que le choixpeau ne dit pas les vrais critères de répartition. En fait il envoie les connards à Serpentard, les attardés à Poufsouffle, les bizuths à Serdaigle et les meilleurs à Gryffondor. Il dit ça en rigolant bien sûr, mais ça me semble plausible, comme théorie.


	8. Chapter 3 - (Partie 2)

**Chapitre 3 - Les connards, les bizuths, les attardés et les meilleurs (Partie 2)**

* * *

Il faisait nuit à l'arrivée du train. Et il pleuvait. Le flot d'élèves se déversa sur le quai et nous nous engouffrâmes au milieu. En quelques minutes nous étions tous trempés. La capuche noire de l'uniforme montra son intérêt capital. Certains élèves plus âgés avaient sorti des chapeaux pointus à larges bords. Autour de moi les première année hésitaient entre suivre leurs aînés qui se dépêchaient vers des abris ou rester sur le quai en attendant qu'on leur dise où aller. Jess nous expliqua qu'il fallait attendre le garde-chasse et la directrice adjointe. Un groupe de garçons de sixième ou septième année nous bouscula. Mais ça m'était égal. J'allais enfin voir Hagrid le garde-chasse et, mieux encore, il me conduirait à l'école de mes rêves. Même la pluie n'avait pas le pouvoir de retenir mon sourire immense en regardant autour de moi pour chercher le demi-géant.

Mais la silhouette qui se tenait sous l'averse ne collait pas. L'homme avait une dégaine que j'aurais qualifiée de similaire à un haricot vert, tenant une lampe et coiffé d'un chapeau en forme de parapluie. Il dépassait de plusieurs têtes les élèves qui s'amassaient autour de lui, mais il était loin d'être comparable à un géant. A la lumière de la lampe, son teint paraissait blanc laiteux et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il avait le nez qui coulait et les cheveux noirs humides tirés en arrière sous son chapeau-parapluie. Il faisait des grands gestes avec son bras en couinant aux première année de le rejoindre. Je m'approchai en compagnie de mes trois compagnons de compartiment. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Hagrid qui nous accueillait ? Mais, à la réflexion, il devait être sacrément vieux maintenant. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé sa place de garde-chasse à une autre personne parce que ça demandait beaucoup de travail en plus d'être professeur. A voir son remplaçant éternuer, ça semblait logique qu'ils n'envoient pas un papi sous ce temps, même un papi à moitié géant.

\- Il paraît que c'est un vampire, murmura Jess.

Il tourna les talons et le troupeau d'élèves se mit à avancer le long du quai. Voyant que personne ne répondait à sa remarque, Jess continua.

\- Chaque début d'année, il observe bien les nouveaux élèves qu'il accompagne au château. Il sélectionne les plus appétissants, et pendant l'année, il en kidnappe pour se nourrir de leur sang. Il en a toujours un enfermé dans sa cabane. Mais comme c'est un vampire nécrophobe, il ne tue pas les élèves.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, nécrophobe ? demanda Kathleen.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a peur de ce qui est mort, patate.

\- Traite encore une fois Kathleen de patate... commença Alyss.

Il n'eut jamais le loisir de développer ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas, puisque nous étions arrivés au bord d'un lac et que le garde-chasse nous fit nous arrêter. Avec les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur nous et la nuit noire, on ne voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir le château depuis le lac. Un éclair illumina la nuit.

\- Quatre par quatre ! Montez... barques... teau... c...

Le garde-chasse avait beau s'égosiller, personne n'entendait. Le tonnerre et le torrent d'eau avaient couvert ses parole. Mais tout le monde avait saisi le principe : monter dans les barques. Elles étaient facile à repérer, chacune portait un halo de lumière à l'avant, qui flottait comme par magie. Non, pas comme. C'était vraiment de la magie. Jess sauta la première, suivie par Alyss et Kathleen, puis je montai à mon tour. Au moment où mon pied décolla de la boue pour embarquer, la barque s'ébranla. Je perdis l'équilibre et ne dus qu'à la poigne d'Alyss de ne pas me retrouver le nez dans la vase. Il me tira à l'intérieur par un pan de ma robe.

\- A propos de patate... commença Jess.

Alyss la fusilla du regard.

\- Ça va, je savais pas que tu sortais avec elle !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! ripostèrent Alyss et Kathleen en chœur. Et ton vampire, alors ? ajouta Alyss pour changer de sujet.

J'avais eu tort en disant qu'on n'y voyait rien. Notre barque n'était pas la première à s'être mise en mouvement, et toutes celles de devant étaient visibles grâce à leur lumière. Toutes ces lumières donnaient l'impression que les étoiles, qu'on ne voyait pas à cause des nuages, étaient réapparues à l'intérieur du lac. C'était beau.

Et mouillé aussi. L'averse ne s'était pas calmée et le vacarme de l'eau sur l'eau était assourdissant. Comme une foule qui applaudissait notre passage. Ma mâchoire claquait en rythme avec elle d'ailleurs. Et la foudre marquait le temps à coups de tonnerre.

\- Et bien mon vampire, il se nourrit du sang de l'élève qu'il garde dans sa cabane. Mais après deux ou trois mois, comme il doit le laisser vivant, il le ramène au château et kidnappe un autre élève. Et ainsi de suite, conclut-elle.

La pluie tombait toujours aussi fort, et la nuit était toujours aussi obscure, mais sur le noir du ciel se découpait un minuscule carré lumineux. Qui grossissait.

\- Elle ne tient pas debout ton histoire, me parvint la voix d'Alyss. Quelqu'un se serait aperçu de la disparition des élèves, c'est idiot.

Un deuxième carré lumineux apparut. Puis Quatre. Sept. Mille.

\- Ben justement, figure toi...

Et le château fut là. On ne distinguait pas grand chose, mais les fenêtres témoignaient de sa présence. Ma deuxième réflexion fut qu'il était encore loin, et que le lac devait être sacrément grand. Ma troisième pensée fut que quelqu'un pourrait servir mes orteils comme sorbets en arrivant au banquet, personne ne verrait la différence.

x

xxx

x

La chaleur du hall d'entrée du château fut une délivrance. Les élèves rabattaient leurs capuchons avec soulagement. A ma droite, Alyss se secoua énergiquement les cheveux, me gratifiant de quelques gouttes. D'autres essoraient leur robe, éclaboussant le sol de cascades d'eau. Passé le moment de préoccupation interne, les première année commençaient à regarder autour d'eux et s'extasier sur les hall. Il était incroyablement haut. Des escaliers, grands ou petits, majestueux ou tordus dans des recoins, partaient de tous côtés. Les portes étaient si nombreuses qu'on pouvait se demander si le château n'était pas plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Et je n'en étais pas certaine, mais j'avais cru voir une armure bouger.

Une femme nous attendait là. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui fut ambigu en elle. Même un enfant de trois ans l'aurait qualifiée de sorcière. De l'araignée qui déambulait sur la toile de son grand chapeau, aux bottes épaisses et pointues, en passant par un nez crochu. Les larges manches de sa longue robe la faisaient ressembler à une chauve-souris prête à tous nous avaler. Tout en elle était sombre. Sauf sa peau. Elle était tellement poudrée de pâle qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être noire à l'origine que personne ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. C'était le détail qui la différenciait des sorcières des contes. Elle devait passer des heures à se pomponner. Ses longues boucles brunes étaient probablement plus entretenues que l'estomac de Willie. Ses ongles taillés en pointe trahissaient une manucure régulière, et le noir peint sur ses lèvres et sur ses yeux ne supportaient pas la moindre bavure. Elle se tenait droite et nous toisait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Sans la courbe inharmonieuse de son nez, elle aurait pu être mannequin pour Halloween Magazine. Elle battit délicatement de ses longs cils et s'adressa à nous dans la demi-clarté du hall, illuminé de temps en temps par un éclair.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, vous avez été choisis car vous possédez la chance rare d'être nés sorciers. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes encore qu'une bande de sauvages et il vous faudra apprendre à dompter la magie qui bouillonne en vous.

\- Parle pour eux, murmura une petite fille blonde, moi je les ai pas attendus pour commencer.

Manque de pot, la grande sorcière avait l'ouïe fine, et l'élève avait omis de parler pendant le tonnerre, technique éprouvée par ses camarades quelques instants plus tôt. Elle cessa son discours pour jeter un regard glacial à la malheureuse. Elle attendit suffisamment de temps pour que tout le groupe ressente le malaise, puis poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis le professeur Swan, directrice adjointe, et moi et mes collègues acceptons de vous consacrer notre temps pour vous aider à apprendre l'art de la magie. Nous attendons beaucoup de vous. Premièrement, du _respect_.

L'élève se fit souris en attendant que la foudre s'éloigne.

\- Ce soir, vous serez répartis dans une des quatre Maisons de l'école. Les quatre Maisons s'affrontent durant l'année dans différentes disciplines, comme le Quidditch. Il y a aussi un système de points. Si un professeur juge que vous le méritez, il peut accorder des points à votre Maison. Il peut aussi en retirer, si vous vous comportez comme des trolls. Un décompte des points est fait à la fin de l'année. La meilleure Maison gagne la coupe des quatre Maisons. Chaque Maison a un professeur référent, qui s'efforce bien sûr de rester impartial dans sa distribution de points.

Elle ne précisa pas le nom de ces professeurs référents, ni si elle même faisait partie du lot.

Elle se tourna et nous guida dans des couloirs jusqu'à une petite salle. Elle nous demanda de patienter et disparut à l'intérieur d'une épaisse porte dans un coin de la pièce. Après de longues minutes, elle revint, et la porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser passer. Le brouhaha venant de l'autre côté se déversa sur nous. Je sentais le trac me gagner. Ou l'excitation.

Le groupe suivit le professeur Swan dans la Grande Salle. Je n'osais pas lever la tête. Nous longeâmes les quatre tables, vers les autres professeurs. Des élèves des années supérieures nous regardaient passer d'un œil distrait. Quand je posai un œil sur un premier fantôme, des sueurs froides se firent sentir brusquement dans mon dos. Il y avait des discussions vives de tous les cotés. Mais les bruits dans la salle qui me semblaient les plus désagréables étaient le couinement de nos chaussures mouillées, et le _floc floc_ des robes trempées contre les jambes. Un garçon derrière moi étouffa une exclamation, repris par ses voisins. Je levai les yeux.

Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs et diffusaient une faible lumière, engloutie par le plafond sans fin qui recréait un ciel noir d'orage. Des masses de nuages sombres tourbillonnaient en se dévorant les uns les autres. Ils formaient par endroits des nœuds si denses qu'aucune lumière ne s'en échappait. La pluie tombait. Du moins c'est ce que l'on voyait, mais aucune goutte n'atteignit quiconque pendant la traversée, comme si elles n'étaient que des spectres, reflet de celles bien réelles tombant au dehors avec fracas. Un éclair zébra le plafond et je sursautai à l'unisson avec la moitié des autres élèves de première année.

On nous fit nous regrouper devant un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau pointu moche et usé. Une des couture se déchira et le chapeau se mit a parler. Je savais que c'était le choixpeau. J'étais une assez grande groupie pour reconnaître au moins ça. Mais quand même, la sensation d'écouter un chapeau parlant était assez exceptionnelle.

Il chanta longtemps, à propos de l'histoire de l'école, et de leurs fondateurs. Cette histoire, je la connaissais déjà par cœur. Mais c'était bizarre de se l'entendre raconter sérieusement, autrement qu'à l'intérieur d'un livre. Puis il chanta la bravoure et la soif d'agir de Gryffondor. La confiance et la loyauté de Poufsouffle. La soif de connaissances et la sagesse de Serdaigle. L'ambition et l'agilité mentale de Serpentard. De cette chanson je ne garde que des bribes, souvenir d'une époque lointaine et pendant laquelle j'étais restée figée et fascinée.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, expliqua Swan, vous coifferez le choixpeau et attendrez sa décision. Ensuite vous pourrez rejoindre votre nouvelle Maison pour le banquet.

Je regardai pour la première fois la table des professeurs. A ma grande déception, je ne reconnus aucune tête. J'aurais espéré qu'il soit resté quelques uns des professeurs de _Harry Pot'_. Mon œil se posa sur mon professeur Lettriminel. La déception s'effaça. _Many, tu es stupide, tu ne peux pas reconnaître une personne que tu n'as jamais qu'imaginée_. Il discutait avec sa voisine de gauche, une petite sorcière bien en chair au chignon jaune canari. Puis je déplaçai mon regard avec curiosité vers la place du directeur. Elle était occupée par une vieille sorcière ronde aux cheveux vert-gris en désordre. Probablement pas McGonagall. Elle aussi avait donc fini par passer son poste à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Je n'aperçus pas non plus de professeur assez petit pour pouvoir être Flitwick. Ni de géant pouvant être Hagrid. Le sentiment de déception qui s'était évanoui se refit sentir.

\- Allen Jessica, appela le professeur Swan.

Le teint de Jess devint aussi gris que les étoiles au bout de ses lobes d'oreilles. Elle se glissa entre ses camarades. Mon cœur se mit a tambouriner violemment contre mes côtes. Elle se hissa sur le tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau informe. Il marmonna un moment dans ses coutures avant de rugir « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Un sourire de soulagement éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle serrait le poing en signe de victoire. Jess s'éloigna sans un regard dans notre direction, vers la table du fond, d'où s'élevaient des acclamations.

Le professeur Swan se repencha sur le parchemin qui flottait devant elle a la recherche du prochain nom à appeler. Je redoutai que ce soit le mien. Baker venait souvent en début de liste alphabétique, au primaire. Mon pouls s'accéléra dangereusement, mais Swan appela « Andersen Zachary » et je soufflai. Un première année à la peau aussi mate qu'un gâteau au chocolat trop cuit s'avança vers le tabouret. Je m'y connaissais en gâteau raté, mon meilleur ami était le pire cuisinier de l'univers, martiens compris. Une exclamation du choixpeau me tira de mes réflexions.

\- Andersen ! Encore un ! Il y en a d'autres ? demanda le choixpeau.

Le garçon semblait incapable d'émettre un son. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Le choixpeau s'esclaffa de toutes ses déchirures et s'arracha deux trois coutures usées dans la manœuvre.

\- Tant qu'il restera des Andersen sur cette Terre, l'espèce humaine ne s'éteindra jamais, chantonna-t-il. Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle et Poufsouffle.

Le garçon s'illumina et rejoint la table des Poufsouffle où les élèves hurlaient de joie et martelaient la table de leurs poings. Certains garçons des années supérieures s'étaient même levés, dont un qui s'écriait « Riri d'amour ! Avec nous ! Bienvenue à la maison ! ».

\- Baker Malany.

Tout le sang de mon corps décida à ce moment de se réfugier à l'abri dans mes chaussettes, en emportant avec lui la chaleur et les sons du monde extérieur. Il n'y eut plus que moi et le vieux chapeau qui me faisait face. Ce moment, je l'avais attendu, rêvé, fantasmé. Il allait réfléchir un peu, puis m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Il me fixait de ses fentes et ses patch rapiécés. L'intérieur des fentes abritait une obscurité dérangeante. Je saisis le cuir du chapeau et le plaçai sur ma tête. Il était beaucoup trop grand. Je ne voyais que mes pieds, par-dessous le rebord du choixpeau. L'avenir me semblait d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr. Ce chapeau là était bien réel, et pas sorti d'un rêve répété mille fois. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment sûre d'être envoyée là où je voulais ? Et est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Lyra, que Kathleen aimait bien, était à Serpentard. Et qu'est ce que je savais ? Tout ce que je croyais connaître sur les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, je le sortais d'un livre écrit par une cousine de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait probablement enjolivé, exagéré, déformé tout ce qui avait trait à l'école. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Peut-être que la vraie loi de la répartition était celle du frère de Jess. Pour ce que j'en savais réellement, Serpentard aurait pu tout aussi bien être une Maison spécialisée pour les surdoués et Gryffondor pour les danseurs de gigue._ Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux._

Je voulais être dans une Maison où les gens sont sympa. Et que Will soit un sorcier, aussi. Pour qu'on soit dans la même Maison.

_La Maison qui te conviendrait le mieux, et celle où je dois t'envoyer, sont bien différentes. _

Si je devais aller quelque part, je supposais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. _On a toujours son mot à dire. _Mais je supposais qu'un objet magique pluricentenaire avait plus de chance de faire le bon choix qu'une fille de onze ans nourrie par des histoires fantastiques. _Probablement. _

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Poufsouffle ?

Je découvris pour la première fois les centaines de regards dans ma direction. Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi il m'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle ?

Qu'est-ce...

Poufsouffle ?

C'était impossible.

Poufsouffle ? J'étais quoi ?

La Maison de ceux qui sont de trop, ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux trois grandes familles de l'école. Les Serpentards sont malins, les Gryffondors courageux, les Serdaigles intelligents, et les Poufsouffles ? Ils étaient quoi ?

Rien.

Loyaux et généreux. Des pigeons. Ah, non, des blaireaux.

D'après la théorie du frère de Jess, j'étais donc une attardée.

Je jetai un regard perdu vers la table des Gryffondor où elle discutait déjà avec une de ses voisines. Elles me semblaient aussi éloignés que si nous étions sur des satellites différents. Des cris et des applaudissements me parvenaient du côté opposé. A regret, je détachai mes yeux de la Maison de mes rêves.

Et je me résignai à avancer vers la Maison de ma dure réalité.


	9. Chapter 3 - (Partie 3)

**Chapitre 3 : Les connards, les bizuths, les attardés et les meilleurs (Partie 3)**

* * *

\- Eh, ça va ? T'avais la tête du touriste qui cherche son chemin.

Je m'étais assise sur le banc à la gauche du garçon à la peau sombre de tout à l'heure. Il avait tenu deux minutes à regarder son assiette sans dire un mot, en boudant les appels et boutades venant des élèves plus âgés. Je les avais mises à profit pour le détailler. Il avait la peau noire mais le profil de son nez n'était pas aplati, il devait avoir des origines en Inde où dans ce coin-là. Il était coiffé court et en brosse, et sa frange pointait en houppette souple au sommet de son front. Swan avait appelé Bird Lilianna, la petite blonde toute frêle qu'elle avait terrorisé dans le hall d'entrée, et le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. J'avais eu les boules, comme dirait Will. Puis le garçon s'était tourné vers moi avec l'expression de celui qui veut s'enfuir des commentaires des autres élèves en se donnant une contenance. Il avait l'air agacé et blasé par l'accueil qu'il avait reçu à la table. C'était stupide. Comment pouvait-on être agacé par de des gens content de vous voir ? Blasé de l'amour.

\- Je m'appelle Zach, au fait. Hum. Quel nez. C'est un pic. C'est un cap. Que dis-je, c'est une péninsule.

Je portai mes mains devant mon nez. Hé ! Normalement on se moque pas des futurs camarades potentiels qu'on ne connaît pas encore. Je grommelai.

\- Un certain professeur m'a fait comprendre à coup de porte que les questions indélicates n'étaient pas les bienvenues dans cette école...

\- Poufsouffle !

Dans la seconde nous fûmes engloutis par des cris et des applaudissements. La fille vint s'asseoir maladroitement en face de moi. Je n'avais pas entendu son nom. Son visage lunaire et laiteux rappelait vaguement un comprimé d'aspirine, si ce n'étaient les taches de rousseur sur ses joues rondes. Elle avait les cheveux noirs noués en une touffe ridicule à l'arrière de son crâne, et sa frange tombait au-dessus de deux yeux bleus sans fond. Qui d'ailleurs m'évitaient comme la peste. Elle gardait les yeux baissés puis de temps en temps jetait un coup d'œil par côtés. Cette fille-là avait l'air encore plus perdu que moi, je pensai, tandis que Dink, Elyann était envoyé à Serdaigle. Après lui, Fergusson Nicholas fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et la clameur reprit autour de la table. Il vint s'asseoir à la droite de la fille d'en face. C'était un garçon tout sourire à la peau noire et aux frisettes crépues. Tiens, celui-ci avait l'air content d'être là. Poufsouffle ne devait pas être une si mauvaise Maison après tout. Swan appela Finder, Cedric ; et Fergusson se tourna vers Zach, la fille et moi.

\- Salut, comment...

\- Poufsouffle !

Le bruit avala la fin de sa phrase. Le première année resta crispé sur le tabouret et Swan dut l'en détacher par la force. Elle le poussa et reporta son attention vers sa liste. Le garçon, Cedric Finder, tituba jusqu'à nous et se laissa tomber sur le banc à ma gauche. Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur son assiette comme si la seule force de son regard allait la faire exploser. La voix de Swan appela l'élève suivant.

\- Je disais, continua Nicholas Fergusson, comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? J'avais trop le trac et j'ai pas trop suivi le début de la répartition. Ah, si, sauf toi, ajouta-il en montrant Zach. T'as eu un sacré accueil ! Tu les connais ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on le connaît, hein, Riri-chou ? lança un garçon un peu plus loin. Depuis qu'on lui change ses couches.

\- La ferme, Steven, cracha Zach.

\- Steevie-joli, laisse Riri-d'amour tranquille pendant qu'il se sociabilise, nous parvint la voix d'un autre garçon.

\- T'as de la famille sorcière ? C'est génial ! s'exclama Nicholas.

Je reportai mon attention sur la répartition quand me parvint le nom de Fox, Rowena. Je reconnus la plus jeune fille de Mr Fox, le directeur de l'Orphelinat de Kathleen et Alyss, avec sa longue chevelure marron et sa frange bien droite. Le choixpeau ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant se s'écrier « Serdaigle ! ».

\- Moi ma mère est une moldue, continuait Nicholas, et même si mon père est sorcier, ma grande sœur n'a jamais eu de pouvoirs magiques. Je suis un chanceux.

\- Moi aussi... enfin, c'est ma mère qui est sorcière, ajouta avec hésitation la fille au visage rond.

\- Ton père est un moldu, et il t'a quand même appelé Selina ? Selina Kyle ? J'aurais cru que c'était un hasard parce que tu étais 100% sorcière et que ta famille ne connaissait pas la culture moldue.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Selina.

\- Haha, tu connais vraiment pas, hein ? continua Nicholas. C'est un personnage de BD. Elle se fait appeler Catwoman quand elle porte son costume de super-héros. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je passe ma vie à lire les BD de ma sœur et que je finisse comme elle à trimer dans une école d'art, alors ils les avaient planquées, mais avec un copain, on est allés les chiper dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Du coup, interrompis-je, vous avez tous quelqu'un de votre famille qui est sorcier. Je suis la seule à être totalement perdue et à avoir toujours vécu au milieu des... moldus.

Le mot sonnait bizarre dans ma propre bouche. J'avais l'impression d'insulter mes parents. Je ne m'étendis pas d'avantage. A ma gauche, Cedric Finder parut émerger après une apnée prolongée et fut secoué d'un violent sanglot. La haine de son regard sur sa pauvre assiette s'accompagnait à présent de grosses larmes et de fils de morve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je. Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Je commençai un mouvement vers une des poches de mon jean sous la robe pour en chercher un. Je ne terminai pas mon action. Cedric me lança un « Ta gueule sale moldue de merde, j'ai pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe pour pleurer sur mon sort. ».

\- C'est vrai, tu fais déjà ça très bien tout seul, remarquai-je.

Je décidai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Un certain Kindeye, Tom, était envoyé à Gryffondor. Puis Ling, Harry le suivit. J'avais la sale impression que tout le monde était réparti à Gryffondor sauf moi. Si Alyss et Kathleen finissaient à Gryffondor avec Jess sans moi, il me faudrait du temps pour m'en remettre. Une fille nommée Lady, Grace nous rejoignit à Poufsouffle. Elle s'installa à côté de Nicholas Fergusson. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à ce dernier pour arriver à la faire glousser, ses boucles noisette remuant en rythme avec son petit rire. Puis Potter, Layla fut appelée et la Grande Salle se tut.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Une fille s'avança et grimpa sur le tabouret. Le bout de ses mèches dorées caressaient ses épaules quand elle s'installa. Potter. La fille de _Harry_. Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Lily ? Mon cœur avait recommencé sa danse folle. Lily Potter entrait à Poudlard la même année que moi. Et Hugo Weasley aussi probablement. Je me rappelais qu'ils avaient le même âge dans l'épilogue. Peut-être qu'elle allait atterrir à Poufsouffle. On serait dans la même classe, peut-être même amies. Je chassai ces idées de suite. Lily Potter ne serait jamais envoyée à Poufsouffle. Elle irait à Gryffondor, comme ses pa...

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor devint folle. Les élèves se levaient, criaient, tambourinaient. Certains clamaient « POTTER ! POTTER ! ». C'était donc ça la célébrité. Des gens qui ne vous connaissent pas vous réservent quand même le meilleur accueil. Des sixième ou septième années commencèrent à chanter un hymne à Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que Swan se lance dans un discours hystérique comme quoi la cérémonie était loin d'être terminée et que c'était irrespectueux et mal élevé de dénigrer le reste des première année.

Elle reprit le cours de la répartition et je guettai Kathleen et Alyss. Ils semblaient perturbés d'être de plus en plus exposés aux regards, à mesure que le groupe qui attendait d'être réparti s'amenuisait. Cedric renifla bruyamment. Nicholas Fergusson était en grande discussion avec Grace Lady qui gloussait tellement que je me demandais par quel miracle elle n'était pas encore tombée du banc. Selina écoutait discrètement, et Zach avait décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à personne.

\- Simmer Eli, résonna la voix monocorde de Swan.

Face-de-rat se fraya un passage entre les quelques élèves restants. Il dépassait tous les autres de quelques centimètres. Il posa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux noirs rasés de près sur les tempes.

\- SERPENTARD !

C'était à prévoir, ça. Pas beaucoup de suspens. Et les sifflements et applaudissement s'élevèrent. Swan appela Sullivan, Seth, et le choixpeau l'envoya à la suite de Eli à Serpentard. Une autre fille les suivit. Il restait quatre élèves près du professeur. Swan. Toad, Oscar, un garçon gras et pataud, fut réparti à Serdaigle. Alyss et Kathleen attendaient toujours leur tour. C'était peut-être une bonne chose que j'aie atterri à Poufsouffle, finalement. Il y avait de fortes chances que je me retrouve avec Kathleen, du coup. Et Alyss aussi, probablement. Le choixpeau était un sacré objet.

\- Turner Alyss.

Le garçon posa une main sur l'épaule de Kathleen et s'avança. Tout le temps où il porta le choixpeau, il garda les sourcils froncés en direction de la table des Serpentard où Eli ricanait déjà avec ses camarades. Je formulai une requête muette vers le choixpeau, de ne pas l'envoyer avec Eli, même si cette hypothèse semblait improbable.

\- Gryffondor ! hurla le choixpeau.

Alyss reposa le vieux chapeau et accourut vers la table des Gryffondor où Jess et le reste des élèves acclamaient son arrivée. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. J'étais un peu jalouse. Kathleen n'allait quand même pas se retrouver _aussi_ à Gryffondor ? Non, je ne voyais pas plus improbable. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, au fond ? Je jugeais le caractère de gens que j'avais rencontré la veille alors que j'avais été bien incapable de deviner la Maison où _moi_, j'allais être envoyée. Stupide. J'étais stupide. Je ne savais rien.

Il ne restait que Kathleen et un grand garçon à la silhouette maladroite. Les oreilles du garçon étaient aussi rouges que les joues de Kathleen. Belle paire de mandarines.

\- Walker Kathleen.

Ma rousse de copine tituba jusqu'au tabouret. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec le temps qu'elle avait passé pour trouver sa baguette, le même schéma se reproduirait avec le choixpeau. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à une attente pareille. Ce devait être la même chose pour les professeurs, parce qu'à mesure que les minutes passaient et que Kathleen se recroquevillait sur elle-même sous le jugement du choixpeau, ils s'échangeaient des regards de plus en plus interrogateurs. Kathleen avait les mains crispées sur les bords du chapeau lorsqu'il s'écria : « SERPENTARD ! ». Elle jeta un regard implorant vers Alyss à la table des Gryffondor, vers Rowena à Serdaigle, puis vers moi chez les Poufsouffle. Des hourras s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard. Eli siffla et applaudit chaudement. Alyss affichait une tête horrifiée. Mais il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Kathleen se détacha peu à peu de sa prise sur le choixpeau et se traîna vers sa nouvelle Maison. J'entendis Eli lui souhaiter la « bienvenue, meuf ! ». Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Weasley Hugo.

Je sursautai presque à l'appel du nom. Avec toute mon attention focalisée sur Kathleen, j'avais oublié le deuxième héros de l'année. Le garçon aux bouclettes brunes coiffa le choixpeau. Les fils emmêlés dans le cuir tressautèrent : « Encore un Weasley ! Vous faites un concours avec les Andersen ? ».

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il réfléchit longtemps. Puis la déchirure s'entrebâilla et rugit : « Poufsouffle ! ». Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Gryffondor. Et, comme moi, la table des Poufsouffle attendit quelques secondes à se demander s'il y avait pas erreur, avant de hurler et frapper son bonheur. Le mien était infini.

Ma joie fut douchée par l'expression sur le visage du garçon. La même qu'avait affiché Kathleen quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- La répartition est terminée, annonça Swan.

* * *

[Je vais probablement changer le rythme de post pour mettre un chapitre entier tous les mois, sinon j'ai l'impression que ça casse le rythme. Sauf si on me dit le contraire x) bonne lecture]


	10. Chapter 4 - Disparitions

**Chapitre 4 : Disparitions**

* * *

J'aime la magie.

J'adore la magie.

Adieu les sonneries stridentes le matin pour se réveiller. Le réveil sorcier était une lumière douce qui emplissait le dortoir jusqu'au réveil de tous les élèves. Pas de _bip_ hystérique pour les retardataires non plus, les premiers levés réveillaient les autres. Je me redressai doucement et étirai mes avants-bras. Puis je jetai les couvertures et me levai dans la clarté dorée du sortilège. La lumière m'enveloppait comme un doux duv...

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut et mon front heurta une des barres de bois du lit à baldaquin. Le chat, réveillé en sursaut, enfonça ses griffes profondément dans mes cuisses.

_...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Le sortilège se tut. Mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisa petit à petit. Je me massai le front en regardant autour de moi les autres élèves se redresser un par un. Je détestais ce genre de rêves qui vous font miroiter des utopies plus stupides les unes que les autres et qui vous donnent envie de rester couché tellement vous avez honte d'être aussi naïf. Je repoussai le chat parlant et les couvertures et secouai l'épaule de Selina qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée par son environnement sonore. J'espérais qu'elle ne tomberait pas en quasi-hibernation toutes les nuits.

Pendant que Selina émergeait, je rassemblai mes affaires d'astronomie, c'est-à-dire un tas d'instruments abstraits qu'on nous avait distribué avec les emplois du temps. Pour le cours de métamorphose de ce matin, il n'y avait besoin que de la baguette. Idem pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je fourrai le tout dans ma sacoche, avec quelques rouleaux de parchemin et une plume. Il allait falloir que je m'habitue à écrire avec ce machin. Ça n'avait pas l'air pratique du tout.

\- Tu crois qu'on a droit à un petit dej' ?

Selina s'était arrachée à son lit pour m'observer faire mon sac. Elle était accroupie à deux centimètres de mon nez, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient une tête de serpillière.

\- J'espère bien qu'on aura un petit déjeuner ! Je me sens pas de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit comme ça. Le prof croirait qu'on m'a envoyé la lettre par erreur.

Au moment de sortir du dortoir un peu plus tard, je notai que la minuscule couette de Selina annulait certes l'effet serpillière, mais ajoutait un petit quelque chose de pinceau à sa coiffure.

En passant par la salle commune, nous croisâmes d'autres Poufsouffle. Nicholas Fergusson était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il trafiquait sur une vieille console Nintendo DS. Deux des boutons étaient arrachés et le boîtier de la batterie démonté et vide. Il était déjà dessus la veille au soir, j'espérais qu'il avait dormi entre temps.

Le coin Poufsouffle du château était au sous-sol et son entrée dans une salle vraiment quelconque où il fallait ne marcher que sur certaines dalles, les plus vieilles et éclatées, avant de tapoter un endroit précis sur une montagne de tonneaux, à un rythme défini. Autant vous dire qu'en l'ayant vu faire une seule fois en arrivant le soir, j'aurais été incapable de le refaire. Je priai qu'il y ait deux trois Poufsouffles qui traîneraient pas loin quand je déciderais de revenir.

J'avais espéré croiser Kathleen et Alyss au petit déjeuner mais c'était sous-estimer le nombre d'élèves du château. Même si toutes les classes ne commençaient pas au même moment, la grande salle était bondée. Impossible de retrouver l'un ou l'autre.

Le premier cours de l'année, Métamorphose, était en commun avec les première année de Gryffondor. Je sondai de l'œil la file d'élèves qui attendaient le prof devant la porte à la recherche de …

\- Malany !

Je rendis son sourire à Alyss qui attendait avec les autres Gryffondor. Je lui découvris un nouveau visage, sans ses sourcils froncés et son air contrarié déclenchés par Eli. Serein et heureux, il se parait d'un charisme supplémentaire.

\- Comment c'était le premier soir chez toi ? Ah, et je te présente Apollo Mattews et Harry Ling. On est dans la même promo.

Je reconnus le bichon dragueur aux boucles noisette qui s'était interposé entre Alyss et Eli chez Mme Guipure. Il me fit un clin d'œil appuyé et un sourire charmeur, que j'ignorai. Le troisième avait l'air plutôt petit et ordinaire à côté des deux beaux spécimens qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Bah, le préfet-en-chef nous a fait un petit message de bienvenue et les autres préfets nous ont fait visiter la salle commune et les dortoirs. Mais sinon rien de bien intéressant.

\- C'était à peu près la même pour nous, répondit Alyss. Et des deuxième années archi-collants ont essayé de nous faire peur en disant que la prof de métamorphose était une momie, mais franchement, je sais pas trop qui est-ce qu'ils espéraient convaincre.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on en sait absolument rien, opposa Selina. On a bien un fantôme comme prof, alors pourquoi pas une momie Egyptienne ou un zombie New-Yorkais.

\- Hééé ! Pas conne, le plumeau ! s'exclama Apollo en tendant la main.

Selina envoya une bourrade timide dans sa paume ouverte après avoir paru hésiter entre rire jaune ou pleurer. Deux filles nous dépassèrent en gloussant. Apollo se redressa comme un coq et passa une main nonchalante dans ses boucles. Je reconnus Jess et la petite blonde qui s'était faite moucher par Swan le premier jour. J'en profitai pour demander des nouvelles de Kathleen à Alyss. Il n'en avait pas plus que moi. Et il semblait culpabiliser beaucoup de ne pas être là pour se placer entre elle et Face-de-rat. J'allais tenter de le faire relativiser quand Harry Ling poussa un souffle de surprise.

\- Merde, les gars, regardez, chuchota-t-il. Ils avaient raison, c'est vraiment une momie.

Une sorcière se fraya un chemin au milieu du groupe en lançant un « Bonjour » haut perché. Avec sa taille et sa corpulence de brindille, je l'avais prise pour une élève en retard. Mais à y regarder de plus près, ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs et secs comme de la paille. Et le plus effrayant était qu'ils étaient taillés aussi strictement qu'un bonzai, de la frange parfaite au double dégradé en angle droit au niveau des joues et des épaules. Quand elle passa devant moi, j'eus un aperçu de son visage parcheminé et ridé, fendu d'un large sourire qui repoussait toute sa peau vers ses oreilles. Elle dévoilait des dents éclatantes et aussi parfaitement alignées qu'autant de petits soldats vous pointant avec leurs carabines. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun indice concernant la couleur de ses yeux, qui étaient aussi fripés que peuvent l'être ceux d'une japonaise centenaire. Cette sorcière-ci n'était sûrement pas centenaire, cependant, ou alors elle avait une forme olympique, pour se tenir droite comme elle le faisait. Elle portait un corset grisâtre avec un napperon en guise de col, et une robe longue de couleur similaire, probablement rose ou bleu autrefois. Ses bottines à talon la rehaussaient à hauteur des élèves, et se retroussaient en une pointe peu engageante. Mais ce n'était pas une momie, du moins je l'espérais.

La salle était remplie de cages de petits animaux et d'objets de tailles diverses. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de fleur indescriptible et beaucoup trop intense pour être supportable. Le genre de parfum qui se dégage des grand-mères quand elles veulent vous faire le bisou dévastateur. Je m'installai à une table avec Selina, près d'Alyss et de ses nouveaux copains. La petite sorcière rejoignit le devant de la salle à grandes enjambées énergiques, du moins à son échelle, en frappant le sol à chaque pas comme si elle espérait qu'il s'écroule sous elle.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, mes petits renardeaux, dit-elle sans quitter son sourire-lifting. Je suis le professeur O'Noguel et je vous enseignerai la métamorphose cette année, du moins à ceux assez doués pour parvenir à un résultat acceptable. J'aimerais instaurer une règle dès maintenant. Celui qui veut parler lève la main et attend qu'on lui donne la parole. Attention à ceux qui discutent sans mon autorisation. Pour l'atelier d'aujourd'hui, je vous ai fourni à tous des dés. Le but est qu'à la fin du cours vous réussissiez à obtenir une bille sphérique. Nous verrons dans les prochains cours le détail de la marche à suivre, mais j'aimerais regarder d'abord ce que certains d'entre vous savent déjà réaliser. Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous expliquer et donner des conseils. Allez-y.

Aussitôt sa tirade terminée, tout le monde se mit à discuter et les chuchotements se transformèrent vite en gros brouhaha. Je regardai le petit dé un long moment. Comment est-ce que j'étais censée transformer un dé en quoi que ce soit ? Un dé c'est un dé, et ça ne change pas de nature quand on lui demande. Je tapotai le bout de ma baguette dessus, dans l'espoir que quelque chose se passe. Le dé ne sembla pas avoir envie de changer de look.

\- Allez, c'est naze d'être un cube, mets-y un peu du tien ! maugréai-je.

Selina ne semblait pas avoir plus de succès. Je soupirai d'en être réduite à parler à un bout de plastique. J'essayais de me concentrer au moment où la prof surgit entre Selina et moi en poussant un cri de collégienne, ce qui était plutôt effrayant compte tenu de sa voix croassante.

\- Fabuleux ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Oh, mais c'est une merveille que vous avez entre vos mains, jeune fille !

\- Euh... moi ? balbutia Selina.

\- Oui, oui, pressa-t-elle. Vous savez quelle baguette vous tenez ?

\- Euuuh... oui, hésita-t-elle. Je crois. C'est du ventricule de dragon dans du bois de cerisier. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

\- Votre baguette ne vient pas de n'importe quel cerisier. Elle a été taillée dans un cerisier des collines, qui donne des fleurs roses magnifiques !

Selina me lança un coup d'œil de détresse, mais je ne comprenais rien non plus. Cette prof était probablement complètement gâteuse. Selina lui esquissa une grimace qui était censée passer pour une approbation. Ma voisine n'était pas très douée pour le mensonge.

\- Ah, vous ne comprenez pas, au Japon, il est de coutume de dire que c'est un arbre qui abrite beaucoup de spiritualité. Les baguettes, bâtons et catalyseurs en bois de cerisier sont très rares et très recherchées. Elles donnent du pouvoir mais aussi beaucoup de sagesse au sorcier qui sait les écouter. Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Selina contemplait le bête bout de bois qu'elle tenait avec un mélange de doute et appréhension. Voyant que O'Noguel reprenait une inspiration pour se lancer sur l'histoire du Japon, je retournai m'occuper de mon dé récalcitrant._ Allez quoi, _je pensai,_ change-toi. Fais-moi plaisir._ J'entendais la voix distante de la prof déverser un flot de paroles inintelligibles. Souvent, les mots Japon et Sakura revenaient. Mon dé était bien comme il était, en cube. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait changer de toute façon. Il se sentait utile quand il fallait départager des adversaires, ou pour aider des joueurs à avancer. Il avait six faces et six facettes qui lui permettaient de changer de visage à chaque fois qu'on le posait quelque part. Bien assez pour rendre son existence trépidante. _Mais pas libre. Le dé n'est pas libre. La sphère, par contre... posez-la sur un plan incliné, et elle ne vous _

_attendra pas pour aller découvrir de nouveaux horizons. La bille est bien plus libre que le cube, _insistai-je_. Voilà pourquoi tu dois y mettre du tien et accepter le changement. La liberté. _

Le professeur O'Noguel s'étendait sur les pouvoirs des éléments et le calendrier quand Selina l'interrompit :

\- Regardez, Malany a réussi.

Sous la pointe de ma baguette, ce n'était plus un dé mais bien une bille, quoique peinte blanche avec des points noirs et totalement en plastique.

\- Arrêtez-vous un moment, tout le monde, et regardez un peu de ce côté, une de vos camarades a réussi l'exercice, annonça la prof en voletant entre les tables. Peux-tu essayer de faire machine arrière et métamorphoser ta bille en dé, pour montrer à tes camarades ?

Tous les yeux étaient tournés dans ma direction. J'avais envie de leur dire que je n'y étais pour rien. Que je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais fait. Que j'avais juste pensé très fort que j'avais une conversation avec un dé, ce qui était ridicule. Que mes argument ne portaient que sur l'aller, pas le retour. Mais je me forçai à me focaliser. _Bon, euh, désolée de t'avoir demandé de devenir une bille pour rien, il faut que tu redevienne un dé._ La bille faisait la sourde oreille. En admettant qu'elle en ait. _Cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un arbitre pour jouer avec mes camarades. Tu aimais tes six facettes, que penserais-tu de les retrouver quelques instants_. Je me sentais un peu bête, mais j'espérais que ça marcherait. Après un moment interminable, les contours de la bille se modifièrent et le dé se remodela sous ma baguette.

\- Excellent, tonna la prof. C'est ce que j'appelle une élève douée pour la métamorphose. Maintenant, à vos places. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous capables d'un tel exercice, mais les personnes douées se reconnaîtront, alors au boulot. Miss...

\- Baker, professeur.

\- Miss Baker, très chère, je serai très heureuse de rencontrer vos parents à la réunion parents-professeurs. Ce doit être de grands sorciers.

\- En fait...

\- Peu importe, exercez-vous à passer d'une forme à l'autre rapidement pour aujourd'hui, et je vous poserai un test plus difficile au prochain cours. ARRETEZ DE CHAHUTER DERRIERE ! Comment se nomme votre charmante voisine si intéressée à propos de la sorcellerie japonaise ? reprit-elle de sa petite voix de corneille.

\- Cayle, professeur, répondit Selina. Mais je ne...

\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BROUHAHA DERRIERE ?

Un des élèves s'était levé et poussait des cris en gigotant au milieu de la salle. La cravate qu'il portait sous son uniforme ondulait et frétillait entre ses mains. En fait, il s'agissait d'un serpent qui tentait de lui mordre le nez. La fille qui était assise à côté de lui était pliée de rire et criait « Vas-y Hugo ! Tord-lui le cou ! » pendant qu'il paniquait et se débattait avec sa cravate à tête de couleuvre.

O'Noguel accourut et retransforma sa cravate en objet inerte en hurlant « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVIEZ EN TETE QUAND VOUS AVEZ PENETRE DANS CETTE SALLE DE CLASSE ! C'EST UN COURS DE METAMORPHOSE ICI, PAS UN DEFILE DE DANSEUSES ORIENTALES ! VOUS VIENDREZ EN RETENUE JEUDI SOIR AVEC MOI ! ET QUI A JETE LE SORT ? QUI ? ». La voisine de Hugo essuya quelques larmichettes de rire et leva la main. Elle était blonde, mais de ces blonds vénitiens qui tirent vers le roux, et coiffée de manière désordonnée volontairement, je soupçonnais.

\- Ooh ! Vous êtes Miss Potter, n'est-ce pas ? minauda O'Noguel. C'est incroyable d'avoir un tel talent en métamorphose dès le début de l'année. Je vous félicite ! Réussir à métamorphoser un objet inerte en objet vivant est un exercice que l'on n'enseigne qu'à partir de la troisième année au plus tôt.

\- C'est rien, professeur, répondit-elle entre deux résidus d'éclats de rire. Mon oncle, qui habite à Tokyo, m'a appris deux ou trois tours, mais c'est tout.

Je me demandai si elle avait casé le mot « Tokyo » exprès dans la phrase pour éveiller l'intérêt de la vieille sorcière. Si c'était le cas, il eut l'effet escompté. O'Noguel se lança dans une conversation animée avec la jeune fille pendant que le garçon se relevait péniblement et remettait son uniforme en place. Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley. Je les avais oubliés.

Je me tournai vers mon petit dé. Il me semblait riquiqui finalement. J'étais un peu jalouse de m'être faite voler la vedette. Je retrouvai ma bonne humeur quand Selina réussit à émousser légèrement les coins de son dé avec un cri de victoire.

La sonnerie était une lourde cloche qu'on entendait dans tout le château. Touts les élèves ramassèrent leur sac et se précipitèrent vers la porte comme un seul homme. La prof eut juste le temps de crier « PAS DE DEVOIRS POUR CETTE FOIS, MAIS ENTRAINEZ VOUS D'ICI LE PROCHAIN COURS ! ».

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était aussi en commun avec les Gryffondor, nous passâmes donc le trajet en compagnie d'Alyss, Apollo et Harry. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que O'Noguel était complètement gâteuse.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle s'arrêterait jamais, grogna Selina. Heureusement que l'autre fille a capté son intérêt.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois qu'on punit la victime et qu'on jette des fleurs au coupable, remarquai-je.

\- N'empêche, tu dois reconnaître qu'elle s'en est très bien sortie, rétorqua Harry Ling. Elle est sacrément maline, pour être capable d'écouter les radotages de la prof avec Selina tout en mettant la pagaille. Avec un sort avancé, en plus ! Cette fille est un génie ! Et plutôt jolie, en plus, ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

\- Oooh ! J'ai l'impression que mon chinois préféré a flashé sur Potter !

Apollo passa son bras autour du cou de Harry et lui remua la poitrine avec son autre poing en gloussant. Le duo bouscula Selina dans son allégresse, et elle alla heurter violemment le mur. Elle poussa un juron et envoya un coup de coude sur Apollo.

\- Aïe, c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Harry qui se débat. Et puis tu prends trop de place, Plumeau. Faut se restreindre sur le chocolat tu sais, termina Apollo avec un clin d'œil.

Sa remarque eut pour effet de murer Selina dans le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce deuxième cours se révéla nettement plus intéressant que celui de O'Noguel. Le prof se présenta comme « le professeur Hemingway » d'une voix douce mais assez puissante pour être entendu distinctement du fond de l'amphithéâtre. La salle était aménagée en une partie gradins et une partie prévue pour la pratique, avec estrade, matelas et divers objets, où se tenait le prof. C'était un homme grand d'allure athlétique, avec laquelle contrastaient deux petits yeux noirs mouillés et bienveillants, et un sourire timide. Ses tempes étaient déjà légèrement dégarnies, et pour faire illusion, des mèches brunes s'amassaient vers l'avant en branches et pointes qui faisaient saillie au sommet de son front. Une clef pendait autour de son col, mais je la soupçonnais de n'être là que pour la décoration.

Contrairement à la vieille prof de métamorphose, il savait rendre son discours assez intéressant pour que les chahuteurs habituels soient trop occupés à boire ses paroles pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à des bêtises à faire. Il expliqua que chacun de ses cours se diviserait en une première moitié théorique et une deuxième moitié pratique. Il exposa en deux trois mots les objectifs du trimestre, c'est-à-dire entre autres d'apprendre à produire un sortilège de défense basique, le Charme du Bouclier. Il annonça que si tout le monde parvenait à le maîtriser correctement, il nous réserverait une petite surprise. Sa remarque déclencha des murmures de curiosité dans les rangs, qu'il s'empressa de balayer en annonçant qu'il était temps de se mettre à la pratique.

\- Ce sort ne nécessite pas de geste complexe ni de formule alambiquée, commença-t-il. Contentez vous de crier « _Protego_ » en y concentrant toute votre volonté. Commencez par vous mettre par deux. L'un attaque en lançant des coussins qui sont là-bas, et l'autre essaie de se protéger. Je passerai parmi vous pour donner des conseils. Nous aurons des séances de pratique à chaque cours, aussi je vous préviens dès maintenant, si je vois certains faire n'importe quoi, je n'hésiterai pas à les renvoyer du cours avec une retenue. Alors concentrez-vous et produisez-moi de jolis sorts. Allez.

Je m'installai avec Selina dans un coin de la salle rempli de coussins et de matelas. Apollo fit équipe avec Harry, et Alyss se mit avec un garçon blond de Gryffondor que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Tu préfères commencer ou j'y vais ? demandai-je à Selina.

\- Vas-y, commence, j'ai peur de me planter. Je prendrai exemple sur toi.

Elle s'empara de quelques coussins et me demanda si j'étais prête. Je resserrai ma prise sur ma baguette et répétai dans ma tête _protego protego protego protego protego_.

\- Prête.

Le coussin fusa. Je lançai un « _Protego_ ! » avec toute la volonté dont j'étais capable. Le coussin m'atteignit sur la figure, et je remerciai Hemingway en silence de nous avoir donné des coussins et non des pierres pour s'entraîner. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je comptais quarante-sept échecs, zéro victoires, et une tête qui tourne. Je proposai à Selina de faire une pause avant d'échanger les rôles. Alyss ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter totalement les coussins, ceux-ci arrivaient tellement au ralenti sur lui qu'ils ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Son partenaire, par contre, n'arrivait strictement à aucun résultat et partait en fou rire à chaque fois qu'il se prenait un coussin.

\- Allez, Tom, concentre-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, grommelait Alyss en attendant qu'il ait fini de se rouler par terre.

Selina se révéla plus douée que moi sur ce coup. Sur une trentaine de coussins que je lui lançai, elle en arrêta une dizaine. Je la sentis impressionnée par ses propres capacités. A côté de nous, le prof était arrivé jusqu'à Alyss et Tom. Il donnait des conseils de concentration au blondinet rieur. Mais même avec ça, Tom ne parvint à arrêter aucun coussin, comme moi. Hemingway s'attarda plus longtemps sur Alyss, et Selina et moi allâmes écouter.

\- Comment ça se fait que tous mes coussins ne font que ralentir ? J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à qui ça le fait, s'inquiéta Alyss.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça, s'excusa le prof. Peut-être que tu cherches trop à économiser tes forces. Essaie d'imaginer qu'il n'y a qu'une attaque, qu'un seul coussin, et que ta vie en dépend. Tu veux bien tenter comme ça ?

Hemingway ramassa un coussin et attendit qu'Alyss soit prêt. Quand celui-ci eut acquiescé, sa main ramena le coussin en arrière pour le lancer, mais au dernier moment, ce fut sa baguette qu'il brandit. Il y eut un éclat de lumière rouge et une explosion d'étincelles quand Alyss s'écria « Protego ! ».

Les quelques spectateurs restèrent sans voix.

Est-ce qu'on avait bien vu ? Est-ce qu'un prof venait d'attaquer un élève à l'instant ?

Alyss avait les sourcils froncés et un air de totale incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- Excellent, annonça Hemingway avec un sourire. Je t'ai lancé un sort de stupéfiction. Si tu n'avais pas lancé un Charme du Bouclier complet et parfaitement réalisé, le sort t'aurait assommé quelques minutes. Ces coussins devaient vraiment t'ennuyer, tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en me lançant celui qu'il tenait. A vous deux.

Alyss resta un moment assis pour se remettre de ses émotions. Après tout, il venait de repousser un sort venant d'un prof.

J'attendis que Selina se prépare et lui envoyai le coussin. Elle rata son sort et se le prit dans le nez. Hemingway lui demanda de se détendre et de réessayer plusieurs fois. Comme tout à l'heure, elle réussit à arrêter un coussin sur deux. Il afficha un air triste. Ses iris noirs se posèrent sur Selina.

\- N'aie pas honte de réussir. Tu y arrives. On l'a tous vu. Ta partenaire n'y est pas parvenu, c'est ça ? demanda -t-il. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir compris plus vite que tes camarades. Ne te rabaisse pas et prends confiance en toi. Allez, montre-moi comment on jette un puissant sort du bouclier.

Je sentis une vague de chaud empourprer mes joues. C'était moi qui la bloquais. Tout ça parce que j'étais trop nulle et qu'elle avait peur... de quoi au juste ? Que j'arrête d'être son amie si elle était plus douée que moi en cours ?

\- C'était idiot de penser que j'allais me prendre la tête pour si peu, tu sais. L'échec, ça me connaît, on se côtoie depuis longtemps. Mais de temps en temps, il prend quelques vacances, et je sais apprécier mon heure de gloire. Tu devrais faire pareil, la rassurai-je.

Hemingway m'encouragea d'un sourire d'approbation. Selina ne rata plus ses sorts et je réussis même à arrêter un coussin. Le prof en eut presque des larmes de joie. Enfin il me semblait, parce qu'avec ses petits yeux humides il était difficile de savoir. Mais il avait l'air content.

\- Avant que j'aille voir un autre groupe, vous pouvez me donner vos noms ? J'ai besoin d'apprendre à connaître mes élèves.

\- Turner... commença Alyss.

\- Je préfère vos prénoms, si ça ne vous embête pas. Je sais que la plupart des profs vous appellent par vos noms de famille, mais je déteste ça. Déjà parce que c'est beaucoup plus difficile à retenir, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Et puis c'est moins personnel. Donc toi, tu es...

\- Euh, Alyss.

Nous lui donnâmes nos noms à tour de rôle. Puis il nous encouragea à continuer et s'éloigna vers Apollo et Harry, qui avaient éventré tous leurs coussins.

Il ordonna la fin de l'exercice cinq minutes avant la fin du cours pour avoir le temps de nous donner une tonne de devoirs pour la semaine d'après.

\- Si tous les profs nous donnent autant de trucs, on va mourir d'épuisement avant la fin du trimestre, se plaignit Zach au moment du repas de midi, à la table des Poufsouffles.

Sa remarque déclencha une vague de gloussements de la part de Grace qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle faisait danser ses anglaises couleur chocolat au lait qu'elle coiffait en glissant un large serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Zach se rengorgea, content d'avoir amusé la belle de Poufsouffle.

\- Bah, on a que deux mois à tenir avec ces profs-là au final. Une fois à Treehall, c'est possible qu'on ait plus ni O'Noguel ni Hemingway, remarqua Nicholas Fergusson.

Je me remémorai le discours de Chourave du banquet de début d'année. Au final, c'était elle, la petite directrice potelée avec une masse de cheveux gris verdâtre. Chourave avait été le seul nom de professeur que j'avais reconnu. Avec mon Lettriminel bien sûr. Il était le prof référent de Gryffondor. La référente de Poufsouffle, Mestick, était la petite sorcière potelée avec le chignon jaune canari que j'avais vue discuter avec lui le jour de la répartition. Le référent de Serpentard était Hemingway, et celui de Serdaigle était Swan. La directrice nous avait souhaité la bienvenue avec chaleur, puis avait pris un peu de temps pour nous mettre en garde contre les dangers du château et les endroits interdits. Je me doutais qu'elle citerait la forêt, mais elle insista aussi sur l'interdiction absolue de pénétrer dans l'aile Ouest du château, condamnée depuis sa destruction par les mangemorts lors de la grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Cette année serait particulière. Poudlard était invité à l'école Nord-Américaine Treehall. L'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs partiraient courant Novembre, pour ne revenir à Poudlard qu'en Juin. A Treehall seraient aussi les Sud-Américains de Nocheira et l'école du Pacifique Kai'ohana. Ils disputaient cette année leur version du tournoi des trois sorciers, auquel nous ne participerions pas. Notre présence là-bas répondait à une tradition plus récente. Tous les cinquante ans environ les deux écoles partageaient leurs professeurs et leurs manières d'enseigner. Le but était d'uniformiser les méthodes entre pays anglo-saxons, où un truc du genre. Elles se mesuraient aussi dans des tournois divers, comme le Quidditch. Depuis la rentrée, Treehall revenait souvent dans les conversations. Certains étaient excités, d'autres appréhendaient. Mais tous se posaient beaucoup de questions.

\- Salut les gnomes, lança un garçon de troisième ou quatrième année en se glissant sur le banc entre Zach et Grace. Comment c'était la première matinée ?

Il avait la même couleur de peau gâteau trop cuit que Zach, et une touffe de mèches noires rebelles se baladait sur son front.

\- Dégage, Steven, grogna Zach. Arrête ! dit-il quand le nouveau venu commença à lui farfouiller les cheveux d'une main ferme.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'on est malpoli, on dirait que maman t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, petit Riri-chou. Si tu fais pas d'effort, le démon du château va te choisir toi pour passer deux mois en enfer. Remercie-moi, on dit qu'il enlève que les élèves bien coiffés.

Les cheveux de Zach étaient coupés trop courts pour rester en bataille. Ils reprirent presque instantanément leur position, dressés en brosse au sommet de son crâne. Steven Andersen soupira de voir son travail anéanti si rapidement. En relevant la tête, son regard tomba sur Hugo, qui mangeait à l'écart sans prendre part à la conversation.

\- T'es Hugo Weasley ? J'ai pas trop écouté la répartition mais un copain m'avait bien dit que le dernier Weasley était le vilain petit canard. Toute ta famille est à Gryffondor, non ? Mais te fais pas de soucis, on va te montrer que Poufsouffle, c'est l'éclate H24.

L'autre ne répondit pas à sa maladroite tentative de lui remonter le moral.

\- Si on devenait copains, tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger un coup avec ta sœur ?

Le visage de Hugo se dérida malgré lui et un sourire en coin apparut, accompagné d'un petit rire incontrôlable.

\- Bon courage avec ça. Si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber et je me rabattrais sur d'autres filles.

Steven soupira avec abattement.

\- C'est la salope la plus brillante de son âge.

\- La _quoi_ ?

Hugo s'était levé. Il était plutôt grand, et malgré sa dégaine maladroite, il faisait presque de l'ombre au grand frère de Zach.

\- La sorcière la plus brillante de son âge, répondit celui-ci avec son plus beau sourire. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Traite encore une fois ma sœur de salope et...

\- C'est fou, le coupa-t-il. Vous vous ressemblez pas, mais alors, pas du tout. A part les taches de rousseur peut-être. Sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais vexé ?

\- Ben... ta sœur, c'est quand même la fille la plus canon de ma promo. Et la plus douée aussi, ça fait deux ans qu'elle rafle la place de major de promo. Ça doit pas être facile d'être comparé à elle tous les jours, pour quelqu'un de... normal.

Hugo accusa le coup en silence et se contenta de se rasseoir.

\- Mais c'est une vraie garce, tenta de se rattraper Steven. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle s'est battue avec tous ses copains avant de sortir avec eux.

\- Tous ses... Combien il y en a ?

\- Ouh là ! J'ai pas compté ! L'an dernier elle a essayé tous les Gryffondor. Bon, j'exagère. Un bon paquet. Cette année elle fait de l'ouverture. Là, elle sort avec Thomas Troye de ma classe, à Poufsouffle. J'ai peut-être une chance, qui sait ? Pas comme ces malchanceux de Serpentard. Fierté familiale, j'imagine. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je suppose que si vous ramenez du Serpentard à la maison un jour ça risque de se terminer en bain de sang. J'ai juste ?

Le regard halluciné de Hugo me convainquit de trouver un autre sujet de conversation avant que Steven ne s'enfonce encore plus.

\- Dites, c'est quoi ces histoires d'élèves qui disparaissent ? dis-je. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'en entends parler. C'est une blague récurrente ?

\- Ah ! Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Steven. C'est la réalité ! Il y a un vieux démon qui rôde dans les cachots. On dit que c'était un grand mage autrefois, mais qu'il a été vaincu à Poudlard par un élève surdoué. Depuis il rôde et enlève les plus doués des étudiants du château quand ils se promènent seuls le soir. Pour se venger, il les pend par les pieds et les laisse croupir quelques mois, et puis il s'apaise et les relâche. Ensuite il s'énerve à nouveau et ça recommence. Pourquoi tu crois que Chourave nous a conseillé de jamais se déplacer seuls dans l'école ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi, rétorqua un deuxième année qui avait suivi la conversation. Tout le monde sait que c'est un épouvantail de la forêt interdite qui est venu s'abriter dans l'école pour la hanter. Je l'ai vu.

\- Tu l'as vu, hein ? enchaîna Steven. T'as surtout abusé de la rêveuse, oui. Si c'était un bête épouvantail, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait que les élèves les plus forts, crâne de faykrill ?

\- Steven, arrête d'effrayer les première année avec des histoires à dormir debout, dit calmement un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, probablement un quatrième année, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux deux frères Andersen de la table, et avec les cheveux soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

\- Ah, non, voilà le père fouettard, râla Steven. J'effraie personne, Justin. J'informe. Très objectivement. Et viens pas me dire que les élèves qui disparaissent vont nulle part.

\- Je dis juste que t'exagères beaucoup, se renfrogna Justin. Ceux qui ont effectivement disparu se souviennent jamais de ce qu'ils ont fait, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux à propos de démons diaboliques vengeurs, c'est du pur fantasme. On en sait strictement rien.

\- Ouais, ouais, en attendant, moi au moins, je me creuse les méninges pour trouver une explication, au lieu de rester les bras croisés en disant 'oh, oui monsieur, vos enfants disparaissent parfois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne sait pas où ils vont, ils se font peut être arracher les pieds par un démon sanguinaire, mais ils reviennent toujours, c'est le principal, huhu'. Non. C'est pour les mauviettes, ça, cousin.

\- Tu...

\- Blah, blah, blah, le coupa Steven. Qui me parle ? Il y a des parasites dans le coin.

\- C'est ça, s'énerva Justin, attend voir quand je serai préfet l'an prochain, tu feras moins le malin quand je te filerai des retenues.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas en maugréant.

\- C'est pas humain d'être aussi casse-pied, grogna Steven. S'il est nommé préfet, je quitte l'école. Bon, je me tire, les gnomes. Pour ceux qui veulent faire du Quidditch, on recrute pour l'équipe Dragonneaux ce samedi après-midi. On compte sur toi Riri-chou. Faites tourner le mot !

Il sauta du banc et se greffa en rigolant à un groupe de garçons qui s'étaient levés de table.

L'après-midi fut beaucoup moins intéressant que la matinée, même si j'étais contente que les cours soient en commun avec Serpentard pour retrouver Kathleen. Le premier cours était celui d'Astronomie, et la prof passa vingt minutes à se plaindre que c'était complètement stupide de lui mettre un cours à deux heures de l'après-midi, « Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent, que je vous fasse observer le soleil ? ». Elle nous renvoya tous en traitant Swan de poupée de décoration incapable de lancer un sort pour former des emplois du temps acceptables.

Pendant que l'on attendait pour le cours d'après, je questionnai Kathleen sur son premier jour. Elle resta très vague et il me fut impossible de lui faire raconter quoi que ce soit. Je constatai qu'Eli s'était fait de nouveaux amis, deux filles et un garçon avec un air inquiétant.

Le deuxième cours se déroulait dans une des plus hautes salles, dans une des tours du château. Le professeur de Sortilèges se présenta comme étant le professeur Lore, et s'étrangla à moitié en apercevant le nom _Andersen_ pendant l'appel.

\- Tu... tu es le frère de... enfin je veux dire, tu es un Andersen de la famille de Elton, ou de Marvin ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Marvin, professeur, répondit Zach.

Lore se décomposa et passa le reste du cours à l'éviter du regard. Ce fut le cours le plus long de ma vie. Le prof ressemblait à un mollusque aux bajoues dégoulinantes. Il portait un chapeau pointu ridiculement minuscule au sommet de son crâne chauve. Il expliqua la théorie des sortilèges en s'emmêlant dans ses mots, si bien que plus personne n'écoutait après les dix premières minutes. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours fut la bienvenue. Kathleen partit vers les cachots des Serpentard avec un garçon aux cheveux teints en une couleur délavée qui s'appelait Andrew Huang et qui n'avait pas l'air très bavard.

Le reste de la semaine apporta aussi son lot de surprise. Et même si certains cours donnaient envie de se jeter par la fenêtre – je pensais avoir vu l'ennui en personne avec Lore, mais c'était avant que je découvre Binns, le fantôme enseignant l'histoire de la magie –, la plupart me laissait l'impression d'être Alice découvrant le Pays des Merveilles.

Je redécouvris la verdure avec mon cher Lettriminel, tout excité de nous montrer les saules guérisseurs pluricentenaires de l'école et expliquant à qui voulait entendre qu'on avait découvert leur propriété quand Golibert le Fol, un de ses prédécesseurs, avait soigné ses maux de tête intempestifs en venant lécher leurs troncs sur un coup de tête.

Le mercredi matin, je fabriquai ma première potion sous la direction du professeur Mestick, notre référente de Maison, que les autres élèves surnommaient Mojito. C'était une sorcière ronde aux yeux pétillants en amande. Je reconnus son chignon jaune canari noué avec des mèches de ses propres cheveux, qui tombaient en rubans sur sa nuque. Une frange courte à peine esquissée encadrait un visage malicieux. Elle avait une montre à gousset portée autour de son cou de façon originale. Je ne pus me décider à la trouver totalement sympathique. Elle passait des compliments chaleureux à la foudre de colère en un battement de cils, si bien qu'on n'osait pas respirer trop fort de peur de la contrarier. Elle se contentait souvent de montrer les gestes à faire, ou de les faire rentrer à coup de louche sur la tête de Nicholas Fergusson qui devait trouver les gloussements de Grace plus intéressants que le cours.

Les cours de potion étaient en commun avec Serdaigle, et à la première question, je sursautai presque au lever brutal de leurs petits bras impatients. A lui seul, Elyann Dink, un Serdaigle à la bouille ronde et à la frange blonde devant les yeux, fit gagner plus de trente points à sa Maison en répondant parfaitement à toutes les questions. Selina s'en sortait étonnamment bien et compatit à mon désespoir. Je me contentai de suivre les instructions à la lettre pour ne pas rester à la traîne, pendant que Dink interrogeait Mestick sur des subtilités préparatoires.

Le cours suivant resta un mystère pour moi jusqu'à y arriver. Sur l'emploi du temps il n'était inscrit que SMIS, ce qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

\- Sorcellerie Médicale d'Initiation aux Soins, tenta Selina.

\- Où est-ce que t'es allée chercher ça ? ris-je. Peut-être Sortilèges de Mécanique Informatique et de Système ? Ou Stimule-Moi ton Intelligence Steuplé ?

\- Tu t'égares, se moqua Selina. Il faudrait demander à Zach, ce serait plus simple.

Il nous suivait avec le reste du groupe cinq minutes plus tôt. Mais lorsque Selina et moi attendîmes, personne ne fit son apparition au coin du couloir.

\- Ils ont dû prendre un autre chemin, en conclus-je. On les retrouvera là-bas.

Nous étions dans un couloir du septième étage complètement désert, mis à part les personnages mouvants peints dans les tableaux. L'endroit devait se trouver près de l'extérieur, parce qu'il faisait sacrément froid et qu'à travers les murs on entendait clairement le hurlement aigu du vent au dehors. A moins que ce ne soit des cris lointains venant de pièces plus animées qu'ici. Je ressentis le malaise de Selina juste avant qu'elle annonce :

\- On pourrait accélérer ? Il caille ici, et puis ça m'inquiète que les autres aient pas suivi. Désolée, je suis vraiment ridicule.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas. Je le trouve pas très rassurant non plus, ce couloir tout vide. On a qu'à demander notre chemin, proposai-je.

\- Mais à qui ?

\- Eux.

Je m'approchai d'un des tableaux. Bizarrement, la plupart des œuvres avaient été désertées par leurs occupants. Les rares personnages restants firent mine d'être très occupés. Je tentai avec le suivant. Des duchesses en train de prendre le thé se déplacèrent pour me tourner le dos. Un peu plus loin, je tombai sur une imposante tapisserie assez vide mis à part un bonhomme assis dans l'herbe qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Euh, excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin le plus court pour aller en cours de SMIS ? Mon amie se sent mal.

\- Ha ! Pas étonnant ! Il y a de quoi vous donner la migraine avec ces courants d'air ! Si je n'étais pas l'objet principal de cette œuvre, je serais parti avec les trolls il y a belle lurette.

\- Les trolls ?

\- Peu importe. Prenez le premier couloir à gauche jusqu'à la fée dévorée par le kelpy, puis à main droite tout au bout. Je vous souhaite bonne aventure, les jeunes.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Et saluez ce brave Rosendale de la part du vieux Barnabas, lança-t-il une fois que nous nous étions mises en route, avant d'ajouter en grommelant, fichus courants d'air !

x

xxx

x

Au final, SMIS n'était pas un acronyme à propos de médecine ni de mécanique, ni de rien que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'étaient les initiales de Sciences Magiques et Initiation à la Sorcellogie. Ce qui était une sorte de science fondamentale de la magie. Tous, nous en ressortîmes avec l'impression que quelqu'un avait passé un violent coup de balai dans notre esprit. Le brouillard de l'ignorance montrait par quelques trouées l'infini des possibles de l'univers.

C'était une matière récente à Poudlard, que le prof lui-même avait lancé. Il était parmi les nés-moldus dont les parents avaient refusé d'envoyer leur enfant à Poudlard, croyant à un canular. Il avait fait de brillantes études scientifiques et pendant sa préparation de thèse, il avait découvert l'existence des sorciers et de la magie. Trop tard pour lui pour l'apprendre et la maîtriser, il se contenta de l'étudier. Peu de temps après, il persuadait la directrice McGonagall de réformer l'enseignement à Poudlard. Nous lui devions le SMIS ainsi que l'apparition de nouvelles matières comme les langues vivantes et la littérature, et de nouvelles options appliquées comme la magie technologique et informatique, ou la formation aux premiers secours obligatoire délivrée par le personnel de Ste Mangouste en cinquième année. Il annonça avec fierté que les sorciers étaient beaucoup moins mauvais en orthographe que lorsqu'il avait débarqué et qu'on avait de la chance de ne pas avoir été parmi cette catastrophe linguistique et scientifique qu'étaient les sorciers de son temps.

\- Réjouissez-vous qu'on vous apprenne à lire et à compter, parce qu'à force de se focaliser sur leur nombril et leur magie, les sorciers étaient partis pour devenir complètement débiles et analphabètes avant la fin du siècle.

Il était jeune. Très jeune, en fait, comparé à tous les changements qu'il avait provoqués. La trentaine au maximum. Sa touffe de cheveux châtain devait être énorme pour arriver à y tresser des nattes aussi épaisses. Moi, même avec une seule, ça tenait plus de la queue de rat que de la coiffure. Son nez avait du être cassé parce qu'il pointait vers le bas de façon bizarre. Mais il avait un sourire plein de malice qui attisait notre curiosité autant que ses paroles.

Au lieu d'une bête description du programme de l'année, il nous fit une introduction incroyable où il nous expliqua que nous étions tous constitué de petites cellules qui dialoguaient entre elles pour nous faire fonctionner, et que ces petites cellules étaient constituées de petites molécules qui s'emboîtaient comme des briques, elles-mêmes constituées d'atomes minuscules, des électrons qui tournoyaient autour d'un noyau de protons et de neutrons faits de particules élémentaires comme le quark. Je n'ai rien compris mais le fait de penser qu'on était fait de constructions titanesques était sacrément intriguant. Et il y avait aussi les gluons, pour tenir les quarks ensemble, et les transmutons, qui étaient capables de modifier la nature des autres particules, et les magons, qui véhiculaient l'information magique, et les photons, et les neutrinos, etc.

Et puis, au summum de notre curiosité, (ce qui est peu dire vu que nous étions avec les Serdaigles et qu'ils affichaient tellement des têtes d'assoiffés de savoir que ça en était comique), il déclara que pour arriver à comprendre tout ça en fin de cinquième année il nous faudrait beaucoup travailler, étudier les sciences magiques, c'est-à-dire les maths, la physique, la biologie et même un peu de géologie. Sur ce il nous libéra avec un devoir de maths gigantesque pour la semaine suivante.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de ce prof, nous annonça Nicholas Fergusson en sortant.

\- Félicitations, dit Zach, j'enverrai des confettis à votre mariage. Aïe !

\- Je le vénère, si tu préfères, espèce de veracrasse. C'était énorme, non ? Ou c'est juste moi ? Il faut que je lui amène ma DS, qu'il m'explique comment elle marche, comme ça j'aurai moins de mal à la démonter.

\- T'as un ticket avec ce truc de moldu, toi, lança Zach.

\- J'aimerais bien voir si je peux en faire une console magique. Ce genre de choses a beaucoup de succès chez les moldus, je suis sûr que je peux devenir riche et célèbre avec ça en l'adaptant pour les sorciers !

Je réalisai à ce moment que j'en avais oublié de passer le bonjour au prof de la part du bonhomme de la tapisserie.

\- Dites, demandai-je, avec Selina on est passées dans un couloir bizarre à l'aller. Un couloir désert avec de sacrés courants d'air.

\- Ah, oui. Mon cousin, Elton, nous en avait parlé quand il était entré à Poudlard, répondit Zach. Il me semble que ça a à voir avec la Salle sur Demande.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

\- La quoi ? dit Selina.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Tu dois être la seule personne dans cette école à pas en avoir entendu parler, Plumeau, grogna Zach. J'ai la flemme d'expliquer, tu chercheras.

Selina haussa un sourcil contrarié. Si même Zach commençait à la surnommer Plumeau, j'espérai qu'elle n'était pas du style de Kathleen à se fermer à la moindre attaque. Mais elle haussa les épaules et Grace, la belle gloussante, sembla tout d'un coup s'intéresser à la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette salle ?

Zach s'empressa de balbutier une description. Selina me sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, et je me retins d'éclater de rire.

\- Quand il y a eu la _Biographie Romancée_, continua-t-il, le secret de la salle est tombé et tout le monde a voulu s'en servir. Pendant deux ou trois ans, c'était quasiment impossible d'y entrer vu qu'il y avait constamment quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Et puis d'un jour à l'autre, elle en a eu assez. Elle s'est volatilisée. Elle a changé d'endroit dans le château. Mais personne sait où elle est actuellement. Ou alors ceux qui le savent gardent le secret pour eux.

\- Mais si elle a changé de place, d'où vient le bruit ?

\- Justement, c'est le vide qu'elle a laissé qui pose problème. Le vent s'engouffre dedans et ça fait un bruit insupportable. En général les gens évitent de passer par là.

\- Pas de bol pour les tableaux, commenta Selina.

\- Kathleen ! m'exclamai-je en la voyant nous dépasser d'un air pressé. Hé ! Arrête de m'ignorer, je vais me vexer. On est copines, non ?

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la faire s'arrêter. Le petit groupe de Poufsouffle continua sur la lancée, sauf Selina qui s'arrêta pour m'attendre.

\- Désolée Malany, je dois vraiment y aller, on se voit plus tard...

Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et devint livide.

\- Oh, non...

\- Faut pas t'enfuir comme ça, meuf, fit une voix derrière moi. On est potes d'enfance, on peut discuter tranquillement. Tiens, t'a des amis ?

Eli se glissa près de nous avec ses trois acolytes. La vue de Selina et moi lui tira une mine contrariée. Une demi-seconde après, il avait retrouvé son air de vainqueur, mais cela avait suffit à m'inquiéter.

\- Je te reconnais, la petite blonde...

\- Malany.

\- C'est ça. J'ai besoin de parler avec Kath. Donc si toi et ton... animal de compagnie, hésita-t-il en détaillant Selina, pouviez aller jouer un peu plus loin, ce serait cool.

\- L'animal de compagnie va rester, souffla Selina avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais faut pas trop l'insulter parce que sinon, il mord.

\- Ouh là là , fais attention à tes fesses, Eli, gloussa une petite blonde potelée aux boucles folles et aux joues roses. Elle a l'air sauvage, celle-là. Elle te mettrait au tapis.

\- Occupe-toi de tes licornes, Philippa, tu collectionnes les tickets avec elles, il paraît, siffla Eli.

Le coup de pied partit sans que personne ne l'ait anticipé. L'acolyte appelée Philippa lui décrocha un coup à l'entrejambe en gloussant.

\- Insulte pas la princesse de Poudlard, espèce de bouseux, minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix de poupée.

\- Calme-toi, Philippa, énonça la voix profonde d'une autre acolyte à l'allure de croque-mort, de sa silhouette toute en longueur à sa longue frange noire retenue mollement par des épingles rouges sur un côté. Il en vaut pas la peine.

\- Merci, Leda, grogna Eli en se redressant péniblement. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ici.

Il jeta un regard en coin à la petite princesse aux boucles d'or comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer. Philippa lui adressa une figure d'ange et il se détourna. Puis il sembla se rappeler de notre présence.

\- Bon, vu que les deux pigeonnes vont pas s'en aller, je suppose qu'elles t'aideront à faire ton choix, Kath.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Selina me fit signe de ne pas la ramener.

\- _Je_ suis le prochain attrapeur des Dragonneaux de Serpentard. Je sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête...

\- Eli, arrête, demanda le seul acolyte garçon de la bande, le petit avec la tête de gangster. Tu parles trop.

\- … je te conseille juste de rester en dehors de la sélection, continua Face-de-rat avec un rictus mauvais. Et on restera bon potes, meuf, je te le jure. Parce que si par hasard tu te pointais samedi sur le terrain...

\- C'est le moment de te la fermer, là, proposa posément le petit acolyte, et je remarquai qu'il portait un anneau à l'oreille gauche.

\- … il se pourrait qu'un accident survienne ...

\- Eli. Ta gueule !

Face-de-rat se tut et posa un regard inquiet sur son ami. L'acolyte se tenait tranquillement en retrait et avait à peine levé la voix. Il avait les mêmes sourcils archi-froncés que les autres fois où je l'avais aperçu. Ils lui donnaient un air d'échappé de prison, surtout avec ses cheveux ternes coupés courts.

\- Désolé, Seth, s'excusa Eli. On est potes avec Kathleen. On s'entraide. On a des différends parfois mais on s'aime bien au fond. Pas vrai ? interrogea-t-il en direction de la petite rousse.

En voyant sa mine déconfite, il reprit son rictus en coin habituel. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, tétanisée.

\- Oh, non, voilà ta nounou, Eli, se plaignit Philippa.

Je paierai cher pour revoir la tête de Face-de-rat à ce moment là.

\- On se casse, ordonna-il, avant de détaler vers le bout du couloir avec sa bande sur les talons, à part le dénommé Seth, qui souffla d'exaspération et les suivit en marchant.

\- ELI !

Lyra Fox avait son air assuré et imperturbable quand elle atteignit notre hauteur, accompagnée d'un garçon roux de son année. Elle abordait la même coiffure que lorsque je l'avais croisée chez Ollivander's, les cheveux lâchés à l'exception de sa longue frange, relevée à l'arrière de sa tête par une pince.

\- Eli est de plus en plus intenable, annonça-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Il a tout compris et s'en prend aux faibles. Résultat, il s'enfuit dès qu'il croise quelqu'un de sa taille.

Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'elle-même ? Je haussai les sourcils devant cette belle démonstration de manque de modestie. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et calme qui contrastait avec le contenu de ses phrases.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire de toi, Kath, ajouta-t-elle en tournant ses petits yeux de rapace vers sa sœur d'adoption. Tu te traînes dans les couloirs avec un tel air de punching-ball que c'est impossible de te louper. Et vous, les épouvantails, vous regardez sans rien faire, ça vaut pas mieux que ces abrutis qui traînent avec Eli. Au fait, je vous présente Luke, il est nouveau dans le collège, alors je le sociabilise.

\- Salut, lança le rouquin qui la suivait.

J'avais envie de lui répliquer quelque chose mais la vérité c'est que j'avais honte de ne pas avoir réagi. La conversation entre Eli et Kathleen était allée tellement vite que je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Il avait une raison de m'en vouloir, en fait, grimaça Kathleen.

\- Dis pas ça, répondit Lyra. Pourquoi ?

\- Au cours de tout à l'heure, enfin, c'était, balbutia-t-elle, avant ce cours, au cours de Mme Bibine, de balais, enfin de vol.

\- Accouche, j'ai pas toute la soirée. T'as fait quoi ? T'es tombée de ton balai en plein sur lui ? T'as pas réussi à décoller et il se fout de ta gueule ? … Tu lui as donné un coup de balai ?

\- Non, non, justement. J'ai... j'ai bien volé. Enfin, plutôt bien. Alors, Mme Bibine m'a dit que je pouvais, enfin si j'avais envie, que je pouvais entrer dans l'équipe des Dragonneaux de Serpentard, qu'il suffisait que j'aille voler un peu ce samedi aux sélections.

Le sourire de Lyra s'étira en un rictus malicieux et je frissonnai.

\- Ah, d'accord. C'est un sale jaloux, Eli, ricana-t-elle. Mets-lui en plein la vue samedi, hein ? Défonce son ego jusqu'à ce qu'il se traîne de honte.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les nœuds de sa touffe rousse sans volume. Je me joignis à leur étreinte mais Lyra me repoussa. Décidément, je ne plaisais pas à cette fille.

\- Elle t'en veut pas personnellement, me glissa Luke. J'avoue qu'elle a pas l'air d'apprécier grand monde. Mais de temps en temps, elle a de petits élans gentils, comme ça, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Merci, lui dis-je avec gratitude.

\- J'entends, fit remarquer Lyra.

Un peu plus tard, les deux deuxième année étaient repartis vers les cachots. Kathleen nous raconta son cours de balai dans Grande Salle à l'heure du repas de midi. En réalité, elle lui avait déjà mis la honte en volant comme une déesse alors que lui peinait à se maintenir sur sa branche magique. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit mis en rogne. Je vérifiai l'emploi du temps. Nous avions notre premier cours de langues vivantes, alors que Kathleen devait se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Nous la laissâmes en bas des escaliers du troisième étage pour monter au quatrième.

\- Elle a vraiment pas de bol, de se traîner un boulet pareil, fit Selina.

\- Tu parles d'Eli ?

\- Pas seulement. T'as vu l'autre, qui l'a mouché en deux mots ? Il fait vraiment peur. Tu crois qu'Eli rigolait en parlant d'accident ? Parce que ça m'a un peu flanqué la trouille et puis après j'ai oublié.

\- Non, il est idiot et fait beaucoup de bruit mais je pense pas qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à Kathleen juste pour avoir le poste d'attrapeur, la rassurai-je.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit Selina, mais l'autre, Seth, tu crois pas qu'il pourrait...

\- Deux secondes. T'es en train de dire qu'on vient de laisser notre copine toute seule face à une bande de crétins qui risquent de lui péter une jambe pour qu'elle monte pas sur un balais samedi ?

\- Je sais pas, hésita Selina, c'est peut-être juste une impression.

\- Demi-tour.

Nous descendîmes l'étage en vitesse, et rencontrâmes Kathleen toujours en haut des marches en train d'essayer de se repérer sur un vieux plan du château.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez plus cours ?

\- Tu vas bien ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu perdue, c'est tout, pourquoi ?

Puis son regard se perdit derrière moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font... ?

Un sortilège la heurta violemment à l'épaule et elle dévala quelques marches la tête la première.

x

xxx

x

\- Zut!

\- Tu l'as ratée, espèce de veracrasse! Huhu !

\- C'est pas ma faute, meuf, elle a bougé au dernier moment.

\- Chut ! Merde, elles nous ont vu. Je t'avais dit de te la fermer tout à l'heure. Et surtout d'attendre qu'elles soient parties, abruti !

\- Vous êtes fatigants...

Je localisai les voix à une dizaine de mètres, leurs propriétaires mal camouflés derrière une large colonne. Eli tenait une boîte ouverte dans ses mains. Il affichait un air de voleur pris la main dans le sac. Seth en tenait deux autres identiques, mais fermées. Philippa et Leda se tenaient en retrait.

\- Vous êtes complètement malades ! m'étranglai-je pendant que Selina allait voir l'état de Kathleen.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, juste une bosse, c'est tout, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? gémit Eli.

Pour toute réponse, Seth ouvrit discrètement une des boîtes qu'il tenait. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, je levai ma baguette et criai « _PROTEGO_ ! ». Rien ne sortit de ma baguette. Par contre, une lumière vive jaillit de la boîte dans ma direction. Je me préparai mentalement à l'impact.

Mais le sort rebondit avec un grésillement sur le disque bleuté apparu devant moi, et retourna frapper son expéditeur dans une explosion de couleurs. Seth hurla puis sa tête heurta la colonne de marbre derrière lui avec un bruit mat. Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Leda s'approcha de lui et fit glisser les trois boîtes vers moi d'un geste détaché. Je ramassai une des deux boîtes ouvertes. Une inscription disait « _Boîte à foudre, pour un feu d'artifice du tonnerre !_ ». On pouvait lire qu'elle venait de chez W&W, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Il y avait aussi un symbole triangulaire barré d'un éclair, pour danger électrique.

\- Nom d'un satyre ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement, jeune fille !

Je relevai la tête et pris conscience de la situation. Le professeur Swan venait d'apparaître du couloir du troisième étage. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres noires tirées de colère. La scène qu'elle contemplait était on ne peut plus précise. J'étais la seule debout, au milieu, une boîte ouverte à la main et les deux autres à mes pieds. J'avais un élève assommé de chaque coté, et les autres agenouillés auprès d'eux. En bref, j'étais dans la bouse jusqu'aux genoux.

Et le clin d'œil de Leda finit de m'achever.

x

xxx

x

\- Ah ! La haine ! Les boules que tu dois avoir !

\- C'est bon, Zach, je crois que c'est pas trop le moment, lui glissa doucement Nicholas.

J'étais dégoûtée. J'avais envie de frapper ce crétin de Zach pour qu'il se taise. On était jeudi matin, et le cours de balai volant venait de s'achever.

\- J'en fais du steak haché, de la Swan, si tu veux. Là, tout de suite, continua-t-il avec des mouvements pseudo-ninja. Enfin, non, plutôt dimanche, sinon elle serait capable de m'empêcher d'entrer dans l'équipe. Imagine, si _toi_ ça te fait râler, _moi_, ça serait quoi ? Un Andersen qui fait pas de Quidditch, ça s'est jamais vu. Enfin si, il y a Justin le casse-pied, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il a été adopté.

Je m'arrêtai et me plantai devant lui.

\- Zach, articulai-je difficilement. T'es incapable de garder la bouche fermée deux minutes quand il s'agit de parler de toi. C'est trop demander, un peu de tact ? Ou bien t'es juste un crétin sans cœur et égocentrique ?

Il prit un air de chien battu et s'éloigna.

Je pestai intérieurement contre moi-même. J'avais été méchante envers lui. C'était l'injustice qui me faisait dérailler.

Je tentai de contrôler mes membres pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler. J'avais été parmi les quelques élèves auxquels Mme Bibine avait conseillé de participer aux sélections des Dragonneaux samedi. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sauté de joie. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la pire chose qu'elle puisse m'annoncer, vu que j'étais en retenue samedi après-midi. Cadeau de Leda et compagnie.

Le sortilège du bouclier de Selina m'avait protégée au dernier moment. Seth avait eu moins de chance. La sorcière de l'infirmerie, que tout le monde appelait Bernadette, l'avait sauvé in extremis d'une fracture du crâne qui sentait mauvais. Il se baladait depuis hier avec un bandage autour de la tête. Kathleen n'avait rien eu, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si on n'avait pas attiré son attention sur Eli, elle aurait probablement était projetée violemment au bas des escaliers, ou pire, par-dessus la rambarde.

Swan n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait pesté plus d'une heure dans son bureau à propos de sécurité et d'inconscience et d'objets interdits. A la fin, elle me laissa partir avec une retenue en pleine sélection de Quidditch du samedi, sachant qu'en ce faisant elle m'y interdisait l'accès. Je n'avais pas été très gênée sur le moment, pensant que je serais une catastrophe en balai volant. Sauf que ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas, et maintenant, j'avais des envies de meurtres envers Eli, ses acolytes, Swan, et Zach qui ne cessait de se pavaner d'être le futur capitaine de l'équipe.

Génial.

x

xxx

x

C'était _lui_ ! Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Nous étions tous les deux en retenue avec le professeur Mestick, enfin Mojito, qui nous avait accueillis avec un de ses visages froids qui vous glacent le sang dont elle avait le secret. Une fois le malaise bien installé afin que nous n'oubliions pas pourquoi nous étions ici, elle se targua d'une expression bienveillante et nous expliqua joyeusement comment nous allions récurer ses vieux chaudrons plein de gras durant les quatre prochaines heures. Le ressentiment que j'avais en venant ici s'était évanoui lorsque j'avais aperçu mon compagnon de retenue. Swan avait dû convaincre O'Noguel de l'envoyer au même créneau du désespoir que moi. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvais à récurer un chaudron en tête à tête avec Hugo Weasley. La groupie qui sommeillait en moi luttait pour sortir au grand jour, aller le toucher pour voir s'il était bien réel. Je la contins tant bien que mal.

Je profitai qu'il était penché sur le chaudron pour l'observer. Un nez long et fin attirait l'œil. Par contre, les oreilles légèrement décollées dont il avait hérité se camouflaient partiellement au milieu de ses boucles brunes. Et le nombre de ses taches de rousseur était loin de rivaliser avec celui de Kathleen. Il avait de jolis yeux, aussi. Le style de couleur incapable de se décider entre marron et bleu, dont personne ne se souvient jamais. Mais moi je m'en souviendrais. C'était comme dans les fanfictions que j'avais lues. Le héros et l'héroïne se retrouvent pour la première fois seuls. Et puis, passé le moment de maladresse, la scène finit toujours par un premier baiser.

Il me jeta plusieurs coups d'œil gênés, et se frotta le nez avec sa manche. Puis il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Tu pourrais... arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? marmonna-t-il. C'est perturbant. J'ai un truc collé quelque part ?

Je me sentis stupide. Autant jouer la sincérité.

\- Je me demandais juste si tu étais le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Il resta bloqué quelques secondes les sourcils haussés, comme pour attendre que je lui annonce que j'avais dit une blague très drôle. Comme je ne disais rien, il poussa un soupir et se pencha sur le chaudron sans un mot.

\- Désolée, mais comme t'avais le même nom, j'avais cru...

\- Non, c'est bien mes parents, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens viennent me parler rien que pour ça. En plus, en théorie, ceux dont tout le monde parlent, c'est pas vraiment mes parents. Avec les déformations des médias et le bouche à oreille parfois j'entends vraiment n'importe quoi. Excuse d'avoir été un peu sec. J'anticipe les conneries.

Je me sentis encore plus stupide. Je me concentrai sur un morceau de cramé bien fixé au bronze. Même avec l'ongle, cette saleté refusait de partir.

\- C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ? On est dans la même classe, non ? T'es une Poufsouffle aussi.

Je m'étonnai qu'il eût pu être aussi peu attentif quant aux gens de sa propre classe. On était, quoi, sept à tout casser ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il était sans arrêt collé aux basques de Layla Potter et les Gryffondor. Alors je l'aidai, et lui donnai même les noms du reste de la classe histoire d'éviter les quiproquos à l'avenir. Et aussi avec l'espoir qu'il s'intégrerait un peu plus parmi nous à l'avenir. Mais sans grand espoir.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas protesté ? T'as rien à faire en retenue. C'est elle qui aurait dû y être.

Il mit un moment à comprendre de qui je parlais.

\- Lily ? Bah, j'allais pas la dénoncer quand même, on s'entraide, entre cousins, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Elle avait pas beaucoup l'air de vouloir t'entraider, sans vouloir te contredire.

Il rougit du bout des oreilles et je maudis mon manque de tact.

Changement de sujet urgent.

\- Dis, c'est quoi cette allusion du choixpeau à une compétition Weasley-Andersen ?

Ma question eut le mérite de le faire rire. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Familles nombreuses, annonça-t-il avec un ton d'excuse. Ils ont l'impression de jamais en voir la fin. Et ils ont raison. Après moi, il y a encore Roxanne et Lucy qui vont débarquer l'an prochain. Mais je sais pas si les Andersen ont encore de la réserve.

\- Faudra demander à Zach, dis-je en sachant très bien que je n'étais pas prête d'adresser la parole à ce crétin égoïste de sitôt. Au fait, ton cousin Albus serait pas à Serpentard par hasard ?

Je venais de repenser à quelques histoires que j'avais lues. Albus Potter était toujours à Serpentard, c'est qu'il devait y avoir eu des fuites d'infos. Et j'espérais qu'il pourrait un peu protéger Kathleen des psychopathes qui l'entouraient.

\- Non, ils sont tous à Gryffondor.

Son expression reflétait une bonne déprime en préparation. Donc il était le mouton noir de la famille. Bienvenue au club de ceux qui ont raté leur orientation.

\- Dans le fond, on s'en fiche un peu de la Maison où on est, non ? je suggérai. Le but est le même, se mettre en compétition avec les autres Maisons pour avoir de meilleurs résultats et se faire des amis dans sa Maison.

\- J'ai déjà des amis à Gryffondor.

\- C'est ta famille. T'es pas obligé de t'arrêter de les voir sous prétexte que t'es pas dans la même Maison. Je me suis faite des copains dans le train qui sont dans d'autres Maisons, et je risque pas de les laisser tomber rien que pour ça.

\- Je parle pas seulement de ma famille. Les gens sont plus sympa à Gryffondor. C'est plus facile de devenir ami avec eux.

\- Merci.

\- Je parle pas de toi, rougit-t-il. T'es sympa. Mais en général, quoi. Et puis j'ai aucune envie de finir drogué à la rêveuse.

\- Parce que tous les Poufsouffles sont des drogués ?

Ses oreilles se faisaient de plus en plus cramoisies. Mais je ne risquais pas de lâcher l'affaire. J'ai horreur des préjugés. Même si moi-même j'en étais pleine.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit James.

Encore lui. Décidément, on allait être de bons copains, James Potter et moi.

\- Alors arrête d'être naïf et de l'écouter. Pense par toi même. Observe et réfléchis. Sinon je me demande comment t'as pu faire marcher ton cerveau jusqu'ici. Je suppose que tu crois aussi au démon-vampire-épouvantail qui enlève les bons élèves inventé par les débiles pour faire peur aux plus travailleurs. Qu'on va voir des cyclopes à Treehall. Que la maladie de l'Oubli est une cochonnerie qu'on attrape de la Mort elle même. A côté _Harry Potter_ c'est un documentaire. Si t'es capable de critiquer ça, apprends à critiquer le reste.

Je restai un moment le nez dans le chaudron à m'acharner sur un gros morceau de glu durcie. Voyant que je m'esquintais le bras pour rien et que j'étais en train de manger mes cheveux, je relevai la tête et lâchai le grattoir. Hugo s'était arrêté et me regardait comme si j'étais complètement détraquée. Il dut s'apercevoir qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il souffla doucement.

\- Wouahou. Faut que t'aille faire un tour à Ste Mangouste, toi.

\- C'est ça, je rageai, déçue. La folle à l'asile.

\- Désolé. C'est sorti tout seul. T'es flippante. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Parce que je te trouve complètement fermé.

\- Laisse tomber, de toute façon aucun Gryffondor voudra être ami avec toi, c'est sûr.

\- Tiens, c'est bien pratique, il reste encore tous les élèves des trois autres Maisons, ça me laisse le choix. Et puis tu t'es planté parce que c'est déjà fait, réalisai-je.

Alyss et Jess ne comptaient probablement pas pour rien. Enfin je supposais.

\- _Harry Potter_ ? dit-il après un moment de silence. C'est comme ça que s'appelle la _Biographie_ chez les moldus ? Bizarre.

\- Hum.

Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de tenir une conversation avec lui. C'est fou comme on passe rapidement de l'admiration au dédain.

\- De toute façon ça reste les mêmes débilités, râla-t-il. Avec des histoires à dormir debout où il y a un méchant chaque fin d'année et où on combat avec de l'amour. Sérieusement.

C'était sûr. Mais je me murai dans le mutisme.

\- Je crois que c'est depuis le jour où tonton Harry a appris ce que Pattenrond avait écrit qu'il est devenu allergique aux poils de chat.

J'avais très envie de rigoler un bon coup, mais ça l'aurait encouragé. Mon entêtement me força à redoubler d'efforts pour me focaliser sur une vieille tache douteuse. Je lui fis vite épuiser tous ses sujets de conversation, et je pus enfin profiter de ma retenue en silence.

Oui, beau paradoxe, moi appréciant le silence et qui plus est en récurant des chaudrons sales. Mais l'ascenseur émotionnel avait dû griller quelques neurones au passage.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que le démon des cachots existe pas ? tenta-t-il après de longues minutes sans un mot. Je veux dire, il y a des preuves quand même.

Je soupirai. Son cas semblait désespéré. J'en fus donc réduite à expliquer pourquoi une invention aurait été inventée.

\- Je comprends que ça pousse les élèves à pas se placer en tête de classe et que ça favorise les glandeurs, admit-il, mais il n'empêche que c'est pas du tout une invention. Si c'est pas ça, alors où est-ce qu'ils vont les élèves qui disparaissent ?

\- Qui te dit que des élèves disparaissent ? rétorquai-je.

\- Ben, tout le monde. Quand les élèves disparaissent, eh bien, hésita-t-il... ils sont plus là. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer plus précisément.

\- Des élèves disparaissent pour de vrai ?

Je commençai à prendre cette histoire au sérieux pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était complètement farfelu. Il éclata de rire devant mon air déboussolé.

\- Ben oui ! Des fois, être naïf, ça évite de passer trois heures à vouloir prouver un truc évident et avoir l'air débile à l'arrivée.

Bien joué.

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a douze mille histoires et théories différentes là-dessus ? Quand les élèves reviennent, ils peuvent raconter, non ?

\- Ah, mais le problème, c'est qu'en majorité ils se souviennent de rien. Et ceux qui se souviennent, ils racontent tous des trucs différents. Chacun a sa théorie favorite. Il y a même des paris dessus, au cas où la vérité sortirait un jour. Mais bon, ça dure depuis plus de dix ans et personne a jamais avancé d'un millimètre vers la solution. Moi j'ai parié sur le démon des cachots. C'est pas très réaliste mais c'est la version qui ressort le plus souvent et si tu voyais les autres théories, franchement, celle-là paraît presque plausible.

\- On a le droit d'en inventer ? Parce que j'en ai trouvé une. Il y a un sort détraqué à un endroit du château, qui envoie les élèves... Combien de temps ils disparaissent tu dis ?

\- Je l'ai pas dit. Souvent trois mois. Mais ça dépend.

\- Qui envoie les élèves trois mois dans le futur. Voilà. C'est normal qu'ils se souviennent de rien puisqu'il s'est rien passé. Fin de l'histoire, conclus-je avec triomphe.

\- Ah, oui. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Peut-être que finalement, je vais plutôt adhérer à ta théorie. Honnêtement, le démon, ça sent la rêveuse à dix kilomètres, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le dédain m'avait quitté rapidement lui aussi. Pour laisser place à un peu de moquerie et un peu d'amusement. Un peu d'amitié, aussi, peut-être.

x

xxx

x

Mestick vint nous libérer avec une expression ravie bien après notre limite psychologique au raclage de chaudron. J'en étais à me demander si la punition allait aller jusqu'à nous laisser croupir là toute la nuit. J'avais nettoyé en tout et pour tout un demi-chaudron. Il faut reconnaître que la magie a des avantages merveilleux.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux avec l'espoir de voir la fin des sélections, mais il faisait déjà nuit et le repas du soir avait déjà débuté. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement la Grande Salle de peur ne plus rien avoir à dîner. La table des Poufsouffle était bruyante, comme à son habitude, mais je notai un grand nombre d'airs préoccupés. Un coup d'œil en direction de Zach et son air déçu suffit à me convaincre que les sélections ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait prévu. J'eus un petit sentiment de vengeance accomplie. Bien fait pour ce vantard. J'allai m'installer entre Selina et Grace. Hugo alla se poser tout seul un peu plus loin. Ma tentative d'insertion n'avait pas du porter très loin le message dans le crâne du Weasley.

\- On a qu'à faire tourner une pétition, non ?

\- Laisse tomber, Zach, ça marchera jamais. Faut se faire une raison.

\- Pas moyen que je laisse tomber. C'est pas à Waltz de faire sa loi. Il y a des règles. Lui, il en a rien a tamponner, il fout le bazar et c'est sur nous que ça retombe.

\- De toute façon, toi au moins, t'as quand même des chances d'être intégré dans l'équipe, vu que ton cousin est capitaine. Nous on est déjà hors-jeu, râla un deuxième année assis à côté de Zach.

\- C'est ça, je peux toujours rêver. Tu connais pas Elton. Ce croup a plus le sens de la justice que celui de la famille, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? j'intervins.

Le groupe parut me remarquer pour la première fois depuis que j'étais venue m'asseoir.

\- Vas-y, Plumeau, raconte, moi j'en ai marre, pesta Zach.

Je la sentis frémir près de moi.

\- J'aime pas trop ce surnom, et tu peux demander plus gentiment, remarqua-t-elle avec une retenue dont je n'aurais pas été capable.

\- Je peux, fit-il avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Il força un sourire et reprit sa conversation animée avec les deuxième années et Fergusson. Le visage de ma voisine passa du rouge timide à l'effarement complet.

\- Oublie ce débile et dis-moi, lançai-je.

\- Pas de soucis, c'est juste que ça me fait toujours de la peine, les gens bêtes. C'est mignon Plumeau, en plus. J'assume ma couette. C'est juste que ça se voit à dix kilomètres qu'ils disent ça pour me vexer alors ça m'énerve.

J'étais vraiment tombée sur une perle de copine. Je félicitai le hasard de nous avoir mis dans la même Maison. Je me notai mentalement que si un jour je me prenais la tête pour un truc, il suffirait que j'aille la voir pour qu'elle me persuade que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- En fait, continua-t-elle, il y a eu un souci avec l'équipe des Serpentard.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. J'espérai que Kathleen s'était tenue loin des quatre crétins.

\- C'est Kathleen ? Elle a encore des ennuis avec Eli ? interrogeai-je.

\- Oui, c'est elle, hésita-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais c'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. Ses ennuis concernent pas Eli directement.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est mise d'autres personnes à dos, quand même, gémis-je.

\- Eh bien, techniquement, elle vient de se mettre toute l'école à dos.

Je sentis mes espoirs balayés. Toute l'école ? C'était impossible.

\- Mais... Comment est-ce que...

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle y est pour rien, me coupa Selina.

\- Je comprends plus rien à ce que tu me racontes.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'elle a trop bien volé, soupira-t-elle. Du coup, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard a voulu l'y faire entrer. Je te parle de la vraie équipe, là, pas de l'équipe Dragonneaux. Normalement, les première et deuxième année rentrent jamais dans l'équipe directement. Ils font leurs preuves dans l'équipe Dragonneaux, et s'ils sont bons, ils intègrent l'équipe en troisième année. Mais là, Waltz a complètement perdu la boule. Il a demandé à Hemingway s'il pouvait exceptionnellement faire griller les étapes à Kathleen et personne y a vu d'inconvénient, pas même Swan.

\- Alors je vois pas où est le problème. Si tout le monde est d'accord.

\- Attends. Parce que, du coup, toutes les autres équipes ont commencé à protester et ça a failli se finir en baston entre la batteuse des Serpentard et la capitaine des Gryffondor. Enfin bref, c'est vraiment la cata. Aux dernières nouvelles, Chourave est censée nous annoncer ce soir que les équipes Dragonneaux sont supprimées et que dorénavant les première et deuxième année peuvent être recrutés.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Abruti n°1 fait une tête d'enterrement.

\- Ouais. Fergusson et lui avaient été sélectionnés pour les Dragonneaux. Moi, à la limite, ça me fait une belle jambe, je vole comme une bouse.

\- Au moins, la retenue m'aura rien fait rater au final, remarquai-je.

Le repas se termina effectivement sur l'annonce de Chourave, avec en dessert bonus un pudding si lourd qu'il était clairement là pour empêcher tout perturbateur de se bagarrer après le repas. La suppression des équipes fut très mal accueillie. La directrice fut huée, même par la table des Serpentard. Elle ajouta que les jeunes élèves pourraient tout de même constituer des équipes qui s'affronteraient en matchs amicaux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une fois rentrés à la salle commune, je remarquai que Zach avait repris une expression de vainqueur. Je décidai de m'adresser à Fergusson qui s'échinait sur sa DS.

\- C'est parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, son cousin l'a intégré dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Alors après, c'est pas la peine de parler de justice et compagnie. Tout est une question de piston, grogna-t-il, puis son visage s'éclaira. Sauf si un mec lambda trouve une idée de génie et qu'il la commercialise. Dans ce cas-là, mon gars, on appelle ça le Jackpot.

\- Je suis pas un gars, rappelai-je. Elle avance ton idée de génie ?

Il présenta la console démontée avec une moue de dépit.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais bon, je m'attendais pas à réussir dès la première semaine. J'ai demandé des conseils à Rosendale, et il trouve mon idée très intéressante, annonça-t-il avec fierté. Il m'a proposé de lui montrer comment j'avance, pour pouvoir m'aider si besoin. C'est génial !

\- Tu me réserves un prototype pour quand il sera prêt ? Comme ça je pourrai m'en vanter si jamais tu deviens célèbre.

\- Je suis imperméable à la flatterie, dit-t-il en se grattant les frisettes crépues maladroitement, mais si jamais j'en ai quelques uns en rab, je pourrai peut-être t'en garder. C'est parce que je suis sympa, hein ?

J'acquiesçai, l'esprit ailleurs. J'avais hâte de féliciter Kathleen le lendemain.

x

xxx

x

La deuxième semaine passa à une vitesse épouvantable. Les profs nous accablaient de devoirs et de leçons à réviser. Je commençai les cours de langues vivantes sans Selina, qui à ma grande déception, avait pris français en première langue. Langue que je parlais déjà couramment, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J'entamai donc avec de l'espagnol, et découvris qu'apprendre à rouler les R vous transformait une classe en troupeau de limaces bégayant dans leur bave.

La prof de littérature était une cracmol qu'avait recommandé Rosendale. Le programme commençait par les mythes, légendes et contes. Nous allions étudier à la fois ceux des sorciers et ceux des moldus. D'après la prof, ils étaient souvent très proches, ou du moins de morale semblable, ce qui fit rire Philippa aux éclats, finissant de la faire passer pour une folle furieuse à mes yeux. Nous lûmes ensemble _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ et _La Petite Ébène_, deux contes à histoire similaire même si l'un était moldu et l'autre sorcier. Dans la version sorcière les nains étaient des gobelins et l'héroïne une demi-vélane dont la mère avait juré d'avoir la peau pour la même raison que dans le conte de Grimm.

A ma plus grande joie, je reçus ma première lettre de Will, jointe à celle de mes parents. Je me demandai comment ils avaient fait pour me la faire parvenir jusqu'ici étant donné que Poudlard ne devait pas être dans le registre d'adresses de la poste.

_Chère Many, _

_ J'espère que t'as pu t'incruster dans ton école de X-men, il faudra que tu me raconte si t'as réussi à faire léviter des trucs. J'ai un prof d'anglais à qui j'ai imaginé une petite blague et il ne manque que la touche finale, faire voler un cahier. J'attends ta réponse pour m'expliquer comment on fait ! Aussi, je me suis fait plein d'amis et je suis le premier de la classe, et tous les profs m'aiment bien. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser parce que mes amis m'attendent pour une partie de foot, et après je dois rejoindre une de mes deux petites copines pour une grenadine. _

_ Réponds vite pour la lévitation c'est urgent !_

_ Willam._

_P.S. Tu crois que tu pourras rentrer pour les vacances de Noël ? _

Je grimaçai pendant toute la lecture de la lettre, traitant mentalement Willie de mythomane égocentrique. Mais le post-scriptum me rendit le sourire. Apparemment, je lui manquais aussi. Évidemment que je rentrerais pour Noël. Quoique, est-ce que ça serait possible depuis Treehall ? Il y avait quand même un océan à traverser.

Je rangeai précieusement la lettre au fond de ma valise et filai en compagnie de Selina en cours de Sortilèges. Je profitai de m'installer près de Kathleen pour lui soutirer des informations sur son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Comme d'habitude, le cours était un bazar sans nom, mené par Zach qui trouvait toujours une façon originale d'ennuyer le prof.

\- Alors, t'as attrapé ton premier vif d'or ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné. C'était vraiment génial.

Une bouffée de soulagement m'envahit. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais avec sa poisse récurrente, j'avais peur d'un nouvel échec social se sa part.

\- Vas-y, développe, l'encourageai-je. L'équipe est sympa ?

Je regrettai ma question en pensant que des Serpentard de plusieurs années de plus qu'elle n'avaient pas dû l'accueillir aimablement.

\- Ils sont super gentils, avoua-t-elle et j'eus honte de mes préjugés. Tony Waltz, c'est le capitaine, il m'a fait beaucoup trop de compliments. J'ai cru que les autres allaient m'en vouloir mais en fait c'est tout le contraire. Ils m'ont félicitée et Scylla m'a même dit que j'allais enfin leur faire gagner la coupe.

\- Scylla ?

\- Ah, pardon. C'est la batteuse. Je crois que toute l'école surnomme nos batteurs Charybde et Scylla depuis qu'une fois ils ont vaincu Gryffondor en mettant KO toute l'équipe à coup de cognard. C'est Tony qui m'a raconté ça en me les présentant. J'ai eu un peu peur sur le coup mais au final ce sont ceux qui ont été le plus gentil avec moi.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, Charybde et Scylla ? demandai-je.

\- Des monstres de la mythologie grecque, intervint Selina. Dans l'Odyssée. Le bateau d'Ulysse doit passer entre les deux sans sombrer. Mais le truc c'est que même une fois passé Charybde in extremis, il reste Scylla pour vous couler. Ulysse s'en sort mais c'est bien parce que c'est le héros.

\- Merci pour ce petit cours de littérature, murmurai-je impressionnée. La prochaine fois que j'aurai besoin d'un dico, je saurai à qui m'adresser.

\- PLUMEAU, A TOI ! hurla quelqu'un.

Je fis volte-face juste à temps pour éviter un crapaud nain qui volait dans ma direction. Selina se baissa et Kathleen se prit le batracien de plein fouet. L'animal reprit ses esprits sur le sommet de son crâne puis bondit en croassant. La classe éclata de rire, le professeur Lore gémit un « calmez-vous sinon... », et Zach se leva.

\- J'ai dit « à toi », pas « évite », lança-t-il. Maintenant il est perdu. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à le capturer ?

\- En plus, grâce à toi, Plumeau, Kathleen est encore plus dégueu que d'habitude, renchérit Eli avec qui il jouait à s'envoyer le crapaud. C'est de la pollution visuelle, meuf !

\- Toi, la ramène pas, s'interposa Zach. Je suis le seul ici à avoir le droit de traiter Selina de Plumeau ! Et le plus dégueu, dans cette pièce, c'est encore toi.

\- Répète ça, le Paki' ? Qui es degueu ? Tu t'es vu avec ta coupe de balai-brosse ? Je penserai à t'engager toi et ta famille pour venir brosser mon paillasson.

\- Je suis écossais, espèce de bouse, et on a la même coupe, abruti ! T'es vraiment stupide, je rêve !

\- S'il vous plaît, geignit le prof d'une voix suraiguë, allez vous asseoir.

La cloche annonça la fin du cours avant que Zach et Eli aient pu finir leur joute verbale. La classe se précipita dehors avant que Lore ait eu le temps de donner des devoirs.

\- Kathleen, avant de t'enfuir, c'est quand tes prochaines séances d'entraînement ? demandai-je. J'aurais bien aimé te voir voler.

\- C'est le jeudi soir normalement, mais je suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit d'amener des spectateurs, surtout de Maisons adverses. A cause des stratégies, tout ça.

\- Ah oui, dommage. J'y avais pas pensé.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, alors que j'observais Fergusson bidouiller sa DS, le chat isabelle se glissa dans le fauteuil avec moi. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Un jour il faudrait que j'arrête de t'appeler « le chat » et que je te donne un vrai nom, non ?

Elle cligna des yeux lentement et commença à ronronner en se frottant à moi. Je passai la main droite derrière ses oreilles.

\- Minette ?

Des griffes se plantèrent à travers le jean.

\- Aïe ! D'accord, c'est moche. Je vais demander de l'aide à Selina.

Elle était en train de lire un livre de sortilèges gros comme une encyclopédie.

\- Tu m'aiderais à trouver un nom à cet animal ? m'enquis-je en hissant le chat sur son manuel.

\- Sly... hmm... Bernard ? fit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés sur sa lecture.

Les griffes se plantèrent à nouveau.

\- Non, gémis-je. C'est une femelle.

\- Bernarde.

\- Aïe. Tu m'aides pas vraiment, là.

\- Bah, je sais pas trop. Tu connais des noms de chat, toi ?

\- Nala, comme dans Le Roi Lion. Pattenrond, mais prof Lettriminel va me tuer. Féline. Garfield ?

\- Tu vois que t'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, s'amusa Selina.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. En plus elle a l'air d'avoir bien aimé ceux-là. Tu veux lequel ? m'adressai-je au chat. Nala ? Féline ?

\- Miaou, dit-elle en posant son museau mouillé sur ma main.

\- Féline, ça te plaît ? C'est pas très différent de Minou ou Le Chat, je trouve. Aïe !

\- Malany... Tu parles à un chat, s'inquiéta Selina.

\- Ouais, je crois que je deviens cinglée, répondis-je presque sincèrement.

J'avais peut-être rêvé que le chat m'avait parlé. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait au final d'un chat ordinaire. J'aurais peut-être du acheter un hibou, comme tout le monde.

x

xxx

x

La journée du vendredi était épouvantable. Nous devions enchaîner Sortilèges sur Histoire de la Magie et l'après-midi Astronomie sur Métamorphose et Espagnol, tous des cours ennuyeux ou avec tellement de chahut qu'il était impossible de suivre la leçon du jour.

Nous sortîmes donc d'Astronomie épuisés mais heureux d'être en week-end.

\- Vivement que la vieille Sinistra parte à la retraite. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que le cours d'Astronomie dure le triple de temps. Et la nuit tombée n'aide pas, déclara Zach, formulant tout haut ce que tous pensaient.

\- C'est clair, je comprends pas pourquoi... c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Un battement sourd résonnait en provenance des murs. D'abord faible, il s'accentuait à mesure que nous avancions, jusqu'à sentir les vibrations sous nos pieds.

\- Euh, les gars, ça vient de chez nous ça, s'inquiéta Fergusson.

Un cri étouffé par les murs nous parvint, et il ajouta « Ouais, et j'ai comme un pressentiment. On pourrait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? ». Grace hocha la tête. « On se retrouve plus tard, hein ? A plus ! ».

\- Attends ! On sait pas du tout ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Il y a peut-être un troll dans la salle commune, ou un truc du genre. Tu vas pas nous laisser seuls et te défiler ? lançai-je.

\- Et bien en fait, si. Bonne chance. Passez le bonjour au troll de ma part.

\- Je plaisantais en parlant d'un troll ! Mais avoue que ce bruit te file la trouille et que tu préfères te sauver que d'aller jeter un œil. T'es une poule mouillée !

\- Exactement, confirma-t-il.

\- Vous êtes ridicules. C'est le bizutage.

Zach s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et affichait un air de dépit total. Le battement résonnait toujours, et des cris perçaient de temps en temps. En fait, on aurait plus dit le son qu'aurait fait un concert encastré de force dans une boîte de conserve remplie de coton. Je me sentis bête avec mon troll.

\- Désolée si ça paraît bête mais c'est quoi un bi-sutage exactement, demanda Selina. C'est dangereux ? On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller prévenir un professeur.

\- Vous verrez bien, grogna Zach, c'est une surprise que nous font les autres années pour nous accueillir. Une tradition. J'ai juré à mes frères que je dirais rien. Mais sachez que cette année c'est moi qui vais gagner, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il alla toquer contre le tonneau et je le suivis avec Selina en poussant Grace, Cedric et Nicholas Fergusson qui semblaient plus que réticents à rencontrer un bizutage, même dans la possibilité où il serait moins dangereux qu'un troll. Hugo suivait sans un mot et entra dans la salle commune juste derrière nous.

Une explosion de musique, de cris, de couleurs et de lumière vint me percuter comme un ouragan. Je distinguai une foule de gens beaucoup plus grands que moi et quelques banderoles avant d'être engloutie par un groupe de six ou septième années et poussée au milieu. Nous n'étions pas les premiers. Je reconnus d'autres première année, Kathleen, Alyss et Jess. En quelques secondes les cris se changèrent en hurlements et rugissements. Meuglements, parfois. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir hérité de classe et distinction.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

\- Les voilàààààà !

\- _... and my dragon was a ROCK STAR ! He set my ears on FIRE ! … _

\- Chuuuuuut !

\- Bizu-TAAAAAge !

\- Aouuuh !

\- LA FERME ! J'explique ! Le prochain qui...

\- Meuh !

Il y eut un bruit sourd et un « aïeeeuh » venant de quelque part dans la foule. Quelqu'un baissa le son de la musique.

\- ... parle, je lui balance ma chaussure.

Celui qui s'exprimait était un septième année massif aux oreilles décollées. Je ne connaissais pas son nom alors je décidai de le surnommer Uruk-hai en attendant, en hommage à la main blanche imprimée sur son sweat.

\- Bon ! Tous les piou-piou sont arrivés. Je vais expliquer les règles du jeu. Je _sais_ que vous savez déjà mais s'il vous plaît, un peu de respect pour nos gnomes adorés. Les première année, attendez sagement que j'aie fini d'expliquer et ensuite vous pourrez poser vos questions, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'une asperge à lunettes le doigt levé depuis un bon moment. Et baisse les bras, j'ai l'impression d'être Noodles avec ses règles à la con.

La fille se recula de quelques pouces. Uruk-hai s'adoucit et ajouta en se caressant la barbiche.

\- Aussi, sachez que ceci est un jeu, et que donc le but est que tout le monde s'amuse. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, par contre, seuls ceux ayant été bizutés pourront bizuter à leur tour les années suivantes. Ça me semble logique. Ceux qui vont jouer inscriront leur nom sur ce parchemin. Ils s'engagent à suivre toutes les règles, ou se verront transformés en crapaud... Sauf vous, les Poufsouffle, dit-il en pointant Zach du doigt. Vous, vous avez interdiction de vous défiler.

\- Tu vas en baver, mon Riri-d'amour, minauda un garçon aux épaules larges et aux cheveux mi-longs en bataille.

\- Marvin, tu veux ma deuxième chaussure ? gronda Uruk-hai. On lancera le jeu à dix heures, au moment où le concierge commence sa garde aux cachots. Ça vous laissera le temps de vous éparpiller avant qu'il ne refasse surface. Après, ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Vous avez tout le château. Interdiction de se cacher à l'extérieur. Nous, on vous laissera dix minutes. Ensuite la chasse au gnome commence. Le dernier trouvé devient l'ombric de sa promo. Vous lui devrez du respect. Même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même Maison, parce qu'il est le référent des quatre Maisons et le garant de l'amitié entre elles. Le premier trouvé, en revanche, ferait bien d'apprendre à transplaner vitesse éclair. Méfiez-vous les petits loups, si j'en attrape un par la queue, il va goûter de ma soupe aux acromantules. Parce que chez nous, l'ombric, c'est moi. Et ce soir, j'ai tous les droits.

x

xxx

x

Je poussai Selina dans le couloir de droite quand j'aperçus un de nos aînés qui nous tournait le dos dans celui d'en face. Je lui fis signe de ne pas faire de bruit et nous reprîmes notre course. Nous dépassâmes deux fille encastrées derrière un meuble. Elles allaient se faire trouver rapidement. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir ce que Huruk-hai réservait au perdant. Avec Selina nous nous étions mises d'accord pour rester toujours en mouvement. Avec prudence, nous nous déplacions depuis une demi-heure dans les différents étages du château. Nous avons vite compris que les escaliers étaient un passage risqué. Nous restâmes donc au troisième étage.

A un tournant, nous arrivâmes sur un décors étrange. La pierre était fissurée du sol au plafond en de multiples endroits et de la végétation s'en échappait parfois.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Regarde, il y a une porte, montra Selina. Elle est verrouillée.

\- Ce serait pas l'aile abandonnée ? suggérai-je alors que le discours de Chourave me revenait en tête. Celle en ruine.

\- Si, probablement. Mais elle est interdite d'accès, alors on ferait mieux de continuer.

\- Tu réalises que si on se planque là-dedans, personne risque de nous retrouver, remarquai-je. Même pas besoin de s'y enfoncer beaucoup. Il suffit juste qu'on se mette derrière cette porte. On gagne direct.

\- Oui mais j'ai peur que personne nous retrouve tout court. Je te rappelle que si elle est interdite, c'est probablement pas pour rien. Qui sait ce qu'on risque de trouver derrière. Une oubliette ? Un psychopathe ? Des insectes mutants ? Je préfère qu'on trouve une autre cachette.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais ça titille ma curiosité. Tu veux pas qu'on jette un œil ?

Selina soupira. Puis elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un Alohomora sur la porte. Un déclic retentit. Je m'avançai. Elle fit un bruit de ferraille en s'ouvrant. Elle était épaisse d'au moins vingt centimètres et entièrement faite de métal.

Derrière elle, une autre porte.

\- Hé ! Il y en a deux ici !

Un groupe de bizuteurs était apparu au bout du couloir. Ils entamèrent un pas de course.

\- Selina, on s'en va !

La fuite fut vaine. Ils nous rattrapèrent en moins de deux minutes.

\- Bien joué les gnomes, mais on a été plus rapides.

x

xxx

x

Nous retrouvâmes Kathleen et Alyss assis dans la salle commune déjà en fête. La musique jouait à fond, et le jus de citrouille coulait à flots.

Au bout de deux heures, Huruk-hai demanda le silence.

\- Les gnomes ! Comptez-vous ! Combien est-ce qu'il en reste dehors ?

Nous étions presque au complet. Il ne manquait qu'une personne sur le nombre de départ.

\- Regardez si tous vos petits copains gnomes sont revenus, tonna Huruk-hai. Sauf si vous avez pas d'amis.

Selina était là. Les Poufsouffle étaient au complet, même Cedric et Hugo. Zach était d'ailleurs vexé de ne pas avoir gagné et curieux de savoir qui lui avait ravi le titre. Ce fut Alyss qui se manifesta.

\- Il manque Rowe, dit-il. Rowena Fox. On s'est tout de suite séparés pour aller se cacher, alors je sais pas du tout où elle est allé.

La plus jeune fille de Monsieur Fox. Kathleen non plus ne savait pas où elle était partie. Huruk-hai déclara qu'il était temps d'abandonner les recherches et de faire la fête. Elle reviendrait d'elle-même, et il serait toujours là pour la féliciter et lui remettre le titre.

A minuit, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Alyss commença à s'inquiéter.

\- C'est pas son genre de rester comme ça toute seule dans son coin. Elle aurait du rentrer depuis longtemps. C'est pas normal.

Au milieu de la nuit, les gens commencèrent à partir se coucher. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Vers 3h du matin, je partis me coucher aussi.

Le lendemain matin, elle n'était pas revenue. Alyss et Kathleen l'attendirent toute la journée, mais le soir du lendemain elle n'était pas rentrée non plus.

Ni le surlendemain.

Ni la semaine d'après.

Octobre passa.

Le mois de Novembre fut entamé sans signe de Rowena. Les élèves se mirent à reparler du démon des cachots.

La veille du départ pour Treehall, elle n'avait pas reparu. Je fis ma valise avec une petite pointe d'inquiétude. Si elle revenait pendant que nous étions à Treehall, comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire toute seule dans l'école ?

Elle refit surface le matin du départ, sans le moindre souvenir depuis le soir du bizutage.


	11. Chapter 5 - Treehall

**Chapitre 5 : Treehall**

* * *

_Chère Many, _

_ C'est trop nul que tu sois obligée de rester avec les autres mutants pendant les vacances de Noël. Moi, je m'ennuie ici. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire, personne à embêter. Je me sens un peu comme Batman sans le Joker. (Comme tu es un peu lente à comprendre le second degré, je précise pour que tu ne le prenne pas mal que j'ai cité le Joker en référence à ton sourire enchanteur.) Mais bon, je suppose que le professeur Lettriminel a besoin de toi pour sauver le monde ou d'autres trucs du genre. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Charles, non ? C'est bizarre, il aurait pas dû être en fauteuil roulant normalement ? Tu m'expliqueras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Ça doit être un truc de mutants, ça, de se régénérer. _

_ Enfin, comme j'étais sur le point de mourir d'ennui, il m'est venu une idée. C'est un cadeau pour toi. Je l'ai donné au hibou du ministère, j'espère qu'il l'aura bien porté jusqu'à toi. Je l'ai empaqueté avec amour et tendresse (et deux trois trucs que j'ai piqué à ma sœur, mais c'est un secret, tu n'as pas intérêt à le lui dire, elle cherche encore « le troufion qui a mis son sale nez dans ses affaires pour lui arracher les yeux »), alors fais-en bon usage. Joyeux Noël !_

_ William. _

_ P.S. Je me suis renseigné sur la magie. Dans _Harry Potter_ 7 ils disent que l'amour est la plus forte des magies. Alors je veux que tu le gardes tout le temps sur toi, il te protégera contre les demi-vampires demi-loup-garous demi-zombies qui pourraient t'attaquer. _

_ P.P.S. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'aides à trouver un nom à ce hibou, parce qu'il s'appelle Merlin et que c'est pourri._

_x_

_xxx_

_x_

Je reposai la lettre de Will sous le sapin de la salle du Raton et ramassai le paquet censé contenir une arme contre des éventuels monstres. Monstres qui avaient de toute évidence un demi de trop. Le papier-cadeau était un journal datant d'il y a quelques jours avec à la une les conséquences du naufrage d'un cargo plein de whisky dans les communautés de saumons. Je le tâtai avec appréhension. Willie qui s'ennuyait était plus dangereux qu'une bombe atomique sous commande manuelle confiée à un parkinsonien. Et le ton mielleux de sa lettre n'arrangeait pas ma méfiance.

Je déchirai lentement le papier, avec une infinie précaution, dévoilai son contenu centimètres par centimètres, et écarquillai les yeux de bonheur. Non, ça c'était dans mes rêves. Entre mes mains fit son apparition un horrible serre-tête rose fluo. Tout fin, en plastique semi-transparent, avec des dents pour tenir dans les cheveux. Et il espérait que j'allais porter ça ?

\- Will, je te hais, pensai-je à voix haute.

Parce que maintenant, c'était un cadeau, offert avec amour, par Will. Et que, même moche, il me ferait penser à lui. J'avais besoin de mon ami près de moi. Il me manquait.

Je déposai la chose au sommet de ma tête blonde avec précaution comme si le fait de le faire entrer en contact avec le moins de surface de mon corps possible allait le rendre plus seyant.

\- T'as gagné, espèce de sale chacal. Je suis une pauvre mutante manipulable et sensible.

\- A qui tu parles ? Berk, c'est quoi cette horreur ?

Zach me dévisageait avec dégoût. Il avait lui aussi quelques paquets devant lui. Nous étions rassemblés dans la salle du Raton, autour d'un grand sapin. Une multitude de paquets, de toutes tailles, débordaient de son pied. J'avais pris Féline avec moi pour la sortir un peu du dortoir où elle dormait toute la journée. Elle jouait avec un morceau de scotch du papier journal de Will. J'avais fini par accepter le fait d'avoir rêvé ce chat parlant. Féline était ordinaire, soit, mais particulièrement inventive quant à faire des crasses à mes compagnes de dortoir.

Une grande partie des élèves était encore en train de fouiller à la recherche d'un cadeau à son nom. L'aile du Raton avait été attribuée à Poufsouffle quand nous étions arrivés à Treehall le mois dernier. Les trois autres Maisons avaient eu droit aussi à leur coin privé. Celles du Chat, de l'Aigle, et du Serpent. Chacune était en fait une suite de salles immenses, dont les dortoirs.

En réalité, c'était l'école de Treehall toute entière qui était titanesque. Elle avait été creusée dans un arbre de taille monstrueuse. Le château de Poudlard aurait fait figure de nain à côté. Et ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Au sens propre.

L'école s'enfonçait en profondeur dans de multiples sous-sols aménagés dans les racines, la terre et la pierre.

Plus on avançait dans l'hiver, plus le froid devenait insupportable, et plus les habitants de l'école se déplaçaient dans des étages de plus en plus profonds, là où la terre gardait la chaleur. Maintenant, en plein mois de Décembre, le Tronc et les Branches étaient désertés, à l'exception des cours de balai volant, une véritable épreuve pour nous chaque semaine. Notre dortoir se trouvait au dixième étage sub-litière et il y régnait une chaleur agréable. On nous avait placés là dès notre arrivée, même si les autres occupants de Treehall n'allaient déménager dans les quartiers hivernaux que deux semaines plus tard. A présent, eux aussi avaient quitté le Tronc et résidaient aux étages Humus.

Bon, tout ça ne vous dit probablement pas grand chose. Comment donner un aperçu de ce colosse qu'était Treehall et son jargon de végétarien ? Autant avoir une vue d'ensemble. C'était ce qu'avait fait la directrice pour nous expliquer le fonctionnement de son école.

Il suffisait de voir le sol comme le niveau zéro. Au-dessus, il y avait les secteurs aériens, soit le Tronc et les Branches, et au-dessous, les secteurs sub-litièriens. C'est là que ça se compliquait. On comptait les étages à l'envers, à partir du niveau zéro. En allant vers la profondeur, on avait le secteur du Sol ou de la Litière, puis de l'Humus, le secteur le plus habité de l'année. Encore plus bas, le secteur du Sous-sol puis le mystérieux secteur de la Roche à partir du quarantième étage sub-litière au moins. Ces deux derniers étaient inondables. Il y avait des sortilèges à leur entrée prévenant les élèves que l'accès y était interdit en automne et au printemps.

\- Ho, Malany ? s'impatienta Zach. Tu es au milieu. Il y a un cadeau pour moi sous tes fesses.

Il hésita, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il allait sortir un truc stupide.

\- Pardon, votre majesté. Loin de moi l'idée d'insulter votre royal postérieur, articula-t-il en fixant mon nouvel accessoire. Et toutes mes condoléances à votre dignité perdue.

\- Ma dignité se porte bien, Andersen, râlai-je. C'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Je savais pertinemment que Will avait justement eu l'intention de m'offrir un machin horrible. Je savais qu'il disait ça pour rigoler. Mais Zach m'exaspérait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était plus fort que moi.

\- Faut pas s'énerver, c'est gentil, s'excusa-t-il. Plumeau a beaucoup plus d'humour que toi.

Il n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber le surnom. Avec Selina, nous avions convenu que je la surnomme aussi Plumeau pour donner une meilleure connotation au mot. Nous avions espéré que les autres le laisseraient tomber après ça.

Loin de là.

Apollo et Harry le disaient toujours avec un ton moqueur. Leurs copains de Gryffondor et la bande d'Eli l'avaient repris aussi. En revanche, Zach avait une façon amicale de le dire.

\- Plumeau est beaucoup plus tolérante que moi à propos de ton crâne de moineau, avouai-je.

\- Ouuuh, j'aurais pas aimé, envoya une voix dont l'accent écossais encore plus marqué que celui de Zach démasquait son propriétaire dans la demi-seconde. Elle t'a mouché, Riri-chou.

Steven Andersen. De deux ans son aîné, et aussi deux fois plus stupide.

\- La ferme, Steven, grogna Zach. De qui tu crois que je le tiens, mon crâne de moineau ?

\- Promis sur la tête de maman, je jure que c'est pas moi ta mère, ironisa Steven.

\- Un peu de respect, les gars, temporisa un troisième avec les cheveux tirés en arrière. C'est de votre mère dont vous parlez.

Justin Andersen. Un cousin germain de Zach dont les efforts pour masquer son accent campagnard teintaient de ridicule le ton péremptoire qu'il employait. J'attendis en comptant les secondes. Steven n'allait pas tarder à lui répondre de la manière habituelle.

\- J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, aujourd'hui, s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas comme si j'étais pas là ! Ouf ! suffoqua-t-il quand un quatrième, bien bâti, celui-là, lui envoya une tape musclée entre les omoplates.

\- Relax, cousin, je parie que maman aurait été la première morte de rire.

Que venaient faire tous ces Andersen au même moment au même endroit ? On aurait dit une jolie famille de vautours attirés autour d'une charogne. Restait à savoir qui était la charogne. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Les paquets de la famille avaient été déposés en un même tas dans ce coin du sapin.

J'observai le dernier arrivé. Marvin Andersen. Une pile chargée de blagues, au plus grand malheur de ses chers frères, qui étaient ses cibles de choix. Sûrement parce que c'était l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, grommela Justin. T'es devin ?

\- Non, ça, rit-il, ça risque pas, même avec Firenze comme prof pendant un an il y a un bail je comprenais rien à ses histoires de conjonctions de constellations.

\- C'est parce que Firenze était nul, le rassura Steven. L'indien qu'on a cette année il est complètement taré, on rigole bien.

\- L'indien ? s'étonna Zach. Tu parles du gars bizarre avec les plumes et tout ? C'est un prof ?

\- Ouais, de Divination, et on fait que fumer le calumet de la paix pendant ses cours. C'est le rêve, mon frère, nargua Steven. De la fumette gratuite, et personne pour te dire que c'est mauvais.

\- J'hallucine, se lamenta Marvin en s'asseyant de dépit. Dire que je me tape Lore ! On a la chance d'essayer des profs nouveaux, et là, quoi ? Lore ?

\- Bah, t'as Bean, essaya une amie de Steven.

\- Un bouffon, affirma-t-il sans énergie.

Il fallait bien équilibrer. On avait gardé la moitié de nos profs de Poudlard, et l'autre moitié des cours étaient donnés par des profs de Treehall.

\- Il faut bien équilibrer, fit Selina avec un haussement d'épaules. On a gardé la moitié de nos profs de Poudlard, mais pas forcément les mêmes selon l'année.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? J'avais encore eu une intrusion de pensées venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Venant de Selina, cette fois. C'était effrayant.

\- Je sais bien, admit Marvin. C'est tout à fait logique. Mais pourquoi je suis tombée sur la moitié moisie ? Lore !

\- Moi aussi j'ai la moitié moisie, fit Justin. J'en fais pas tout un plat.

\- Oui mais toi, Justin, personne te plaint parce que tu emmerdes tout le monde, répliqua-t-il. Laisse moi dans mon moment tragique. S'il-te-plaît.

Il se détourna et reprit sa respiration.

\- Lore ! s'exclama-t-il en s'allongeant brutalement sur le dos, les bras en croix. Noodles ! Swan l'affreuse ! Lore ! LORE, bordel ! Alors que le prof de Sortilèges de Treehall a l'air si cool !

Il se recroquevilla autour des tibias d'une des filles de son année, mince avec des cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Tu me comprends, toi, gémit-il d'une petite voix d'enfant.

\- T'es pas si bête, Marvin, au final, remarqua-t-elle d'un air détaché. Peut-être que je vais accepter ton invitation au bal.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il puisse recevoir.

En réponse, elle se baissa et lui posa un baiser. Quand elle se redressa, Marvin se mit à ronronner et à frotter sa joue à ses jambes amoureusement. Ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille s'emmêlaient contre le mollet de la fille.

J'interrogeai Selina du regard devant ce spectacle étrange. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai jamais vu un couple aussi bizarre, avoua Zach, les sourcils froncés toujours en direction de son frère.

Il reporta sa concentration sur le paquet qu'il était en train d'ouvrir, une collection de balais de compétition miniatures qui s'envolèrent à peine libérés du papier. Il tournoyèrent un moment autour de sa tête avant de s'immobiliser en rang d'oignon devant son nez.

\- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il. Génial !

J'avais reçu une carte de mes parents, aussi, avec un énorme jeu d'échecs. J'eus un poil de regret. Je voulais ce cadeau depuis l'an dernier. Je leur en avais parlé des milliers de fois. Mais maintenant que Selina m'avait montré le jeu d'échecs version sorcier, celui-ci me paraissait comme mort.

La plupart des élèves autour de moi avaient eu des cadeaux magiques ou enchantés. Sauf Selina. Ses parents lui avaient offert une jolie chaîne en argent. Selina resta bouche bée pendant un moment.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je.

Il lui fallut un temps pour me répondre.

\- C'est la première fois que j'ai quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était celle de... ma grand-mère, ajouta-elle vivement après quelques instants de contemplation.

Un bruit attira notre attention. Steven et Justin avaient haussé le ton. Steven s'approcha et empoigna son cousin comme s'il l'avait insulté.

\- Calme-toi, Steevie-joli, lança Marvin depuis le sol où il était resté blotti. Tout le monde sait que Justin a une tête de con. C'est pas une raison pour y taper dessus.

\- Cet enfoiré a dit que j'étais la honte de la famille, tonna Steven.

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ce que je disais, ajouta Marvin. Une tête de con. CQFD.

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, insista Justin.

Je m'attendais à un coup, ou au moins une riposte en insultes, mais rien ne vint. Steven recula d'un pas et Justin baissa les yeux.

\- Salut, Elton, marmonna Marvin.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. La plupart des groupes d'élèves qui s'affairaient autour de l'arbre continuèrent de discuter et de s'esclaffer. Le niveau sonore ne se modifia pas d'un poil. Ce fut plus subtil que ça. Elton Andersen passa tranquillement près de moi sans que je lui accorde grande attention. Il n'avait ni un physique grandiose ni un débit de parole supersonique comme Marvin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient portés longs sur les épaules, aussi soyeux qu'auraient pu l'être ceux d'une fille. Il était plus fin que son cousin et à peine plus grand.

Ce qui le rendait différent, il ne le portait pas sur lui. Son charisme transparaissait à travers les autres. Quelques uns seulement stoppèrent leur conversation pour le saluer. Mais quelques uns, quand ils agissent au même instant, sont une foule. Quelques « salut » respectueux interrompent votre fil de pensées, et quelques têtes tournées vers une même personne vous font poser les yeux sur elle.

\- Salut, dit-il à Marvin qui s'efforça de reprendre une contenance. On m'a dit que nos cadeaux étaient avec ceux des première année.

\- Le tien est là-bas, répondit son cousin en désignant le tas près de Zach.

Je remarquai l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef accroché au tissu de son uniforme quand il s'avança. Pas étonnant que les gens s'adressent à lui de cette façon, surtout qu'il était déjà capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Attrape, Elton, fit son plus jeune cousin en lui passant un livre énorme enveloppé dans un ruban.

\- Je m'attendais presque à entendre Zach l'appeler « Monsieur le Président », glissai-je à Selina. Dommage, j'aurais bien ri.

Elle pouffa discrètement et Féline fit un petit bruit. Ça peut paraître bête mais pendant une seconde j'avais pris ça pour un rire. Puis je réalisai qu'elle avait juste éternué.

Il fallait que j'arrête de psychoter sur ce chat.

x

xxx

x

J'étais loin d'imaginer ce qu'était le vrai froid avant ce dernier week-end des vacances. Professeur Armstrong, la directrice à plumes de Treehall, annonça un soir que les sorties de l'école seraient dorénavant impossibles jusqu'au mois de Mars.

Nous étions rassemblés comme tous les soirs dans la salle qui donnait son nom à l'école, la Salle de l'Arbre, ou la Salle Sylvestre comme l'appelaient certain profs. C'était le lieu le plus vaste de l'étage Humus, et probablement de toute l'école. Elle ressemblait à une cathédrale boisée, mais qui aurait défié la gravité par sa taille et par son absence de colonne de soutien. Il y avait des colonnes, oui, mais elles étaient si fines en comparaison avec la hauteur des voûtes qu'il était évident qu'elles ne servaient qu'à décorer.

Les murs de la salle laissaient jaillir en relief quatre titanesques sculptures en bois représentant des animaux. Devant chacun, une phrase flottait en écriture irisée que faisaient scintiller les raies de lumière. J'imaginai qu'il devait s'agir de la devise de leurs quatre Maisons. Je tentai de les déchiffrer, mais la luminosité de clairière rendait la tâche difficile. L'animal le plus reconnaissable était un ours, devant lequel scintillait _L'Ourse terrasse l'ouragan pour ses oursons_. Je reconnus aussi une sorte de cheval et _Respect et sincérité_ devant. De l'autre côté je crus reconnaître un gros oiseau, peut-être un vautour, avec simplement écrit _Patience_. Presque derrière moi j'apercevais un insecte ignoble qui ressemblait à un très, très gros scorpion derrière _Nous sommes déjà là_. Leurs devises me faisaient froid dans le dos. On était loin des prétendues Maisons de bisounours d'Ilvermorny décrites sur Pottermore. Mon œil capta tout à fait en arrière une cinquième statue en bois bondissant du mur, plus petite et sans rien inscrit devant, représentant un chien ou un petit loup.

La végétation était omniprésente, depuis les plantes grimpantes envahissant la quasi-totalité des surfaces aux épaisses racines qui traversaient la salle de part en part. Et l'atmosphère forestière qui y régnait puait la magie à des kilomètres. Que se soit pour tenir la structure en place ou pour donner cette luminosité féerique, il n'y avait rien de rationnel. Des puits de jour perçaient le plafond en de multiples endroits, mais il était impossible qu'une lumière aussi limpide atteigne des étages aussi profondément enterrés.

\- Les cours ayant lieu aux étages Litière déménagent à l'étage Sous-sol à partir de lundi, annonça Armstrong. Les professeurs responsables de chaque Tribu feront passer les nouvelles salles aux référents de promotion.

La directrice de Treehall dégageait une aura impressionnante. Elle était très certainement d'origine native américaine, tout comme la plupart des autres profs de l'école Nord-Américaine. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge parce que ses cheveux blancs emplumés et son visage flétri taillé à la serpe faisaient contraste avec une voix forte et un physique olympique. Jeune, elle avait dû être extrêmement belle, de ce genre de beauté charismatique qui force l'obéissance. Elle évoquait plus Cléopâtre que Aya Nakamura.

A sa droite se tenait Chourave, toute en rondeurs. Il aurait été difficile de trouver plus différentes que ces deux femmes. A côté d'elles étaient assis les directeurs des écoles Sud-Américaine et du Pacifique. Là aussi, difficile de trouver plus antagonistes. João Pedro Condor, de Nocheira, l'école Sud-Américaine, tenait plus du rapace que de l'humain avec ses cheveux longs à frange impeccable et son nez en forme de bec. Kahai Kãne, de Kai'ohana, l'école du Pacifique, faisait penser à un Zeus chauve à cause de sa carrure imposante et de sa large barbe blanche. Je ne les avais pas encore entendu dire un mot depuis notre arrivée. Le directeur de l'école d'accueil du tournoi devait être tenu de faire les discours pour les trois.

La première épreuve avait déjà été disputée. Les trois champions avaient dû monter le plus haut possible en altitude par tous les moyens possibles. Il me semblait avoir entendu que Treehall avait gagné, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

\- Je rappelle que le bal de Noël aura lieu dans cette salle le deuxième samedi de la rentrée. Pourront participer tous les élèves, toutes écoles confondues, à partir de la quatrième année. En revanche, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour les plus sportifs d'entre vous. Le premier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu cette semaine devra être déplacé à une date ultérieure à cause des conditions météorologiques.

La fautive : une tempête monstrueuse prédite par les devins de l'école pour la semaine de la rentrée. J'en avais bien ri, moi, de leurs prévisions, jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit là. Les rares moments où Selina et moi allâmes nous aventurer aux étages Litière, nous crûmes que la fin du monde était arrivée. Le nom de « couloir aux courants d'air » de Poudlard devenait une exagération monumentale. L'étage Litière de Treehall était une bourrasque permanente, le vent hurlant au dehors à nous rendre sourds.

Enfin, le vent n'était pas le seul en cause pour les oreilles qui bourdonnaient depuis le lundi de la rentrée. Le Raton était devenu invivable depuis que Steven Andersen avait décrété qu'il avait une vie de merde et qu'il allait le faire partager à tous ses collègues.

\- Pas de bal, et pas de Quidditch ! Il y a quelqu'un qui nous prend pour du jambon de faykrill dans cette école moisie !

Il tournait en boucle depuis quelques jours. Une grande partie des Poufsouffle préférait rester flâner un peu dans l'école après les cours afin d'éviter le Raton le plus possible. Depuis la veille, sa dernière lubie était de faire signer une pétition à tous les élèves de Poudlard pour que les troisième années puissent aller au bal.

Bien entendu, seuls les troisième années avaient signé pour le moment.

\- Malany ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. Je t'ai toujours trouvée magnifique.

\- Je signerai pas, le coupai-je.

\- Sois sérieuse ! C'est juste une petite signature. Ça te coûte absolument rien.

\- Ce que t'as du mal à comprendre, c'est que personne signera s'il y a rien à y gagner. Je me tape complètement de savoir si les troisième années vont aller au bal ou pas.

\- T'as qu'à ajouter les deuxième et première année à ta pétition, proposa Selina.

\- Mais dans ce cas, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, ce sera refusé d'avance. Les profs laisseront jamais des première année aller à un bal qui dure toute la nuit, geignit-il.

\- Eh bien, rien t'empêche à ce moment là de négocier avec les profs la participation des troisième années seulement, conclut Selina.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse pour ceux qui auront signé, s'offusqua-t-il. C'est une trahison, ça.

\- T'es pas obligé de dire aux autres que c'est toi qui as émis l'idée. T'as qu'à dire que ce sont les profs qui ont proposé le compromis.

\- C'est vrai, réfléchit-il les sourcils froncés. Je vais voir.

Il resta un moment bloqué sur place avec une tête de cocotte minute sous pression. Puis il nous tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

\- T'es une vraie manipulatrice ! m'exclamai-je. Tu fais ça souvent ?

Elle rougit un peu et me sourit.

\- Je sais pas. Je l'ai juste aidé, non ?

\- Va savoir, hésitai-je. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va nous pondre ensuite, comme problème. C'est le frère de Zach, je te rappelle. Un saboteur d'idée hors-normes.

La réponse ne tarda pas. Le lendemain ne fut marqué par aucune esclandre ni appel au désespoir de sa part. Avec Selina, nous allâmes prendre notre repas du midi au réfectoire, comme d'habitude, après être sorties du cours de Botanique. J'étais heureuse de toujours avoir le professeur Lettriminel en cours, même s'il était un peu grognon depuis qu'on l'avait obligé à faire ses cours en intérieur.

En face de moi, Selina avait la fourchette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche quand elle se figea et jura tout bas.

\- Enquiquineur numéro un en vue, murmura-t-elle. Et il a une sacré tête de vainqueur. Bouse de crabe de feu, il vient vers nous. Planque-toi.

\- Hey les filles, s'enquit Steven joyeusement. Pourquoi vous vous cachez comme ça ?

Il s'assit à la droite de Selina et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. Elle grimaça et le repoussa avec force.

\- Ça va pas bien, toi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Si, trop bien, grâce à toi, la remercia-t-il. En repensant à ce que tu m'avais dit, j'ai eu une idée géniale !

Oh, youpi. C'était le moment de l'idée stupide à la Andersen.

\- Au lieu d'aller au bal avec les autres, il suffit d'organiser un bal secret pour les première, deuxième et troisième années. Comme ça, tout le monde en profite !

Et voilà. Une belle galère en prévision.

x

xxx

x

\- Eeeeeet c'est un magnifique tacle de la part d'Andersen, qui reprend le souaffle à Waltz ! Serpentard perd encore une fois la main. Vont-ils se ressaisir ? … Passe à Littlerock. Andersen reprend le souaffle. Ah ! Le souaffle est récupéré par Serpentard ! Waltz passe à Simple. Elle fonce vers les anneaux de Poufsouffle ! Andersen est le dernier obstacle entre Simple et le but ! Va-t-il parvenir à arrêter le tir ? Et... Mais que ce passe-t-il ? C'EST UN COGNARD ! Quel retournement de situation ! Simple lâche le souaffle, percutée par un superbe tir de cognard venant d'Andersen, malgré son jeune âge ! Andersen récupère le souaffle et le remet en jeu en faisant une passe à Andersen... Je me demande si une seule personne des tribunes comprend ce que je dis.

Effectivement, il était difficile de suivre le jeu de cette façon. Il y avait quatre Andersen dans l'équipe. Elton était le gardien, Zach un des batteurs, Steven un poursuiveur et Marvin n'avait pas encore fait son entrée puisqu'il était attrapeur. Selina et moi nous contentions donc de suivre les robes de couleur en criant « ALLEZ ! POUFSOUFFLE ! ».

Comme la tempête ne daignait pas prendre fin, Armstrong avait annoncé que les matchs de Quidditch auraient lieu dans les immenses gymnases de Quidditch en Salle de l'étage Sous-sol en attendant de meilleures conditions. J'avais fait une erreur en disant que la salle de l'Arbre était la plus vaste de l'école. L'espace prévu pour le Quidditch en Salle était colossal. Seule la magie pouvait permettre une construction aussi énorme sans que tout s'écroule sur les joueurs.

Une troisième voix criait en cœur avec nous. Tom Kindeye, le garçon blond rieur de Gryffondor, avait décidé qu'il viendrait s'égosiller avec nous même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son équipe. C'était un ami d'Alyss, d'Apollo Mattews et de Harry Ling, mais eux étaient allés soutenir Kathleen avec la tribune de Serpentard.

\- Apollo et Harry se fichent complètement de Walker, en fait, déclara Kindeye. La vérité, c'est qu'ils savent que l'équipe de Poufsouffle est bien plus forte que celle de Serpentard. Alors ça les arrangerait bien que Poufsouffle parte avec des points de retard. Parce qu'il faut avouer que l'équipe de Gryffondor ce sont vraiment des ...

Un hurlement dans la tribune l'interrompit. Poufsouffle venait de marquer. Les supporters peinturlurés de rayures jaune et noir bondirent et sautèrent sur leurs bancs comme des sauterelles. Quoique vu leur aspect l'insecte le plus approprié aurait été l'abeille.

\- Poufsouffle mène 160 à 0 ! tonna Joe Donovan, le commentateur. Lopez fait la passe à Andersen...

\- Tu oublies les équipes de Treehall, fis-je remarquer à Kindeye. Le match d'hier entre les Scorpions et les Louveteaux était assez impressionnant. J'ai l'impression qu'ils jouent de façon plus brutale. C'est peut-être juste une impression.

\- Non, t'as raison, confirma Selina. Tu te souviens du nouveau en deuxième année à Serpentard ? Luke. L'ami de Lyra Fox.

\- Le roux, là ? Oui, oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi ?

\- En fait, l'année dernière, il était à Treehall, continua-t-elle. Il est en cours de français avec moi, et comme toi tu fais espagnol, j'étais un peu toute seule, alors on s'est mis à côté.

\- Il est pas en cours de langues avec les deuxième années ?

\- Apparemment, à Treehall, les cours de langues étrangères sont optionnels. Donc il en avait jamais fait avant.

\- Ok, et le rapport avec le Quidditch ?

Elle pouffa.

\- Un peu de patience, j'y arrive, se moqua Selina. On discute beaucoup pendant les cours parce que c'est pas super intéressant. Il m'a dit que le Quidditch de Treehall avait des règles un peu différentes. Mais pour les compétitions internationales, ils font des efforts pour suivre les mêmes règles que tout le monde. Seulement, ça se voit un peu dans le style.

\- C'est quoi ces règles différentes ?

Kindeye m'avait devancé et posé la question qui menaçait de sortir de son plein gré.

\- Il y en a un paquet, mais globalement, c'est surtout que les règles sont très allégées. Par exemple, les batteurs ont pas de limitation et ils peuvent frapper avec leur batte s'ils veulent. Et les joueurs ont droit aux contacts directs. Du genre coups de coudes entre attrapeurs. Ou coups de balais.

\- On dirait le frère de Will en train de m'expliquer la différence entre le rugby et le football américain, me remémorai-je.

\- Qui ça ? grimaça Kindeye. Ruby ?

\- Ce sont des sports moldus, l'aida Selina.

Je faillis tomber du banc quand un grand dadais derrière moi se leva d'un bond et planta ses deux genoux dans ma colonne vertébrale. « POUFSOUFFLEEEEEE ! OUUUUH ! LES BLAIREAUX T'ONT MIS . ! ... ». L'hymne de l'équipe de Poufsouffle résonna dans mes oreilles alors que le même abruti derrière moi beuglait à dix centimètres de ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? hurlai-je pour couvrir le bruit.

Comme pour me répondre, le commentateur se mit lui aussi à mugir avec sa voix amplifiée.

\- Incroyable ! C'est une attaque de Cerbère ! Le gardien de Serpentard n'a rien vu venir ! Il est resté figé comme s'il dormait ! Décidément, ce gardien est une vraie passoire !

Des points lumineux se rassemblèrent en plusieurs formes au dessus du terrain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le phénomène se produisait. C'était l'équivalent du ralenti à la télé lors d'un but. Trois formes dorées représentant les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle s'approchèrent des anneaux de Serpentard. Une boule de lumière passait d'une forme à l'autre. Une forme émeraude était immobile devant les buts.

Les doubles lumineux rejouèrent le but qui venait d'être marqué. La passe était complexe et je ne compris pas en quoi le commentateur était si excité.

Le gardien émeraude n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant la manœuvre.

\- Poufsouffle mène 170 à 0 ! Serpentard, c'est le moment de montrer ce dont vous êtes capables ! Andersen passe à Lopez...

\- Haha ! s'exclama Kindeye. Je paierais cher pour voir la tête des deux zigotos. Apollo doit être complètement dégoûté ! C'est fou qu'ils aient réussi cette figure, cette Littlerock est vraiment rapide, comme poursuiveuse. Ils ont du culot, ces Poufsouffle. Moi je dis que le match est déjà dans leur poche.

\- Attends, dis-je, rien n'est encore gagné. Si Serpentard marque deux buts et que Kathleen attrape le vif d'or...

\- Bah ! Ne te tracasse pas comme ça, rit-il. Même s'ils marquent deux buts, ce dont je doute vu la barrière que représente Elton Andersen, il faut encore que Walker attrape le vif d'or. Elle vole bien, ta petite copine rousse, mais à ce que j'ai entendu, Marvin Andersen est vraiment super fort ! Le match est gagné d'avance.

J'avais envie de le croire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers. J'espérais que notre équipe ne l'oublie pas non plus. Sinon Serpentard risquait de remonter en flèche dans les points.

\- Waltz s'approche des buts de Poufsouffle. Passe à Taylor. Waltz à nouveau. Il s'approche, épaulé par ses batteurs Hawke et Stark, surnommés effroyablement Charybde et Scylla par les autres équipes de Poudlard ! Vont-ils enfin montrer leurs crochets ? Non ! Waltz feinte et recule ! Que se passe-t-il ? Andersen est seul face aux deux batteurs de Serpentard ! Mais quelle stratégie ! Serpentard maaaarque !

Des huées montèrent de nos gradins. Les Poufsouffle s'étaient de nouveau levés, mais cette fois pour pourrir l'équipe adverse.

Les lumières émeraudes et dorées se rassemblèrent pour le ralenti. Cette fois-ci, la passe fut assez simple et rapide pour me permettre de suivre. Leur stratégie était vraiment bien faite. Scylla avait tiré un cognard sur Elton en même temps que Waltz lui lançait son souaffle. Cette manœuvre ressemblait un peu à de la triche, mais comme personne ne contesta, ce devait être autorisé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font pas ça tout le temps, si on en a le droit ? criai-je à mes deux voisins.

\- C'est super difficile, répondit Kindeye par-dessus le vacarme. Il faut une coordination parfaite entre les deux batteurs et le poursuiveur. Et tout peut rater si un batteur adverse les tient pour cible. Ils ont vraiment eu de la chance que les deux batteurs de Poufsouffle aient abaissé leur vigilance. Wouahou ! Ce match est génial !

\- Ça te fait de l'effet, le Quidditch, toi, lançai-je. C'est flippant. Tu joues chez les dragonneaux au moins ?

\- Ouais, mais comme les matchs dragonneaux ont été suspendus, je me rattrape ici.

La raison à leur suspension avait été qu'il y avait déjà trop de matchs. Entre les quatre équipes de Poudlard et les cinq de Treehall, leur nombre avait plus que doublé.

Une cloche sonna, annonçant la mise en jeu du vif d'or. Ce qui signifiait que si les attrapeurs étaient bons, on approchait de la fin du match. Rien du tout, dans le cas contraire.

Poufsouffle marqua deux autres fois et je crus devenir sourde.

\- Poufsouffle mène 190 à 10, rugit Joe Donovan. Malgré les multiples essais de Serpentard pour marquer, Andersen semble infranchissable. Toujours aucune trace du vif d'or.

Le chant des Pourfsouffle retentissait dans les tribunes. Les spectateurs étaient devenus une masse de bêtes sauvages hurlant à la victoire.

\- Avale ça, serpent ! criait Kindeye.

De mon côté, je préférais crier en chœur avec Selina. De toute façon, aucune de nous deux ne connaissait l'air ni les paroles de l'hymne.

\- Andersen remet le souaffle en jeu, récupéré par Lopez. Andersen... Lopez à nouveau. Elle est encerclée par les poursuiveurs de Serpentard ! Simple et Waltz la tiennent en pince ! Taylor se rapproche, et... C'EST LA FAUTE ! Quelle déception pour l'équipe de Serpentard ! Un penalty est sifflé par l'arbitre. Lopez est forcée de quitter le match. L'équipe infirmière se tient prête à l'accueillir dès qu'elle aura touché terre. On me signale que la faute est un coup irrégulier au ventre. Taylor reçoit un avertissement. La prochaine faute de sa part durant le tournoi lui vaudra une exclusion définitive !

\- Quelle bouse de magyar, cracha mon blondinet de voisin. Oser frapper une fille !

\- Eh, ça va le macho ? le taquinai-je.

\- Quoi ! C'est vrai, non ? C'est un bouffeur de faykrill, ce gars-là, je te le dis, renchérit-il.

\- C'est reparti, commenta Joe Donovan. Les Poufsouffle jouent maintenant avec deux poursuiveurs.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de reconnaître que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard jouaient bien. Et les tirs de cognard de Charybde et Scylla étaient implacables. Le capitaine de l'équipe, Waltz, était un bon tacticien, et lui et ses camarades volaient le souaffle à leurs adversaires avec une extrême facilité. La balle rouge était entre leurs mains les trois quarts du temps.

La seule faiblesse de leur équipe était l'infranchissable Elton Andersen qui se mettait entre eux et la victoire.

Pas étonnant que l'un des leurs ait pété les plombs. Taylor. Mais néanmoins, un coup direct était différent d'un contact involontaire. Il avait voulu blesser délibérément.

Joe Donovan interrompit mes pensées par une exclamation aiguë. Notre équipe avait encore marqué. Je me levai et rugis à l'unisson avec le reste des gradins.

\- Poufsouffle mène 200 à 0 ! L'humiliation ne semble jamais finir ! Andersen passe à Andersen, qui fait une passe rapide à Littlerock. Andersen reprend le souaffle... Mais que se passe-t-il du côté des attrapeurs ? ANDERSEN ET WALKER FONCENT EN PIQUE ! Est-ce le vif d'or ? OUI ! WALKER A LE VIF D'OR !

Une cloche sonna la fin du match. Il y eut un cri de déception dans la tribune, deux ou trois insultes rageuses, et puis les sourires apparurent sur les visages quand tout le monde comprit que Poufsouffle avait quand même gagné. Je serrai Selina dans mes bras.

Je n'osais pas l'avouer, mais c'était le résultat que j'espérais au fond de moi : gagner le match mais que Kathleen attrape quand même le vif d'or. J'étais débordante de joie.

Mais avant de pouvoir aller retrouver Kathleen pour la féliciter, il me faudrait supporter deux heures de Métamorphoses et deux autres de Sortilèges.

x

xxx

x

J'attendais désespérément que sonne la fin du cours. J'avais réussi l'exercice de métamorphose au bout de cinq minutes, et la vieille Gonzalo était trop occupée à donner des conseils à ceux qui avaient du mal pour passer me donner un nouvel exercice.

Au début, je m'occupai en aidant Selina. Le rouge de son allumette était un peu grisonnant mais elle était encore loin du métal qui était demandé. Elle maîtrisait maintenant le changement de forme du début de l'année. En revanche, le changement de matière était encore difficile pour elle.

Finalement, la vieille Gonzalo revint sur l'estrade et nous donna les devoirs pour la fois suivante. Ne vous fiez pas à son surnom, le professeur Gonzalo n'avait rien d'une petite vieille. C'est aussi ce que nous avions cru le premier jour.

Une petite fille typée amérindienne native qui devait avoir dans les huit ans se tenait assise sur le bureau. Nous attendions dans le bazar le plus total que la prof arrive. Puis la petite fille s'était levée et avait commencé le cours. C'était étrange, au début, mais nous nous y étions faits. Les élèves de Treehall l'appelaient la vieille Gonzalo car malgré son apparence, elle devait avoir près de cent ans. Elle était aussi la prof référente des Louveteaux, une des cinq Tribus de Treehall, les équivalents de nos Maisons.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de remonter dans les étages Humus pour le cours de Sortilèges. Treehall était un vrai dédale de galeries et d'escaliers. Celui qui n'était pas un minimum sportif ne survivait pas deux jours ici.

Nous dépassâmes le Nœud, le grand hall d'où partaient la majorité des galeries de l'Humus. La grande estrade au centre était vide, ce qui était plutôt rare. On y accédait par des racines qui montaient en spirale. Celui qui voulait s'exprimer était le bienvenu à Treehall, où la liberté d'expression tenait lieu de religion. En revanche, la liberté de ne pas écouter l'était tout autant.

\- Je viens de penser à un truc, dit soudainement Selina.

Je n'étais pas de Treehall, moi. J'étais anglaise. Aussi écoutai-je poliment ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'aucun élève a disparu depuis Rowena Fox.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. En réalité, nous avions été tellement occupés à nous adapter à la nouveauté et à la splendeur qu'était Treehall que les disparitions m'étaient complètement sorties de l'esprit.

\- Peut-être que le démon des cachots nous a pas suivi jusqu'ici, ironisai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- T'as raison, Malany, je m'inquiète trop pour rien, admit-elle.

\- Hé ! Attends ! Mais c'est pas bête ce que tu viens de dire, m'exclamai-je dans un éclat théâtral qui n'aurait convaincu personne. Maintenant, on est sûrs que le démon des cachots est le coupable !

Selina ne put retenir un rire devant mon air stupide. Je notai aussi quelque part dans mon esprit que ma théorie du tunnel temporel planqué quelque part dans Poudlard tenait toujours la route.

x

xxx

x

\- Prenez votre livre à la partie sur les locomotions. Avant les vacances, vous vous souvenez, nous avions vu le Wingardium Leviosa, qui permet de déplacer l'objet dans les trois dimensions de l'espace. Ce sort est très utile quand il s'agit de précision, mais son grand défaut est son manque de rapidité. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le grand chapitre des sorts de répulsion. En cette époque de bal de Noël, cependant, je vous recommanderais de l'utiliser avec parcimonie, ce même si votre cavalière a des boutons.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent dans la salle de classe.

Lewis et son humour pince-sans-rire. Enfin, ça donnait un charme à ses cours, contrairement à Lore. C'était le prof préféré de Selina. Moi je lui trouvais juste une tête de psychopathe, avec son sourire de petit diablotin et son nez aquilin. Ou de mouton, à cause de ses bouclettes blond platine et des fourrures bordant le cuir brut de ses habits inuits. Habits qui dépareillaient avec son faciès caucasien d'ailleurs.

Un mouton psychopathe, alors.

\- Malany, murmura Selina. Malany !

Je détachai mes yeux du prof. Selina avait les yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés de quelqu'un se faisant du souci. Elle me montrait une des multiples gravures que les élèves faisaient sur les tables en bois quand ils s'ennuyaient. Je me rapprochai.

Et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand aussi.

KYLE RDV HTE BRNCHE.

Le « RDV » attirait l'œil, puis « HTE BRCHE » « Haute branche », et puis automatiquement le cerveau recherchait l'auteur ou le destinataire dans le message. « KYLE » ressemblait bizarrement à « Cayle ». Ou bien nous étions juste parano.

Non. Nous étions tout à fait saines d'esprit. Je repérai un « S » devant le « KYLE », un peu plus loin. Il était isolé, aussi nous ne l'avions pas remarqué au milieu de toutes les autres gravures du style « JTM » ou en forme de zizis. Je le montrai à Selina, mais elle avait déjà repéré autre chose de plus intéressant.

\- Regarde, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a deux ronds en dessous. Je pense que ce sont deux zéros, pour minuit. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- J'en pense que t'es un génie, dis-je en montrant un « H » que je venais d'apercevoir à la droite de ses deux ronds.

Puis je remarquai trois autres lettres en-dessous.

STP.

x

xxx

x

Le trajet vers la Salle Sylvestre se fit noyé dans les spéculations sur l'auteur du message. Et surtout, sur le fait qu'il faille y aller ou pas.

\- Le problème, dis-je, c'est le « S'il te plaît » de la fin du message. Sans ça, j'aurais été sûre que c'était une blague. Mais là... C'est bizarre.

Selina hocha la tête. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'y aller. D'après elle, des crétins avaient écrit ça pour se moquer et peut-être même préparer un attrape-couillon cette nuit.

\- N'empêche que je vois mal comment ça pourrait être autre chose qu'une blague, insista-t-elle. Qui pourrait vouloir me voir en urgence en secret ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Je sais pas, moi. A ton avis ? Tu connais qui, ici ?

\- Bah, pas grand monde, justement. Toi, Zach, Fergusson, Grace. C'est tout. Cedric et Hugo, je les connais pas vraiment. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils voudraient me voir. Pareil pour Kathleen, Alyss et compagnie. Après, il y a toujours Hélène, mais...

\- C'est qui ? interrogeai-je.

\- Ma demi-sœur, hésita-t-elle. Hélène Cerblanc.

Je marquai une pause, tellement ce qu'elle venait de dire paraissait surréel.

\- Noooon, je te crois pas ! m'exclamai-je. Hélène Cerblanc ? On parle bien de la même ? La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, invaincue depuis deux ans, némésis de Elton Andersen autant que son alter-ego, nommée fille la plus belle de l'école par Marvin ? C'est ta sœur ?

\- Demi-sœur. J'ai jamais vécu avec elle, répondit Selina, sa mère s'est remariée avec mon moldu de père au lieu de rester vivre avec son riche sorcier de père. Je pense qu'elle m'aime pas beaucoup. Mais c'est quand même vexant ce que tu dis ! Ok, je sais pas tenir sur un balai et les gens préfèrent me surnommer « Plumeau » que « Bella », mais quand même !

\- Oups, m'excusai-je avec un demi-sourire.

\- Boulet, railla-t-elle.

\- Objectivement, vous êtes différentes, ajoutai-je. Déjà, elle est blonde.

\- Tu t'enfonces, rit-elle.

\- Bon, j'arrête, admis-je. De quoi on parlait, déjà ?

\- Du fait qu'elle pourrait être l'auteur du message, patate, s'amusa Selina.

Nous étions arrivées au Nœud. Cette fois, l'estrade était occupée.

\- Oh, non, encore Soleil-man, grimaça-elle. Les mains sur les oreilles et on accélère.

C'était une image, mais justifiée. Soleil-man était un septième année de Nocheira et l'un des trois champions. Et il était aussi complètement fou.

\- Le monde tel que vous le connaissez n'a plus aucun sens ! s'égosillait-il. Il est plus que temps de reconnaître vos véritables dieux ! Je suis un dieu parmi les hommes ! Votre nouveau leader ! Le nouvel Inca ! La puissance du soleil vit en moi !

Il se tenait, comme d'habitude, digne et les bras ouverts sur son piédestal d'emprunt. Les disques d'or immenses qui pendaient de ses oreilles et de son cou éblouissaient à chaque mouvement ses spectateurs forcés. Une large robe ouverte de tissu rouge sombre couverte de motifs en fils d'or reposait lourdement sur ses épaules, la capuche à demi positionnée au sommet de ses longs cheveux noirs. Les manches amples brodées étaient deux ailes de sang tentant d'embrasser son infortuné auditoire.

Une petite fille en poncho fit irruption et lui tira les robes en lui faisant la morale. Elle devait être en première année, comme nous. Ses cheveux étaient aussi emmêlés et désordonnés que ceux de Soleil-man étaient soignés.

Comme souvent, celle que l'on surnommait Poncho se prit un revers de manche nonchalant et alla s'étaler un peu plus loin.

\- J'espère jamais devoir être dirigée par quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé, lâcha Selina alors que nous empruntions la galerie qui remontait vers la Salle de l'Arbre.

J'étais entièrement d'accord.

Nous nous installâmes peu après à la table où Kathleen et son ami de Serpentard aux cheveux décolorés étaient en train de manger.

\- Alors, demandai-je, le match ? Comment t'as trouvé ton premier exploit sur le terrain ?

Elle devint rouge cramoisi et eut un sourire timide.

\- On a pas gagné, tu sais, corrigea-t-elle. Alors, exploit, c'est pas vraiment le mot.

\- Allez ! Fais pas ta modeste ! T'as sauvé ton équipe d'une sortie prématurée de la compétition ! Je suis sûre que t'es une héroïne chez les Serpentard.

\- Pas trop. David m'a crié dessus parce que j'avais attrapé le vif d'or trop tôt. Il disait que j'aurais dû attendre que nos points remontent un peu avant d'y aller.

\- Sérieusement ? m'étonnai-je. C'est lequel, celui-là ? Ils ont qu'à le virer ! Il est complètement stupide. Justement, plus tu aurais attendu, et plus l'écart de points se serait creusé. C'est sur votre gardien qu'il aurait dû s'exciter, plutôt.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Laura aussi.

\- Laura ?

\- Scylla. Elle l'a traité de tête d'autruche, sourit Kathleen. Elle a des insultes originales. Mais ils vont pas le virer, c'est un super bon poursuiveur.

\- Ce serait pas le Taylor qui a envoyé une de nos poursuiveuses à l'infirmerie ? s'enquit Selina. On m'a dit qu'elle allait pas pouvoir refaire de Quidditch cette année à cause d'une histoire de rat ou un truc comme ça.

\- De rate ? grimaçai-je.

\- Oui, voilà, dit Selina.

\- C'est lui, confirma ma petite rousse de copine. Il est toujours en colère contre quelqu'un. Heureusement que Laura le tient par la trouille.

\- Salut à l'attrapeuse de génie, lança une voix derrière moi.

Alyss passa une main dans le dos de son amie d'enfance et vint s'asseoir en compagnie de Rowena Fox. Les deux sœurs Fox se ressemblaient énormément. Pourtant, Rowena était bien plus avenante que sa grande sœur. Elle abordait un visage plein de délicatesse, contrairement à Lyra qui avait un regard de rapace et un sourire de requin.

\- Je suis fan de toi, Kath, la félicita-t-elle. Tu l'as attrapé en un éclair. Comment est-ce que t'as fait ?

Le visage de Kathleen se transforma quand elle aperçut ses deux amis d'enfance. Toute trace de timidité disparut au dépens d'une joie immense. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie.

\- C'est pas aussi difficile que tu le penses, Rowe. En fait, j'étais avantagée par rapport à l'autre attrapeur parce qu'il est beaucoup plus lourd que moi.

\- C'est ça, dit une voix, dis que mon frère est un gros balourd, tant que tu y es, espèce de gnome. La prochaine fois je dirai à Riri-chou d'aller te fourrer un bon cognard dans le ...

\- Dégage de l'espace vital de Kath, face de magyar lépreux, ou c'est moi qui vais t'en mettre une, gronda Alyss en se levant d'un bond.

Steven s'était levé de son groupe de table et se tenait au dessus de Kathleen avec agressivité. Alyss le fit reculer d'un pas, mais le jeune Andersen s'aperçut vite qu'il était plus grand et plus fort que le gringalet aux traits féminins qui lui faisait face. Alors il s'approcha de lui et colla son front au sien.

\- Les gars, intervins-je, calmez-vous ! On est potes, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Je me rappelle pas avoir jamais été pote avec ça, grinça Alyss.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, sourit Steven. Un gnome aussi moche, sûr que je m'en serais rappelé.

Plusieurs coups fusèrent avant que n'intervienne Professeur Woods, l'amérindien joufflu à tête de ravi qui enseignait la botanique à Treehall. Le bilan fut dix points de perdus pour chaque Maison et une retenue pour chacun.

Le sport faisait naître des comportements bien étranges.

x

xxx

x

Il y avait quand même quelque chose de vraiment rassurant à Treehall : la modernité. Alors qu'à Poudlard, j'avais été désagréablement surprise par l'absence quasi totale d'intégration de la culture moldue dans celle des sorciers, les américains semblaient avoir évolué différemment.

Un premier détail démesuré était l'absence d'uniforme. Et si une majorité de profs portait des robes à la mode, cintrées à la taille par une ceinture, les élèves, eux, avaient totalement adopté les leggins galaxie, crop tops et baskets sophistiquées. Les plumes étaient restées, quoique légèrement modifiées à leur extrémité pour pouvoir écrire sur les tablettes qui avaient remplacé les vieux parchemins tachés.

Je n'accordais pas grande attention à ce qui se disait entre Selina et quelques américains qui attendaient le cours d'astronomie avec nous. Le cours devait commencer vers six heures du soir. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un bon moment, l'hiver arctique aidant.

En face, un groupe de filles plus âgées, tout en gloussements et déhanchés, discutait en alternance avec des coups d'œil réguliers vers leurs portables, flottant près de leurs têtes ou projetant des messages lumineux dans les airs depuis une poche de chemise. Tout ça donnait une ambiance assez _Sorciers de la Galaxie_...

Un barbu massif contourna le groupe avec un coup d'œil inquiet derrière son épaule. Une des filles lui lança un regard séducteur appuyé et il se détourna avec une rapidité gênée. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il s'éloigna lentement. Sa réaction déclencha un concerto de gloussements venant des filles, puis elles se replongèrent dans leurs allers-retours entre discussion et SMS.

Je m'appuyai plus profondément contre le mur de racines. Pénétrer dans le quotidien de Poudlard avait été comme changer de monde de façon brutale, sans un regard en arrière. En y réfléchissant, s'y habituer n'avait pas vraiment été un problème. L'émerveillement avait tué dans l'œuf tout le scepticisme et tout le raisonnement dont j'avais assailli mon Lettriminel sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais depuis notre arrivée à Treehall, je m'éveillais.

Je me souvenais des premières réactions face aux matières de Treehall. Comment Apollo Mattews avait froncé le nez à l'annonce de « Gestion des no-maj'», matière qui remplaçait notre « Etude des moldus ». Il s'était empressé de qualifier les américains de racistes qui prenaient les moldus de haut comme un berger gère son troupeau de moutons.

Maintenant, tout ça paraissait bien hypocrite, quand on voyait l'égalité avec laquelle était considérée la technologie moldue face à celle des sorciers américains. C'était Poudlard qui avait du chemin à faire pour arriver à considérer les moldus comme ses égaux. Après tout, c'était l'Angleterre qui avait fourni le plus grand raciste anti-moldu de tous les temps, même si elle avait aussi fourni l'antidote à cicatrice qui allait avec. Une scission aussi marquée devait mettre du temps à se dissoudre.

Il n'empêche que voir cette mixture parfaite de magie et de technologie me remplissait d'envie et de déception. Je me promis qu'au retour à Poudlard je me joindrais aux efforts de Fergusson et de Rosendale pour amener de cette magie-là jusqu'en Angleterre.

Les conversations autour de moi s'éteignirent et les gens se redressèrent. J'en déduisis que le professeur Cray était enfin arrivé, avec son habituel sourire neutre sans joie qui laissait une sensation inconfortable. Le plus dérangeant chez lui était la désagréable impression que ses traits étaient aussitôt oubliés dès qu'il tournait le dos. Les détails glissaient sur nos mémoires comme sur du verglas, ne laissant qu'un visage ordinaire et sans saveur. Il n'avait pas plus de la trentaine et ses cheveux châtains clair tenaient en un brushing rappelant vaguement Ken, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais affirmer sans craindre de me tromper.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut rappeler ce qu'on a vu la dernière fois, et ce qu'on doit aborder aujourd'hui ? commença-t-il comme à chacun de ses débuts de cours.

Une fille de Treehall leva la main. Ce cours était partagé avec les première année de la Tribu des Chevaux.

D'après ce que j'avais entendu, les première année étaient répartis entre cinq Tribus au hasard. Il n'y avait pas de choixpeau ni de questionnaire ni de télépathie ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour les répartir selon un quelconque trait de caractère.

Pourtant, autant de préjugés et de rumeurs couraient sur les différentes Tribus que sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Il n'y avait que deux explications à ça. Soit l'éducation au sein même de la Tribu forgeait un tempérament homogène entre tous ses membres malgré le hasard de départ. Soit les rumeurs étaient une vaste blague. Ou une manipulation de masse. Je penchais pour un mélange entre les deux explications. De toute façon, les rumeurs étaient toujours des débilités de manipulation massive, même à Poudlard. La preuve, je n'étais ni droguée ni attardée.

\- Tu viendras, toi, Malany ?

\- Hein ? Où ça ?

\- T'as rien suivi, constata Selina, amusée.

\- Non, rien du tout, m'excusai-je en lui rendant son esquisse de sourire.

\- On parlait du bal de Noël, expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais que Steven veut toujours organiser son bal clandestin au Raton ? Il a aussi invité tous ceux de Treehall, Nocheira et Kai'ohana qui voudraient venir.

\- Il est complètement fou, commentai-je. Quand je pense que c'est nous qui lui avons donné l'idée... On va se prendre une retenue collective historique.

\- Sois pas pessimiste comme ça, dit un américain avec des fossettes assis devant nous.

Il était retourné sur le dossier de sa chaise depuis un moment. Selina discutait avec lui et son voisin.

\- C'est réaliste, insistai-je. Comment une fête aussi grande pourrait ne pas être entendue par les gens en passant ?

\- Justement, c'est ça l'astuce, répliqua-t-il. Tu connais pas encore assez Treehall pour t'en apercevoir, mais ici il y a très peu de passage dans les couloirs. Parce que l'école est trop grande. C'est statistiquement impossible que quelqu'un passe par hasard près du Raton de nuit, surtout s'il y a le vrai bal de Noël à la Salle Sylvestre.

\- Et les Poufsouffle qui reviendront pour dormir du bal ? soulevai-je.

Il fit balancer sa chaise jusqu'à notre table. De près, ses cheveux, coupés courts, paraissaient plus châtains que blonds.

\- Bien vu, Sherlock, fit-il en plissant les yeux de concentration.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se tourna vers Selina comme pour attendre une solution. Comme elle haussait les épaules, il fit retomber les quatre pieds de sa chaise au sol et sollicita son voisin de table.

Je n'avais pas plus d'inspiration que Selina quand au problème du bal. C'était dommage, parce que l'idée du bal clandestin commençait à me séduire et, malgré moi, j'avais hâte d'y être.

x

xxx

x

Une petite main secoua doucement mon épaule.

\- Malany, c'est l'heure.

J'émergeai péniblement. Selina était assise sur mon lit, les cheveux encore ébouriffés par le sommeil. Le dortoir était sombre et silencieux. Perçaient parfois quelques respirations et froissements de couvertures.

Je me levai à tâtons et enfilai une double couche d'habits chauds pendant que Selina mettait bottes, gants et bonnet. Nous enfilâmes nos manteaux à fourrure fournis par l'école et nous glissâmes entre les lits.

\- Lumos, souffla ma complice quand nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée du Raton.

Je l'imitai. Nos baguettes ne nous offraient qu'une faible lueur, mais elle suffisait pour discerner les bifurcation et les reliefs. Les racines qui perçaient les galeries de l'école projetaient d'inquiétantes ombres tortueuses sur les parois.

J'avais finalement convaincu Selina de nous rendre au mystérieux rendez-vous. Le message ressemblait tellement peu à une blague que je ne croyais pas une seconde à l'hypothèse du piège. Le « STP » ne serait jamais venu à l'idée d'un quelconque petit malin. Il chargeait le tout d'une ambiance d'appel à l'aide. Bien que l'objet de la requête restât entièrement obscur malgré tout le temps que j'avais passé à tenter de l'imaginer.

Au niveau de la transition entre l'Humus et la Litière, le froid devint mordant en dépit de l'effort physique intense demandé par l'ascension sans fin des marches tordues taillées dans les racines.

\- On va geler sur place si on sort sur les branches, rumina Selina. On aurait jamais dû venir. Si c'est quelqu'un qui veut ma mort, c'est une idée de génie. Il a même pas besoin de sortir de son lit, la tempête fera le boulot.

\- Relax, c'est toi l'optimiste d'habitude.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça. On a qu'à dire que ça nous fera une petite promenade dans la neige.

x

xxx

x

La neige tombait avec violence. Les flocons étaient comme des milliers de coups de fouet. Nos bottes s'enfonçaient presque jusqu'au genou. Les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans nos yeux embuaient le paysage, déjà rendu indistinct par les bourrasques blanches. Nous avançâmes péniblement le long de la branche prolongeant le plus haut couloir du tronc.

Nous montâmes le long d'une branche qui contournait le tronc, vers un endroit abrité par l'arbre. Au passage dans la zone d'accalmie, je sentis mes joues chauffer quand les morsures glacées s'arrêtèrent.

La tempête soufflait toujours, et le froid restait intolérable, mais au moins on s'entendait parler et notre vue n'était pas entièrement brouillée.

\- Il faut continuer à monter, dis-je à Selina.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas avec ce temps. C'est trop dangereux !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il doit être dans les parages, répondit-elle après réflexion. Bloqué ici comme nous.

Je scrutai les branches les plus proches. Je ne voyais que de la neige.

\- Là, s'exclama Selina.

Au bout d'une petite branche au-dessus de nous, une silhouette se tenait assise en tailleur, nous tournant le dos. Il nous fallait grimper encore pour l'atteindre. Nous resserrâmes nos fourrures et nos écharpes et sortîmes à découvert.

Le souffle froid faillit éjecter Selina dans le vide. Elle s'accrocha à mon manteau et tomba dans la neige. Je l'aidai à se relever et nous nous ancrâmes l'une à l'autre pour avancer.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions, je réalisai que quelque chose clochait. Que faisait-il assis en pleine tempête ? Personne ne pouvait rester sans bouger dans ce froid sans se transformer en glaçon. _Il est mort_, pensai-je, et l'idée me glaça plus que la neige.

Soudain, la rage des éléments cessa. Nous nous tenions à quelques mètres à peine du dos mystérieux. Je me retournai. Le tronc n'était presque plus visible à cause de la violence des flocons. La tempête rugissait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait plus nous atteindre.

Je captai un miroitement sur ma gauche. Je tendis le bras, et sentis le vent gelé du bout de mes doigts, puis sur ma paume, et mon poignet quand j'avançai.

Selina me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Il repousse la neige autour de lui, compris-je. C'est de la magie.

Le mystérieux auteur du message n'avait pas bougé. Il était plus grand que nous. C'était un sixième ou septième année. Ou un prof. Il ne portait pas de fourrure ni de bonnet. Ses boucles brunes étaient immaculées par la neige.

Il ne broncha pas quand nous nous glissâmes juste derrière lui. Il était peut-être bien mort après tout. Non. Un mort ne s'entoure pas de sortilèges pour repousser la neige.

\- Salut, dis-je assez fort pour qu'il entende. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Aucune réponse ne vint et je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder si intensément. Il n'y avait que le ciel nuageux. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

Ce fut une erreur.

Il poussa un hurlement et bondit loin de moi. L'accalmie magique se rompit et la tempête s'abattit à nouveau sur nous. Un éclair rouge illumina la nuit, et la neige se mua en une pluie sanglante pendant quelques instants.

Selina bascula dans le vide. Je criai et plongeai. Ses deux jambes enserrées entre mes bras, je priai pour que l'épais tapis de poudreuse dans lequel je m'étais jetée m'empêcherait d'être entraînée avec elle. Le choc du poids de Selina dans mon étreinte me fit glisser de quelques centimètres, mais la neige tint bon.

Le garçon qui avait lancé le sort criait des insultes terrifiées.

Je n'arrivais pas à hisser Selina. Si seulement Lewis nous avait appris les sorts d'attraction avant ceux de répulsion. Puis l'évidence me traversa l'esprit. Il me suffisait de lancer un sort de lévitation. Un Wingardium Leviosa.

Rien de plus facile. Mais pour ça, il me suffisait d'attraper ma baguette. Qui était dans une poche de ma robe, sous les multiples couches de fourrures, bien loin des mes petites mains serrées autour de ma copine.

\- Allez vous-en ! s'écriait le garçon. Partez !

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'allais tomber avec Selina dès que le garçon déciderait de me jeter un sort, ou même s'il décidait d'attendre que le froid engourdisse mes membres.

\- Vous êtes dans ma tête ! s'égosillait-il. Vous pouvez pas me faire de mal ! Partez! Je vous ordonne de disparaître !

Je poussai un hurlement de rage en essayant de hisser Selina une énième fois. En vain. Des larmes amères gelèrent sur mes joues. La neige s'engouffrait dans les moindres interstices entre ma peau et mes habits. La brûlure du froid était horrible.

Le garçon s'était tu. Les seuls sons étaient le souffle du vent et le doux éclat des flocons sur le sol près de mes oreilles. Puis j'entendis des pas courir vers moi. Je me figeai dans l'attente d'un choc, mais il sauta par dessus mes jambes et continua de courir vers le tronc.

Le désespoir me gagnait à mesure que j'entendais les pas s'éloigner.

\- Attends ! Aide-moi ! criai-je. A l'aide !

Ma voix était couverte par le vent. Il me fallait me débrouiller toute seule.

Je tentai une dernière fois de hisser Selina, mais mes bras étaient déjà engourdis. Je ne sentais plus le bout de mes doigts.

Une idée germa. Il y avait peut-être une solution.

Avec un effort considérable, je décollai la paume de ma main droite de la cuisse de Selina. La glace craqua et des monticules de neige dégringolèrent dans le vide. Les doigts du gant restèrent accrochés les uns aux autres et il me fallut un effort supplémentaire pour les séparer. Une fois la main bien ouverte, un doute s'immisça dans mon esprit. Je connaissais la théorie. Mais je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant.

_Si ça marche, je veux bien faire une donation à JK Rowling_, je songeai.

\- _Accio_ baguette.

Ma main ne recueillit que de la grêle. J'expirai et un nuage de chaleur s'échappa de mon corps. Ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à ce sort. Et il refusait de fonctionner.

\- _Accio_, baguette !

Le prononcer plus fort ne permit que de me chatouiller la hanche quand ma baguette se trémoussa contre moi pendant quelques secondes.

Une montagne de poudreuse me recouvrait, à présent. Je remuai mes pieds pour être sûre de ne pas avoir perdu l'usage des mes jambes. Le bout de mes orteils commençait à devenir vraiment douloureux. Je les pliai dans l'espoir de les réchauffer contre mes plantes, mais elles étaient tout aussi froides.

\- _Accio_ baguette ! Criai-je. A l'aide ! _Accio_ !

Chaque expiration me donnait l'horrible impression que la vie quittait mon corps avec la chaleur du nuage de vapeur.

\- A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! _Accio_ ! _Accio_ !

Une force invisible empêchait mes paupières de s'ouvrir entièrement. Je ne voyais plus qu'à travers les cils, mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir, c'était blanc en haut et blanc en bas, blanc sur Selina et blanc sur moi. Un blanc froid et doux.

Et puis le poids dans mes bras sembla s'alléger. Quand je tentai d'affirmer ma prise sur Selina, mes bras ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

_Je l'ai lâchée_, réalisai-je. _Elle est tombée. J'ai tué Selina_.

Je me laissai glisser dans le réconfort de l'abandon. Plutôt que de me laisser mourir de froid, il me suffisait d'avancer d'un petit mètre. Je poussai sur mes pieds. Ma tête se pencha au-dessus du vide. Le vide était aussi blanc et froid que le reste.

Une force tira sur mes pieds et le vide s'éloigna. Je dépassai ma position initiale et continuai de glisser vers l'arrière. Mes bras faisaient des rails dans la neige à mesure que je reculais. Je glissai longtemps. Et puis ce fut le silence et le feu à l'intérieur de mes joues.

\- Baker! Réveille-toi !

Quelque chose frictionna mon visage et mes épaules. On chassa ce qui empêchait mes yeux de s'ouvrir. La lumière et le blanc m'aveugla. J'étais assise contre le tronc.

Une silhouette emmitouflée et pleine de neige se tenait face à moi. Sous la capuche à fourrure et sous le bonnet dépassaient des mèches rousses.

\- Kathleen ? je croassais.

L'inconnu eut un petit rire.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Selina et toi avez eu de la chance que je t'entende d'ici. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allées faire au bout de cette branche, au milieu de la tempête ?

\- Plumeau ? Comment tu sais que... m'étranglai-je.

Deux bras pleins de neige m'entourèrent. Ils n'appartenaient pas à l'inconnu.

\- Merci, dit une voix familière.

Je rendis l'étreinte quand je reconnus Selina. Le soulagement et le bonheur diffusaient une étrange chaleur.

\- Qui es-tu ? demandai-je à notre sauveur.

\- Tu me reconnais pas ? s'étonna-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

\- C'est Luke, l'ami de Lyra, m'éclaira Selina. Je t'avais dit qu'on était assis ensemble en cours de français.

Son visage se rappela à ma mémoire, évident. Mais un détail m'échappait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à minuit en pleine tempête ?

\- Ben, vous avez eu mon mot, non ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'était toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils comme si la question n'avait pas de sens. Selina vint à son secours.

\- On pensait que c'était l'autre garçon.

Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui nous était arrivé. Il ne savait pas plus que nous qui était ce garçon. Du peu que nous avions aperçu, ce n'était pas un prof. A part ça, le mystère restait entier.

\- Dis-nous pourquoi tu voulais nous voir, lança Selina. Surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais nous voir en pleine nuit à un endroit où on a bien failli se faire tuer.

\- Je pouvais pas deviner qu'il y aurait un mec barjo à mon point de rendez-vous ! Je voulais qu'on soit seuls, c'est pour ça que j'ai donné cet endroit et cette heure.

\- Eh bien, ça y est, invita-t-elle, on est seuls. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'assez important pour qu'on risque nos vies ?

Il marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je suis pas sûr de moi, hésita-t-il. Je pense que Chourave va se faire assassiner.

\- Quoi ?

Selina et moi avions crié en chœur. C'était impossible. Qui voudrait du mal à Chourave ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?

\- J'ai... entendu une conversation, dit-il sans conviction.

Le choc que j'avais ressenti à son annonce se transforma en un éclair d'excitation.

Un mystère ! Chouette !

\- Il y avait deux voix, poursuivit-il. Un garçon et une fille, je crois. Le garçon a pas dit grand chose, mais c'est lui qui a proposé d'assassiner Chourave. Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu son nom. Et la fille a parlé de vengeance. Après, je sais plus trop. J'ai dû m'éloigner pour pas me faire repérer.

\- T'as vu quelque chose ? demanda Selina.

\- Non, dit-il. Je sais pas quoi faire. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je peux pas aller en parler aux profs parce que j'ai aucune preuve. Et puis je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi.

Il grimaça.

\- J'ai pensé que Selina pourrait m'aider à trouver des indices concrets à présenter aux profs. T'es beaucoup plus maline que moi, alors... gémit-il.

\- Un garçon et une fille, t'as dit ? réfléchit-t-elle. Quand t'as dit ça, j'ai de suite eu l'image de Soleil-man et Poncho.

Elle mettait de l'essence dans le feu de mon imagination. Ces deux-là étaient effectivement très louche. Puis je me rappelai notre rencontre avec le fou qui rêvassait sur sa branche.

\- Et ce garçon qu'on a croisé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Il avait l'air pas très net, approuva Selina. Mais je sais pas si ça a un rapport avec...

\- Et l'autre jour j'ai remarqué un barbu de septième année qui avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui veut pas être suivi, renchéris-je.

\- Treehall est un repaire de gars louches, m'arrêta Selina. C'est pas une preuve suffisante. Luke, pourquoi tu nous parles de ça à nous ? Et Lyra ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Vous êtes les premières à qui j'en parle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Plumeau, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'indignai-je.

Elle avait douché mon feu avec une pluie de doute. J'avais la réponse. _Lyra est trop maline_. Elle ne se serait jamais laissée berner par une histoire aussi stupide.

\- J'en sais rien ! s'écria-t-il. Elle est trop méfiante, elle aurait dit à tous les Serpentard que j'étais un mytho sans amis qui raconte des histoires pour se rendre intéressant !

\- Et c'est vrai ? continuai-je. Que tu racontes n'importe quoi ?

\- Non !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mes doutes avaient disparu et le brasier brûlait à nouveau haut et fort. Il fallait qu'on l'aide !

\- T'as pas assez traîné avec Lyra, encore, ajouta-t-il. Elle est égoïste. Elle aurait choisi de pas me croire parce que le fait que je dise la vérité lui aurait donné trop de responsabilité. Et j'aurais eu la mort de Chourave sur la conscience, parce que tout le monde m'aurait pris pour un guignol.

Il essuya la morve qui gelait sous son nez.

\- Et aussi, je crois que je suis amoureux de Lyra.

\- Bon, calme-toi, dis-je avec une pointe de pitié. On va t'aider, promis.

Selina plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et lui frictionna le bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on prend les choses en main, Malany et moi. La team des blaireaux est dans la place. Tout va bien se passer. Tu pourras même danser avec Lyra au bal de Noël samedi prochain.

J'aurais aimé être aussi optimiste que Selina. J'avais beau être toute excitée de l'aventure qui pointait son nez, nous n'avions aucune piste, et l'école semblait déborder de candidats au poste de criminel.

La descente jusqu'au Raton fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller, et la chaleur de la terre fut la bienvenue. Nous abandonnâmes Luke devant l'aile du Serpent et regagnâmes notre dortoir.

Ni Selina ni moi ne se sentit la force de discuter plus longuement des événements de la nuit une fois nos lits dans notre champ de vision. La fatigue nous emmitoufla avec la douce chaleur du dortoir. Je notai vaguement que Féline n'était pas sur mon lit. Elle partait souvent en vadrouille dans le château à la faveur de l'obscurité. Je laissai Selina se glisser toute habillée sous ses épaisses couvertures et m'apprêtais à faire de même quand un papier se froissa bruyamment sous mon côté.

Je refoulai une pointe d'agacement envers l'abruti qui avait posé ses déchets dans mon lit. J'arrachai rageusement les feuillets agrafés qui m'avaient dérangée et les jetai au pied de la table de nuit. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je dormais profondément.

Le lendemain me trouva trop excitée à la perspective d'établir des hypothèses avec Selina pour me soucier du vieux journal sur le sol. Les jours suivants, la flemme me fit repousser le moment où je devrais le mettre à la poubelle. Un soir, enfin, le le ramassai pour le fourrer dans mon sac. Ce n'était même pas un numéro récent ; il datait d'il y a plusieurs années au moins.

Le côté des feuilles relié par des agrafes avait été tout mordillé. Probablement par un petit animal. Comme un chat, par exemple.

Passé le premier instant d'exaspération devant les saletés de Féline, je me rappelai que malgré les efforts que je faisais pour me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un chat ordinaire, ma mémoire me rappelait sans cesse la discussion dans l'animalerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, débile de chat ? pestai-je.

Et pourquoi elle ne me le disait pas tout haut ? Quel bol j'avais eu d'acheter un chat parlant muet ! La perle rare.

\- A qui tu parles ? demanda Selina.

\- Personne. Féline me fait des crasses.

\- Si elle t'embête tant que ça, t'as qu'à la donner à tes parents et acheter un hibou, comme tout le monde, s'amusa-t-elle. Au moins, depuis la volière... Tiens, c'est marrant, tu trouves pas que ce gars-là ressemble au prof de Sortilèges ?

Je détaillai la photo qu'elle pointait sur la une du journal. Je compris au premier coup d'œil qu'elle ne parlait pas de Lore. L'homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Liam Lewis, le prof de Sortilèges de Treehall. Le papier était abîmé et l'encre passée, mais les boucles claires et le nez proéminent en bec d'aigle étaient assez caractéristiques pour ne pas laisser de doute. L'article mentionnait le Violoniste, un tueur en série dangereux qui avait déjà une dizaine de victimes à son actif. La photo était un avis de recherche. Sur l'image, Lewis avait un visage sérieux comme la mort. De temps en temps, il élargissait un sourire de prédateur tels que ceux qu'il nous adressait en cours après une blague peu fine, puis il se reprenait et continuait de nous fixer de son regard glacial.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, murmura Selina.

C'était plus un aveu de totale incompréhension qu'une question, et je gardai le silence. Moi même, j'avais la tête qui bouillonnait de questions sans réponse. En dehors même du fait inouï que Treehall ait pu engager un prof pareil, les accusations de Luke étaient encore trop fraîches dans ma mémoire pour que la présence d'un ancien tueur dans l'école soit pour moi une coïncidence. Selina devait penser la même chose.

Professeur Lewis. Le mouton psychopathe.

Et nous avions promis à Luke de l'aider à coincer l'assassin. Mais nous étions, quoi ? Deux première année ? Deux pauvres blaireaux qui se dressent entre un prédateur professionnel et sa proie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que nous n'allions pas grossir son festin.

Est-ce qu'il existe des garanties pour les promesses ? Est-ce qu'on peut annuler après une semaine si jamais finalement ça ne nous plaît pas ?

* * *

_Prenez soin de vous les moldus_


	12. Chapter 6 - Suspects

**Chapitre 6 : Suspects**

* * *

_1\. VIOLONISTE/LIAM LEWIS + ? → PLAISIR (PLAISIR) : NON  
_

2_. SOLEIL-MAN + PONCHO → MAITRE DU MONDE (?) : A VERIFIER_

_3\. MYSTERIEUX BARBU + ? → ? (?) : A VERIFIER  
_

_4\. LE RÊVEUR + ? → ? (?): A VERIFIER  
_

_5\. _

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la maigre liste de suspects que Plumeau et moi avions dressée avant d'aller aider Steven pour les derniers préparatifs du bal. J'avais encore du mal à digérer d'avoir eu à rayer si vite notre suspect numéro un de la liste.

Le professeur Lewis n'était que le neveu du Violoniste et n'avait que rarement croisé son psychopathe d'oncle avant qu'il ne commence sa série de meurtres. C'était ce que nous avait répondu Swan avec mépris quand nous étions arrivées toutes angoissées et paniquées dans la salle des profs l'autre jour.

Aller parler aux profs de cette histoire d'assassinat avait été notre premier réflexe, persuadées qu'ils en parleraient aux aurors immédiatement.

Mais nous avions tout faux.

D'après le professeur Swan, notre directrice n'était la cible de personne, ne courait aucun danger et ne suscitait que de l'amitié chez ses collègues d'outre-mer. Aussi, si nous voulions bien aller en classe et cesser de la faire tourner en bourrique pour des bricoles, elle en serait ravie.

Soleil-man devenait donc notre premier suspect, mais j'avais du mal à faire le lien avec le professeur Chourave. Plumeau et moi avions convenu d'écrire entre parenthèses ce que les suspects gagneraient, directement ou indirectement, de l'assassinat de la directrice. Le point d'interrogation de Soleil-man rappelait amèrement que la manœuvre ne le rapprochait pas vraiment de son but écrit juste avant : devenir maître du monde. A moins que ce ne soit de devenir un dieu. J'avais du mal à discerner ce qu'il voulait au milieu de ses discours qui puaient la folie à des kilomètres.

C'est pour cette raison que nous avions accepté d'aider Steven à préparer son bal clandestin. La soirée nous servirait à approcher Poncho pour la faire parler de notre suspect numéro un.

Il nous avait chargées des invitations. Pour faire simple, inviter signifiait se faufiler dans les dortoirs pour prévenir les autres Maisons, Tribus et écoles qu'un bal se tenait au Raton. Pour ne pas se faire choper par les élèves les plus âgés ou par les profs, nous devions attendre que le vrai bal ait commencé pour foncer prévenir les élèves restant dans les dortoirs.

L'idée peut paraître débile, mais c'est le plus efficace que nous ayons trouvé pour éviter la moindre fuite d'info. Et si un élève réticent décidait d'aller au bal principal prévenir un adulte, il s'apercevrait bien vite que les profs avaient déjà entamé le bal et que aller faire la police chez les petits n'était pas une priorité. Bon, c'était clairement bancal, mais c'était le mieux que nous ayons trouvé.

En attendant, nous aidions à accrocher les branches du lierre à lumières colorées que Romwald, un ami de Steven, était allé chiper dans les affaires de son grand frère et de Huruk-haï. Le dernier projecteur végétal mis en place, Steven sauta de son tabouret et fit tournoyer sa baguette en récitant des formules alambiquées.

\- Riri-chou, tu peux éteindre la lumière, pour voir ?

Zach lui jeta un regard noir et s'exécuta. Il n'y eut plus que des couleurs vives dansantes dans la semi-obscurité. Il ne manquait que la musique.

\- Bon, les filles, c'est à vous. Allez, on se bouge, nous pressa-t-il. Matt, t'as ta musique ?

Nous filâmes dans les couloirs.

\- On réveille qui en premier ? demanda Plumeau.

\- Les Gryffondor, répondis-je. Ils sont pas loin, au Chat, et je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous vouloir venir. On aura qu'à terminer par les Serdaigle, comme ça, s'il y a des refus, ça laisse le temps aux profs de se resservir deux ou trois fois.

L'aile du Chat était juste en dessous. Heureusement pour nous, les américains n'avaient pas barricadé leurs salles par des mots de passes comme à Poudlard.

Au fin fond de leur arbre creux perdu dans le grand Nord canadien, la paranoïa anglaise leur était inconnue. Le sorcier Nord-américain moyen avait de tout temps considéré le moldu comme une race inférieure qui ne méritait pas qu'on y prête attention autrement qu'un berger surveille ses moutons. J'avais appris, par le garçon de la Tribu du Cheval qui était avec nous en cours d'Astronomie, que Treehall n'était pas protégée par des sorts repousse-moldu comme Poudlard. En réalité, l'école n'en avait pas besoin. Il y avait des kilomètres avant le premier village moldu. L'école était assez bien isolée par la distance et par le climat. Le moldu qui s'aventurerait par ici en hiver était soit fou soit... fou, probablement.

Sans surprise, les Gryffondor poussèrent des exclamations de joie et se dépêchèrent de trouver de quoi s'habiller décemment pour un bal. Apollo Mattews vint même à clamer que ceux qui disaient que les Poufsouffle ne servaient à rien n'avaient qu'à rester moisir dans leur dortoir pendant que les autres allaient faire la fête. Je ne sus trop comment prendre le compliment. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de sous-entendre que les Poufsouffles ne servaient qu'à l'inviter à des soirées ?

Les Serpentard eurent un accueil mitigé, mais je compris plus tard que leur étiquette voulait qu'ils méprisent les petits amusements pour se tourner vers leurs devoirs et leur réussite, alors qu'en leur for intérieur ils réfléchissaient déjà à la tenue qu'ils allaient enfiler. Je fis signe de la main à Kathleen et m'assurai qu'elle serait bien de la partie en glissant à Andrew Huang, son camarade de classe à la tignasse décolorée, qu'il avait intérêt à l'inviter au bal.

Nous eûmes moins de succès chez les Serdaigle, et je me félicitai d'être venue chez eux en dernier. Mais Rowena Fox nous assura que toutes ses copines étaient excitées à l'idée d'aller au bal.

\- Bon, fis-je une fois sortie dans le couloir. Il reste Treehall, Nocheira et Kai'ohana. Je propose qu'on aille voir Treehall en premier, et puis je parlerai espagnol à Nocheira. Ensuite, on a qu'à espérer que ceux de Kai'ohana comprennent tous l'anglais.

\- Ça me va.

Il n'y eut de résistance dans aucune Tribu du côté de Treehall. Au contraire, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des soirées improvisées à la Poufsouffle et paraissaient agréablement surpris. Nous passâmes dans chaque Tribu délivrer notre message et croisâmes même notre ami du cours d'Astronomie, qui se sentit tout fier de dire qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps parce qu'il était un VIP.

Je fis mon annonce au milieu de la foule de Nocheira en un mélange espagnol-français-anglais approximatif mais je crois que le message passa quand même. Je tentai de repérer Poncho parmi le bazar mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour que je puisse l'apercevoir.

A notre grande surprise, les élèves de Kai'ohana s'exprimaient dans un anglais presque parfait et nous n'eûmes donc pas grand mal à les inviter.

Quand nous revînmes au Raton, la fête battait déjà son plein et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard étaient arrivés. Nous nous glissâmes au milieu des danseurs pour rejoindre nos dortoirs. Je remerciai silencieusement ma mère d'avoir insisté pour que j'emporte une robe de soirée au cas où. Pour la touche finale, je nouai un ruban rose au serre-tête hideux de Will.

\- Wahou, siffla Plumeau. C'est classe.

\- Sois pas sarcastique. Pas question que j'enlève ce serre-tête.

\- J'étais sérieuse, rit-t-elle.

\- Tu te changes pas ?

Elle m'avait regardée sans bouger.

\- Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de me mettre en robe.

\- Oh, allez ! C'est la soirée de l'année ! En plus, on est en robe toute la journée je te rappelle.

\- C'est pas pareil, opposa-t-elle. Je suis en pantalon sous l'uniforme, en général.

\- Ouais, c'est la même pour moi, avouai-je. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial.

\- D'accord, mais ne rigole pas !

Elle passa sa robe et se redressa timidement. L'ensemble était pas mal mais des bourrelets dépassaient par endroits du tissu bleu. Malgré ça, elle dégageait un charisme incroyable, que ne voyais malheureusement pas chez moi.

\- Alors ? Tu te sens comment ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une patate dans une peau de banane.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te vois rigoler.

\- Pas du tout, pouffai-je.

\- J'avais dit : ne rigole pas, sourit-elle.

\- Je suis bon public, ok ? m'exclamai-je.

Elle éclata de rire, et je la suivis de près.

\- On descend à la fête ? proposa-t-elle quand nous eûmes calmé notre fou rire.

\- Tu gardes ton plumeau ?

Elle fit la grimace et le défit pour me montrer. Ses cheveux désordonnés ne lui arrivaient pas aux épaules et avaient une longueur disparate. Elle noua son plumeau à nouveau.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux avec, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Comme tu veux, accordai-je.

Nous primes une inspiration et nous plongeâmes dans la foule et la musique.

En nous approchant de l'entrée du Raton, nous pûmes constater que des flots d'élèves continuaient d'arriver. Et au vu de la foule déjà entassée dans la salle, l'air allait vite devenir irrespirable. Je notai aussi que si les trois première année de Poudlard ou Kai'ohana comptaient un peu moins de cent élèves, celles de Treehall en comptaient quatre fois plus et celles de Nocheira pas loin de dix fois plus. Autour de moi, ça n'arrêtait pas de piailler en espagnol.

Mais au milieu de ça, pas le moindre signe de Poncho. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je me résolus avec Plumeau à faire la fête et s'amuser en priorité. Si Poncho daignait se monter, nous irions lui taper la discute. Sinon, il restait un millier d'autres élèves à qui tenir compagnie.

Troisième chose que je constatai : les garçons en robe de soirée étaient extrêmement rares. La plupart avaient adopté l'ensemble pantalon-chemise du moldu en sortie. Ceux en robe étaient parmi les plus réservés et gardaient un port noble en se faufilant entre les autres.

\- Ho les filles !

Steven agitait les bras en souriant comme un idiot. Les fauteuils et canapés du Raton avaient été poussés contre les murs. Tous étaient occupés par le triple de leur capacité. Steven et ses copains formaient un tas désordonné sur l'un d'eux. Nous le rejoignîmes en soupirant.

\- Alors, je vous présente Waldo, Matt et Kelvie de ma promo. Vous voulez à boire ?

Les trois garçons nous saluèrent avec des clins d'œil épars. Si ces trois-là étaient aussi excités du bulbe que Steven, autant ne pas rester longtemps dans les parages. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas fini avec nous.

\- Les gars, voici celles sans qui cette soirée n'aurait pas pu exister, clama-t-il.

Il leva son verre de jus de citrouille et le but d'un trait.

\- C'était ton idée, répliqua mon amie, tu peux t'en attribuer les mérites.

\- Te rabaisse pas, Plumeau, je sais t'es beaucoup plus intelligente que tu le laisses paraître. D'ailleurs il paraît que Riri-chou serait ravi de danser avec toi ce soir.

\- La vache, Harry, t'as vu comment Plumoche s'est déguisée ? Cette charmante façon d'habiller sa touffe me laisse admirateur, s'exclama la voix d'Apollo derrière nous. Tiens, tu débordes, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant. Vous auriez pas vu Grace ? J'aimerais l'inviter à danser.

Plumeau l'ignora mais ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge tomate.

\- C'est qui, ce gnome malpoli ? gronda Steven en se redressant.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il planta un regard de caïd dans la bouille espiègle du bichon qui lui faisait face.

\- On était en train de discuter entre êtres humains. Les macaques de ton espèce ont pas été invités. Allez, au coin ! Mais dégage ! insista-t-il quand Apollo lui fit un sourire moqueur. Loin, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un geste de la main. C'est ça, va jouer plus loin.

Il attendit que le trouble-fête se soit fondu dans la foule pour enchaîner.

\- C'est qui ce trou du cul ? Vous vous coltinez ça souvent ?

\- Assez souvent, avoua Plumeau. Il est de notre promo, à Gryffondor.

Les sourcils de Steven, haussés d'un air entendu, se perdirent dans ses mèches en bataille.

\- Ha... Tout s'explique, dit il. Les filles... et je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi les gars... Sachez qu'un Gryffondor se définit ainsi...

J'attendis la énième théorie vaseuse sur les Maisons de Poudlard.

\- Le cœur sur la main... fit-il en posant une main dans la paume de l'autre et les pressant amoureusement sur sa poitrine, et un ENOOOORME complexe de supériorité.

Il écarta les bras violemment et manqua de mettre un coquard à Waldo.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Rose Weasley ne voudra jamais de nous, conclut-il.

J'eus une impression fugace de largage total, vite estompée. Il faut croire que c'était là où il voulait en venir depuis le début.

\- D'ailleurs elle est où ? demanda Matt. Elle devrait pas tarder, non ?

\- Ho, gars, t'es devin, s'amusa Kelvie en lui tapant l'épaule.

Elle venait d'entrer avec un petit groupe de Gryffondor. Je tentai de l'apercevoir à travers la foule de danseurs, curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille de mes héros. En quelques secondes, j'avais compris les sentiments de Steven. Il y avait bien une foule mais on ne voyait qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient une véritable crinière de lion, sauvage et auburn, qui donnaient un air fauve au reste de sa silhouette aux formes parfaites. Même ses mouvements étaient ceux d'un gracieux félin. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond perçaient au-dessus de joues rondes constellées de taches de rousseur, et des lèves pleines souriaient à la soirée de rêve qui s'annonçait.

\- J'hallucine, les gars, balbutia Steven, c'est une BOMBE cette fille ! Pourquoi ? geignit-il.

Je repérai derrière elle un garçon qui, décidai-je, était Albus Potter. Il était aussi terne que sa cousine brillait, mais j'étais sûre que c'était lui. Il y avait les lunettes et les cheveux noirs. Un autre garçon les accompagnait, la touffe châtain clair, avec l'air effacé. Je lui attribuai le surnom de « Mandarine numéro deux » à défaut de trouver autre chose de mieux. Scorpius ? Dans les histoires il était toujours en couple avec Rose ou avec Albus. Même dans _L'Enfant Maudit._ Quoique, ce garçon qui les accompagnait paraissait bien timide pour être Scorpis Malefoy et aussi... trop en train de se faire bousculer par Scorpius Malefoy au même instant. Oui, celui-là aussi, j'étais sûre de mon coup. La raie soigneuse sur le côté, la couleur blond platine presque blanche, le nez long et le sourire sarcastique. Puis le fauve se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

Je ne saisis pas grand chose de la dispute, mais il semblait que Mandarine numéro deux était un ami du fauve (Rose, certainement). Le garçon aux lunettes (Albus? Moins certain...) usa de toute sa force pour l'écarter. Le blondinet moqueur (Scorpius?) se redressa dignement et lança une dernière tirade avant de plonger dans la piste de danse.

Elle lui cracha une gerbe d'insultes dont quelques bribes seulement me parvinrent. Il était question de scrout et de bouffeur de faykrill, ainsi que d'autres mots appartenant à un bestiaire que je ne connaissais pas encore.

\- Tu danses ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Zach s'était faufilé entre Plumeau et son frère.

\- Cette fille est une bombe dans tous les sens du terme, murmura Steven Andersen. Je voudrais tellement l'inviter à danser mais j'en tremble de peur.

\- Tu veux danser ? réitéra Zach à l'attention de Plumeau.

Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais celui qui passait la musique avait décidé que c'était l'heure des slows. Elle sourit et accepta d'un haussement d'épaules. Je me retrouvai seule avec la bande de Steven. Génial.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? pleurnicha Steven. Elle me donne la chair de poule.

\- Vas lui demander, dis-je pour me débarrasser de lui, tu peux pas savoir tant que t'as pas demandé. Et si elle refuse, au moins tu seras fixé.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois qu'il se pourrait qu'elle accepte ?

J'hésitai.

\- Oui, vas-y, mentis-je.

Il retrouva le sourire, sautilla sur place pour se donner du courage, puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de trottiner gaiement vers le râteau de sa vie.

Je me tournai de l'autre côté pour ne pas assister au massacre. Et mes yeux tombèrent sur Luke et Lyra en train de s'embrasser au milieu de la piste de danse.

J'essayai de faire signe à Luke pour le féliciter, mais il ne me voyait pas. Et puis je repérai Poncho. Elle n'avait ni son poncho, ni son bonnet, mais le capharnaüm de ses cheveux était tout aussi caractéristique.

Je traçai dans sa direction en espérant ne pas la perdre au milieu de tous ces couples qui tanguaient en rythme. Comment est-ce que je devais l'aborder ? Nous n'avions pas pensé à discuter de ça. Elle allait sûrement se braquer si je lui parlais directement de Soleil-man.

\- Hé ! hélai-je sans conviction.

Elle se retourna quand je posai ma main sur son épaule. Deux grands yeux globuleux posèrent un regard étonné sur moi. Elle était plus petite et plus maigrichonne. Elle me faisait penser à Kathleen, en version inca.

Je tentai la suite en espagnol avec l'espoir que mon accent n'allait pas la faire fuir.

\- Hola que tal ? Yo y amiga pensamos que poncho guapo, articulai-je. Donde buscar?

Ce qui signifiait à peu près qu'on trouvait son poncho joli et qu'on voulait le même. Mais vu l'éclair moqueur qui passa sur son visage, la tournure de phrase laissait à désirer. A moins que ce ne soit l'accent.

\- Poncho de famille, dit-elle en anglais. Ancêtres. Pas trouvé. Je parle anglais un peu, ajouta-t-elle, mais tu dois parler lentement.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Quelle idée de lui parler de son poncho ? J'avais de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas cru à une remarque ironique.

\- On va parler plus loin de la musique ? Il y a trop de bruit.

Elle acquiesça. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir réussi à l'aborder si facilement.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de développer le sujet. A peine installées, assises le dos contre le mur du Raton, quelqu'un nous hélait déjà.

\- Héééé ! Je te trouve enfin ! Elle est où ta copine ?

Je rageai intérieurement. L'élève américain du cours d'Astronomie venait de débarquer au-dessus de nous. Je tenais enfin Poncho et il fallait qu'un guignol décide de me taper la conversation juste maintenant. Pour ne rien gâcher, il vint s'asseoir entre elle et moi contre le mur.

\- Elle danse, répondis-je froidement. Mais elle sera libre bientôt.

\- Bah, faut pas se vexer, s'exclama-t-il. Je te cherchais autant qu'elle. Tu voudras danser avec moi ce soir ?

Je rougis en comprenant qu'il avait pris ma remarque glaciale comme une pique de copine jalouse. Et puis je me maudis de le lui avoir confirmé en rougissant comme une gamine prise en faute.

\- Tu nous présentes ? proposa-t-il en remarquant Poncho.

\- On venait de se rencontrer, grommelai-je.

Il se para d'un large sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Bon, alors on va faire ça tous seuls. Johan Brown, de Treehall, enchanté.

\- Salut, hésita Poncho. Quilla Quiroz, de Nocheira.

_Quilla Quiroz_. Finalement, il m'aura aidé à avoir son nom. C'était déjà ça dans la poche. Il serait toujours temps de faire des recherches sur elle plus tard, au pire. Je levai les yeux et faillis sursauter quand je vis leurs regards braqués sur moi.

\- A toi, poursuivit Johan Brown. Il faut que tu te présentes.

\- Ah, euh...

Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie d'être parmi les connaissances de Poncho. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment contourner le problème. Tan pis.

\- Malany Baker, de Poudlard, marmonnai-je. Bon, ça y est ? T'es ravi ?

\- Très, confirma-t-il. Comme ça, si je te vois dans un couloir, je pourrai t'appeler autrement que « Hé toi ». C'est mieux, non ? Et puis, dit-il en se tournant vers Poncho, je suis content de rencontrer quelqu'un de Nocheira, parce que pour le moment, ce tournoi, c'est chacun dans son coin. Moi, ça m'attriste.

\- Mais il faut juste parler, rétorqua-t-elle. Comme maintenant. C'est facile.

\- Dis, en profita-t-il, c'est vrai que l'école Nocheira est dans les montagnes des Andes ? Je me suis toujours demandé...

\- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête. Tu trompes avec Machu Pichu. C'était ancienne école de magie du peuple de l'Inca avant la venue des assassins espagnols sans magie. Depuis, nous sont accueillis à Nocheira qui est nouveau nom de ancienne école de magie Maya. Elle est dans jungle. Personne trouvera école jamais. Le nom est changé depuis qu'elle accueille aussi les enfants des envahisseurs de l'autre côté de la mer. C'est erreur.

\- Attends, heu... réfléchit Johan Brown. _La plume ne révèle pas ses secrets au chasseur qui a tué l'oiseau._ C'est ça, c'est ça ? J'ai tout juste ?

\- Oui, rigola Poncho. C'est phrase devise Nocheira. Mais c'est bizarre de l'entendre en anglais. C'est en maya normalement.

\- C'est carrément plus stylé que notre _L'Automne comme bouclier_, se plaignit-il. En plus ça veut rien dire. Mais t'as vu celui de Kai'ohana ? C'est tellement badass que je me souviens plus... C'était un truc avec la lave, le feu et l'eau je crois. Faudrait que je trouve un de leurs élèves pour lui demander. En plus, il paraît que leur école est à l'intérieur d'un volcan ! C'est tellement la classe, il faut que je vérifie ça. Et Poudlard, c'est quoi la devise ?

\- Heu... essayai-je de me rappeler. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- J'en sais rien du tout, avouai-je. Sûrement un truc à propos de dragon qui dort, et de titiller ? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là. C'est du latin, je crois.

\- Bah ! T'es européenne et tu parles pas couramment latin ? Tss. Quelle décadence, les jeunes, de nos jours, se moqua-t-il.

Je mis une bourrade dans son épaule.

\- Au fait, Quilla, se tourna-t-il pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de la première épreuve ? C'est Lys qui a gagné, mais même si je suis censé la soutenir, je pense qu'elle a triché en utilisant des oiseaux. Ils étaient pas censés avoir d'aide extérieure, alors même si elle les a appelés avec un sort, je trouve que c'est un peu facile de s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Euh... Tu peux parler moins vite ? s'excusa Poncho.

L'occasion était trop belle. Je ne laissai pas Brown reprendre la parole.

\- D'ailleurs, Quilla, tu connais le champion de Nocheira, non ?

\- Inca, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est mon frère.

_Inca Quiroz_. Je mémorisai soigneusement ces nouvelles informations.

\- Sérieux ? s'écria Brown. Je suis en train de discuter avec une divinité, alors.

S'il faisait allusion aux discours enflammés de Soleil-man, il y avait des chances pour que je grappille des informations capitales dans les prochaines minutes. J'ouvris grand mes oreilles.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Inca dit des choses, parfois. Il ne faut pas trop écouter. J'essaie de l'arrêter quand il se rend ridicule, mais il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit, alors...

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'aiderais pas à atteindre son but, s'il te le demandait ?

J'espérais ne pas avoir été trop directe. Si Poncho décidait de me mentir, je ne pourrais plus rien en tirer. Mais elle ne marqua aucune hésitation.

\- Son but est impossible. Être un dieu. Alors s'il me demande de l'aider, je dirai toujours non, parce que je sais que s'il réussit une chose, il voudra autre chose plus difficile. Il ne finit jamais, parce que être dieu, ça n'existe pas.

\- Désolé, la rassura Brown en passant un bras autour d'elle. T'es courageuse, quand même. Avoir un fou en tant que frère, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Elle se ferma comme une huître après ça, et il fut difficile d'en apprendre plus. Plumeau nous rejoignit peu après, toute essoufflée. Elle avait réussi à lâcher Zach en se rapprochant subtilement de Grace. La belle gosse de Poufsouffle avait marché comme un aimant.

Le slow avait pris fin et les danses habituelles reprenaient. Kathleen, Alyss et Rowena nous firent signe de les rejoindre sur l'un des canapés.

\- On était en train de parler de toi, Selina, fit Alyss de sa voix fluette pendant que nous nous installions tous les quatre avec eux.

\- Moi ? blêmit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- On est quasiment sûrs de t'avoir déjà croisée quelque part, continua Rowena Fox. Peut-être qu'à toi, ça te parlera plus qu'à nous ?

\- Ben, on se voit depuis le début de l'année déjà, supposa Plumeau.

\- Ouais, mais avant ça, insista Alyss en fronçant les sourcils comme pour mieux la détailler. Jamais ? C'est Kath qui nous l'a fait remarquer.

\- C'est bizarre, répondit Plumeau, parce que moi je vous avais jamais rencontrés avant cette année. T'es sûr ?

Elle réfléchit un moment en les fixant tous les trois. Son cerveau commençait à chauffer et des gouttes de sueur à s'accumuler sur ses tempes quand son visage s'illumina.

\- Ah. Je crois que j'ai compris. Le père de ma sœur a fait pas mal de dons à l'orphelinat. Vous avez dû la croiser à ces occasions. On a un petit air de famille, même si c'est pas évident au premier regard, ça a pu vous embrouiller.

\- Qui c'est, ta sœur ? demanda Rowena.

\- Hélène Cerblanc, de Serdaigle, lui répondit Plumeau de cette même voix hésitante qui m'avait répondu quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nooon, sérieux ?

Elle patienta, le temps qu'ils puissent chacun son tour exprimer leur incrédulité, puis elle hocha la tête.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui est si incroyable, demanda Johan Brown en passant une main dans des mèches courtes couleur châtain clair savamment décoiffées. Je suis un peu largué, et Quilla encore plus, j'imagine.

Poncho présentait effectivement l'expression de faux acquiescement hésitant qui donne un semblant de contenance quand on ne capte rien à ce qui se dit autour.

Je me chargeai de faire rapidement les présentations en voyant la question muette sur le visage des trois amis de l'orphelinat de Mr Fox.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te la résumer en une phrase, fit Rowena. Si Poudlard avait participé à votre tournoi, Hélène Cerblanc aurait très probablement été désignée pour être le champion de l'école.

\- Et Elton Andersen ? répliquai-je.

\- Oui, bon, l'un des deux, accepta Rowena.

\- Au fait Rowena, je crois que ta sœur vient de se caser.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ? gloussa-elle.

\- Pas du tout, je viens de la voir embrasser Luke !

\- Non, pas possible ! Comment une personne saine d'esprit peut bien supporter ma sœur, c'est un truc que je pourrai jamais comprendre.

\- T'exagères, fit la petite voix de Kathleen. Elle est un peu dure mais elle a un bon fond, Lyra.

\- Peut-être, mais il faut bêcher des années pour le dénicher, ce fond.

Johan Brown aperçut quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et lui fit signe de venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu danses pas ? C'est la soirée idéale pour pécho, fit le nouveau.

\- J'ai rencontré des gens d'autres écoles, répondit Johan Brown. Je danserai plus tard.

Son copain était plutôt petit, avec un brushing digne d'Hollywood, et d'énormes lunettes de hipster. Il nous détailla à son tour, surpris.

\- Cool ! Vous venez d'où ? Bienvenue à Treehall ! Vous êtes bien installés ici ? C'est vous qui avez organisé la soirée ? Il faut absolument que j'appelle Joe et les filles.

\- Je vous présente Joey, fit Johan Brown.

Nous fîmes nos présentations, mais le Joey en question paraissait avoir déjà d'autres idées en tête et n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il agita les bras en direction de la piste de danse, et un autre garçon, beaucoup plus grand, nous rejoignit.

\- Hey ! Joe ! Viens avec nous, on fait du social, s'exclama Joey. Elles sont où les filles ?

\- Salut, lança celui-ci.

Nous refîmes les présentations, sans plus de succès. Un groupe de filles débarqua derrière leurs copains en râlant.

\- La soirée est pas finie, les gars, allez !

\- On fait des rencontres, expliqua Joey. Ils sont de Poudlard. En Angleterre.

J'avais l'impression d'être une statue de Laura Ingalls exposée dans un salon de SF. Et Poncho avait été complètement ignorée.

\- C'est l'école anglaise qui s'appelle Poudlard ? demanda une fille avec un bandeau à fleurs autour du front et des lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air de hippie. Dites, c'est vrai que vous vivez comme au Moyen-Age là-bas ? Que vous avez ni internet ni smartphone ? Que vous vous éclairez à la bougie et tout ?

Le ton était tellement condescendant que je brûlais de rétorquer quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle avait dit était aussi tellement juste qu'il n'y avait rien à répliquer.

\- On a internet, répondit Alyss au bout d'un moment. Et on utilise des broches Katz plutôt que des téléphones moldus.

Je me retins de demander ce qu'était une broche Katz pour ne pas passer pour une demeurée. Ils avaient tous l'air de connaître.

\- On a une appli Katz sur nos portables, reprit la fille. Mais au moins on peut jouer aux mini jeux des no-maj' et prendre des photos. En ce moment il y a beaucoup d'applis magiques qui sont sorties. Vous devriez vous moderniser, un peu. En plus, vous avez vraiment un accent trop bizarre ! Comment vous dites, déjà, pour les no-maj ?

\- C'est bon, Abigail, l'arrêta une autre fille au nez long et avec une queue de cheval. S'ils ont pas de portable, c'est parce qu'ils ont historiquement plus de mal à gérer les no-maj', alors ils en ont plus peur qu'ici. C'est bien dans votre école où on n'accepte que les sang-purs ?

Cette conversation devenait franchement gênante. J'échangeai un regard avec Rowena, Kathleen et Alyss.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier. Mais effectivement, jusqu'à récemment, une de nos quatre Maisons acceptait pas de né-moldu.

\- C'est affreux, commenta Johan Brown.

\- Mais, comme je le disais, ça a changé, continua Alyss en fronçant les sourcils. Aujourd'hui, Serpentard accueille aussi bien les nés-moldus que les sang-purs. La preuve, un des meilleurs potes de Face-de-rat est de famille moldue.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait lu l'autre fois, Emma ? fit Abigail. A propos du fait que l'Angleterre avait un cycle très productif d'environ un ennemi public raciste anti-no-maj' tous les vingt à trente ans.

\- Ouais, je me souviens, confirma la fille à la queue de cheval. Ils citaient Jedusor et Bungle de ces dernières décennies. Je me souviens plus des anciens. Il y avait un Grindelwald, je crois.

\- Eh bien, d'après eux, poursuivit Abigail en gloussant, le prochain devrait arriver très bientôt. Tenez-vous prêts. Il est peut-être déjà à l'école avec vous, qui sait ?

\- Où est-ce que vous lisez ces trucs moisis ? grogna Alyss.

Elle leva les yeux.

\- Oh, ça va c'était pour rire ! C'était dans le dernier numéro de _Mégère bien aimée_. Mais si tu veux une vraie info, ils disent que votre école va bientôt fermer à cause du nombre d'élèves qui diminue d'année en année, comme c'était le cas de Harsteen aux Pays-Bas à l'époque de nos grands parents. Dans quelques années, les sorciers de Grande Bretagne viendront étudier à Treehall. Ce sera chouette !

\- Et ça aussi, tu l'as lu dans _Mégère bien aimée_ ? se moqua Alyss.

\- Ah, ça, c'était dans le _New Orc Times_ ! Je cite pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est une blague, non ? hallucinai-je. Orc, comme dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ?

Des paires d'yeux perplexes se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Les Orc sont des créature intelligente de Amérique mais ils sont tous été tués par les colons, m'aida Poncho. Pour cette raison le titre journal est mal choisi. Il rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

L'accent de Poncho laissa les nouveaux venus interdits. Ils remarquaient enfin que nous n'étions pas tous anglais.

\- Tu m'as l'air assez minuscule, pour quelqu'un qui a connu des créatures disparues il y a plus d'un demi millénaire, ironisa Joe.

\- En Nocheira, también se enseña lo que ocurió antes de la llegada de los hijos de farrencas quien mataron a mi pueblo, gilipollas.

Elle se leva rageusement sur ces paroles et disparut dans la foule dansante. Je poussai un cri interne de frustration. Je n'avais quasiment rien appris et voilà qu'un abruti venait de faire fuir ma potentielle informatrice. Tous ces efforts pour rien. L'envie de casser les dents de tout le petit groupe fut difficile à contenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Joey. Je crois que tu l'as vexée, Joe.

\- Sans blague, répondit celui-ci.

\- C'est qui le seigneur des anneaux ? fit Johan Brown en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de détourner la conversation des quatre débiles.

\- Tu connais vraiment pas ? C'est un livre moldu méga connu. Ils y a même des films.

\- Non, ça me dit rien, avoua-t-il.

\- Si, je pense que tu en as entendu parler, mais sans te souvenir du nom, fit Rowena. C'est un scandale presque équivalent à celui de la _Biographie_. Ce livre a beaucoup fait parler de lui, plus ou moins pour les mêmes raisons. Les gobelins avaient même porté plainte pour diffamation.

\- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! On en a parlé en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ils ont perdu le procès, non ?

\- Ouais, les créatures magiques intelligentes étaient assez peu considérées, à l'époque.

Des éclats de voix coupèrent notre discussion. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. C'était quelque part vers l'entrée du Raton. Il me sembla reconnaître la voix de Steven au milieu des cris hystériques qu'il tentait de couvrir.

\- Vous voyez quelque chose ? s'enquit Rowena. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh non... Me dites pas que c'est encore Sale Gosse qui fout le bazar, geignit Joe.

\- Qui ça ?

Il se leva pour toute réponse et essaya de se frayer un passage vers l'entrée. Ses amis de Treehall lui emboîtèrent le pas et Johan Brown nous fit signe de le suivre. Le groupe hésita un moment, puis la curiosité l'emporta.

Le temps d'arriver en vue d'un Steven qui s'arrachait les cheveux, quelqu'un avait éteint la musique. Des tas d'autres élèves étaient venus demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Steven, m'inquiétai-je, ça va ?

Je me surprenais moi même à être tendre avec cet excité qui était plus lourd que drôle les trois quarts du temps. Il avait vraiment l'air au fond du trou.

\- DISPERSION ! s'égosilla-t-il. Tout le monde à son dortoir ! On est grillés !

L'information se propagea dans la salle et les élèves commencèrent à vouloir partir dans la panique. Je me plaquai dans un recoin avec Plumeau en attendant que ça se calme. Une multitude de nos camarades venaient nous demander des explications, mais nous ne pouvions que leur répondre que nous en savions aussi peu qu'eux.

Une fois la foule partie, nous allâmes interroger Steven.

\- Pas de question, c'est pas le moment, répondit-il, les profs risquent de débarquer à tout moment. On va se mettre dans nos lits et tout éteindre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Raton était plus calme qu'un cimetière. Des bruits de pas et de discussion se rapprochèrent, et de la lumière filtra sous la porte du dortoir. Une voix appela Steven Andersen dans le dortoir d'à côté.

\- Tu crois qu'il va être renvoyé ? chuchota Plumeau. C'est un peu ma faute.

\- Non, ils vont juste lui passer un savon et lui filer une punition magistrale.

\- J'espère que t'as raison.

x

xxx

x

\- Maintenant que vous êtes des pros de la répulsion, énonçait le professeur Lewis, et ne pensez pas par là que je vous traite de gnomes repoussants, même si l'idée m'a souvent effleuré l'esprit, voire plus qu'effleurer, soyons honnêtes, bref. Voyons comment vous vous en sortez pour l'attraction.

Je soupirai de frustration.

\- Si seulement on avait commencé par ça au lieu de ces trucs inutiles qu'on apprend depuis le début, j'aurais été moins dans la mouise la dernière fois, grognai-je.

\- Hein ? se retourna Johan Brown.

J'échangeai un regard avec Plumeau et elle fronça les sourcils. Si je dévoilais le secret de Luke juste pour le plaisir de râler, je ne valais vraiment pas grand chose.

\- Rien, rien, répondis-je.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre pote ? Celui qui a organisé le bal ?

\- Pas vraiment, fis-je. On l'a pas croisé depuis.

\- Kelvie nous a quand même dit en passant qu'il voulait plus nous voir, corrigea Plumeau. J'en déduis que Steven couve une certaine rancœur envers nous.

\- Rien n'est sûr tant qu'on lui a pas parlé, répondis-je. Et c'était quoi cette panique d'un coup à la fin du bal ? Personne a voulu prendre le temps de nous tenir au courant.

\- Sale Gosse, dit Johan Brown.

\- D'accord, ça j'ai compris. C'est qui ? C'est lui qui a prévenu les profs ?

Il hésita.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Oui, je me doute bien que ça l'est, m'étonnai-je. Steven comptait sur le fait que les profs n'en auraient rien à cirer et croiraient à une mauvaise blague. Je partageais moyennement son assurance absolue mais je vois mal Hemingway ou un autre prêter attention à ce genre de mioche pendant une fête.

\- Armstrong s'en fout pas, elle, lâcha-t-il.

\- Attends... Il est allé voir la _directrice_ ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Votre école est vraiment bizarre, lançai-je. Moi, si je vais voir Chourave pour cafarder, je risque de me recevoir des remarques et me recevoir dix points en moins de la part d'un prof avant d'arriver à destination. La directrice est pas si accessible que ça chez nous.

\- C'est pareil à Treehall, mais c'est parce que Sale Gosse a un lien privilégié avec Armstrong. Elle répond à tous ses caprices, c'est saoulant.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est sa mère ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non, tu rêves ! Armstrong est complètement d'origine native et Sale Gosse est plus blond qu'un islandais. Comment ce serait possible ?

\- Bon, quoi alors ?

\- C'est galère à expliquer. Notre école accueille des sortes de _pupilles_. En Angleterre, vous devez pas connaître ça, mais il y a un certain danger à naître sorcier aux États-Unis, ces dernières décennies. Les no-maj' de ce pays ont une obsession pour le paranormal, et pas mal d'enfants se sont faits enlever par des services secrets pour pouvoir étudier leurs « superpouvoirs ». Et quand on arrive à les sortir de là, en général, il en reviennent complètement siphonnés du bocal. Sale Gosse est un de ceux-là.

\- C'est horrible, commentai-je. Et Armstrong veille sur eux, c'est ça ?

\- Elle s'en occupe comme ses propres enfants. Heureusement, ça arrive pas souvent. En ce moment, je crois qu'il y en a que deux à Treehall. Mais l'autre est plutôt discret et s'isole le plus souvent. Il doit être en septième année. Newt Rojas. J'ai dû le croiser une fois ou deux à tout casser depuis le début de l'année. Lui aussi, il en tient une couche.

Je jetai un œil vers Plumeau. Vu son expression, elle avait dû arriver à la même conclusion. Le rêveur taré qu'on avait croisé sur une haute branche sous la tempête avait de fortes chances d'être ce Newt Rojas. Encore un qu'on pouvait rayer de notre liste de suspects.

Plumeau et moi avions déjà éliminé Soleil-man à cause de ce que nous avait dit Poncho au bal. Si elle n'était pas sa complice, personne ne l'était. Il était trop malade pour ça. Le fait que Luke ait clairement entendu deux voix l'innocentait. Et avec le rêveur en moins, il ne restait que ce mystérieux barbu. Ce dernier n'était vraiment là que pour rallonger la liste artificiellement, mais au moins toutes les pistes ne paraissaient pas bouchées. Après une infime hésitation, je me lançai.

\- Tu connaîtrais pas un barbu en septième année ou sixième année à Treehall ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. J'ai croisé quelqu'un, je me demandais si...

\- Il y a beaucoup de barbus à Treehall, sourit-il. C'est notre côté bûcheron.

\- Il est assez grand et baraqué, précisai-je. Il porte souvent un manteau beige. Les cheveux courts. Châtain. Profil d'ours.

\- C'est précis, tout, ça, railla-t-il. T'es amoureuse ?

Je rougis violemment.

\- Pas du tout ! N'importe quoi...

\- Ah Ha ! Touché !

\- Mais non, je...

\- Elle les préfère poilus, renchérit ma voisine.

\- Plumeau ! T'y mets pas toi aussi !

Johan Brown était mort de rire.

\- Pas de problème ! Chacun ses goûts ! Même si...

Il fit mine de cracher une boule de poil.

\- On a un compte insta pour l'école, pour partager les photos. Si je te montre les photos de classe, tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ?

J'acquiesçai frénétiquement. Plumeau fronçait les sourcils.

\- Contemsta ? Le nom me dit quelque chose, mais...

\- Non, sérieux ? Vous avez pas insta ? C'est la loose... sans vouloir paraître offensant.

\- C'est un site moldu pour partager des photos et des messages, en gros, lui expliquai-je.

\- Comme un téléphone portable, fit-elle.

\- Mouais, sauf que non parce que c'est juste un site internet. Montre, pressai-je notre voisin.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il trafiqua sur son portable un moment, puis me montra une photo de groupe. Je n'y voyais pas mon mystérieux barbu. Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Il fouilla de nouveau.

\- Et là ?

\- Oui ! Là ! C'est lui !

\- T'es sûre ?

Je confirmai.

\- Ah... T'as vraiment pas de chance, c'est le petit ami de Lys, m'annonça-t-il tristement.

\- La championne ? demanda Plumeau, qui s'intéressait tout d'un coup plus à la conversation.

Un échange de regards, et elle sut que j'avais aussi saisi. Nous avions notre complice.

\- Ouais, répondit Johan Brown. Et pour le coup, elle, c'est une vraie belle gosse. T'as aucune chance. Désolé... C'est marrant, t'as l'air de plutôt bien accueillir la nouvelle.

Le sourire abruti qui étirait mon visage était difficile à dissimuler.

\- Oh, non, je suis effondrée.

Soudain, le portable du garçon lui échappa des mains pour aller voler à travers la salle. Lewis le réceptionna agilement.

\- Vous avez vu ? Un simple _Accio_. Et monsieur Brown se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de continuer à jouer sur son téléphone à la place d'écouter ce que je dis.

Il examina le téléphone avec intérêt en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs au-dessus de sa baguette.

\- C'est le dernier sorti, on dirait. Vous savez pourtant ce que j'ai dit au début de l'année à propos des téléphones.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur ! Je recommencerai plus ! Je vous jure !

\- Je vous crois, fit-il en parant son visage d'un de ces rictus dont il avait le secret.

Sa baguette se leva.

\- _Repulso _!

Le smartphone dernier cri alla exploser violemment contre le mur de la salle. Johan Brown poussa un cri et le reste de la salle eut une exclamation de surprise.

\- Petit rappel du cours de la dernière fois, continua le prof comme si de rien n'était, le mouvement du poignet doit être souple mais ferme pour donner la juste puissance au sort de répulsion.

Il refit le geste plusieurs fois doucement. Notre voisin de cours avait tellement pâli que son teint bronzé habituel était presque devenu gris.

\- Ensuite, petite démonstration pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui, _Accio débris_ !

Les morceaux épars du portable se rassemblèrent et vinrent se poser dans la main de Lewis, toujours souriant. Il déposa la carcasse sur le bureau et refit face à la classe.

\- Monsieur Brown, vous viendrez chercher vos affaires à la fin du cours, et vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire pour la prochaine fois. Vous ferez des recherches sur le sortilège _Reparo_ et vous nous expliquerez comment remettre tout ça en état, dans un petit exposé de dix minutes. Avec démonstration, évidement.

L'intéressé ferma enfin la bouche et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

\- Passons aux travaux pratiques ! Fermez vos livres et poussez les tables contre le mur.

Il fut impossible de lui tirer un mot de tout le cours. Et à la sortie, il se contenta de dire :

\- Je suis mort.

Plumeau fut plus utile que moi pour lui remonter le moral, comme souvent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai. J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le programme.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un air contrit.

\- Mais oui, le rassura-t-elle. Et puis c'est un peu à cause de nous, alors...

\- Merci !

Il nous serra toutes les deux avant d'être appelé par ses amis du quatuor infernal. Au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna et nous lança :

\- Vous avez des maillots ?

\- Quoi ? répondirent la voix de Plumeau et la mienne à l'unisson.

\- On va aller à la piscine souterraine ce soir, avec Joe, Joey et les filles. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Une piscine souterraine ? fit Plumeau.

\- C'est une blague ? demandai-je.

A Poudlard, parler de la piscine cachée était toujours une plaisanterie pour signifier qu'on racontait des mythos.

\- Non, pas du tout, rit-il. Rendez-vous ce soir devant le Cheval. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y aura Edward Griffin. Ton barbu. Et qu'il y aura une multitude de poils !

J'allais répliquer, mais Plumeau fut plus rapide.

\- D'accord ! A ce soir !

Il partit en courant pour rattraper le groupe et disparut derrière un tournant.

\- Des poils ? Il était sérieux ? C'est quoi cette réputation que je viens de me faire ?

\- On s'en fiche, il y aura le mystérieux barbu, et probablement aussi Lys. C'est l'occasion.

\- C'est une mission espionnage ?

Elle me présenta sa main en l'air et je tapai dans sa paume ouverte.

x

xxx

x

Les étages de Treehall étaient reconnaissables à leur luminosité. Même sans aucun panneau d'indication, il était toujours possible de se situer en niveau de profondeur. L'Humus dégageait une aura sylvestre presque féerique grâce à tous les puits de jour artificiels qui perçaient les galeries et les racines qui s'enroulaient partout en une architecture complexe. L'atmosphère du Sous-sol, à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait sous terre, prenait une teinte ocre chaleureuse. On n'y rencontrait plus de puits de jour, les racines se faisaient rares et les couloirs étaient éclairés par une lueur rouge-orangée filtrant à travers des fissures qui suivaient les galeries tout du long. A chaque fois que je m'étais aventurée si bas dans l'école, j'avais toujours cette sale impression d'avancer vers les portes de l'enfer. Mais quand on continuait à descendre, les couleurs ternissaient jusqu'au gris de la Roche. Plus de terre à cet étage, les murs étaient creusés directement dans la pierre. Des lumières flottantes d'un blanc électrique couraient au plafond et donnaient un teint blafard à toute personne qui venait s'aventurer par ici.

Je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin dans l'école. Les cours ayant lieu dans la Roche étaient assez rares, et ils se situaient plutôt à la lisière avec le Sous-sol. Johan Brown et les quatre autres nous conduisaient toujours plus bas. Plumeau fit habilement remarquer qu'on allait crever quand il faudrait remonter.

Le couloir que nous suivions se terminait sur un escalier qui descendait. Seules les deux premières marches étaient au sec, ensuite elles plongeaient dans l'eau. Un visage amérindien avec une coiffe à plumes était gravé sur le mur de gauche. Nous attendîmes toutes les deux que quelqu'un nous explique comment nous allions accéder à notre destination.

Mais, contre toute attente, Joey se mit face au visage taillé dans la roche et pointa sa baguette sur le nez en bec d'aigle.

\- Éloignez-vous, conseilla Emma.

\- _Revelio_.

La pierre se fissura et toute la sculpture s'effondra en un tas de graviers, laissant à sa place un trou dans le mur. Joey s'y glissa, les autres à sa suite.

\- Wahou, murmurai-je.

\- Énorme, hein ? fit Johan Brown avec de la fierté plein la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas de cet escalier ? demanda Plumeau.

Elle montrait le passage inondé.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il. Encore des couloirs et des salles de cours, probablement. L'école continue encore beaucoup plus profondément qu'ici, mais comme c'est sous l'eau toute l'année, maintenant, c'est condamné. C'est un peu la partie mystérieuse de Treehall, si vous voulez. Au début de l'année, dès qu'on m'en a parlé je me suis promis d'aller explorer ce qu'il s'y trouve. Mais depuis qu'on m'a dit que ça grouillait de bestioles dangereuses, là-dessous, j'ai changé d'avis. Il y a quelques années, un septième année a voulu faire le malin en y allant quand même et il s'est fait bouffer par un kelpy.

\- On va en rester à la piscine souterraine, conclut Plumeau avec un demi-sourire inconfortable avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture derrière Johan Brown.

Je passai en dernier et débouchai sur une immense salle creusée par l'eau, avec des centaines de stalactites au plafond et des colonnes de pierre un peu partout. Au milieu, dans un énorme bassin, il y avait effectivement une étendue d'eau, même si elle tenait plus du lac souterrain que de la piscine. Il y avait foule, à la fois dans l'eau et au-dehors. Il y avait un brouhaha permanent et des bruits d'éclaboussures quand des téméraires plongeaient du haut de promontoires rocheux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et remarquai que le mur était intact. Des plumes en pierre faisaient saillie le long de l'endroit où se trouvait sûrement la coiffe du visage de l'autre côté.

Je tentai sans succès de repérer le mystérieux barbu. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, c'était peine perdue. En un temps record, nous étions changés et immergés. L'eau était une merveille de pureté. On pouvait apercevoir le moindre détail de la roche polie au fond du bassin. En revanche, elle était étonnamment chaude.

Un tsunami nous éclaboussa quand un garçon plongeant du haut d'un promontoire fit un énorme plat juste à côté de nous. Il émergea et cria joyeusement une phrase d'une langue inconnue en direction de là d'où il avait sauté.

\- Les cachalots, sur le rivage ! pesta Joey qui avait maintenant les lunettes pleines de gouttes d'eau. Gros débile !

\- Pousse-toi, Joey, je crois qu'il y a son copain qui va suivre, remarqua Emma.

Un autre garçon était effectivement en train de prendre son élan tout là-haut. Il courut jusqu'au bord et bondit dans les airs. Il eut le temps de réaliser un paquet de pirouettes acrobatiques avant de se mettre en boule et nous renvoyer une vague monstrueuse. Joey gesticula en vociférant son avis sur la taille de leur cerveau.

\- C'est un des champions, s'excita Abigail. Celui de Kai'ohana. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Joey arrêta de râler et afficha une tête hurlante de jalousie.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent, fit-il. Il est laid comme un troll.

Il avait un visage atypique, en effet. Long, avec des pommettes hautes et le menton massif, des grands yeux de biche et une coupe au bol qu'on aurait trop laissé pousser. Il s'avança aux côtés de son ami vers le bord et se découvrit un corps musclé taillé en V. C'était peut-être ça qu'elles lui trouvaient, supposai-je. Je me retournai vers les autres et tombai nez-à-nez avec le sourire moqueur de Johan Brown.

\- C'est pas la peine de le détailler comme ça, lança-t-il. C'est pas du tout ton genre, il est complètement glabre.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ce mot barbare ? demandai-je avec la certitude que ce ne serait rien de bon.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a pas un poil, sourit Plumeau.

\- Vous allez arrêter avec ça ? m'écriai-je alors qu'ils se mettaient à rire comme des bossus.

\- On va dans la grotte ? proposa Joe.

\- Oh non, ça va être plein de septième années ! On va se faire jeter, râla Joey.

Mais la proposition était plus une invitation à le suivre, car Joe s'éloigna sans donner de réponse. Les autres le suivaient alors nous fîmes de même.

Il nagea vers un endroit où l'eau était plus profonde et plus sombre. Juste avant d'atteindre le mur rocheux qui plongeait à-pic dans l'eau, nous le vîmes disparaître sous la surface.

\- Joeey, tiens-moi la main, j'aime pas ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau, ça me pique après, pleurnicha Abigail.

Il soupira et l'attrapa par le bras. Un par un, nous plongeâmes.

Le mur vertical et lisse continuait un ou deux mètres plus bas maximum, jusqu'à se terminer brutalement, laissant la place à un passage sous la roche d'aspect peu accueillant. Les autres s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité. Je me glissai à leur suite en priant pour que les tonnes au-dessus ne choisiraient pas ce moment pour nous aplatir.

Un boyau de lumière apparut. Faible, puis plus intense. J'émergeai dans une petite grotte baignée d'une luminosité douce et chaude. Le sol remontait en pente douce vers une minuscule plage de galets qui était déjà bondée.

\- Plus une seule place au sec, constata Johan Brown d'un ton dépité. On a plus qu'à s'installer dans l'eau.

Mais mon attention était déjà accaparée ailleurs. Je donnai un coup de coude à Plumeau.

\- Regarde, chuchotai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et l'excitation apparut sur son visage.

\- Le Mystérieux B...

Elle me fit signe de me taire. Elle avait compris. Il était à un mètre de nous à peine, et discutait bruyamment avec son groupe. Ou plus exactement, son groupe parlait fort et il se contentait de hocher la tête de son air mystérieux. Lys, la championne de Treehall, était parmi eux et se lovait contre lui. Je ne l'avais jamais aperçue auparavant. Ses formes trahissaient clairement une origine native. Pourtant, ce n'était pas évident au premier regard, car sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc laiteux. Elle les avait coiffés en une lourde natte passée sur une épaule.

Un coude dans les côtes me coupa de ma contemplation. Johan Brown me faisait des clins d'œil appuyés qui ne pouvaient passer inaperçus que pour un myope. Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Si après ça notre cible venait à se méfier, j'allais lui déterger la face avec un récurant pour chaudron.

\- Bouge tes fesses, Joey, tu prends toute la place, geignit Abigail.

\- … arrêtez de me mettre la pression, je trouverai bien un moyen.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, Lys. Rien ne l'interdit, dans le tournoi. Et lors de l'épreuve, tu seras vraiment seule, cette fois. Les aigles viendront pas t'aider à chaque fois.

\- Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. J'ai déjà grillé ma cartouche auprès d'eux. De toute façon, continua-t-elle en chuchotant, si la prochaine épreuve est bien un labyrinthe de glace, ils me seraient d'aucune utilité. Si je trouve pas un moyen de me protéger du froid d'ici une semaine, je vais geler sur place dès les premières secondes.

\- Ah, ça y est, il était temps que tu me dises ce que tu avais trouvé sur la prochaine épreuve !

Le Mystérieux Barbu semblait se réveiller.

-Parle moins fort, chuchota-t-elle, on est entourés d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et puis, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je voulais juste me rendre utile. Bien sûr, mon amour, je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu es la fille la plus douée de l'école, de loin.

\- Attends, Lys, tu viens vraiment de dire que t'as pas la moindre idée de comment survivre à la prochaine épreuve ? coupa un troisième. Tu dois absolument gagner cette coupe. Au moins pour les Louveteaux. On nous donne enfin notre chance de prouver notre valeur. Si on se plante, notre réputation nous collera pour toujours.

\- Je m'en polis la baguette de la réputation des Louveteaux. On aura beau pondre mille présidents on sera toujours les bébés.

\- Mais Bean...

\- Tu peux pas être un Louveteau et écouter ce que Bean dit, cracha-t-elle. Ce sont tous nos ennemis, et par-dessus tout Bean et ses Ourses.

\- C'est lequel, Bean ? demandai-je à voix basse vers Plumeau.

\- Le directeur adjoint, le costaud avec un sourire de pub qui donne toujours l'impression d'avoir du soleil dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est quoi le problème avec les Louveteaux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Demande à Johan.

Je reposai la question à mon voisin, qui fut plus que content de trouver une distraction à la parade nuptiale entre Abigail et Joey.

\- C'est une histoire qui remonte à des siècles. Au moment de la fusion entre Ilvermorny et Adoeete.

Jusque là, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'Ilvermorny n'était finalement qu'une autre invention. Un souffle d'excitation vint me traverser.

\- Ilvermorny ?

\- C'était l'école pour les colons européens, expliqua Johan Brown. Fondée par une anglaise de Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Après des années et des années de conflits avec les natifs américains de Adoeete, les deux directeurs de l'époque, Franklin Fletcher d'Ilvermorny et Gaagi de Adoeete, ont décidé de fonder une même école où tous les sorciers Nord-américains seraient sur un pied d'égalité et apprendraient les mêmes choses. L'école d'Ilvermorny a été laissée à l'abandon et Adoeete a pris le nom de Treehall.

Alors pourquoi JK Rowling parlait d'Ilvermorny mais ne mentionnait jamais Treehall ? Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour Poudlard. J'exprimai ma perplexité à Johan Brown.

\- Ah... En fait... Briser le secret de la magie aux no-maj' est passible de la peine de mort, ici, en fonction des conséquences. Elle est pas passé loin en parlant du MACUSA ces dernières années, mais d'après notre cours de Gestion des no-maj', elle a reçu un avertissement avec le détail de toutes les conneries qu'elle devait dire pour noyer l'info. On en a plus entendu parler depuis...

\- Wahou... ça rigole pas, chez vous... mais ça me dit pas pour les Louveteaux... commençai-je.

\- Attends, j'y venais, mais tu me fais dériver de sujet, m'arrêta-t-il. Ilvermorny avait repris le système de Maisons de Poudlard, mais Adoeete en avait aucune. Pour partir sur de nouvelles bases, les quatre Maisons d'Ilvermorny ont été laissées de côté et quatre nouvelles Maisons, enfin Tribus, ont été créés selon des animaux totem choisis par les élèves et profs d'Adoeete. Les Ourses, les Scorpions, les Vautours et les Chevaux. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques mois, ils se sont aperçu qu'avec la fusion des deux écoles les élèves étaient trop nombreux pour le vieux système à quatre Maisons, et une cinquième a été créée.

\- Les Louveteaux ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Sauf que les Tribus étaient déjà soudées. Personne ne voulait changer. Donc il ont pris les cancres et les sans amis dans chaque Tribu pour former les Louveteaux.

\- D'où la sale réputation de bons à riens, j'imagine, conclus-je.

Je tendis à nouveau l'oreille vers le groupe de septième années, mais la conversation avait déjà bien évolué.

\- … t'y vas un peu fort. Je vois mal Bean faire un truc pareil.

\- Il en est parfaitement capable. Son but, c'est de faire des Ourses une Tribu d'élite. Avec un objet comme le Choixpeau de Poudlard, il pourrait facilement réaliser son rêve.

Il n'existait qu'un seul objet comme le Choixpeau et il était bien gardé dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Bean ne risquait pas de mettre la main dessus tant que Chourave était en vie, me rassurai-je.

\- … En tout cas, continua Johan Brown qui n'avait pas capté que je ne l'écoutais plus, les Louveteaux comptent bien redorer leur image cette année avec le tournoi. Lys est en tête, et c'est pas que de la chance. Les autres concurrents ont qu'à bien se préparer. Allez Treehall !

\- Garde ta salive pour l'épreuve de la semaine prochaine, le coupa Emma qui semblait elle aussi s'être lassée des autres.

\- Vous devriez être avantagés, fis-je, étant donné que les deux autres écoles sont au niveau des Tropiques. Ils doivent probablement connaître le froid pour la première fois cette année. Alors une épreuve dans la glace...

\- Dans la glace ?

\- Heuu...

Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment intérêt à répandre l'info. Je noyai le poisson tant bien que mal, mais je sentis que Johan Brown abandonna plus par politesse que par réelle satisfaction.

Bien plus tard, le groupe nous fit ressortir de la piscine souterraine par un passage incroyable. Il n'était pas question pour Abigail de remonter tous ces escaliers depuis la Roche jusqu'à l'Humus. Emma entra la première dans ce qui ressemblait à une alcôve dans la pierre où pouvait se tenir une personne debout. Sauf qu'au-dessus de sa tête s'ouvrait un tunnel creusé s'enfuyant vers le haut. Elle le pointa du doigt.

\- On repart par là, nous fit Joe.

\- Hein ? Et comment on escalade ça ? C'est tout lisse.

Johan Brown nous fit signe de regarder. Emma leva sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose, puis en une demi-seconde elle fut happée dans le tunnel et disparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Je rentre pas là-dedans, moi, recula Plumeau.

Elle y rentra quand même et fut aspirée de la même façon. Les autres suivirent et Johan Brown me fit passer avant lui. Je me plaçai avec hésitation dans le creux taillé sous la pierre et regardai en haut. Le tunnel était juste assez large pour laisser passer une personne. Il ne fallait pas être trop gros. Le bout n'était pas visible et on ne distinguait que l'obscurité au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres.

\- La formule c'est Ascendio, souffla Johan Brown.

Je levai ma baguette et prononçai la formule avant de commencer à réfléchir que je pouvais très bien aller m'écraser contre un rocher planqué dans le noir au-dessus. En une fraction de seconde, le sol ne fut plus palpable sous mes pieds et je sentis l'accélération au creux de mon estomac. Ce fut d'abord le noir, puis le tunnel s'éclaira en une multitude de cristaux multicolores luminescents accrochés aux parois, transformés en étoiles filantes par la vitesse. Les éclairs de lumière pure finirent par se tarir et ce fut à nouveau le noir.

Enfin, je finis par jaillir dans une pièce remplie de coussins, où les autres me regardaient m'envoler en souriant en attendant l'atterrissage. Celui-ci fut rendu moins violent par les multiples matelas et édredons censés amortir le choc, mais ce ne fut pas non plus agréable. Je me relevai avec la nausée et décidai d'attendre un peu.

Johan Brown surgit à son tour et atterrit souplement sur ses deux pieds.

\- Alors ? C'était comment ?

J'évitai d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de retapisser la pièce.

\- Génial ! fit Plumeau.

Il parut satisfait par sa réponse et je n'eus pas à compléter, heureusement. La pièce donnait sur l'extérieur par une trappe au plafond, et la température se faisait sentir. Heureusement, une porte classique nous fit sortir au niveau -1 de la Litière. Il ne restait plus qu'à redescendre les escaliers jusqu'à l'Humus.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sentais quelque chose me titiller, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était extrêmement désagréable.

\- Au fait, Johan, tu connais Luke ? demanda Plumeau. Il était à Treehall en première année l'an dernier. Il a déménagé en Angleterre, donc il est à Poudlard cette année.

\- Non, ça me dit rien. Mais s'il est parti à la fin de l'année dernière, je risque pas de l'avoir rencontré. Il était des Chevaux ?

\- Ah, il m'a jamais dit de quel Tribu il était. Je te pose la question parce que depuis le début de l'année, il a pas eu l'air d'aller retrouver des copains de l'an dernier. Il devait être bien seul, en première année.

Le détail qui m'échappait m'apparut en un éclair. Je saisit Plumeau par les épaules.

\- Bean !

\- Quoi, Bean ?

Elle affichait un air choqué.

\- Bean ! C'est lui ! Le Choixpeau ! Chourave ! Luke !

Seuls les mots clefs sortaient.

Malgré mes difficultés de communication, je devinai à son expression qu'elle avait saisi l'essentiel.

\- Bordel de banquet de faykrill.

Toute notre ridicule liste de suspects partit en fumée, et je pris enfin conscience que nous nous étions mêlées de quelque chose qui dépassait ce que deux première année pouvaient empêcher.


	13. Chapter 7 - Sous-sol

**Chapitre 7 : Sous-sol**

* * *

_Chère Many, _

_ J'ai pas tout compris à ta dernière lettre mais je te promets de mettre la totalité de mes deux neurones au travail pour t'aider à attraper le super vilain. Personne n'échappe au détective Willie Jenkins. _

_ D'abord, il me faut tous les indices que tu puisses trouver. Sans ça, même pour moi, le meilleur détective d'Angleterre, ça risque de tourner au pifomètre. Tout me va : les empreintes, les traces de pas, les mégots, et même un journal intime, je prends. Avec ça, je te retrace toute sa vie, à ton Mister Bean. T'auras juste besoin de Kitty pour te faire passer à travers les murs de sa chambre, et piquer tout ce que tu vois d'intéressant. _

_ Sinon, je suis trop content que tu mettes mon cadeau porte-bonheur ! Il te va super bien sur la photo que tu m'as envoyé. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu envoies une photo qui bouge ! J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! _

_ Ici, je m'éclate trop, mais j'avoue que c'est quand même pas pareil sans toi ! Tu rentres quand ? J'ai plein de copains à te présenter ! _

_ William_

_ P.S. Je voudrais un nifleur pour mon anniversaire. _

_x_

_xxx_

_x_

L'idée que le professeur Bean était le criminel que nous cherchions nous tourna dans la tête toute la semaine, et notre liste de suspects fut oubliée. Plus nous y pensions, plus elle s'imposait en nous comme une évidence. Si Bean voulait s'approprier le Choixpeau, il ne lui fallait que deux choses ; le mot de passe de Chourave pour entrer dans le bureau de la directrice, et se rendre à Poudlard pour aller le chercher, ce qu'il n'avait même pas à faire lui-même. Une fois le moyen d'entrer entre ses mains, il pouvait bien confier la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre et il ne serait jamais lié au délit si le voleur se faisait arrêter.

Ceci dit, Chourave ne lui donnerait jamais son mot de passe comme ça. Et quel intérêt à l'assassiner ? Il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres dans cette théorie.

Plumeau soutenait qu'il nous fallait chercher des preuves avant d'aller crier sur tous les toits que Bean était un criminel, et je devais bien avouer qu'elle et Will n'avaient pas tort.

Autour de nous, toute l'école ne parlait que de la deuxième épreuve, dont le mystère attisait tous les esprits, et chacun y allait de son idée pour deviner ce dont il allait s'agir. Par respect pour Lys, nous avions gardé le secret. Et puis Johan Brown paraissait tellement excité à l'idée de voir gagner Treehall que nous ne voulions pas lui gâcher le plaisir.

Lys avait une popularité incroyable. Les Louveteaux en devenaient fous de patriotisme et les natifs américains étaient gonflés d'orgueil à l'idée de voir une amérindienne représenter l'école. Quant au reste de Treehall, ils étaient tout aussi emballés par la première victoire de la championne. La pression devait être étouffante. Je n'enviais pas sa place.

Le jour de l'épreuve, les trois directeurs nous gratifièrent d'un discours vague d'encouragement et de dépassement de soi avant de nous inviter à nous rendre au terrain de Quidditch d'été.

\- Mais, c'est au-dessus d'un lac, s'exclama Johan Brown. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir y faire à cette période de l'année, c'est tout gelé !

Nous nous rendîmes à pied jusqu'au terrain, qui en été devait effectivement se trouver au milieu d'un lac géant. Les gradins et les anneaux jaillissaient hors de l'eau de façon caractéristique, et je m'imaginais tout à fait en train de regarder un match de Quidditch sous un ciel dégagé et ensoleillé, au dessus de l'eau sombre du lac. La violence du Quidditch Américain pouvait bien s'enflammer là-haut, la chute dans le lac devait étreindre le joueur avec plus de douceur que la pelouse anglaise.

Le paysage d'aujourd'hui ne possédait rien de cette douceur. La surface du lac, gelée, serait de la pierre pour le malheureux qui viendrait s'y écraser. Le gel venait lécher la partie basse des anneaux et des gradins.

Quand au froid mordant, il avait obligé les profs à créer un sortilège pour garder le haut des gradins au chaud pendant la durée de l'épreuve.

Celle-ci n'était visible nulle part. Depuis le milieu des gradins, rien ne laissait deviner qu'il allait s'y tenir un événement de cette ampleur. Hormis lancer les champions dans une poursuite sur patinoire, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir y faire. Et aucune trace de labyrinthe de glace.

Plumeau et moi suivîmes Johan Brown et ses comparses dans la tribune de Treehall. Le blason de l'école était brandi partout. Il représentait un arbre entouré d'un vautour, un cheval, un scorpion et un ours. Un loup avait été rajouté après coup en petit, tout en bas, noyé dans les racines de l'arbre. Je me demandai si c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'agissait de Louveteaux et non de Loups.

Johan Brown sortit son téléphone pour filmer l'ambiance agitée de ses camarades d'école qui brûlaient d'envie d'en découdre avec les autres compétiteurs. Les visages peints aux couleurs de Treehall rayonnaient de joie.

\- Tu l'as déjà réparé ? demanda Plumeau.

Il fallait hausser la voix pour se faire entendre au milieux des cris.

\- Tu rigoles ? Ça m'a pris toute la semaine à bûcher sur les livres que tu m'as passés pour arriver à lui redonner une tête à peu près correcte ! Et encore, même si j'ai réussi à refaire marcher les fonctions magiques, les applis no-maj' sont complètement irréparables. J'ai pu sauver l'appareil photo et la messagerie, mais le reste, c'est mort. Je dois rendre le résultat de mes recherches demain mais je vais me faire complètement défoncer par Lewis.

\- Bah, il te fera la leçon et il te le remettra comme neuf, fis-je.

Il grimaça.

\- C'est que tu le connais pas assez. Je peux toujours rêver.

Mon regard accrocha une tête rousse mal coiffée qui descendait les gradins vers nous avec un air de fugitif. Elle profita du moment où Plumeau s'éloignait avec Johan Brown filmer la glace en contrebas pour s'approcher de moi.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous le temps que Rowe et Alyss me rejoignent ?

J'eus un soupir désespéré. Puis un sourire para mon visage.

\- Mais bien sûr, Kathleen, tu peux venir ! Et on est assez copines pour que tu sois pas obligée de demander, non ? Moi, ça me fait plaisir quand tu viens, alors te gêne pas !

Pour toute réponse, elle serra ses bras autour de moi.

\- Houlà, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lui rendis son étreinte quand je l'entendis rire de sa petite voix de souris.

\- Merci ! J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir, toi, Rowe, Alyss et Lyra. Merci merci merci !

J'éclatai de rire devant cet excès de gratitude, mais j'en restai quand même un peu émue de la voir autant rayonner de joie. C'était si rare.

\- C'était quoi, cet air inquiet, tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah, ça ? David a décidé de m'étriper aujourd'hui.

\- Qui ?

\- Taylor. Tu sais, un des poursuiveur de l'équipe...

\- Ah, oui, ça y est, je le remets. La grosse brute. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reproche encore ?

Elle se gratta le nez nerveusement en regardant de biais.

\- J'ai encore attrapé le vif d'or trop vite et on a perdu de dix points contre les Vautours. Mais de toute façon on allait jamais rattraper le score et plus j'attendais, plus l'écart aller se creuser.

\- Il est débile ? C'est complètement grâce à toi si vous avez gagné contre Gryffondor, l'autre fois. Ton équipe était en train de se faire mettre la misère quand t'es entrée en jeu.

\- L'autre attrapeuse était pas très douée, c'est tout, s'excusa-t-elle d'un ton modeste.

\- Potter ? Oui, c'est pas faux. Elle est complètement pistonnée, et si la moitié de sa famille était pas déjà dans l'équipe, elle aurait jamais été prise.

Elle pouffa doucement.

\- T'y vas fort.

\- Je serais plus tendre si elle était pas la pire des pestes. On est d'accord, non ? Elle est complètement insupportable ?

Elle dut me donner raison. De toute façon, qui pouvait bien me donner tort ? Layla Potter, ou Lily Potter, comme elle se faisait appeler, était non seulement une crapule de première espèce, mais en plus elle avait cet air mielleux avec les profs qui lui laissaient passer n'importe quoi à cause de son nom. Et plus irritant encore, elle considérait tous les non-Gryffondors comme de la bouse, et nageait dans sa célébrité comme une reine au milieu de ses sujets.

\- De toute façon, Kathleen, tout le monde s'est rendu compte que t'étais douée. Peu importe ton adversaire, repris-je. Est-ce que t'as déjà joué un match sans attraper le vif d'or ?

Elle devint rouge tomate et baissa les yeux.

\- Non, mais...

\- Tiens ! J'entends cracher sur Lily, et qui je vois ?

Je me retournai d'un bloc, m'attendant à tomber sur James Potter et Louis Weasley, mais ce n'était qu'Alyss qui avait parlé, accompagné de Rowena Fox.

\- Je peux participer ? demanda cette dernière. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à dire sur Potter.

\- Toi aussi tu t'y mets, Rowe ? reprocha son camarade.

\- Je suis pas du style à dire du mal des gens biens. Tu sais ça. Mais elle en fait absolument pas partie, répliqua Rowena.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit cet air concentré dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Je comprend pas, ça doit être un trucs de filles parce qu'avec moi, elle est super sympa.

\- Peut-être qu'elle te fait les yeux doux pour jeter ses griffes sur toi quand tu t'y attendras le moins, et être la première à mettre sa langue dans ta bouche de crétin fini, lança Rowena avec amertume.

\- Quoi ?

C'était amusant de voir combien Alyss était aveugle devant l'attraction magnétique qu'il exerçait sur toutes les filles qui le croisaient. De ses yeux noir d'encre plein de cils et sa frange trop longue, à son air maladroit et serviable, jusqu'à ses joutes avec Eli dès que son honneur était mis à mal, tout en lui faisait aimant. Mais tout ça lui échappait. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, il avait reçu des kilos de lettres et de chocolats, ce qui l'avait laissé plutôt perplexe, et il avait réparti son butin à tout le dortoir des garçons en pensant le celui qui avait déposé ce tas sur son lit avait oublié de le distribuer.

\- Peut-être que t'es jalouse, répliqua Alyss après un moment de réflexion.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un rideau de cheveux châtains lorsqu'elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle portait ses cheveux aussi longs que Lyra, mais avait préféré se couper une frange droite plutôt que de s'embêter avec une barrette comme sa sœur.

Le bruit ambiant s'intensifia brutalement et la foule se pressa vers le bord des gradins pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un orchestre s'était mis à jouer. Une voix amplifiée s'éleva pour présenter les champions.

\- Voilà que s'avance en premier celle qui mène le tournoi ! Une sorcière qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! La championne de Treehall ! Lys Gardener !

Une image en trois dimensions se matérialisa au milieu du terrain, prenant la forme d'une Lys colossale s'avançant l'air déterminé. Elle était méconnaissable. La moindre parcelle de son corps était recouvert. Son masque était passé par-dessus une cagoule et elle portait une combinaison de ski, des gants et des bottes. Dans ses mains elle serrait sa baguette et une grosse clef.

\- Une technologie no-maj' pour affronter un froid magique, c'est surprenant ! Mademoiselle a bien deviné le lieu de l'épreuve, en tout cas !

\- Tout à parier que son masque est ensorcelé, fit remarquer Rowena. Je pense que toute sa tenue est à l'épreuve du froid. Le présentateur a rien compris.

Une deuxième forme apparut à sa droite, représentant un jeune homme torse nu et frigorifié, une grosse clef pendue à son cou. Je reconnus le champion du Pacifique à sa musculature et sa fameuse coupe au bol.

\- Ho ! Ho ! En voilà un qui ne se doutait pas du sujet de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ! Le champion de Kai'ohana ! Kai Mahi'ai ! Sa course risque fort d'être raccourcie !

En effet, on voyait clairement la vapeur s'échapper de ses lèvres bleues, alors qu'il essayait vainement de se réchauffer en se frappant les flancs.

Une troisième silhouette se matérialisa à gauche de Lys. Soleil-man était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus serein et confiant. Les disques dorés qui pendaient contre sa poitrine et à ses oreilles diffusaient une lueur dorée. Il était habillé de la même robe à capuche qu'il portait tout le temps ; pas de moufle ou de bonnet en vue.

\- Et notre dernier champion n'est pas des moindres ! Le champion de Nocheira ! Inca Quiroz ! Il n'a pas l'air de souffrir du froid, et pourtant ! Pas de trace de sortilège connu ! Est-ce une magie secrète du peuple Inca que nous avons le loisir de découvrir ?

Les trois images magiques restèrent un moment puis disparurent pour laisser la place à une représentation du labyrinthe.

\- Ils n'ont pas tous deviné les circonstances de l'épreuve, mais qu'en est-il des clefs qu'ils ont récupérées lors de la première épreuve ? Ont-ils trouvé la réponse à l'énigme ?

Le sorcier qui commentait s'en donna à cœur joie quant à nous faire part de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Je compris que l'épreuve se déroulait juste en dessous de nous, à l'intérieur du lac. Le labyrinthe avait l'air extrêmement complexe. J'aurais été incapable de m'y retrouver, surtout avec ces murs de glace quasiment transparents. Je n'avais jamais été une adepte des palais des glaces dans les fêtes foraines.

Le départ fut donné pour Lys, qui était arrivée en tête. Les deux autres suivirent peu après. Passa un premier temps d'exaspération devant les commentaires inutiles qui résonnaient dans tout le terrain, rapportant ni plus ni moins que ce que tout le monde pouvait voir sur la représentation du labyrinthe. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les champions s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe, leurs actions devenaient parfois illisibles.

\- Quiroz échappe enfin des griffes du serpent à plumes qui lui a fait perdre beaucoup de temps ! Gardener semble ne jamais ralentir sa progression ! Alors que Mahi'ai est toujours sur le départ à chercher un sort pour se réchauffer ! Quel malheur pour les supporters de Kai'ohana ! La course est déjà finie pour lui !

Tout le monde devenait fou autour de nous. Ils étaient tous debout à faire du bruit pour encourager Lys. Un grand dadais avec une voix éraillée à force de crier nous rendait sourds en s'égosillant « LOUVETEAUX ! ».

\- Mais... ! Incroyable ! Mahi'ai, qui vient de finalement réussir son sort de _caldulbus_ après avoir échoué avec un _caldere animus_, est en train d'essayer d'enchanter une plaque de glace ! Drôle d'idée. J'ai pourtant l'impression de la voir bouger ! Mais oui ! Elle s'élève au dessus du sol ! Il vient de monter dessus et de partir à toute vitesse au cœur du labyrinthe ! Mais rien ne sert de courir, il faut sortir les poings, comme dit ce proverbe no-maj'!

\- J'ai jamais rien compris à cette fable, confia Johan Brown.

Le début de l'épreuve était excitant, mais je dois bien avouer que quelques heures plus tard, l'entrain venait à diminuer.

\- C'est qui ce garçon qui traîne toujours avec toi, Kathleen ? demandai-je à propos du Serpentard aux cheveux décolorés qu'elle suivait tout le temps.

Elle reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Andrew ? C'est le seul qui accepte de s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours. Quand on était encore à Poudlard, les cours étaient en commun avec toi, Alyss ou Rowena. Mais ici, comme ils nous ont mis en commun avec les Tribus de Treehall, je suis toujours toute seule.

Moi qui avais lancé cette question pour la taquiner... _Beau résultat_.

Nicholas Fergusson choisit ce moment pour se faufiler entre nous l'air contrarié.

\- Vous auriez pas vu un petit bonhomme avec une salopette rouge se balader par ici ? demanda-t-il. Tout petit. Pas plus de dix centimètres.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation et il poursuivit son chemin en maugréant et en interrogeant tous ceux qu'il croisait.

\- Il y a une chose qui me perturbe depuis le début de l'année, Rowe, fit Alyss. T'as remarqué comme tous les Serpentard ont peur de Lyra ?

\- Si j'étais eux, j'aurais aussi peur de son caractère de cochon, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, ça va plus loin que ça, poursuivit sérieusement Alyss sans remarquer le ton ironique. Ils l'évitent et je suis quasiment sûr d'en avoir vu certains obéir à un ordre de sa part.

\- T'auras qu'à lui poser la question directement, répondit Rowena, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer. Moi s'il y en a bien un qui m'angoisse, c'est Dink avec ses levers de doigt supersoniques en cours. T'as vu ça ?

Alyss éclata de rire.

\- J'avoue que je me demande d'où il sort toutes ses réponses.

Les hypothèses fusèrent, jusqu'au fait que Dink était probablement un robot sanguinaire programmé pour être major grâce à la télépathie. Puis Lys finit par s'approcher de la fin du labyrinthe.

\- Quiroz semble s'éterniser dans ce sortilège de miroirs et la victoire s'éloigne de lui ! Gardener a atteint la porte en pierre qui met fin à l'épreuve !

Sa petite silhouette prit plus de taille et nous vîmes mieux ce qu'il se déroulait. Le commentateur continuait de débiter son flot de paroles inutiles. La fin du labyrinthe débouchait sur un vaste pan de mur en pierre gelé. Un trou de serrure colossal y était percé. Lys sortit sa clef titanesque et l'y introduit.

En un instant, une sphère opaque d'une dizaine de mètres de large entoura Lys et le pan du mur, nous masquant la scène qui devait s'y dérouler.

Un long moment s'écoula.

\- Le Mur des Murmures ! Un trésor de mystères ! Sa capacité à sonder l'esprit et son espièglerie sont bien connus de Treehall, pas vrai ? Ses énigmes font le bonheur des élèves joueurs, et le mien également, car à présent le suspens est à son comble ! Si Gardener a su sortir indemne de son énigme, ce sera certainement un grand pas vers la troisième épreuve !

Comme pour répondre à son affirmation, le globe s'évanouit, laissant apparaître le même sol gelé qu'auparavant. Seulement, à présent y gisait Lys, sans sa combinaison de ski et inconsciente.

Les cris de joie et d'excitation se changèrent en grondements d'appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je, mais le bruit de la cohue emporta mes paroles.

Soleil-man semblait définitivement coincé dans sa prison de miroirs, mais le champion de Kai'ohana se rapprochait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'il arriva en face du mur, il parut hésiter un long moment, sa clef à la main. Il approcha sa clef de la serrure, puis changea d'avis et alla s'agenouiller près de Lys. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait un moyen de la protéger contre le gel qui avait déjà commencé à entamer ses cheveux blancs. Il peina aussi longtemps qu'à son départ pour trouver la bonne façon de lancer le sort qui lui permettait de se déplacer torse nu sans risquer l'hypothermie. Une fois Lys mis au chaud magique, il la souleva pour l'éloigner de la zone.

Des murmures d'étonnements parcouraient à présent la tribune. J'imagine que le phénomène se voyait rarement. Les champions devaient probablement plus souvent se tirer dans le dos que l'inverse.

Le champion de Kai'ohana repartit en courant dans la direction de la serrure, mais tout le public sauta sur ses pieds quand Soleil-man lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en tournant sa propre clef en premier. Le globe reparut et le champion torse nu s'arrêta net à sa frontière. Des huées s'élevèrent de tout autour du terrain.

Lorsque le globe s'évanouit, Soleil-man avait disparu. Coupe-au-bol se précipita à sa suite et tourna sa clef. Le globe revint une dernière fois, puis s'effaça pour toujours, sans aucune trace du champion de Kai'ohana.

\- Ils sont où ? s'enquit Plumeau un peu plus loin.

\- Si c'est bien le Mur des Murmures, répondit Johan Brown, alors ils doivent être quelque part dans leur inconscient en train de vivre chacun une énigme qui leur est spécialement dédiée. Mais j'ai l'impression que Lys a pas pu y accéder...

Sa déception était palpable.

Il y eut un éclair et Soleil-man reparut avec un air triomphant, les bras levés. Coupe-au-bol revint lui aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, et une trompe sonna la fin de l'épreuve.

L'image s'effaça. Il ne restait que le lac gelé.

\- Vous croyez que Lys a perdu ? demanda Johan la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Elle va pas être disqualifiée du tournoi, quand même ?

\- Mais non, le rassurai-je sans aucune certitude de ce que disais.

L'attente fut courte avant que la voix du commentateur ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Le jury a délibéré ! La première place revient à Nocheira ! Seconde place : Kai'ohana ! Et enfin, Treehall en troisième place ! Nous nous reverrons au mois d'Avril pour la troisième et dernière épreuve de ce tournoi !

x

xxx

x

\- Hé ! Vivent-les-moldus ! Si je pensais te croiser à un endroit pareil !

Je sentis tous mes poils se hérisser. L'après-midi était parti sur une note pourtant agréable, sur les canapés moelleux du Foyer, la grande salle commune d'accès libre pour toutes les Tribus, en compagnie de Plumeau et Johan Brown. Le mois de mars était déjà bien entamé, et nous étions sur le point de lui soutirer où était le bureau de Bean.

Un quatrième année avec une masse de cheveux auburn indomptables sur le crâne se tenait accoudé à mon dossier. Un grand rouquin avec une natte et un sourire charmeur était campé près de lui, deux filles glousseuses sur ses talons.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es faite des amis sorciers, continua-t-il. Tu vois qu'il y a pas que les moldus dans la vie.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre et de l'ignorer. Je devais reconnaître que le jour de notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne m'étais plus sentie et j'avais été complètement insupportable. Mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes : je venais de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, ce qui était un bouleversement en soi, et associé au fait que c'était mon vœu le plus cher, je m'étais prise pour la reine du monde.

Ceci étant, il aurait pu avoir la décence d'oublier notre altercation et _voir_ que j'étais quelqu'un de normal au final, non ?

\- James Potter, enchanté, fit-il en direction des deux autres. Et lui c'est Louis Weasley.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant les visages se transformer à l'évocation de son nom. Il passa une main dans sa touffe pour l'ébouriffer puis se redressa pour s'en aller.

\- Tu me diras des nouvelles de la rêveuse la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, Vivent-les-moldus ?

Le groupe disparut derrière un coin de mur et je pus à nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais James Potter, fit Plumeau.

La nonchalance de son ton laissait à penser qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. En revanche, Johan Brown avait encore les yeux ronds d'admiration. Puis il capta quelque chose au loin et sourit en agitant la main.

\- Salut Quilla, dit-il à la fille qui s'approchait.

Je reconnus Poncho à ses cheveux noirs qui n'avaient probablement jamais rencontré un peigne de leur vie, et à ses grands yeux écarquillés. Et à son poncho aussi, évidemment.

\- Salut. Je suis contente que pas les autres débiles.

Elle devait parler du quatuor de la Tribu du Cheval qui l'avait mise en rogne le soir du bal.

\- Je les ai laissés au Cheval en train de jouer à action ou vérité pour venir passer un moment avec les copines anglaises. Il nous manque juste les tasses de thé.

\- Bien, les préjugés, applaudis-je.

\- Je rigole, dit-il. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Quilla. On parlait de quoi tout à l'heure, les filles ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Plumeau alors que Poncho venait nous rejoindre. Est-ce qu'on avait intérêt à parler de notre histoire d'assassinat avec elle dans les parages ?

\- On l'a barrée de la liste, souviens-toi, fis-je à Plumeau.

\- Oui, je sais, mais...

Elle rechignait à aborder le sujet devant Poncho. Et si nous l'avions mal jugée, après tout ?

\- J'ai rien compris, constata Johan Brown. On parlait de Bean tout à l'heure, non ? Ah ! Je me souviens ! Vous vouliez savoir à propos de son bureau ! Il a deux bureaux. Celui d'été est dans le Tronc et celui d'hiver au Sous-sol. Actuellement, il doit pas encore avoir déménagé dans celui d'été. Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Malany se tourne vers un ours maintenant ?

La tirade fut ponctuée d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Plumeau ne put réprimer un rire et mon front tomba dans ma paume.

\- Tu vois, Quilla, elle _adore_ les poils, chuchota-t-il lourdement à sa voisine.

Je tentai un commentaire pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient épuisé l'effet comique de la blague depuis au moins mille ans mais Poncho s'esclaffa à son tour et ruina ma tentative.

\- On pourrait leur expliquer notre problème, murmurai-je à Plumeau. Ils pourraient nous aider. Je suis pas contre un coup de main, si on doit aller fouiller le bureau d'un prof.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit-elle à voix basse. Moins on est nombreux au courant, mieux c'est.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Vous allez fouiller le bureau de Bean ? Cool ! On peut venir ?

Plumeau sembla se décomposer. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse.

\- Trop tard.

x

xxx

x

Malgré l'air grognon de protestation de Plumeau, je finis par leur raconter la totalité de notre problème. J'espérai en mon for intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas raison. Si Poncho était mêlée à l'assassinat, je venais de signer notre arrêt de mort. Mais je ne croyais vraiment plus du tout à l'hypothèse Soleil-man/Poncho, ni à aucune autre en dehors de Bean.

Je me félicitai de mon manque de discrétion quand Johan Brown nous apprit que le mot de passe du bureau de Bean était une phrase Cherokee accompagnée d'une fumée préparée par Hernandez, et que Poncho se révéla parler couramment plusieurs langues natives, dont le dialecte Cherokee.

Un regard satisfait vers Plumeau ne me valut qu'une moue désapprobatrice en retour.

\- Au final, entrer dans le bureau sera super facile, conclut Johan Brown. Le gros souci va être d'y rester un long moment et en ressortir sans se faire choper.

\- Je dirais pas super facile, fit remarquer Poncho. Je parle Cherokee mais je connais pas le phrase pour bureau.

\- Ouais, ajoutai-je, et je nous vois pas demander directement à Hernandez, le cœur sur la main, « Ho dites, vous voudriez pas nous filer de la fumée magique qui ouvre le bureau de Bean ? On voudrait juste fouiller dans ses affaires ».

Il fit un clin d'œil.

\- Joe et Joey ont joué plus d'un sale tour aux profs en se faufilant dans leur bureau. C'est super facile, je vous dis.

\- Hé ! On se calme, là ! Pas un mot à Joe ni Joey de cette histoire, s'inquiéta Plumeau.

Cette fois, je partageais son avis.

\- On préférerait que ça reste entre nous quatre, renchéris-je.

\- Bon, bon, ça va, céda Johan Brown, de toute façon je les ai vus à l'œuvre. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Le principal problème, ce sera de...

Un bonhomme minuscule en salopette et casquette rouges de dix centimètres de haut à peine trouva le moment opportun pour venir sautiller à pieds joints entre nous en émettant des « Ho ! » et des « Ha ! » à chaque décollage. Il aurait tenu en entier dans ma main. Il alla gaiement faire des cabrioles dans les mèches rebelles de Poncho, qui s'affola et chercha à le saisir en vain. Nous nous joignîmes à ses efforts, sans plus de succès. Le petit homme se faufila derrière Johan Brown puis lança joyeusement « It's a-me, Mario ! » une fois perché sur sa tête, remuant ce faisant sa moustache bien fournie.

\- Il me semblait bien qu'il me disait quelque chose, lui, commenta Plumeau.

L'intéressé changea brusquement d'attitude et détala en bondissant vers une des sorties, ponctuant sa course par des « Ho ! » répétés.

\- Je disais donc, avant que le clown ne vienne nous interrompre... continua Johan Brown.

\- C'est un plombier, corrigea Plumeau avec des yeux rieurs.

\- Bref, peu importe, je...

\- Hé ! Vous auriez pas vu un petit bonhomme en salopette passer ? Salut les filles, au fait, fit un nouvel arrivant.

Fergusson venait de se glisser entre nous avec une expression contrariée, sa Nintendo DS à moitié démontée dans la main.

\- Il parti par là-bas, dit Poncho.

\- On dirait que ça avance bien, ton bricolage, ironisai-je.

Il soupira.

\- M'en parle pas. Un vrai cauchemar.

Il s'éloigna en appelant « Mario ! Au pied ! » et tourna au coin du mur.

\- Je disais donc, répéta Johan Brown qui commençait à perdre patience, que notre principal problème reste entier, à savoir comment rester seuls pendant notre virée chez Bean. Ce serait rageant d'être dérangés en pleine fouille.

\- J'y ai pensé depuis la dernière fois, répondit Plumeau d'un air hésitant, et j'ai peut-être une solution.

\- Ah bon ? Cool, s'étonna-t-il.

Encore un qui découvrait avec surprise que le cerveau de Plumeau marchait bien plus vite que ce que laissait penser son attitude détachée et silencieuse au premier contact. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait à Poufsouffle.

\- C'est tout simple, poursuivit-elle en s'empourprant. Il suffit que tout le monde soit hors de Treehall. Il y aura qu'une occasion où tout le monde sera réuni hors de l'école. C'est lors de la troisième épreuve du tournoi.

\- Ah, oui. C'est vrai, comprit Johan. Il nous faudra agir à ce moment-là.

\- On aura qu'une seule chance, et il y a deux bureaux à fouiller. Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux. Toi et Poncho, vous irez au bureau d'été, et avec Malany on ira au Sous-sol.

\- Génial, fit-il.

\- Attends, remarquai-je, tu nous avais pas dit que c'était inondable, le Sous-sol ? L'épreuve a lieu en avril, je vous rappelle.

\- Non, le bureau de Bean est dans la partie haute du Sous-sol. Vous serez au sec, me rassura-t-il. Et ça nous laisse presque un mois pour trouver la formule d'entrée. C'est parfait.

L'excitation qui rayonnait autour de lui était contagieuse, et je me sentais l'activité d'une pile électrique. J'avais envie d'y aller tout de suite. Mais Plumeau avait raison, il fallait attendre.

x

xxx

x

\- Je pense que tu l'as assez bien saisie, répétai-je avec lassitude.

Plumeau s'évertuait pourtant à poursuivre son charabia Cherokee en remuant sa baguette avec précision. Nous avions quitté le Foyer et ses centaines d'yeux indiscrets pour nous isoler sur l'une des plus hautes branches de l'école. Nous y venions tous les jours depuis plus de deux semaines pour nous entraîner à la formule ouvrant le bureau de Bean. Difficile d'oublier que c'était sur ces mêmes hauteurs que nous avions failli laisser notre peau pendant la tempête. Pourtant, l'atmosphère avait bien changé. La neige avait en partie fondu, et malgré la persistance d'un vent glacial et humide, on pouvait deviner le printemps dans les quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux de retour en avance. Nous avions appris à prendre bien soin de respecter un périmètre de sécurité large autour du rêveur, qui squattait toujours le même endroit.

Plumeau arrêta son marmonnement incessant et sembla plongée un instant dans ses réflexions. Les courants d'air chassaient les mèches brunes de son front pâle, mais son plumeau tenait bon malgré les rafales.

\- Imagine que ce soit pas la bonne formule, fit-elle.

Je soupirai. Elle paraissait de plus en plus anxieuse à mesure que les heures nous rapprochant de la troisième épreuve s'amenuisaient.

\- C'est la bonne formule, la rassurai-je. De toute façon, ce serait trop tard.

\- Je sais, accorda-t-elle.

L'épreuve devait avoir lieu en fin d'après midi. Nous n'avions rien eu à faire, la formule nous était tombée dans les bras au bout d'une semaine à peine, une fois que Joe l'eut obtenu du pote au frère d'un de ses amis du Vautour, enfin bref, un collectionneur de retenues qui avait profité de son séjour dans le bureau de Bean pour capter la dite formule à travers la paroi en bois qui servait d'entrée. La formule était rarement changée, puisque seule une baguette de cerisier comme celle que possédait le directeur adjoint pouvait espérer pouvoir ouvrir le bureau avec la formule appropriée et la fumée d'Hernandez, or les baguettes de cerisier ne couraient pas les rues.

Mais heureusement pour notre projet, l'une d'entre nous possédait justement une baguette en bois de cerisier.

\- Peut-être que Neygus s'est trompé, poursuivit Plumeau. Peut-être qu'il faut la baguette de Bean et pas une baguette de cerisier quelconque.

\- C'est trop tard aussi, répondis-je. Et s'il faut piquer la baguette de Bean, c'est mort. Tu vois un moyen ? Ne t'en fais pas, il avait l'air certain. Ce genre de sortilège de sécurité est loin d'être assez évolué pour différencier deux baguettes semblables.

\- Il pourrait très bien faire la différence au niveau des cœurs, insista-t-elle. On ferait peut-être mieux de pas y aller.

\- C'est quoi le cœur de ta baguette ?

\- Ventricule de dragon.

\- Bon ! Voilà ! Tout à parier que cet arriviste de Bean a aussi du dragon, non ?

Un cognard vint s'encastrer en une multitude d'éclats d'échardes dans le tronc à quelques centimètres de nos têtes. Quand mon cœur eut daigné recommencer à battre, je lançai un regard débordant de rage à l'origine du projectile, les insultes prêtes à sortir.

Ce fut Zach Andersen qui fit son apparition, le petit frère de Steven, à califourchon sur un balai volant, agitant la main en signe d'excuse.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'ai pas réussi à le rattraper celui-là, mais en même temps vous avez vu les patates que m'envoie Marius ? … Hou ! fit-il surpris, fais gaffe à toi. C'est une tête monstrueusement déformée que je vois là. Et tout sorcier sait qu'avec un vent pareil, on a vite fait de rester coincé à vie.

Mon visage se détendit de perplexité devant l'énormité de ce qu'il affirmait avec conviction.

\- Mieux, ajouta-t-il avec un pouce en l'air.

Il posa le balai au sol et sortit sa baguette.

\- _Accio_ cognard !

Aucun effet.

Il grogna et recommença plusieurs fois avant que Plumeau ne lui vienne en aide pour démouler sa balle.

\- Merci, t'es géniale ! Je vous paie un jus de citrouille à toutes les deux cet après midi pour me faire pardonner. On aura qu'à se retrouver pour aller voir l'épreuve ensemble, on ira s'asseoir à côté. Je suis sûr que ça va être géant ce soir. C'est d'accord ?

\- Heuuu... oui, dis-je en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles.

\- Super, à tout à l'heure, fit-il en s'envolant.

J'échangeai un regard catastrophé avec Plumeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire oui ?

\- J'en sais rien, paniquai-je. Je voyais pas comment refuser ! Je pouvais pas dire non.

\- Il _fallait_ dire non, corrigea Plumeau. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

\- On peut pas lui mettre un lapin, quand même.

\- C'est toi qui voulais y aller, au Sous-sol, non ? Moi j'y tiens pas, finalement, donc si tu veux, on...

Je flairais l'embrouille.

\- Hors de question de laisser tomber. On s'est entraînées à réciter cette formule débile pendant des jours et des jours, et puis la vie de Chourave est en jeu, je te rappelle.

Elle souffla, mais acquiesça.

\- On a qu'à le prendre avec... commençai-je.

\- Non !

x

xxx

x

\- Vous venez, les filles ?

\- Partez devant, on vous rejoint. Plumeau a perdu le drapeau hurleur qu'on avait acheté pour l'occasion. Il faut qu'on le retrouve d'abord.

\- Ah bon, à tout à l'heure !

Fergusson quitta le Raton avec Grace et Cédric. La salle commune se vida au compte goutte. Nous attendîmes d'être les dernières pour sortir... et nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Zach Andersen.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Je vous attendais, moi ! On va rater le coup d'envoi.

Je sentis Plumeau se tendre de manière perceptible près de moi. Notre expédition n'avait même pas encore commencé que déjà elle tournait à la catastrophe. Ce fut Plumeau qui brisa le silence gênant qui s'installa.

\- Ah ! Je viens de m'apercevoir ! J'ai oublié mon drapeau hurleur dans mon sac...

Nous le plantâmes là et passâmes la porte du Raton à nouveau. Mais à notre plus grand désespoir, il nous suivit. Il avait croisé les bras, et fronçait les sourcils sous une intense réflexion.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu lent à la comprenette mais pas totalement stupide. Je t'ai entendu servir la même excuse à Ferguss tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il se tenait debout les pieds dans le plat et attendait notre réponse. Les secondes s'écoulaient inexorablement.

\- Alors ?

Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Il sourit et lança un clin d'œil.

\- Si vous préparez un sale coup, chuchota-t-il, je veux en faire partie. C'est quoi le plan ? Si c'est pour aller faire des crasses en salle des profs pendant que tout le monde est occupé, je suis cent pour cent partant. Je prends Lore et cette vielle bique de Swan. Je sais exactement où c'est.

Il tendit la paume et attendit le check approbateur.

\- On a pas le choix, fis-je en direction de Plumeau.

\- Non, t'as raison, on a pas le choix, répondit-elle en écho en pointant sa baguette sur Zach.

\- Holà ! s'exclama-il. Doucement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Plumeau ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je pensais l'emmener avec nous.

Je posai une main sur son bras tendu et l'abaissai. Elle avait rougi.

\- Pardon.

Je plaquait ma paume dans l'une de celles de Zach et l'attirai.

\- On va pas à la salle des profs. C'est très sérieux, et en aucune circonstance tu dois nous gêner, compris ?

\- Euuh... Ok ? Je crois ? Qu'est-ce que t'entends par sérieux ? On tue personne, hein ? Vous me faites flipper. Tout compte fait, je vais peut-être aller voir la troisième tâche.

\- Maintenant que t'es mis dans la confidence, soit tu viens, soit je te pétrifie jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Sinon tu vas tout cafter, expliqua Plumeau.

\- J'imagine que t'as raison, confirmai-je.

Après tout, être pétrifié, ce ne devait pas être si gênant, il se débloquerait dans quelques heures. Et puis Hermione Granger avait bien fait ça, elle, et c'était une héroïne.

\- Je suppose que je vous accompagne, alors, hésita Zach. Avancez devant, je vous suis.

\- Pour que tu tapes un sprint dès qu'on aura le dos tourné ? Passe devant, fis-je.

\- Chouette, lança-t-il.

Nous descendîmes le long des racines de l'Humus en file. Plumeau fermait la marche. Le vert sylvestre et les trouées lumineuses se firent plus rares à mesure que nous progressions. Nous atteignîmes l'écriteau en bois indiquant « Accès interdit de Mars à Juin et de Septembre à Novembre – Secteur inondable ». Les lumières du couloir n'allaient pas au-delà, et il régnait au loin une obscurité insondable.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Zach, lui intimai-je. On continue de descendre. _Lumos_.

\- Quoi ? Ah, non, je descends pas là-dedans, moi. C'est plein de bestioles sauvages. Et en plus il fait noir...

\- C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis, dis-je. Fais pas ta poule mouillée.

\- Au contraire, j'aimerais bien rester au sec autant que faire se peut...

Il se décida pourtant à progresser dans le couloir sombre. Nous fûmes rapidement dans le noir total, si ce n'étaient nos lumos. Les trois lueurs faiblardes faisaient danser des ombres mouvantes sur notre chemin.

\- Enfreindre les règles pour faire des trucs fun, ça me paraît justifié, voire même indispensable pour profiter de la vie, mais le faire pour aller se balader dans un endroit aussi glauque, et dangereux, ça me laisse perplexe.

Les escaliers du Sous-sol étaient faits de glaise, grossièrement maintenus par des racines rongées. Aujourd'hui, la terre était humide, et il fallait redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas glisser. Des filets d'eau ruisselaient dans des sillons érodés sur les murs et entre nos pieds. Il fallait esquiver les gouttes d'eau boueuse qui tombaient sur nos têtes. L'éclairage orangé du Sous-sol avait perdu de son éclat dans le noir. Il en dégageait un sentiment d'oppression.

Nous avions bifurqué plusieurs fois pour nous rapprocher du bureau de Bean. Les salles de classe désertes étaient couvertes de gadoue. Nos chaussures s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux chevilles à chaque pas avec un bruit de succion.

\- Si Marvin savait ce que je suis en train de faire subir à ses baskets...

\- Si je me souviens bien, il faut prendre à droite pour trouver l'escalier privé qui doit nous conduire au bureau de Bean, suggérai-je.

\- Tu te souviens bien, confirma Plumeau. Ensuite on devrait tomber dessus au bout du couloir d'en-dessous.

\- Au bureau de Bean ? C'était la peine de faire tout ce chemin pour aller faire des crasses à ce gros lourdaud ? La salle des profs était beaucoup plus accessible, quand même...

Il pesta dans sa barbe mais n'arrêta pas son pas.

Nous étions arrivés en haut des escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au bureau de Bean. Ce n'étaient plus des filets d'eau mais de véritables ruisseaux qui couraient dans ces escaliers-ci.

\- Vous êtes sûres de vous pour ce coup-là ? Regardez le bas des marches.

En effet, nous avions un problème. Les dernières marches disparaissaient sous l'eau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, déclara Plumeau. On devrait s'enfoncer jusqu'à la taille au maximum.

\- Je pense que le moment est pertinent pour que je vous mette au courant du fait que je sais pas nager, gémit Zach.

\- On aura pas à nager, le rassura Plumeau. On est presque arrivés.

Il s'enfonça avec réticence dans l'onde glacée. Quoi qu'ait pu nous dire Plumeau, on avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Zach laissa échapper des vocalises quand le niveau lui remonta juste en dessous des aisselles.

\- Aaah ! Comme c'est chaud ! Que c'est agréable ! Quelle jolie balade !

Je claquai mon poing entre ses omoplates mais un rire nerveux me surprit.

Heureusement, le sol remonta en pente douce et le niveau d'eau baissa jusqu'à nos genoux. Je vis la porte du bureau s'esquisser dans l'ombre et me tournai vers Plumeau pour l'avertir de commencer la formule, mais mon pied accrocha quelque chose et je perdis l'équilibre. Mon pied se décrocha et je tentai plusieurs pas en avant pour me rattraper dans un concours d'éclaboussures, dépassant Zach au passage.

Et puis d'un coup, un de mes pieds ne rencontra plus le sol au fond de l'eau. Avec horreur, je découvris un subtil tourbillon à la surface de l'eau qu'éclairait ma baguette et basculai dedans.

Une main me tira par la robe in extremis et je m'écrasai en arrière. Je sortis la tête de l'eau boueuse dans laquelle j'avais atterri et me relevai en panique. Je me tournai vers Plumeau qui semblait catastrophée. De l'autre côté je voyais toujours le subtil tourbillon qui avait failli m'avaler.

\- Il est où, Zach ?

Elle resta muette.

\- C'est lui qui m'a rattrapée ? Plumeau, réponds. Il est tombé dedans, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça en silence. Je jurai et fis tourner mon cerveau à cent à l'heure.

\- Jette-moi un sortilège de Tête en bulle, lui demandai-je.

\- Tu vas pas y aller, quand même ?

\- Il vient de me sauver la vie, je peux pas rester sans rien faire. Vas-y, vite !

Elle hésita encore puis prononça la formule qui fit apparaître une bulle ondulante autour de ma tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ça tiendrait. Je sautai dans le tourbillon.

Un courant violent m'attira vers le bas dans un chaos aquatique. Il me sembla durer une fraction de seconde puis je fus recrachée dans une salle si grande que ma baguette ne permettait pas d'éclairer jusqu'à ses murs. La bulle marchait. Je respirais normalement. Je nageai autour à la recherche de Zach. Il avait dû s'éloigner. Mais vers où ? Je heurtai mon front au plafond de pierre. Pendant un instant, j'eus peur que ma bulle se délite, puis voyant qu'elle tenait bon, je partis explorer vers le bas. Des algues gigantesques montaient depuis les profondeurs, des poissons affairés autour. Je n'étais plus dans le Sous-sol. Je n'étais même probablement plus au niveau de la Roche.

\- ZAAAAAACH !

Un long son grave et vibrant de puissance me répondit. Si je n'avais pas su que j'étais dans une école inondée, j'aurais pu croire qu'une baleine se baladait dans les parages... Ce n'était pas pour me rassurer. Qui sait quel genre de créatures magiques sordides avaient pour habitat ces étages à l'abandon ?

Je repérai une traînée de bulles et la suivis, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Kelpy. Et puis je l'aperçus, s'agitant comme un fou un peu plus loin sans réussir à avancer vraiment, sûrement à la recherche d'une sortie. Je l'appelai encore et il se retourna. Ses gestes saccadés trahissaient sa panique. Il montra sa bouche avec ses doigts puis en passa un sous sa gorge. Il manquait d'air. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nageai vers le fond en suivant les algues, de plus en plus denses. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie à cette salle, un moyen de retrouver les escaliers et remonter. Je m'accrochais à cet espoir et refoulais la certitude affreuse que nous n'aurions jamais le temps de tout remonter. Je ne savais pas à quel niveau nous étions, mais vu la faune et flore du coin, cet endroit devait être immergé la totalité du temps. Nous étions donc bien plus bas que la Roche elle-même.

Je crus distinguer une ouverture. En me frayant un passage au milieu de la forêt d'algues, et en écartant un tas de tiges agglutinées, je démasquai enfin la porte d'entrée. Elle était faite de bois pourri et de ferraille rouillée, et béait grande ouverte, complètement dégondée. Je passai la tête et laissai échapper un cri de joie en découvrant les escaliers.

Je me retournai, mais Zach n'était plus derrière moi. A sa place, un banc de strangulots tétait les bulles que j'avais faites sur mon passage. Je remontai précipitamment, affolée à l'idée de l'avoir peut-être perdu définitivement. Je fouillai les algues épaisses à sa recherche, appelant son nom désespérément.

Je le trouvai en train de flotter la tête en bas, immobile, enlacé à ma grande horreur par les bras d'une sirène. Son épaisse queue de poisson se prolongeait par un torse et une tête de femme, mais les ressemblances avec Ariel s'arrêtaient là. Les dents de la créature étaient une forêt de rasoirs. Elle avait ôté la robe et le pull de Zach et passait une langue démesurément longue sur la peau de ce qui devait signifier pour elle son prochain repas. Je ne fus pas assez rapide. Elle me vit et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs avec mon camarade.

\- _Repulso _!

Je sus que mon sort l'avait atteinte par le couinement qui s'éleva de la végétation. Je retrouvai Zach et le saisis par la taille. Il retenait toujours sa respiration et tenait ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche et son nez. Ses yeux étaient plissés par l'effort. Il n'arriverait pas à nager dans ces conditions. Je devais le tracter jusqu'à la surface.

Il s'agissait de nager vite en espérant que la créature ne revienne pas rechercher son dîner. Je retrouvai la porte rouillée et m'engageai dans l'escalier qui montait. Les algues y étaient aussi denses que dans la salle. Je nageai avec force en tentant d'oublier la distance décourageante qu'il me restait avant d'atteindre les étages émergés. S'il était encore en vie, il ne le resterait pas longtemps, et alors... Je fonçai.

La végétation se raréfia, puis disparut. J'avais à peine atteint la Roche, et il me semblait que je nageais depuis des lustres. Je passai devant un mur sculpté en forme de visage d'amérindien et mon cœur fit un bond. La piscine souterraine !

Je posai ma baguette sur son nez et la pierre s'ouvrit. J'avais une idée. J'espérais juste que Zach était encore...

Je traçai mon chemin dans le creux de la roche qui accueillait la piscine en hiver, et trouvai le tunnel au fond du trou qui menait à la petite grotte.

Je perçai la surface et étalai Zach sur les galets. Il était inconscient et ne respirait pas. Sa peau presque noire tirait vers le gris et ses yeux restaient clos. J'appuyai sur sa poitrine, comme m'avait dit le père de Will. Des ruisseaux d'eau sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, mais il ne réagissait pas. Je sentais mes larmes tracer des sillons sur mes joues boueuses. Je tentai de souffler dans sa bouche, sans succès. Je pointai ma baguette entre ses dents.

\- _Accio_ eau ! _Accio_ aqua !

Des gerbes d'eau jaillirent sur les cailloux et je vis avec joie ses sourcils se crisper sous l'effort de toux. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour arrêter de respirer comme un noyé. Il restait allongé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés. Il finit par les ouvrir et les plisser dans ma direction, puis se redressa avec peine et s'adossa à un rocher. Sa chemise et son pantalon dégouttaient par terre et ses cheveux d'ordinaire dressés en houppe étaient plaqués sur son front sombre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

Il examina sa chemise dont les boutons avaient été arrachés par la sirène et reluqua avec stupéfaction la traînée irritée sur son bras.

\- Ça démange, ce truc.

Il sembla réfléchir.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'embrassais une sirène. J'en ai encore un goût bizarre.

\- C'est pas si éloigné de la réalité, répondis-je en lui racontant les dernières minutes.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés en riant.

\- Quel tombeur ! Steven va tellement être jaloux quand je vais lui raconter ça ! Enfin...

Son sourire s'évanouit. Il devait en arriver à la même conclusion que moi.

\- Tu sais jeter le sortilège de Tête en bulle, pas vrai ?

\- Non, c'est Plumeau qui l'a jeté. Et il s'est brisé à l'instant où je suis sortie de l'eau.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est coincés ici... pour toujours ?

Ce fut mon silence qui lui répondit. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de sortir d'ici vivants. En apnée, nous n'atteindrions jamais le Sous-sol.

\- Plumeau va avertir les profs, s'emballa-t-il, ils vont venir nous chercher !

\- C'est immense, le refroidis-je. Ils nous retrouveront jamais.

_On va mourir ici_, ajoutai-je dans ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils vont venir, c'est sûr !

Il se leva pour marcher mais tourna vite en rond dans cet espace exigu. Je le voyais lutter pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, mais il le cachait mal. Je détournai les yeux pour qu'il puisse laisser cours à ses émotions tranquillement. Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais si calme ? Tout ça me semblait tellement irréel que j'avais l'impression de rêver.

Il s'était rassis à coté de moi. Ses yeux étaient tout gonflés.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître niais mais puisque qu'on va finir tous les deux seuls ici, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma confidente pour des choses que j'ai jamais dites à personne ? Il y a des trucs que tu aurais aimé faire, toi ? Sans jamais oser, je veux dire.

\- Des tas, ris-je. Mais c'est pas très important.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, plein. Heu... par exemple, dire à mon meilleur ami que j'aime bien le surnom qu'il me donne, même si je faisais toujours semblant de détester ça.

\- Quel surnom ?

\- Many. Comme dans l'_Age de glace_.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu dois pas connaître. C'est connu des moldus. C'est le nom d'un mammouth, en fait.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ok, Many, quoi d'autre ?

\- C'est pas à ton tour ?

Il fit une grimace.

\- C'est pas facile, laisse moi juste une minute. J'ai des sentiments envers... quelqu'un. C'est pas toi, rassure-toi. Mais j'avais l'impression que lui avouer serait me prendre un râteau définitif. Voire m'attirer des ennuis. Enfin, tu vois, quoi ?

\- Pas vraiment. De qui tu parles ?

\- Aaah... C'est dans ce genre de moments gênants que j'ai envie de me métamorphoser en faykrill pour me faire oublier...

Je bondis. Mes pensées, qui s'étaient engourdies tout à l'heure, venaient de se multiplier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Zach !

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Je peux te métamorphoser ! On va sortir d'ici ! Je te change en animal marin, peu importe lequel, qui respire sous l'eau, c'est le but. Comme ça, tu sors d'ici, et tu préviens les autres de l'endroit où je suis.

\- Et comment je suis censé communiquer si je suis changé en thon ?

\- On a qu'à écrire un message.

\- On a ni papier ni stylo, sans vouloir casser ton idée.

Il n'avait pas tort. Et puis une pensée me traversa, tellement simple, que je ne comprenais pas comment nous avions pu l'oublier.

\- Le boyau qui nous faisait monter, tu te souviens ? Ascendio ?

Son visage s'éclaira.

\- Mais on est complètement débiles de pas y avoir pensé avant ! Dire que je me voyais déjà mort ! Haha ! T'es géniale !

Il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Il reste un micro problème, dis-je. Tu sais toujours pas nager, pas vrai ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pourvoir nager jusqu'au boyau de roche ? Et sans respirer ? Je pourrai pas te traîner en apnée sur une aussi longue distance.

Je le vis réfléchir puis grimacer, puis reprendre une tête d'enterrement.

\- Est-ce que cette tête veut dire « non » ? Mon idée de tout à l'heure tient toujours. Si je te change en un animal marin, tu pourras respirer et je pourrai te tirer si tu es léger.

\- Je suis pas très emballé.

\- Il faut un animal pas trop petit sinon ce sera trop difficile, qui puisse s'agripper à moi... Un poulpe, par exemple. Une pieuvre.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Non, ne dis rien, je connais la réponse et ça va me stresser, je préfère rester dans le déni. Est-ce que c'est possible, déjà ? Et est-ce que je pourrai retrouver ma forme initiale, après ? C'est complètement fou !

Je le laissai reprendre son calme. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment fonctionnait la transformation d'êtres vivants. On n'avait métamorphosé que des objets inanimés en cours. Je ne savais même pas si la métamorphose humaine était possible. Ou du moins, je me doutais qu'elle était possible, mais pour ce qui était de la transformation inverse...

\- Ok, vas-y, lança Zach. Si j'hésite plus longtemps, je le ferai jamais.

Je mis tous mes neurones à contribution. Il fallait une forme de pieuvre, et tout son fonctionnement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se transforme en pieuvre, mais qu'il _devienne_ pieuvre. Les tentacules s'allongeraient pour s'enrouler autour de moi, et la texture des muscles et des os prendrait une viscosité surprenante. Tu en as besoin pour survivre, Zach. Tu as _besoin_ de devenir pieuvre. Il sentait son corps changer. Le processus n'était pas douloureux mais il était... dérangeant. Ses ventouses le démangeaient. Il s'enroula autour de la fille qui lui faisait face, puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Tu vois, Zach, que tu es bien en pieuvre ?

Il s'était collé à mon dos et ses tentacules faisaient le tour de ma taille. Beurk. Maintenant, il s'agissait de prendre une grande respiration et de croiser les doigts. J'abandonnai mes chaussures. J'allais les regretter, mais elles me ralentiraient trop dans l'eau, surtout avec toute la boue qui s'était collée dessus. Je ramassai la baguette de Zach et la rangeai dans mon pantalon.

\- _Lumos_.

Je sautai dans l'eau et nageai le plus rapidement que je pouvais. Je sortis du boyau et remontai de la fosse rocheuse. La salle me paraissait bien plus grande en apnée. Je commençais déjà à manquer d'air. Mais la sortie s'approchait.

Un long son ébranla les murs. C'était le même que tout à l'heure. Mais plus proche.

Apparut une forme sombre immense. Elle passa à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Une baleine ? Non. Encore une créature fantastique que je ne connaissais pas. J'évitai de justesse une nageoire géante. La forme s'éloigna enfin après ce qui me sembla durer une éternité. J'étais complètement en manque d'oxygène. Je fonçai dans un dernier effort jusqu'au boyau de roche, criai _ascendio_ avec le peu d'air qui me restait et fus aspirée. La beauté de l'ascension que j'avais vécue auparavant avait cédé place à un chaos sans nom. J'étais ballottée dans tous les sens. Puis je me sentis jaillir dans la pièce aux coussins et atterris comme une pierre sur les matelas.

x

xxx

x

L'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons avec une violence inouïe. Je restai au sol les longues minutes nécessaires à mon corps pour assurer sa survie à base de toux et d'inspirations bruyantes. Et à la fin du processus, j'avais des lames de rasoir plantées dans les poumons.

Finalement, je réussis à trouver l'énergie pour poser une main contre les coussins humides et me redresser. La pièce était telle que je me la rappelais, à la différence que les coussins d'atterrissage étaient imbibés et qu'il y faisait mortellement sombre. Je devinais la pierre froide autour de nous.

La pieuvre était toujours agrippée autour de ma taille.

\- C'est bon, Zach, tu peux me lâcher.

Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, je l'empoignai et le tirai de toutes mes forces. Les ventouses se détachèrent une à une et je parvins enfin à l'arracher. Je contemplai l'étendue de ma réussite. On aurait dit un poulpe à demi mort sur un étalage de poissonnier. Je réalisai petit à petit l'exploit que j'avais fait. Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'on nous ait dit qu'il était possible de métamorphoser un être humain de cette façon. Ce n'était probablement pas autorisé, de toute manière.

Je tentai plusieurs méthodes avant d'en trouver une qui parut faire s'allonger la tête de la pieuvre. Si ma mémoire était bonne, les pieuvres n'avaient pas de poumons, du moins pas du genre à permettre une survie hors de l'eau. J'avais intérêt à ne pas trop traîner. Je concentrai mes efforts sur la tête et le torse de Zach en espérant dans la panique que ce n'était pas trop tard.

\- Oui ! Ça marche ! Zach ? Tu me réponds ?

\- Blbl bl.

Son corps s'était transformé avec succès, mais c'était comme s'il y avait un poulpe à la place de la tête et des tentacules en lieu et place des membres. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en titubant, puis un accrochage de tentacule le fit tomber. Je réitérai la formule en me concentrant davantage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire réapparaître la tête de Zach. En revanche, si ses mains étaient libres, ses jambes avaient gardé un aspect gélatineux et étaient constellées de petites ventouses.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux écarquillés, le temps de se resituer, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste était si typique et anodin que je sentis le soulagement m'étreindre d'un coup.

\- J'ai une foule de pensées qui ont traversé ma tête depuis tout à l'heure, la majorité étant centrée sur le fait que je pouvais décemment pas être le premier Andersen à mourir puisque j'ai juré d'enterrer ce bouffeur de faykrill de Justin...

\- Bel esprit, remarquai-je.

\- ... mais là, en cet instant, le seul truc qui m'obsède est que j'arriverai plus jamais à manger de poulpe de ma vie. C'est tellement bon pourtant...

\- Dramatique.

Il se leva et fit mine de s'avancer vers moi, mais ses pieds restèrent ventousés au sol et il s'étala encore. Il se releva en jurant et se mit à marcher en décollant ses pieds à chaque pas avec une multitude de petits « plops ».

\- Je peux pas faire mieux, commentai-je. Il va falloir aller chercher la vieille Gonzalo pour te refaire une beauté.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ha non, non, non. Je peux pas rester comme ça ! Hors de question.

\- C'est mon maximum, répétai-je. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta tête, plutôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je le devançai.

\- Tu penses que Plumeau a trouvé le bureau de Bean ?

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait continué après nous avoir vu disparaître dans le tourbillon, répondit-il. Imagine qu'elle ait sauté après nous ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- C'est pas dans son caractère de risquer sa vie comme ça.

\- Mais toi si.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, continua-t-il. Si t'avais pas plongé...

\- Si tu m'avais pas rattrapée, c'est moi qui serais tombée, corrigeai-je.

\- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi taré que toi a pu atterrir à Poufsouffle ?

\- On est quittes, alors, dis-je pour éluder la question.

\- Le choixpeau doit se faire vieux...

\- On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Plumeau ait pas rameuté toute l'école à notre recherche, dis-je. Sinon notre retour risque d'être tout sauf discret. Et Poncho et Johan risquent d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

\- Qui ça ?

Je lui expliquai en quelques mots l'expédition parallèle de nos deux camarades dans le bureau d'été. Après tout ce que nous venions de vivre, j'avais l'impression de lui devoir au moins un bout de la vérité. Une pointe de culpabilité me rongeait en rapport au fait de l'avoir entraîné plus ou moins contre son gré dans cette galère.

\- Je m'inquiéterais pas trop pour eux, fit Zach. Si tout le monde se ramène dans la Roche, ça leur laissera le champ libre. Pour nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous êtes vraiment de grands malades.

\- _Lumos_.

Une faible lumière irradia du bout de ma baguette. Zach en fit de même avec la sienne. En longeant le mur de pierre, nous trouvâmes la porte qui débouchait sur le premier étage sub-litière.

\- C'est verrouillé, constata Zach.

J'essayai un _alohomora _que Plumeau avait eu la patience de m'apprendre, mais il s'avéra que le problème venait plus d'un dysfonctionnement de la porte plutôt que d'un quelconque verrouillage. Le bois était gonflé par l'humidité. Impossible de pousser le battant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Dans mes souvenirs il y avait une trappe au plafond qui menait à l'extérieur.

Nous la trouvâmes rapidement. Quelques coups nous suffirent à la soulever et je me hissai à l'extérieur dans la nuit. J'attendis à genoux dans la pelouse humide mais Zach ne suivait pas.

\- Je suis bloqué, souffla sa voix. Aide-moi à me dé-ventouser !

Avec un soupir, je m'amarrai à ses bras et tirai de toutes mes forces. Un festival de _plops_ plus tard, il se retrouva étalé dans l'herbe mouillée.

\- C'est une humiliation, geignit-il.

\- Je me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu des tentes, d'habitude, ici, remarquai-je.

Zach suivit mon regard et se releva. Nous étions entourés de formes sombres en tissu plantées de manière éparse autour de nous. Il y eut un rugissement dans celle juste à côté de nous et je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine.

\- Haa... gémit Zach, j'arrive même plus à sursauter proprement avec ces...

\- C'était quoi ce truc ? m'alarmai-je.

En tendant l'oreille, on s'apercevait que des centaines de bruits différents s'échappaient des tentes.

\- Un zoo surprise ? Je pourrais peut-être me faire embaucher en l'état, fit Zach.

Des voix se firent entendre non loin de nous.

\- Rentre là-dedans, chuchotai-je en le poussant dans la première tente qui se présentait.

L'intérieur était bien plus grand que l'extérieur. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cages, mobilier et objets en tout genre occupaient la place. Des créatures étranges y résidaient. Je crus reconnaître une demiguise quand un petit animal simiesque s'effaça devant mes yeux. Une sorte de lézard géant nous fixait de ses quatre yeux jaunes. Des volatiles se mirent à s'affoler dans leurs cages.

Le sol était couvert par la même toile de tente que le reste. Zach s'efforçait de marcher normalement mais la toile restait ventousée sous ses pieds et il n'arrivait pas à avancer d'un poil. Les voix semblaient s'approcher.

\- S'il-te-plaît, fais moi disparaître ces ventouses, supplia Zach en se débattant avec la toile. Toutes les chances qu'on se fasse griller, autrement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, admis-je. Je réfléchis.

Il attendit que je me mette au travail. Je fis plusieurs tentatives sans grand résultat. Lorsque je finis par réussir à lui redonner des jambes normales, ses bras s'allongèrent en prenant une texture de mollusque invertébré se terminant en cinq appendices couverts de ventouses. Il portait aussi une collerette de tentacules qui gesticulaient contre son torse en partant du bas de son cou.

\- Misère... Comment je suis censé tenir ma baguette maintenant ?

Son constat ne m'aidait pas.

\- Au moins, tu peux marcher.

Les voix se dirigeaient maintenant clairement vers nous. Ils allaient rentrer dans la tente d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Rentre dans l'armoire, là. Dépêche !

J'ouvris la porte d'une grosse armoire et le poussai à l'intérieur. J'entrai à sa suite et refermai derrière moi.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place et il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour ne pas se sentir claustrophobe, et la texture gluante de Zach contre moi n'arrangeait rien.

\- ...avec Nelush et Ricardo la nuit dernière, nous parvint une voix rieuse. Tu aurais vu Pete, c'était à se plier en quatre.

\- T'as la liste ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! On est pas à deux minutes. On dirait ma femme. Tiens.

\- Bon, alors... cocatris, banshee, povrebines...

\- Montre-moi... Tout ça ?

\- On doit pas tout envoyer, Mick, seulement une dizaine.

\- C'est la tente du désespoir ?

\- Arrête de faire ton trouillard, c'est juste quelques créatures.

\- Je suis pas trouillard, je m'inquiète pour les pauvres gnomes qui s'affrontent dans les ruines d'Ilvermorny ce soir. T'as pas d'enfants, toi, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu au-dessus de leur niveau, de leur balancer des créatures démoniaques...

\- Créatures maléfiques.

\- Bref. T'es pas d'accord ?

\- Non. Contente-toi d'en sélectionner dix parmi ceux-là.

Un soupir frustré nous parvint. Mes jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Ils n'allaient pas rester là à papoter toute la nuit, si ?

\- Mick... Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Quoi ? J'en mets dix. Laisse-moi finir.

\- Tu fais exprès ? Tu veux sérieusement leur envoyer un _strangulot _?

\- Et donc ?

\- Le but est de leur envoyer des obstacles, du challenge ! Pas de quoi se faire des sushis ! C'est la dernière épreuve du tournoi, quand même ! Donne-moi ça ! Un épouvantard ?

\- C'est super flippant un épouvantard, marmonna l'autre voix.

\- Comment on modifie ça ?

\- C'est trop tard, le parchemin est ensorcelé. Il t'en reste un à rajouter si tu veux, après le sort va se déclencher. Qu'est-ce que tu mets ? Un lethif... arrête, t'es malade ?

Une explosion d'une brutalité monstrueuse éclata dans ma tête. Je sentis l'ensemble de la matière qui construisait mon moi se déliter dans un chaos d'une violence incomparable.

x

xxx

x

Une sensation de bois lisse. Mes doigts courant le long des lattes. Un éclair de douleur me fit ouvrir les yeux. Une pointe de bois s'était mise dans ma main. Je l'enlevai. Ma vision était voilée par du parquet. Je levai le nez de contre le sol. Essayai. Il me fallut plusieurs faux départs pour enfin arriver à débloquer le mouvement que je voulais faire. Mes membres étaient tout raides. Le bout de mon pied tremblait tout seul. Il était posé à l'intérieur d'une grosse armoire ouverte, et mon corps était affalé sur le sol devant. Il me fallait des efforts intenses pour arriver à faire le moindre mouvement. Un sentiment était en train d'éclore. La peur. Ce mot n'avait pas de sens. Mais je le sentais s'insinuer dans mes vêtements. Mis à part cette impression, ma tête était vide. Comme une maison après un déménagement. Il persiste des indices épars indiquant que quelqu'un a vécu là, mais rien de solide à quoi se raccrocher. Quelqu'un avait vécu dans cette tête, j'en étais quasiment certaine. Mais qui ?

Mon inquiétude se mua en terreur quand j'aperçus le monstre qui somnolait à quelques centimètres de moi. Il avait une tête d'humain, sa peau noire reposant contre le bois. C'est plus bas que sa nature bestiale se révélait, là où des tentacules gluantes sortaient de son corps en lieu et place des bras. Je retins un cri de peur de le réveiller, et me fis violence pour m'enfuir. La volonté y était mais mes moindres mouvements bégayaient.

La deuxième porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et une silhouette sortit de la pénombre qui régnait à l'intérieur. Elle portait une longue cape noire en lambeaux. Une main blanchâtre acheva de pousser le battant et un pied descendit à terre. La lumière révéla un crâne chauve et un visage étrangement familier. L'absence de nez devait certainement marquer un esprit pour toujours. Le sien n'était que deux fentes reptiliennes. Impossible de retrouver dans mon crâne vide d'où sortait ce visage de cauchemar, mais le simple fait de le voir devant moi me glaçait le sang.

Mes mouvements devenaient moins hachés. Je me traînai sur le dos le plus loin possible de l'apparition et du monstre qui heureusement dormait toujours. Je laissais une traînée d'eau derrière moi. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Je tremblais de froid. Ou bien de peur, peut-être. Ou encore à cause de la rigidité qui m'engonçait. L'homme sans nez avançait vraiment lentement, comme pour donner un effet théâtral à sa présence. C'était le méchant dans une histoire, j'étais plus que certaine de ça. Une histoire que je connaissais par cœur avant le déménagement dans mon esprit. Il pointa une tige de bois dans ma direction. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire avec, mais le sourire vil qui étirait sa bouche ne laissait présager rien de bon, et je décidai que je n'avais pas la curiosité d'attendre de voir ce à quoi cet objet allait servir. Mes pieds tressautèrent et réussirent à me hisser sur mes jambes. La raideur était partie. Je tournai le dos à l'armoire de l'horreur et trottinai devant moi. J'étais dans une pièce toute faite en bois. Sans un regard en arrière, je franchis le seuil et m'enfuis dans le couloir.

Le bois était omniprésent, et donnait une impression de chalet. Après avoir dépassé des dizaines de portes et tourné plusieurs fois dans le couloir, la peur sourde qui me poussait en avant s'était évanouie. Et à présent résonnait la sensation d'être perdue dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui m'y avait poussé. Je portais une robe noire encombrante et détrempée. Elle allait me gêner si le monstre se réveillait et venait me chasser. Je la passai par dessus ma tête et l'abandonnai par terre. Je me sentis de suite plus à l'aise, dans mon jean. Mes pieds étaient nus et la sensation du bois sur mes plantes était agréable. Je sautillai gaiement et réalisai que mon corps avait recommencé à m'obéir normalement. Je repris mon chemin plus sereinement. Quelque chose me gênait. Deux baguettes en bois étaient coincées dans mon pantalon. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir su jouer de la batterie. Ma mémoire semblait avoir complètement cramé. Je les ôtai et les jetai par-dessus mon épaule. Le bruit du bois contre le bois claqua derrière moi.

Je repartis avec confort et légèreté.


	14. Chapter 8 - Many sans baguette

**Chapitre 8 : La Troisième epreuve, ou Many sans baguette se promène dans Ilvermorny**

* * *

_\- … La course est très serrée ! Gardener a comblé son retard et continue à progresser malgré son handicap hérité de l'épreuve précédente ! Quiroz la talonne de peu, et semble adopter comme tactique de suivre son sillage pour s'épargner les affrontements avec les créatures magiques. Malin ! De son côté, Mahi'hai continue de tracer en tête avec déjà six anneaux sur les treize nécessaires pour amadouer les nuées de feux follets qui barrent le passage final !_

x

xxx

x

Ce chalet était un dédale. Je ne voyais pas l'ombre d'une sortie. Je traversais des pièces désertes mais toujours meublées. La plupart étaient remplies de tables et de chaises, mais d'autres ressemblaient plus à des salons ou des salles de détente. Des objets reposaient un peu partout dans un désordre chaleureux, mais l'absence de vie rendait le lieu étrange. Il y avait des fenêtres un peu partout, mais pas moyen de les ouvrir. Elles donnaient sur une forêt en pleine nuit et on devinait que la maison se trouvait dans une sorte de clairière.

La sensation d'étrangeté se concrétisa quand je m'aperçus après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers que les fenêtres donnaient toujours sur le rez-de-chaussée et la même forêt.

Je me surpris à trottiner gaiement malgré ces bizarreries. Après tout, le vide qui m'habitait pouvait vivre dans un univers où la notion d'étage n'existait pas. Tout était très simple, finalement.

Frétillait dans l'air une brise chaude qui provenait d'un peu plus loin. Je savourai l'instant et me décidai à flâner un peu dans les salles de classe en direction de cet agréable courant d'air chaud. Je trouvai un tableau noir et saisis une craie avant d'y dessiner quelques fleurs. D'autres avaient laissé leur prose là-dessus.

«Mon cœur est stupéfixé par les courbes de ta longue robe rouge, Mary 3 Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? Thomas »

«Allez les Serpents Cornus ! »

«Bite »

«Ilvermorny 1781 ! »

«Thunderbird wins ! »

J'y ajoutai ma patte : « Malany was here » avec un petit arc-en-ciel à côté. Tiens ! C'est vrai que c'était mon nom, ça, Malany. Il sonnait bizarre. Ma tête n'était donc pas si vide que ça, tout compte fait. Elle hébergeait quelqu'un avec un nom. Mon regard se posa sur un monticule de magazines, cahiers, et affiches qui traînaient par terre, débordant de la petite étagère dans laquelle ils avaient dû être rangés un jour. Je fourrai la craie dans ma poche et feuilletai quelques pages.

\- AaaAtchoum !

J'agitai la main pour éparpiller le nuage de poussière qui m'avait assailli. Celui que j'avais ouvert indiquait à la une : Menelas Molock a enfin accompli l'impossible, devenant le premier sorcier à poser le pied sur Titan. Je le retournai. Il datait de 1758. L'article montrait un homme avec une perruque, la tête dans une bulle mouvante sur le croquis, agitant un coquillage en conque au bout d'une ficelle. Il avait un air rigolo et des poils de nez dépassaient de ses narines. J'arrachai la page et la fourrai dans ma poche arrière.

Je dénichai de cette manière des tas de jolies trouvailles. Je me baladai donc, légère comme une brume, l'esprit aussi vide que la conque du poilu, l'âme en joie, avide de découvertes.

Le souffle d'air chaud se faisait plus palpable à mesure que l'avançais. Je couloir que je suivais était à présent marqué au sol par des traînées noirâtres, comme tracées au tison.

Je jetais des coups d'œil par-ci par-là par les portes ouvertes que je dépassais. Débordant de l'une d'elles, des mèches de cheveux blonds étaient étalées sur les lattes. Les traces au sol et le souffle chaud provenaient de cette pièce. Je m'approchai pour regarder. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je découvris. Les cheveux appartenaient à une crinière de lion profondément endormi. Plus étonnant, sa queue était remplacée par un long dard de scorpion. Je me fis fourmi et traversai la salle à pas de velours. Quel étrange animal.

Je passai plusieurs portes et longeai quelques couloirs. La chaleur m'enveloppait à présent comme une couverture. Des braises rougeoyaient encore de manière éparse dans le creux des sillons noircis. Quand le chemin obliquait, les traces remontaient contre le bas du coin du mur en des accrochages griffés encore fumants. La chaleur devenait brûlante mais la curiosité était trop forte. Je me laissai guider. Je marchais en longeant les murs, le centre du couloir étant complètement carbonisé. Des petites flammes survivaient encore, isolées et rares d'abord, puis une ligne de feu se poursuivit, ininterrompue. Je passai le dernier coude et en découvris enfin l'origine.

Une tortue de la taille d'un chien gisait au milieu de la pièce, sa carapace épaisse couverte de pierres précieuses flamboyantes grâce au reflet du feu. Elle reposait au milieu d'un foyer de flammèches naissant du magma qui s'écoulait de la profonde fissure craquant sa carapace. Je la crus morte d'abord, puis un gémissement d'animal blessé s'échappa de son bec. Je m'accroupis à côté mais sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- T'es qui, toi ? me parvint une voix derrière mes épaules. Non ! Pas de mouvement brusque ou je t'explose.

Une fille étrange avec de beaux cheveux blancs nattés se tenait à quelques de mètres de moi, comme si j'allais la mordre ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Malany, répondis-je.

C'était bien la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner.

\- J'ai mal formulé ma question. T'es _quoi_, exactement ? Une créature métamorphe ? C'est toi qui as tué ce crabe de feu ?

Sa question me laissa perplexe. J'étais un être humain. Enfin, normalement. Anglaise. Je me souvenais avoir grandi à Cambridge, avec mes parents. Et Will.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Tu sais parler ?

\- Oui, oui, acquiesçai-je. Est-ce que tu aurais vu un garçon blond, un peu gros ? Je crois que je l'ai perdu, mais je sais plus très bien où... Tu sais où on est ?

L'impression de néant dans mon esprit disparaissait, mais ma mémoire restait mitée comme un vieux pull de grenier. Je devrais être à la maison en train de prendre le goûter avec Willie, pas dans cet endroit bizarre. Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver ?

\- Reste où tu es, ordonna la fille en se rapprochant prudemment. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà croisée...

\- Moi aussi, pensai-je tout haut en avançant d'un pas.

Elle fit un bon en arrière et me pointa avec le bâton qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Je ne voyais pas trop quelle était la signification de son geste. Peut-être qu'elle voulait que je le prenne ? C'était la première vraie personne que je croisais ici et avec un peu de chance elle m'emmènerait loin de ce lieu étrange.

Je tendis la main pour attraper la branche et un éclair jaillit. Je sentis un choc et perdis connaissance.

Mes idées se remirent en place très vite. J'imagine qu'un esprit à moitié vide remet plus rapidement de l'ordre en son sein. La première chose que je constatai était que la tortue en feu était morte. Le feu était éteint. La fille avait disparu, évidement. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever qu'un garçon arriva en courant à l'endroit même où s'était tenue la fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-là était vêtu richement. Les étoffes rouge sang qui tombaient de ses épaules étaient brodées de fil d'or et des disques dorés ornaient sa poitrine et ses oreilles. Les disques se mirent à briller.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ? Je suis per...

Un éclair et un choc.

On s'habitue vite à sortir de l'inconscience. Je bondis sur mes pieds, à l'affût du prochain à surgir du couloir d'en face. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit pour tarés ?

Je repris mon chemin d'un pas plus rapide, et moins guilleret.

\- WILL ! MAMAN !

Je choisis cette fois de descendre tous les escaliers que je croisais. Si toutes les fenêtres montraient un rez-de-chaussée, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que l'étage par lequel j'étais arrivée soit le vrai rez-de-chaussée. Le véritable devait se trouver quelque part en-dessous.

Je traversai mille salles et mille couloirs, tous différents, mais toujours le bois, les poutres et le parquet dominaient l'atmosphère. Je dépassai quelques foyers qui crépitaient dans leur âtre et me demandai qui avait bien pu les allumer. En dehors des deux bandits que j'avais croisés tout à l'heure, l'endroit était désert.

Je traversai une bibliothèque immense. Je ne distinguais même pas les rayonnages les plus hauts. Une couche de brume tombait comme un deuxième plafond à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de moi. Des échelles montaient à la verticale vers l'inconnu.

\- Vous paraissez bien jeune pour être une participante du tournoi.

Je frôlai l'arrêt cardiaque en me retournant sous le nez d'un personnage translucide flottant au-dessus du sol.

\- Un... un... un FANTOME ! Aaaaah !

\- Chht, chuut, calme-toi... Aïe, mes pauvres tympans...

J'étais déjà en train de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Où est-ce que j'étais tombée ? Un chalet où tous les étages donnent sur le rez-de-chaussée et où errent des fantômes ? J'étais tombée dans un manoir hanté !

Je courais dans tous les sens, mais je tournais en rond, sans arriver à quitter la bibliothèque. Je courus jusqu'à-ce que le souffle me manque, puis me résolus à faire une pause.

\- La sortie est en haut. Tu n'arriveras à rien en courant comme...

\- Aaaah ! Vas-t'en ! Je veux sortir d'ici !

\- Alors arrête de te tortiller comme ça, voyons ! Écoute moi. Je vais te montrer le raccourci, on m'a posté ici exprès.

Je retrouvais mon calme petit à petit. Mais la situation gardait une étrangeté manifeste. Peut-être étais-je juste en train de rêver. Le fantôme soupira. Il était habillé d'une redingote et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, et me fixait à travers un monocle grossissant, ce qui lui donnait un air idiot avec ses yeux dépareillés.

\- C'est une vraie corvée, cette épreuve. Le syndicat des fantômes en entendra parler, tu peux me croire. Je fais ça _bénévolement_, en plus, tu imagines ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'accord, je ne dépense ni en nourriture, ni en garde-robe, ni en un logement, mais je garde une dignité et j'estime que tout travail mérite salaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Oui, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- C'est vous qui me courez après ! m'insurgeai-je.

Il ôta son monocle et sembla remettre les idée en place. Puis il éclata d'un rire fantomatique.

\- Je me laisse facilement emporter à cause de ces histoires de droits civiques des fantômes, c'est un combat que je mène depuis tant de siècles sans avancer d'un poil...

Il se racla la gorge et se para d'un air solennel.

\- Bienvenue, chère championne, dans la Grande Bibliothèque d'Ilvermorny, où est accumulé le savoir de générations de sorciers aventureux, mais aujourd'hui c'est pour toi l'opportunité de prendre dix longueurs d'avance sur tes concurrents. Tu es au seuil du trou d'occamy percé juste pour l'épreuve, et j'en suis le gardien.

Je ne pigeais rien et ça devait se voir, car il commençait à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, enfin d'un nuage brumeux sur l'autre, devant mon silence, comme si j'étais supposée dire quelque chose.

\- Voilà, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas bien de quoi il parlait. Il se racla la gorge à nouveau.

\- Tu veux passer par le raccourci ou pas ? Tu es bien une championne, non ? Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais le trou d'occamy mène quasiment à l'arrivée. Je suis censé énoncer une énigme stupide, et si tu donnes la mauvaise réponse, te conduire dans le mauvais raccourci pour te faire tomber dans un nid de créatures maléfiques, mais honnêtement, ça me brise le monocle de jouer le jeu docilement contre mes principes. Le jour où on reconnaîtra les droits des fantômes, on verra pour les énigmes. Je vais juste te monter le bon raccourci, et tu leur raconteras comment tu as finement répondu à mon énigme si difficile. Marché conclu ? Pas un mot à Armstrong.

Je hochai la tête, trop contente d'avoir trouvé une sortie inespérée.

Il me désigna une échelle un peu plus loin.

\- C'est tout en haut, au sommet de cette bibliothèque, il y a des ouvrages sur les chimères, qu'il faut pousser pour faire un passage. Pile à cet endroit, il n'y a pas de fond. Il y a un portrait à côté, c'est le faux raccourci, ne t'en approche pas. Ah ! Tiens, j'oublie.

Il me tendit un petit anneau en métal que je glissai dans ma poche pour ne pas le vexer et le remerciai.

En quelques vingtaines d'échelons, j'étais perdue dans le brouillard dense et humide. C'était pratique de ne pas voir le sol qui devait être très loin, à présent. Difficile de continuer à croire que j'étais à l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque. Je crus voir filer deux ou trois souris. Du moins je supposai. Je préférais ne pas trop y penser. L'odeur de poussière et de vieux papier était enivrante. Je ne comptais plus les éternuements.

\- Ah ! _Régime alimentaire des chimères du Péloponnèse_, _Histoire des relations entre chimères et sorciers_... Parfait.

Je poussai les gros ouvrages et me glissai entre. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait pas trace de fond. Je progressai à quatre pattes en espérant que les gros volumes n'allaient pas me tomber dessus.

\- Psst. Petite. Par ici.

La voix venait de derrière un tableau représentant une boulangère au travail de son pain. Ensuite je réalisai que c'était la boulangère qui me parlait, et je me figeai d'horreur.

\- Il t'a conduit dans un piège, petite. Le vrai raccourci est dans mon dos. N'avance pas plus loin ou tu es perdue.

\- Qui parle ? demandai-je, affolée.

Je ne pouvais croire que c'était le tableau, mais la boulangère était bel et bien en train de bouger. Je sentais ma mémoire se retourner sur elle-même. Des souvenirs me démangeaient mais restaient inaccessibles. Et puis en un éclair, je me souvins qui était l'affreux personnage sans nez qui était sorti de l'armoire.

\- C'était Voldemort ! Le méchant de _Harry Potter_ !

La boulangère se figea. J'étais contente que ma mémoire me revienne. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu oublier mon livre préféré ? Restait que la situation actuelle était un vrai casse-tête. Soit j'étais en train de rêver que j'étais dans le monde de _Harry Potter_, soit j'étais en plein jeu de rôle grandeur nature très réaliste.

Je décidai que j'avais plus confiance en mon fantôme syndicaliste qu'en un tableau aguicheur et avançai dans l'obscurité complète devant moi. Je ne voyais rien mais sentais de la paille sous mes paumes en progressant à quatre pattes.

Je sentis que j'étais sortie du trou par le courant d'air froid qui vint frôler ma peau. Pourtant, l'obscurité restait envahissante. Les ombres étaient plus présentes que les esquisses de mobilier qu'on devinait par une faible clarté nocturne depuis la fenêtre. Ombres que j'étais quasi certaine d'avoir vues se mouvoir comme par une vie propre. C'était sous un des lits. J'étais dans un dortoir. L'ombre d'un des lits ondulait lentement, et si mon œil n'était pas tombé dessus par hasard en entrant, c'était si subtil que je ne l'aurais pas noté. Je me redressai, et la fatigue me tomba dessus comme un fardeau. Je pouvais faire une petite pause et dormir un peu. Je choisis le lit le plus loin de l'ombre étrange. Elle était redevenue immobile à présent. C'était sûrement une illusion d'optique. Je m'étalai sur le lit. Je tentai en vain de creuser ma mémoire.

Une sensation d'eau froide glissant sur mes pieds attira mon attention. Je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'une ombre mouvante ondulait sur mes jambes, mais impossible de faire un mouvement. Elle remontait. Je criai de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir de faire fuir l'ombre. Elle se rétracta un instant, puis après une hésitation réapparut au bord du matelas. Je criai encore mais l'effet de surprise était passé. Libérée, je sautai au bas du lit et tentai une fuite à tâtons. Un coup d'œil en arrière et je vis la chose mouvante se glisser d'une ombre à l'autre avec une rapidité frappante.

C'était un cauchemar. J'étais forcément en train de rêver. _Réveille-toi !_

Des appels se firent entendre, assourdis. En détalant dans le couloir, je les entendis à nouveau à travers les murs. Je jetai un œil en arrière et compris que l'ombre était bien plus rapide que moi. Une lumière jaillit du bout du couloir, puis une gigantesque raie spectrale flotta vers moi en nageant depuis la source lumineuse, son corps lui-même émettant une lueur rassurante. Elle me dépassa et éclaira l'ombre menaçante, qui se recroquevilla et se fondit dans un coin. La sensation d'épuisement qui m'embourbait s'évanouit.

La pénombre revint sans que j'aie pu admirer le temps que j'aurais voulu l'apparition majestueuse qui m'avait sauvée.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Mes yeux encore éblouis avaient du mal à distinguer l'origine de la voix, mais au son, il devait s'agir d'un être humain. Enfin ! Un garçon, manifestement. Il tenait une lampe torche filiforme qui m'aveuglait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

C'était précisément une des questions dont j'aurais bien aimé connaître la réponse.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon rêve ? Si je m'étais faite boulotter par ce machin flippant, je me serais réveillée au calme chez moi avec un petit déj en perspective ! Maintenant, ça commence à traîner un peu en longueur.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es qui ?

-Tu es une première année de Poudlard, non ? Vu l'accent...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu...

Poudlard. Treehall. La magie. L'emmental redevint gruyère et ma tête put à nouveau remettre ses idées en place. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu oublier que j'étais une _sorcière _? Le rêve de toute ma vie était-il si peu marquant ?

Je l'enlaçai pour le remercier. Je ne rêvais pas. Et il m'avait bien sauvé la vie. Je constatai l'instant suivant que j'étreignais un torse nu.

\- Coupe-au-bol ? C'est toi ?

\- Qui ?

\- On est pas pendant la troisième épreuve, rassure moi, demandai-je.

\- Heuu...

Il ne put pas voir ma grimace dans le noir. J'avais quand même une chance inouïe d'être tombée sur lui. Autrement, aucune chance de m'en tirer.

Je lui promis toute mon aide et de ne pas trop être un boulet. Il me répondit par un rire bruyant puis me fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit à la nuit. C'était bien Coupe-au-bol. C'était quoi son vrai nom, déjà ? Il retira un collier avec quelques anneaux passés dessus et se mit à les compter. Je me rappelai celui du fantôme et le lui tendis. Son visage s'éclaira et il me couvrit de remerciements.

\- C'est la moindre des choses après m'avoir secourue. T'en as beaucoup ? C'est pour quoi faire ?

\- J'en ai sept avec le tien. Je les ai récupérés après des rencontres un peu musclées avec des créatures sur la route. Je suppose que ces anneaux doivent être utiles pour terminer l'épreuve.

Il le remit autour de son cou et reprit sa route. Je fis quelques pas à sa suite puis me figeai.

\- Ma baguette !

Mais quelle bouse j'avais dans la tête ? Je l'avais balancée sans réfléchir ! Et maintenant ? Comment est-ce que j'allais la récupérer ?

Bon, du calme, il me suffirait de retourner la chercher après la fin de l'épreuve. Pas de panique, je n'avais rien laissé d'autre derrière... moi...

\- ZACH ! m'exclamai-je en frappant mes deux mains sur mon front.

Un bébé vouivre et deux essaims de doxys plus tard, Coupe-au-bol passa son huitième anneau au collier. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Les étoiles étaient visibles par les fenêtres.

\- Monte sur mon dos, on ira plus vite, me proposa-t-il.

Enfin, ça sonnait plus comme un ordre déguisé. Je grimpai et assurai mes prises. Il entama la récitation d'une formule compliquée en dessinant sur le parquet avec sa baguette. Un pan entier du sol se détacha pour venir flotter près de lui. Il monta dessus comme sur un skate et la planche se mit à filer à une vitesse folle pour des couloirs aussi exigus.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'on se dirige dans la bonne direction ?

Il prenait toujours des bifurcations sans hésitation. Et puis je voulais revoir Zach en vie, alors plus vite on arrivait, le mieux. J'irais directement chercher de l'aide des adultes pour retourner le chercher. A moins qu'ils ne l'aient déjà repéré et ne soient allés à son secours. Mais non, j'espérais dans le vide. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour moi, alors pourquoi pour Zach ?

\- J'en sais rien, fit-il. La fin est sur le toit, paraît-il, mais plus on a d'anneaux, plus finir l'épreuve est facile. Donc, c'est un dilemme. Il faut aller assez vite pour devancer les deux autres, mais pas trop puisque sans anneaux c'est impossible. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois. Tu y vas tout de suite ?

_Oui, oui, vas-y !_

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. J'en ai assez, je pense. On fait que monter, là. On sera bientôt sur le toit, t'en fais pas. T'auras qu'à rester en retrait.

Difficile de croire qu'on ne faisait que monter. Les fenêtres ne montraient que la même prairie nocturne. Jusqu'à-ce que l'escalier nous mène au toit.

Les marches débouchaient sur une terrasse immense, avec une énorme rose des vents peinte au sol. Des centaines de feux follets dansaient dans les courants, voletant de leur lueur bleue électrique.

J'appréciai le vent dans mon cou. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître au vu des dizaines et dizaines d'escaliers montés jusqu'ici, nous n'étions qu'au premier étage. L'école, vue de l'extérieur, était un patchwork de maisonnettes de bois rampant dans la forêt, reliées entre elles par de longs couloirs chapeautés de tuiles noires, comme le reste. Plus aucune étoile n'était visible. Au-dessus de nous se bousculait une nuée de cumulonimbus prêts à éclater, et au loin on distinguait par instant des éclairs suivis de beaucoup trop près par le tonnerre.

Je mis un moment à comprendre que les feux follets chantaient.

_Donne nous tes anneaux d'acier_

_ Ou nous ferons de toi un brasier_

_ Et de tes cendres encore fumantes_

_ Un nid où l'on chante_

_ Sacrifice s'avance _

_ En direction de l'avenir_

_ La foudre danse_

_ Pour finir_

Nous n'étions pas seuls. Deux silhouettes se découpaient en contre-jour sur la lumière bleutée des créatures filant sur la rose des vents. La première était grande et je n'en distinguais pas grand chose. Elle lançait ce je supposais être des anneaux de métal dans un coin de la terrasse, et les feux follets se jetaient dessus, laissant la seconde silhouette tranquille, assise au centre du dessin, ses bras ressemblant étrangement à des tentacules.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Coupe-au-bol m'intima le silence.

\- Attends, murmura-t-il. Lys n'a pas compris le chant. Elle pense qu'il faut un sacrifice en premier pour pouvoir s'avancer ensuite, mais il s'agit d'une métaphore sur le sacrifice de soi. C'est elle qui devrait se placer au centre. En plus, elle a pas complété correctement la deuxième épreuve. Le Mur des Murmures est resté silencieux pour elle. La créature qu'elle a placée au centre est tournée vers le Nord pour prononcer l'incantation. C'est une erreur, il faut être placé vers l'Est. Laissons la se planter et nous passerons juste après. Sois patiente.

Patiente ? Alors que Zach allait servir de crash test ? Alors qu'il était en danger ? Vraiment, c'était mal me connaître.

\- _Per tempestate, mansi et spera ignis. _

C'était une voix de fille. Celle de Lys. Puis la voix de Zach commença à répéter la formule.

\- Zach ! Tourne-toi vers l'Est !

Il s'interrompit pour se retourner, confus. Une poigne ferme attrapa mon col.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ferme-la !

\- Tourne-toi vers l'Est, Zach ! Vite ! Est ! Est !

Une main vint se plaquer contre ma bouche.

\- Tais-toi !

Son cerveau de pois chiche dut faire tourner ses rouages, car il se tourna d'un quart de tour en récitant à nouveau la formule. Un grondement assourdissant fit trembler la terre quand la foudre vint frapper le centre de la terrasse, laissant une tache noircie là où se trouvait Zach quelques secondes plus tôt. Je hurlai son nom mais la poigne de Coupe-au-bol ne me permit qu'un cri étouffé.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trahi ? Maintenant Lys est au courant de tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné la clef ?

Il me lourda sur le sol et s'élança vers la silhouette de Lys, où les feux follets recommençaient de s'amasser, lassés par les premiers anneaux.

\- _Stupefix _!

\- _Expelliarmus _!

Leurs baguettes restèrent aussi inertes que deux bouts de bois. En désespoir de cause, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les feux follets se concentraient tous sur eux, probablement attirés par la collection d'anneaux autour du cou de Coupe-au-bol. Lys avait beau être une sorcière surdouée, elle avait le dessous au corps à corps avec la montagne de muscles de son adversaire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'en finisse, et avant que les feux follets ne s'intéressent à moi à nouveau. Je me précipitai au centre, face à l'Est, et récitai.

\- _Per tempestate, mansi et spera igni_.

Je perçus le grondement du tonnerre, puis ce fut le noir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? tonna une voix amplifiée par magie.

\- Baker !

\- Many !

Des tentacules m'enserraient dans l'obscurité, et je hurlai de toutes mes forces.

\- Ouh là ! C'est moi ! Du calme ! Tu me fais flipper, sérieux !

\- Zach ?

J'ouvris les yeux.

\- Que c'est réducteur, fit-il. Tu as devant toi le grand Zachary Andersen, vainqueur du tournoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'en dis que tu te la pètes un petit peu, rétorquai-je. Si j'avais pas été là pour te sauver les miches encore une fois en te filant les bon tuyaux, tu te serais peut-être retrouvé avec des mauvaises rencontres, qui sait ?

\- Tu veux dire ce style de rencontre ?

Il pointait derrière lui et je découvris un visage momifié par les ans, des dents droites et blanches dans un sourire ridé sous des yeux bridés. Je reconnus le professeur O'Noguel. Elle était assise avec les autres profs, au premier rang d'immenses gradins disposés en cercle tout autour de nous. Les profs nous regardaient avec des airs médusés. J'étais entortillée dans les tentacules de Zach, dans de l'herbe mouillée et boueuse, sous la pluie. J'aperçus entre deux ventouses Hemingway et Professeur Lettriminel accourir vers nous.

\- Lâche-moi, mollusque !

\- Impossible, fit Zach, tout sourire.

\- Fais un effort, ça devient gênant. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Non, mais je peux vraiment pas, en fait. C'est complètement coincé. C'est super dur à contrôler correctement, des tentacules, tu sais ? C'est vachement plus compliqué que deux bras avec quelques articulations. Je galère. T'avais qu'à me remettre comme avant, aussi.

\- T'as bien vu que j'y arrivais p...

Un grondement de tonnerre me coupa, et Coupe-au-bol se matérialisa debout à un pas de nous, le port digne mais l'air en colère. Je devinais que je n'étais pas étrangère à ça.

\- Toi... commença-t-il.

Les cris et applaudissements d'une foule en joie l'interrompirent. Toute la tribune de Kai'ohana était debout et faisait tout le bruit qu'elle pouvait. Il retrouva le sourire et leva les bras en signe de triomphe. La voix du présentateur retentit.

\- Voici notre champion, notre vainqueur du tournoi, Kai Mahi'ai, champion de Kai'ohana !

Les hurlements de triomphe s'intensifièrent. Les autres tribunes se joignirent aux applaudissements polis.

\- Que quelqu'un vienne nous détentaculer, s'il-vous plaît.

Des mains entreprirent de démêler tout ça. Tous parlaient en même temps, c'était difficile de distinguer qui voulait quoi.

\- Malany, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tentacules, Andersen ? Vu votre niveau, ce doit être un vulgaire accident. A moins que ce ne soit encore une merveilleuse réussite de Baker ? Si c'est bien de vous, je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez un devoir détaillé sur la façon dont vous vous y êtes prise.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez atterri là ?

\- Vous faites honte à Poufsouffle, les enfants.

\- Ces âneries vous coûteront cher, vous pouvez me croire ! Vous viendrez dans mon bureau quand tout ceci sera terminé !

Toute l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard se tenait autour de nous. Le seul professeur étranger était le professeur Lewis, un peu en retrait. Il ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil vers Zach et moi avant de faire demi-tour et retourner s'asseoir.

Nous fumes confiés aux foudres de la prof référente de Poufsouffle en attendant de pouvoir être dévorés tout crus dans le bureau de Swan une fois le spectacle terminé.

Elle nous fit asseoir sur les bancs de la tribune des professeurs et se planta debout face à nous. La prof lunatique des cours de Potions n'était pas la personne que j'aurais souhaité avoir pour prendre le rôle de juge dans mon procès. Elle avait posé ses mains potelées sur ses hanches et attendait. Les cheveux jaune canari de Mojito étaient attachés comme à l'ordinaire dans un chignon complexe retenu par ses propres mèches, mais son visage était de marbre. Dans la pénombre du soir, la montre à gousset qui pendait contre sa large poitrine nous renvoyait des reflets inquiétants. Difficile de deviner dans ses yeux en amande si elle était dans une de ses humeurs doucereuses ou bien prête à entrer dans ces colères noires qu'elle seule était en pouvoir de créer.

\- Eh bien ? J'attends que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous fichiez dans ce bourbier.

\- Malany ! Zach !

Un plumeau en larmes s'écrasa dans nos bras.

\- Aïe ! Tu serres fort, geignit Zach.

\- Fallait pas t'inquiéter, regarde, ajoutai-je, je suis débrouillarde.

\- Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée !

\- Mais non, c'est ma faute, répondis-je. T'y es pour rien.

\- Tu comprends pas, sanglota-t-elle. J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû te dire de pas y aller... On aurait pas dû y aller. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Tu arrêtais pas de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller, lui rappelai-je. C'est moi qui ait insisté. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Eh ben, c'est pas simple entre vous, les filles, commenta Zach.

\- Tout le monde est sain et sauf, tu vois ? Arrête de te culpabiliser, Plumeau, regarde, tout va bien !

\- Assis ! hurla Mojito. Tous les trois. Explications ! Maintenant !

Nous obéîmes en un clin d'œil.

\- C'est pas notre faute, madame, geignit Zach. C'est des sorciers du staff du tournoi qui nous ont envoyé à Ilvermorny ! Ils nous ont zappés avec l'épouvantard !

Un sourcil se leva, et le regard qui l'accompagnait nous jugeait de haut.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous fichiez avec le staff et un épouvantard, je peux savoir ?

\- Heuu, ben, on était... hésitai-je.

\- On allait vers les tribunes pour voir l'épreuve, poursuivi Zach sans se démonter, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?

\- Mouiih ? Vous alliez vers les tribunes ? En passant par les tentes du staff ? Qui sont dans la direction opposée aux tribunes en sortant de Treehall ? Après le début de l'épreuve ? Vous êtes certains ? Baker, vous confirmez ce que dit Andersen ?

Son regard se chargeait d'ironie et ses lèvres pulpeuses se muèrent en sourire contrarié. Nous étions à l'extrême limite, à l'équilibre entre la cordialité et Dark Mojito.

\- Haaa... émis-je sans savoir quoi dire de peur que la moindre parole puisse la faire basculer.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, acquiesça Zach.

\- Nous avons reçu, il y a environs deux heures, un message de détresse de Miss Cayle ici présente, nous signalant votre disparition dans le Sous-sol de Treehall. Rowan et votre directrice y sont encore à vous chercher. Expliquez-moi le rapport avec votre histoire stupide, Andersen ! rugit-elle.

Trop tard.

\- Mais justement ! s'insurgea Zach. On venait à peine de se sortir vivants in extremis du Sous-sol en remontant par la piscine souterraine, quand on est tombé sur ces deux zigotos qui nous ont envoyés en plein cauchemar ! On y est pour rien dans l'histoire !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez au Sous-sol de Treehall quand vous auriez dû être dans la tribune de Poudlard, comme tout le monde ? Ne faites pas l'innocent, Andersen !

\- C'est hyper simple, c'est...

\- Tout est de ma faute, professeur, coupa Plumeau. Je les ai conduits au Sous-sol inondé, et une fois en bas, ils ont été happés par un tourbillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là, Miss Cayle ?

Dark Mojito s'était évanouie dès que son élève favorite avait pris la parole. Sa bouche avait repris sa forme en cul-de-poule et son ton sa texture mielleuse et infantilisante habituelle. Ses grands yeux en amandes étaient rivés sur Plumeau.

\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Ils y sont pour rien, ajouta celle dernière.

-Voyons, Miss Cayle, ça m'étonne de vous, cette histoire à dormir debout. Vous n'essayeriez pas de couvrir vos camarades, n'est-ce pas ? Mmmh ?

Le précipice était à nouveau en vue. _Pas de boulette, Plumeau !_

\- Non ! Je couvre personne ! Je recommencerai plus ! Promis !

\- Très bien, ce sera vingt points de moins pour Poufsouffle, Miss Cayle. Et une retenue pour tous les trois. Tâchez de mieux réfléchir à ce que vous faites, la prochaine fois.

\- Et trente points pour Poufsouffle à Malany Baker pour avoir sauté sans hésitation à la rescousse de son camarade et l'avoir ramené intact, ajoutai-je avec conviction.

\- J'ai été compréhensive pour cette fois, Baker, grinça Mojito toujours avec son ton aimable. Mais ne me faites pas changer d'avis. Je vous ai à l'œil.

Elle éloigna ses rondeurs un peu plus loin et s'assit à côté de Swan.

\- _Intact _? s'étrangla Zach. Je t'en ferais un doigt d'honneur si je pouvais !

De l'agitation se formait un peu plus loin, dans la tribune des profs de Kai'ohana. Coupe-au-bol tournait en rond sous la pluie en parlant d'une voix tendue. Il stoppa devant Lewis et l'incendia. On entendait jusqu'ici, malgré l'orage.

\- C'est vous qui avez créé le sortilège, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lys est pas encore arrivée ? Elle était juste derrière moi ! C'est pas normal !

Le tonnerre retentit et Soleil-man apparut sous la pluie. Il écarta les bras et la tribune de Nocheira s'enflamma de joie. La tension de Coupe-au-bol se reporta sur Soleil-man.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Des profs de son école vinrent s'interposer.

\- Nos peleamos y gané. No sorpresa.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Parle anglais !

Soleil-man l'ignora et alla s'asseoir dans sa tribune. Coupe-au-bol dut faire de même car ses profs ne le lâchaient pas. Mais Lys ne faisait pas son apparition et tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement, un groupe partit à sa recherche. Ils réapparurent cinq minutes plus tard avec elle hurlant des obscénités.

\- Il est où cet éleveur de faykrill ? Quiroz ! J'étais à deux doigts de me faire bouffer par une vouivre par ta faute, espèce de demeuré !

\- Du coup cette enflure l'a attachée à la rampe de l'escalier de l'étage du dessous parce que sur la terrasse, sans magie, il pouvait rien faire. Sauf que là, ben, même pour Lys, se libérer toute seule sans baguette, c'était un peu chaud. Elle s'est faite attaquer par toutes les bestioles qui passaient dans le coin, jusqu'au bébé vouivre qui a été repéré par le sortilège de sécurité des dresseurs de dragons à qui il appartient.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de tout ça, toi ?

\- C'est une chance que les dresseurs de dragons soient prévenants.

\- J'ai mes sources, fit Johan Brown avec un clin d'œil.

\- Dommage que vous ayez rien trouvé d'intéressant de votre côté, dis-je.

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Pourtant, on a tout mis sens dessus-dessous. Grâce à votre petite diversion, ça nous a laissé tout le temps pour fouiller les moindres recoins. Mais rien de chez rien. De toute façon, c'était tellement rangé et psychorigide, dans son bureau, que s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit, on l'aurait trouvé.

\- On est pas plus avancés qu'avant, conclus-je.

Kathleen passa près de nous. Je la hélai et lui proposai de rester.

\- Désolée, mais je dois aller à l'entraînement, fit Kathleen, à tout à l'heure !

\- Hé, attends, fis-je. Je t'accompagne. J'aimerais bien voir un entraînement de Quidditch. J'ai appris les règles et tout.

\- Heuu... Tu sais, Waltz veut pas qu'on vienne accompagné, surtout d'autres Maisons, à cause du risque de dévoiler nos tactiques, tout ça...

\- Ah oui ! Je suis bête ! Bon, tan pis.

\- Attends, répondit Zach, on a qu'à t'accompagner, juste, et puis repartir. Il y a pas de problème, non ? Charybde et Scylla me font un peu flipper, je dois l'avouer, mais si t'es là, ça devrait le faire.

\- Moi, je viens pas avec vous, les gars, je dois rejoindre Joe et Joey pour le cours de Métamorphose, s'excusa Johan.

Plumeau et moi nous traînions Zach à longueur de journée depuis notre aventure dans le Sous-sol. La vieille Gonzalo lui avait refait une beauté après le tournoi et ses bras avaient repris forme humaine. On nous avait aussi rendu nos baguettes. J'aurais pensé que l'incident lui aurait inspiré de la rancœur ou juste de la méfiance envers nous. Au lieu de ça, l'effet inverse s'était produit, et il semblait apprécier notre compagnie.

Nous allâmes donc tous les trois accompagner Kathleen jusqu'au terrain extérieur, au bord du lac. L'équipe de Serpentard était là au complet. Tony Waltz avait constamment le nez enrhumé et passait son temps à se le frotter mais à part ça, il était bon tacticien et pouvait soutenir la comparaison sans flancher face à Elton Andersen et Hélène Cerblanc. Il discutait avec les effroyables Charybde et Scylla, respectivement Christopher Hawke et Laura Stark, les deux batteurs de génie. Le premier était épais comme une armoire à glace, et sa crête teinte en blanc fichait les jetons, mais il se montrait doux comme un agneau. La seconde devenait une véritable furie si une menace venait à apparaître. Elle était élancée, métisse, et ses cheveux bruns lisses étaient coiffés en tresses africaines sur un côté de sa frange. Je les avais rarement vus auparavant, à part sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais Kathleen m'en parlait tellement que j'avais l'impression de les connaître par cœur. Elle les aimait tous les trois beaucoup.

Parmi les trois autres, elle m'avait parlé de Simple, une des poursuiveuses, qui était plutôt gentille mais pas très futée. Elle était plus loin avec le gardien que l'équipe portait comme une malédiction, Pasteur, que tout le monde surnommait Passoire ou Dormeur dans son dos. Heureusement pour eux, il était en septième année et ils pourraient chercher un nouveau gardien dès la rentrée prochaine.

David Taylor, lui, avait posé sur nous un regard mauvais dès que nous étions entrés dans son champ de vision. Difficile de croire que c'était le petit frère de Marius Taylor, le co-batteur de Zach dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, sérieux et peu loquace mais gentil.

\- T'es en retard, Walker, beugla-t-il. Prends ta place et on démarre !

Une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête le fit taire. Scylla vint poser son front contre le sien.

\- La ferme ! Si j'avais un crâne de faykrill autant rempli de bouse que le tien, je laisserais parler les adultes ! Tu veux faire fuir notre meilleur élément ou quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Encore un commentaire désobligeant comme ça et t'es viré de l'équipe.

\- T'es pas capitaine, tu peux pas me virer, sale harpie !

Il se mit à rire. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

\- Ah ouais ? Ouvre bien tes oreilles, raclure, le jour où je serai capitaine... et ça ne saurait tarder, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié... je te jure qu'au moindre commentaire, le moindre regard de travers, à la moindre occasion, si t'as pas un comportement exemplaire, t'es dehors, et faudra pas venir pleurer.

Il éclata de rire de plus belle.

\- Tout le monde se calme, si vous voulez pas finir sur la touche, tonna Waltz d'une voix douce mais qui ne laissait pas le doute quand à la nécessité absolue d'obéir. Vous pouvez partir, il y a plus rien à voir, nous adressa-t-il.

Kathleen nous fit un sourire éblouissant et je me rappelai où était sa passion. Nous nous apprêtions à nous éloigner quand apparut au bout du terrain une deuxième équipe en train de s'approcher. Eux étaient vêtus de rouge.

\- Doreen ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? lança Waltz.

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que cette garce de Delgado fait sur le terrain qu'on a réservé pour l'entraînement, ça m'intéresse, renchérit Scylla.

\- Salut les gars ! lança Louis Weasley. Tiens, salut, Vivent-les-moldus.

James Potter entoura Plumeau de son bras en éclatant de rire.

\- Hé ! Les sept nains ont enfin trouvé leur Blanche Neige, on dirait ! Une Blanche Neige avec un plumeau !

Kathleen m'avait raconté cette histoire de sept nains aussi. On les surnommait comme ça depuis que le professeur Dayan faisait étudier les contes en classe d'Étude des moldus. A cause de la goutte au nez de Waltz, Atchoum, le caractère de Taylor, Grincheux, le gardien passoire, Dormeur. Simple devenait Simplet, Charybde et Scylla, Joyeux et Prof. Kathleen s'était retrouvée dans le rôle sur-mesure de Timide.

\- Arrête de draguer, James ! Elle est en première année en plus.

\- C'est bon, Mary, sois pas jalouse, c'est toi que j'aime !

\- Vous me donnez envie de vomir, commenta une fille avec une crinière de magnifiques cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus à faire tomber le plus difficile des être humains.

Je reconnus celle dont Steven Andersen était dingue amoureux, Rose Weasley. En retrait, près d'elle, je crus deviner Albus Potter à ses lunettes et ses cheveux noirs cachant une paire d'yeux verts tristes. Louis Weasley et celle qu'ils avaient appelé Mary n'étaient pas en tenue de Quidditch. Je supposai que la capitaine de Gryffondor n'était pas aussi stricte sur les accompagnateurs que Waltz.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Delgado ? cracha Scylla.

\- Je te retourne la même question, Stark. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur le terrain que _j'ai_ réservé ? Pour _mon_ équipe ?

\- Holà, minute, Laura, fit Waltz. Laisse le capitaine prendre les commandes et n'envenime pas la situation, s'il-te-plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Doreen ?

\- Salut, Tony, répondit la capitaine de Gryffondor, une fille fine et petite avec les cheveux coupés courts. Ben, il se passe que j'ai réservé le terrain, en fait.

\- Mais c'est impossible, répondit-il. Je l'ai réservé il y a un mois déjà ! C'est idiot ! Il a dû il y avoir une erreur de planning.

Elle lui lança un regard triste.

\- T'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Que ton équipe est disqualifiée.

\- Quoi ? se décomposa Waltz. C'est une blague ?

\- Je blague pas sur ces trucs-là, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Un gnome de première année a été chopé en train de saboter les balais des Scorpions. Et comme c'était un Serpentard, ben...

\- Ils nous ont pris pour de sales tricheurs, compléta Charybde avec amertume. Cette réputation va nous coller à la peau encore longtemps, avec ça.

\- Et on sait qui est le crâne de faykrill qui a fait ça ? demanda Scylla. Que j'aille le lui exploser avec ma batte.

\- Pour une fois, je suis avec toi, la harpie, renchérit Taylor.

\- Moi pas, rétorqua-t-elle en mimant la nausée.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Delgado. Mais le mal est fait, de toute façon. Je suis désolée, Tony.

Waltz s'éloigna et lâcha un juron. Scylla jeta sa batte de rage et alla le réconforter, suivie de Charybde et Delgado. Taylor attrapa son sac et sortit du terrain.

\- Bon, ben ça fait une équipe de moins, s'esclaffa James Potter.

\- Mais tais-toi ! lui envoya Rose Weasley. T'es lourd !

\- Quoi ? Je fais que dire tout haut la vérité, se défendit-il. On est mauvais, cette année, alors c'est toujours ça de pris.

Kathleen était restée figée à l'annonce, puis s'était recroquevillée petit à petit, jusqu'à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh non... Non... Non non non non...

Plumeau et moi nous étions installées contre elle.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça recommencera l'an prochain, tentai-je de la rassurer.

\- Tu peux toujours faire des matchs amicaux, supporta Plumeau. Comme les Dragonneaux.

\- Mais il nous restait plein de matchs à faire, bégaya Kathleen. Et Tony avait plein de tactiques nouvelles pour le prochain. Il sera plus là l'an prochain, il est en septième année.

Je restai silencieuse. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ?

\- Hé, Walker, lança Albus Potter en posant une main sur sa tignasse rousse. On fait souvent des petits matchs amicaux entre nous, mais il y a pas de raison de toujours faire des matchs Gryffondor contre Gryffondor, non ? Tu peux venir, de temps en temps, si ça te dit.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. On aurait vraiment dit un bébé souris.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, rigola Rose Weasley. Mais à une seule condition.

Un doigt menaçant pointa sur ma copine mandarine.

\- Tu seras dans _mon_ équipe.

Elle se tourna vers son cousin aux cheveux auburn ébouriffés.

\- Hé, James ! T'as vu ça ? Avec Walker dans mon équipe, t'es mort !

\- Merci ! Ce serait trop bien, dit Kathleen.

\- Y a pas de quoi, sourit James Potter.

\- Bon, ça suffit la récréation, hurla Delgado. Tous sur vos balais !

La pluie battait fort sur les carreaux magiques du Foyer, pour un mois d'avril. Treehall semblait en deuil autant que Kai'ohana fêtait sa victoire. Plumeau et moi nous étions étalées sur les canapés bien chauds pour faire notre devoir de Sortilèges quand Kathleen avait débarqué.

\- Raconte tes exploits, Kathleen !

\- Quels exploits ? rougit-elle.

\- Fais pas semblant, la taquinai-je. Tu fais copain copain avec des célébrités, figure-toi. Ils sont gentils avec toi, au moins ?

\- Ils me parlent pas trop, la plupart du temps, mais ça me va bien, tant qu'on peut jouer au Quidditch. Sauf Lily Potter qui me hait.

\- Ah bon ? C'est possible de te détester à toi ? s'étonna Plumeau.

\- Elle me le dit tellement souvent que ça doit être vrai, supposa Kathleen.

\- Elle est jalouse, et en plus elle est bête et méchante, la rassurai-je. Tu rates rien. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà attrapé le vif d'or avant toi ? ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Heuu... Non, sourit-elle.

\- Ha !

\- Salut !

La double voix venait de Alyss et Rowena.

\- Kath fait des prouesses, à ce que j'ai entendu, félicita Alyss.

\- Elle en a toujours fait, corrigea Rowena. Mais depuis que tu mets la pâtée à la grande Lily Potter, tu es célèbre dans toute l'école, Kath.

\- Ouais, et d'ailleurs je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour m'être montré si aveugle vis-à-vis de cette fille. Elle est monstrueuse, avoua Alyss.

\- Non, ça te va pas du tout de dire ça, remarqua Rowena en plissant du nez. Tu as beaucoup changé en traînant avec moi. Je te dévergonde.

\- Hein ? Ah bon, tu trouves ?

\- Mariooo ! Reviens ici !

Fergusson apparut, le front en sueur, sa DS à la main. Il avait un air d'épuisement total.

\- J'en peux plus, gémit-il. Je vais le zigouiller.

\- Ouh là, commenta Alyss. Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

Il le regarda comme le sauveur.

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Oui, viens Kath, on va lui donner un coup de main tous les trois et tu nous raconteras pendant ce temps. On va laisser les filles à leurs devoirs, dit Rowena.

Une fois seules, nous étions à peine le nez dans le devoir qu'un énergumène vint étaler le sien sur la table et s'asseoir à côté.

\- Zach, si c'est pour papoter, c'est pas le moment.

\- Non non non, pas papoter, pas papoter, promis. Chut. Travailler. Silencieux.

Il se plongea lui aussi dans sa feuille blanche à la recherche d'idées. Au bout de deux secondes et demie, il se redressa d'un bond en poussant un cri de désespoir.

\- Zach ! C'est ça que t'appelles silencieux ? T'es pire qu'une sirène de pompiers !

\- Ah ! Me parle pas de sirène ! Je suis tellement traumatisé que j'en ai des reviviscences !

\- Je m'en fous ! Travaille ! Et pas un bruit !

\- Hé ! Les filles !

\- Zach !

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien dit !

En effet, c'était Luke qui se tenait au-dessus de nous, avec ses cheveux roux, ses paupières toujours à demi fermées et son truc à mâchonner permanent. Aujourd'hui, c'était une touillette à café. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil.

\- Alors, ça avance votre enquête ?

J'échangeai un regard avec Plumeau.

\- Pas d'un poil.

\- Quelle enquête ?

\- Toi, Zach, travaille.

\- Non, mais j'aime bien les enquêtes, moi. Vas-y, dis, c'est quoi ? C'est pour ça que vous deviez aller au Sous-sol l'autre jour ?

Je soupirai.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça.

\- On peut le mettre dans la confidence, non ? Trois têtes valent mieux qu'une, proposa Luke. Du moment que Lyra est pas au courant, ça me va. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de pied ! J'ai super mal !

\- Quelle confidence ? Et pourquoi je dois pas être au courant, au juste ?

Lyra se tenait debout juste derrière son fauteuil. Elle s'assit avec nous et attendit sa réponse.

\- C'est rien, mentit Luke.

\- C'est bon, répondis-je. Avec le cerveau de Lyra en course, on trouvera beaucoup plus vite, c'est sûr. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Je vous dirai si je suis d'accord pour mettre mon cerveau en course uniquement si vous me dites de quoi il s'agit.

Luke eut un soupir et je pris ça pour un acquiescement. Je racontai à Zach et Lyra ce qu'avait entendu Luke à propos d'assassiner Chourave.

\- La vache ! C'est du méga lourd, s'exclama Zach.

Quand j'en arrivai au passage où nous soupçonnions les élèves, Lyra ne put retenir un commentaire.

\- Mystérieux barbu ? C'est quoi ça ? Vous jouez au cluedo ?

Je l'ignorai et passai à la théorie selon laquelle Bean tentait de recréer pour les Tribus de Treehall une répartition par le choixpeau en allant le voler à Chourave.

\- Waouh... Vous aimez échafauder des théories foireuses à partir du néant. Le choixpeau appartient à Poudlard, pas à Chourave. Et même si... Admettons. S'il était volé et utilisé ici à Treehall, ce serait le vol le moins discret de l'histoire. Personne serait assez stupide pour faire ça.

Je ne relevai pas et poursuivis avec la Roche innondée et Ilvermorny. Mais tout ça ne nous avait rien apporté. Je m'arrêtai et laissai Lyra réfléchir. Elle lança un regard de travers à Luke.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as conscience que tu as très bien pu mal comprendre la tournure de phrase, ou juste mal entendre, ou bien prendre une blague au sérieux ?

\- Je sais, mais je vois mal quelqu'un plaisanter là-dessus. Et si c'était vrai ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort de Chourave sur la conscience.

\- Arrête de t'embrouiller. C'est pas toi qui vas la tuer, non ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer en quoi la question était légèrement plus subtile mais elle ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'exprimer.

\- Alors ne t'en mêle pas. C'est simple. Dans la vie, c'est chacun ses oignons, et si un taré a décidé d'assassiner Chourave cette année, je vais pas l'en empêcher.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est...

\- On a douze ans, rappela-t-elle avec un calme froid. Tu espères quoi, à part mourir de manière héroïque ?

Sa remarque jeta un silence gênant.

\- Si on décide de l'en empêcher, nous, tu nous laisseras faire ? demanda Luke. Tu nous dénonceras pas ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Vous êtes grands, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Tu nous aiderais à trouver le coupable ? fis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis pas contre le principe de vous prêter quelques neurones. Tant que vous m'impliquez pas physiquement, je m'en fous.


	15. Chapter 9 - Gueule de bois

**Chapitre 9 : Gueule de bois  
**

* * *

_Chère Many, _

_C'est un truc de ouf malade dégénéré que tu me racontes ! Il est méga dangereux ton collège de mutants ! Faut dire à Charles Xavier de mettre des sécurités enfant ! Tu aurais plongé pour moi aussi, ton Willie adoré ? (Moi bof parce que tu sais, je m'enrhume facilement alors... mais l'intention y est!)_

_Et d'ailleurs je suis enchanté de découvrir que tu fricotes avec des Terminale Hawaïens musclés et torse poil ! Sache que moi aussi, je fais tomber les filles ! Mais bon, je peux pas t'envoyer de photo parce qu'elle ne veut pas. Dommage ! _

_Continue à m'envoyer plein de lettres comme ça parce que depuis que tout le monde est coincé dedans je m'ennuie à mourir ! J'en suis arrivé au point que même les maths sont devenus palpitants !_

_Au fait, t'apprends peut être des petits tours de passe passe mais moi, je suis devenu une bête en géométrie : Si deux droites sont parallèles entre elles alors toute droite parallèle à l'une est parallèle à l'autre ! Ha ! Tu sais pas faire, ça, hein ? Humain power ! _

_On se voit bientôt ! Vivement les grandes vacances ! _

_Will_

_P.S. J'ai pris 1cm ! Tu verras, quand tu vas revenir, tu ne vas pas du tout me reconnaître ! Je suis un pur beau gosse maintenant. _

_x_

_xxx_

_x_

En cette dernière semaine du semestre, nous croulions sous les devoirs et les contrôles. Rien que pour lundi, nous enchaînions l'évaluation pratique de Métamorphose avec celle de Défense contre les forces du mal, et allions terminer la journée en beauté avec l'énorme contrôle de SMIS sur les fractions, la mécanique, les atomes et l'appareil digestif. Will était bien mignon avec ses droites parallèles, mais notre programme était bien chargé aussi. En plus de ça, Lewis nous avait demandé de rendre trois parchemins sur les catalyseurs célèbres et l'utilisation des répresseurs en routine. On était vendredi soir et je me demandais déjà comment j'allais me débrouiller pour finir tout ça en un week-end.

La bibliothèque grouillait d'élèves désespérés à la recherche d'aide dans les livres. Zach, Plumeau et moi étions parmi ceux-là. Toutes ces histoires d'assassinat de directrice, de suspects et de profs louches avaient été reléguées dans un coin sombre de notre tête avec tous les autres sujets sans conséquence immédiate.

\- J'ai l'horrible impression que tous les livres sur le sujet auront déjà été empruntés, avoua Plumeau.

\- C'est quasiment sûr, répondis-je. Mais on perd rien à chercher quand même, de toute façon.

\- Je hais les bibliothèques, glissa Zach. On dirait que tout l'environnement me traite de crétin.

\- Hum, acquiesçai-je, mais si tout autour de toi te le dit, tu devrais peut-être l'accepter.

\- Fais pas ta maline, miss serre-tête. Rappelle-moi qui a fini premier du tournoi ?

\- Ça va, levai-je les yeux. T'es beaucoup trop susceptible pour quelqu'un qui se fout autant de la gueule des autres. On va t'apprendre l'humour, avec Plumeau.

\- Aucun problème, confirma cette dernière. Ça va pas être facile, mais je relève le défi.

\- Arrêtez, toutes les deux, vous me faites passer pour un mec allergique au fun. Je vous rappelle que mon frère s'appelle Marvin Andersen.

\- Lui, il est drôle, au moins, me moquai-je.

\- Allez, c'est bon, pouffa-t-il. Je rends les armes. On va les chercher, nos livres ?

\- Je vais chercher de quoi écrire la partie sur les répresseurs, proposa Plumeau. Vous deux, vous avez qu'à chercher des infos sur les catalyseurs et les artefacts.

\- Ok, ça me va, fit Zach. Tu vas probablement trouver plus vite que nous.

La bibliothèque de Treehall était à l'échelle de l'école. Les rayonnages étaient encastrés entre de multiples racines perçant le sol et le plafond. Les couloirs étroits qui sillonnaient l'endroit étaient tortueux et il était très facile de s'y perdre. Je n'étais jamais allée très loin en profondeur de peur de ne plus trouver la sortie. Plus on s'enfonçait dans la bibliothèque et plus on oubliait qu'on se trouvait dans une école tant on se serait cru au sein d'un bois empreint de magie. Je n'aurais pas été surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une biche. Les rayonnages les plus excentrés devaient être déserts et bien mystérieux.

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'on y trouvait, mais une petite voix me disait que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Je savais par expérience que les coins mystérieux de cette école n'étaient pas tous fréquentables.

Des planches en bois clouées aux racines indiquaient régulièrement le sujet des rayonnages. Nous finîmes par trouver celui sur les catalyseurs, artefacts et objets magiques. Il était immense et débordait d'élèves de première année affolés.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir le choix, admira Zach. Même si chacun de nous empruntait dix livres, il en resterait encore assez pour construire une pyramide.

Pourtant, au bout d'une heure, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Bon, résuma Zach. J'ai pris _Bonnes recettes de tata Agnès_, _Les pires endroits où passer ses vacances_, et _Le Leprechaun des records_. Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, les meilleurs trucs ont déjà été pris.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondis-je. _Pouki et le Pilou-Pidou_ et _Histoires notables en Ouzbékistan._ Allons emprunter tout ça, ce sera déjà un petit pas vers la sortie de cet enfer de devoir. Ensuite, on a qu'à aller faire un tour sur Google pour compléter.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, me rappelai-je. Comment ça s'appelle, déjà, le moteur de recherche avec lequel vous allez sur internet ?

\- ArachNet. Mais tu sais bien qu'avec internet, on a vite fait de se faire avoir et d'écrire de grosses conneries sur nos parchemins.

\- On aura qu'à faire le tri et vérifier les infos dans ces livres.

\- Comme tu veux. Il faut qu'on retrouve Plumeau d'abord.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose non plus. Nous nous installâmes peu après devant un des ordinateurs de la Bibliothèque.

Mes parents m'avaient déjà répété mille fois qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on lisait sur internet, mais j'avais découvert que cet avertissement prenait une toute autre dimension pour les sorciers. Le moteur de recherche mis au point par les cyber-sorciers ciblait préférentiellement les pages fiables provenant des sites officiels de représentants de la communauté sorcière, certes. Cependant, internet restait ouvert aux moldus, et n'importe quel site pouvait contenir des informations erronées écrites par des moldus, de manière éparse. Leur imagination était débordante et on se laissait souvent berner par les plus grosses inventions.

Sur le domaine de l'informatique aussi, l'Amérique du Nord avait une longueur d'avance sur l'Angleterre. C'était Rosendale qui avait mis en place la formation Informatique Magique à Poudlard, alors que la matière était enseignée depuis des lustres à Treehall. J'avais de moins en moins d'arguments à opposer à la clique de Johan Brown quand ils nous appelaient « les Arriérés ».

\- J'ai trouvé un forum qui parle des catalyseurs, fit Zach. On jette un œil ou je cherche ailleurs ?

\- Vas-y, dis-nous. On verra si c'est fiable ou pas.

\- Une des personnes parle de ses préférés. La lampe d'Aladdin, le bâton de Moïse, Excalibur. Ces trois-là sont super connus, on peut déjà les noter, il y a pas de doute à avoir. Après, je sais plus. Il cite le sabre Musashi Masamune porté par Miyamoto Musashi, et la Barbe portée par les pharaons d'Egypte Antique, mais c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ces deux-là.

\- Continue de lire, je vais chercher dans les bouquins, fit Plumeau.

\- Un peu plus loin, j'ai des exemples de catalyseurs pêle-mêle, mais c'est hors-sujet, non ?

\- Dis toujours, on est pas obligés d'en parler dans le devoir.

\- Ils citent de nouveau la barbe des pharaons. Il doit y avoir du véridique là-dessous. Ensuite, les peintures corporelles à base de sang de vouivre de certaines tribus en Afrique sont un catalyseur, apparemment. Elles leur permet d'utiliser la magie à mains nues, en réalisant des gestes ou en prononçant des incantations. C'est trop stylé ! Vous avez entendu ?

\- Oui, oui, répondis-je. Reste concentré, je prends note.

\- C'est assez similaire aux Runes de Dijkstra dont m'ont parlé mes frères, s'excita Zach. J'ai trop hâte d'être en troisième année ! Il paraît qu'il est recouvert de tatouages runiques qui le rendent invincible !

\- Les Runes, je note, marmonnai-je. C'est qui, Daïkstra ?

\- C'est le prof d'Étude des Runes ! Le prof préféré de Marvin ! Ses cours sont énormes !

\- Ce serait pas cet espèce de gorille avec une barbe bleue ?

L'image de l'épais Viking assis à la table des professeurs me revenait en tête. Il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, même si ni les première ni les deuxième année n'avaient de cours avec lui.

\- C'est lui, s'exclama Zach. Il en jette, hein ?

\- On peut se concentrer sur ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Vous me polluez les oreilles alors que je m'abîme les yeux à dénicher la moindre phrase d'intérêt au milieu de _Pouki et le Pilou-Pidou_, se lamenta Plumeau.

\- Et tu trouves quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est le vide intellectuel. Je vais changer de livre.

Quand la bibliothécaire vint nous mettre dehors à la fermeture, nous avions noté un bon paquet d'autres pistes fiables à explorer, telles que les totems amérindiens, les bâtons de magiciens, les baguettes magiques bien sûr, les catalyseurs les plus couramment utilisés en Europe occidentale, mais aussi les lames japonaises, des crânes de bêtes pour chaman, les rarissimes pierres précieuses de dragon utilisées dans des bijoux, des habits ou des armes, et bien d'autres. Même les baguettes étaient d'une telle variété selon les pays et les fabricants qu'il était difficile de croire qu'on les classait dans la même catégorie.

En revanche, nous étions tombés sur de magnifiques perles moldues telles que la balayette maudite ou la statuette en plastique porte-bonheur. Je fis aussi mon deuil de la Force et des sabres lasers, malheureusement pure invention moldue.

De retour au Raton, nous nous installâmes tous les trois autour d'une des tables pour mettre au propre nos recherches et trouver des exemples célèbres pour chaque trouvaille. Nous dûmes faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et comprîmes l'enfer de vivre avec le nom d'Andersen.

\- Coucou Riri-d'amour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Marvin. Je dois finir ça ce soir et je suis super concentré. Va plutôt réviser tes Aspics.

\- Je vais pleurer, mon frère adoré se souvient même pas que je suis en sixième année. C'est l'an prochain que je passe les Aspics, Riri-d'amour.

\- Je sais ça, mais vu que t'es extrêmement lent à comprendre, je me disais que tu gagnerais à prendre de l'avance.

\- Vas-y, Riri-chou ! A bas les grands frères casse-pieds ! Oh, salut les filles !

\- Steevie-joli, c'est pas très très gentil, ça ! Je suis un grand frère plein d'amour et de bonté.

\- Vous faites trop de bruit, des gens essaient de lire là-bas.

\- Oh non, pas lui ! Et en plus, dites-moi que je rêve, il était même pas en train de lire ! Dieu-sorcier tout puissant je souhaiterais que Justin s'occupe enfin de ses oignons et ne vienne plus bourdonner sans arrêt dans mes oreilles !

\- Tu vois, Steevie-joli, ce qui arrive quand le grand frère est pas assez casse-pied ? Elton a pas rempli son rôle d'emmerdeur et maintenant, Justin se croit le roi du pétrole et vient nous casser les pieds à nous. Et tu avoueras que mon cassage de pieds est nettement plus agréable que celui de Justin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrêtez de m'ignorer !

\- Hou, il s'énerve. Tu as vu, Steevie-joli ?

\- Mais qu'il s'énerve, s'il veut, je m'en lévite l'orteil !

\- Fermez-la ! s'exclama Zach. Est-ce que vous êtes obligés de toujours venir vous engueuler à deux centimètres de mon oreille ?

\- Pardon, mon Riri-d'amour, s'excusa Marvin en l'entourant de ses bras d'ours. Je voulais juste apporter mon aide. Tu avais l'air tellement crispé.

\- J'apprécie le geste, répondit-il en repoussant son frère, mais tu traînes avec toi deux boulets aussi chiants l'un que l'autre, alors ton aide se transforme en cauchemar. Donc non, merci, et cassez-vous.

\- Compris, je me retire donc avec mon troupeau. Travaille bien, Riri-d'amour.

Zach poussa un soupir quand l'atmosphère bruyante s'éloigna.

\- Au fait, en profitai-je, tu restes plus avec Grace ? Vous aviez l'air assez proches au début de l'année.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle appréciait plus l'admirateur que l'ami, alors c'est pas une grosse perte. Maintenant elle traîne avec Cedric le pleurnicheur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, remarquai-je. D'ailleurs, il a l'air content d'être à Poufsouffle, finalement.

\- C'est l'effet Grace, chuchota-t-il.

Nous pouffâmes discrètement et nous remîmes au travail. Plumeau était la plus rapide, et elle alla nous chiper à manger au banquet pour nous éviter de perdre du temps. Le visage de Zach se transforma quand il la vit revenir telle une apparition divine, les bras chargés de pain et de mandarines.

Vers neuf heures du soir, nous approchions de la fin. Toutes les infos avaient été vérifiées. _Les bonnes recettes de tata Agnès_ était le livre qui nous avait le plus aidé, bizarrement. La description des lieux où trouver les bons ingrédients était une mine d'or.

_Les pires endroits où passer ses vacances_ nous avait appris qu'il ne faisait pas bon voyager dans certains endroits en Afrique où les sorciers étaient utilisés comme ingrédients de potions magiques, ni aux États-Unis où vous aviez toutes les chances de voir votre enfant enlevé et mis dans un camp de recherche sur les pouvoirs paranormaux, comme ce que nous avait raconté Johan Brown sur Sale Gosse et le rêveur. J'avais bien envie de le chambrer sur ce sujet.

Dans mon parchemin j'avais parlé de la barbe de Ramses II, du bâton de Moïse, d'Excalibur et du sabre de Miyamoto Musashi Zach des Runes de Dijkstra, des peintures corporelles de Sol Zaffa, de l'amulette de Gandhi et de la lampe d'Aladdin Plumeau des amérindiens avec les totems et les crânes d'animaux, du bâton de Merlin et des trois reliques de la mort.

Pour ces dernières, nous avions hésité à les considérer comme des catalyseurs, mais elles étaient souvent cité sous ce terme alors Plumeau convint d'en parler dans son parchemin. Il était dit que la famille Potter possédait toujours la Cape d'Ignotus Peverell, tendis que la Pierre de Résurrection et la Baguette de Sureau restaient cachées dans la Forêt interdite de Poudlard en un endroit où personne ne les avait jamais retrouvées. Je me demandais qui des enfants Potter avait hérité de la cape. Probablement James, l'aîné. Dommage, parce qu'il ne me laisserait jamais me glisser dessous... Et continuerait à m'appeler Vivent-les-moldus à chaque fois qu'il me croiserait dans les couloirs. Ce qui était déjà relativement lourd.

Le Raton était plongé dans le noir. Les lumières étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Nous éclairions notre table avec une lampe à lumos minuscule. Plumeau releva soudain la tête et nous fixa d'un regard effrayé. Elle était encore plus blême que d'habitude.

\- Les gars, dit-elle. On a oublié la partie sur les répresseurs.

La tête de Zach retomba lourdement sur son parchemin et je posai mes mains pleines d'encre sur mes joues.

\- Aaaaargh, émit Zach.

\- Quelle bande de blaireaux, fis-je d'un ton désespéré.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la tête de mon voisin se relever lentement, avec ses propres écrits décalqués sur le front.

\- Tuez-moi, gémit-il. J'en peux plus.

\- On fera ça demain matin, essaya Plumeau. On aura qu'à mettre un réveil.

\- Non...

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Zach, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas ce que je veux...

\- Youpi.

\- Si, je sais. Je veux des vacances, se réveilla-t-il.

\- On a qu'à finir ça maintenant, proposai-je. Au point où on en est, ça peut pas être pire. Et on a tous les livres avec nous.

\- J'accepte uniquement parce que je trouve ça inhumain de mettre un réveil un dimanche matin, grimaça Zach. Désolé, Plumeau.

\- Alors, on se bouge. J'ai déjà trouvé deux ou trois allusions tout à l'heure dans la Bibliothèque. Dans ce livre-ci, ils parlaient des répresseurs dans les enclos de dragons. Là, des répresseurs aux pieds des prisonniers à Azkaban. Il nous suffit d'en trouver un troisième et on est bon pour un sujet chacun.

Je fus assignée au sujet sur les prisonniers d'Azkaban. J'écrivis très rapidement un paragraphe ennuyeux sur la mise en place des répresseurs par Angus Dwight au XIXe siècle après les évasions massives de 1848. Ensuite j'expliquai le principe qui faisait qu'un répresseur empêchait de transplaner, ce qui était son principal intérêt dans le cas d'Azkaban.

\- Hé, fis-je à la fin de mon devoir, je viens de lire un truc bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans ce livre, ils parlent d'une « Grande Erreur » en 2008, et on dirait que c'est quelque chose que tout le monde connaît. Ils expliquent rien mais ils le citent comme une date clef d'Azkaban avec un avant et un après. Vous savez à quoi ça correspond ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et ce fut Zach qui répondit.

\- T'en as vraiment jamais entendu parler ? T'as vécu dans un trou ou quoi ?

\- J'ai vécu à Cambridge, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un trou.

\- Mais si, t'as dû en entendre parler ! On l'appelle aussi la Grande Libération, mais ça dépend du point de vue. C'est ce qui a fait démissionner Kingsley Shacklebolt à peine un an après avoir été réélu pour la deuxième fois en tant que Ministre de la Magie.

\- Non, j'en ai jamais entendu parler, ricanai-je. Je suis née-moldue, je te rappelle. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, c'est quoi ?

\- C'est la date de la libération des détraqueurs, répondit-il.

Je sentis des sueurs froides me parcourir le dos. La surprise dut se lire sur mes traits car Plumeau entama une explication à mon égard.

\- J'ai lu pas mal de trucs là-dessus dans les livres qui traitent des avancées récentes dans le domaine des animaux fantastiques. Il me semble que tout ça est parti sur le mouvement global de libération des espèces magiques intelligentes, dont les elfes de maison. Les centaures ont obtenu un statut et un territoire. Et des associations ont demandé la libération des détraqueurs en tant que tribu autonome. Ils étaient soutenus par les sorciers qui pensaient qu'Azkaban était un traitement inhumain à cause de la présence des détraqueurs.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que m'avait expliqué Elton. Ils ont eu la pression et ils ont libéré les détraqueurs. Bien sûr, ils les ont pas lâchés dans la nature, encore heureux ! Ils les ont envoyés en Antarctique comme une espèce autonome en espérant voir s'y développer une civilisation. Complètement débile !

\- Ça a pas marché ?

\- Ils ont surtout compris trop tard que les détraqueurs sont pas une espèce autonome. Loin de là. Ce sont des parasites. Particulièrement adaptés aux primates que nous sommes. Ils peuvent pas survivre sans nous.

\- Et alors ? Ils sont tous morts et le monde a pleuré ?

\- Le monde aurait bien aimé, tu veux dire ! s'esclaffa Zach.

\- C'était idiot de vouloir les contenir sur un continent. Les détraqueurs _flottent_, continua Plumeau. Alors ils ont juste flotté vers nous. Tu vois le problème.

\- C'est horrible, compris-je. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut tomber sur un détraqueur dans la rue, comme ça ?

\- C'est pas aussi simple, répondit-elle. En théorie, oui. Mais ils sont attirés par la peur, la tristesse et la misère humaine. Tu peux en croiser quelques uns qui se seraient égarés aussi loin, mais ce serait vraiment pas de chance. La plupart se sont arrêtés dans des nœuds de désespoir de l'hémisphère Sud et des zones tropicales.

\- Et les premiers à trinquer sont les moldus, ajouta Zach. Ils les voient pas mais ils sentent leurs pensées heureuses les quitter. Ils ont l'impression que la guerre les consume, ou la famine, ou la dictature, ou bien les trois. Mais en plus de ça, ils doivent se traîner ces affreux parasites qui leur rendent la vie impossible.

\- C'est un cercle vicieux, compris-je. Leur désespoir les attire, mais ils font que creuser ce désespoir et en attirer d'autres.

\- C'est ça, et personne sait quoi faire pour les en empêcher. Enfin, plutôt, tant qu'ils viennent pas jusqu'à chez nous, tout le monde s'en balance. Mais tu verras que dès qu'on commencera à en voir en Europe, tout le monde criera au scandale et ces crétins de politiciens se réveilleront peut-être.

\- Il y en a déjà, corrigea Plumeau. En Hongrie, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'il y en a un bon paquet. Et on commence à comprendre que les nouveaux nids trouvés en France et en Grèce sont pas si nouveaux que ça. Et je serais pas étonnée qu'il y en ait un gros ici, en Amérique du Nord.

\- T'exagères, fit Zach.

\- T'as qu'à lire le journal, tu verras bien.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de partir dans une dispute, les arrêtai-je. Vous en êtes où dans votre devoir ?

\- J'ai fini, répondit Plumeau.

\- Bof, grimaça Zach.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai fini.

Je regardai le travail de mon voisin. Il n'avait presque pas avancé.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi lent ? demandai-je. On t'a filé le sujet le plus facile exprès. Les dragons, c'est un sujet qui passionne tout le monde.

\- Les dragons, ok, admit-il. Mais leur enclos, j'avoue que ça me laisse froid.

Plumeau leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait noir dans la salle du Raton. Nous aidâmes notre ami à finir et nous levâmes comme des zombies aux alentours de minuit pour aller nous écrouler dans nos lits.

x

xxx

x

\- Rendez les copies !

La voix sans timbre du prof d'astronomie fit accélérer nos battements de cœur dans un ultime élan pour répondre aux questions laissées sans réponses sur nos feuilles. Il finit tout de même par les arracher des mains des plus récalcitrants en rappelant aux élèves déjà à moitié dehors que la correction aurait lieu à minuit dans une semaine tout pile.

Plumeau et moi ramassâmes la serpillière au teint grisâtre qui nous servait d'ami depuis peu. Nous franchîmes le pallier du Tronc et entamâmes la descente, d'un pas mou, chacun s'imaginant déjà dans le moelleux de son lit. Pas de tour d'astronomie à Treehall il fallait observer les constellations depuis les Hautes Branches de l'école. Et le soleil se couchant de plus en plus tard à mesure que l'on avançait dans le printemps, les cours d'astronomie avaient été décalés à minuit, heure à laquelle tout examen demandait un effort surhumain. Surtout pour Zach.

Entre nous et le sommeil se dressa malheureusement un duo impromptu dans les environs de l'Humus.

\- Hey ! Les filles ! On vous cherchait, murmura Johan Brown.

\- Salut ! ajouta Poncho. On a pas beaucoup parlé depuis visite dans la bureau de Bean.

\- Ouais, renchérit son acolyte. Il faut qu'on débriefe.

\- Monouerwahonduadebrifer, émit Zach.

\- Quoi ? grimaça Johan Brown.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Poncho.

\- Rien, les rassurai-je. Il parle toujours comme ça après un examen, et on en a eu trois aujourd'hui. Plumeau est passée maître en décryptage.

\- Il dit que son cerveau a fondu et qu'il peut pas débriefer, traduisit-elle.

\- Le mieux, c'est qu'on aille le coucher de suite, proposai-je.

Le duo américain montra un air dépité.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on en parle, alors ? Je pense avoir une nouvelle piste, si on considère que Bean a un complice, c'est forcément quelqu'un de Poudlard. Et les profs de...

\- J'en sais rien. Pas maintenant, je t'en prie, le coupai-je. Vraiment désolée, les gars, mais on discutera de ça une autre fois. Là, on a besoin de dormir.

Nous les plantâmes là et allâmes retrouver nos lits douillets. Les remarques de Lyra m'avaient fait réaliser à quel point nos hypothèses étaient ridicules, et les voir tous les deux encore à fond dedans ne faisait que m'agacer. Nous avions enfin fini notre série apocalyptique d'examens et de devoirs à rendre. J'avais compris que nous avions absolument besoin des lumières de Lyra sur l'histoire de Luke. J'irais la trouver dès demain pour lui demander si elle en avait tiré des conclusions. Mais pour ça, j'avais besoin d'un esprit vif.

Personne n'eut d'insomnie ce soir là.

x

xxx

x

Je finis par la trouver près de la statue du sorcier amérindien. Cette statue était sculptée sur une saillie rocheuse immense non loin de l'école, et représentait le fondateur de Adoeete, l'ancienne Treehall. Les formes étaient très stylisées et la couleur sombre de la pierre rendait ses traits difficiles à appréhender. Il s'agissait de la même pierre au sein de laquelle était creusée la piscine souterraine. Celle-ci s'étendait loin en dessous de nos pieds. Un paquet d'élèves de Treehall aimait venir s'installer sur cette pierre les beaux après-midi de printemps, car la roche chauffée par le soleil nous inondait d'une atmosphère agréable. Ailleurs, l'herbe était trop froide et humide.

Lyra était posée avec Luke dans une aspérité. Nous nous incrustâmes.

\- C'est à propos des cours de français ? demanda Luke à Plumeau.

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je à sa place.

\- J'ai pas de réponse pour vous, interféra Lyra.

\- Même pas une toute petite microscopique idée ? insistai-je.

Elle hésita.

\- Allez, sourit Luke, tu me feras pas croire que t'y as pas du tout réfléchi. J'ai bien vu que tout problème insoluble te rendait accro comme un moucheron devant une ampoule.

\- Je te remercie de me comparer à un moucheron, tes flatteries me transportent.

Elle se tut et je crus qu'elle n'allait plus rien nous dire. Pourtant, l'hésitation de tout à l'heure en disait long. Elle savait quelque chose.

\- Je vois qu'une seule personne de louche dans votre histoire.

\- Qui ?

Nous nous étions exclamés en chœur avec Plumeau et Luke. Zach avait toujours un temps de retard. Lyra regarda nos têtes et éclata de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vue faire, et ça donnait froid dans le dos. Un demi-sourire de prédateur resta flotter sur ses lèvres ensuite.

\- Aha... C'est un mystère.

\- Arrête ! C'est hyper sérieux, me vexai-je. On parle d'assassinat !

Son sourire devint un vague souvenir avant même la fin de ma phrase. _Cette fille est capable de jeter un regard noir foudroyant_, me fis-je la réflexion.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Je vous le dirai si le moment se présente. Pas avant.

\- Quel moment ? C'est super important !

\- Tu dois nous le dire !

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De rien, Zach !

\- N'insistez pas, ça change rien au fait que c'est tout ce que vous aurez comme info.

\- Tu auras sa mort sur la conscience, lançai-je.

\- Et je vivrai avec sans problème, conclut-elle avec un haussement de sourcil. Maintenant lâchez-moi et allez chercher de quoi vous occuper ailleurs.

Toutes les insistances du monde ne purent parvenir à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. C'est bredouille que nous sommes rentrés ce jour là, avec comme seule certitude celle que le bien d'autrui n'était pas une priorité chez Lyra Fox.

x

xxx

x

Le visage peint en jaune et noir, les drapeaux à la main, Plumeau et moi nous faufilâmes dans les tribunes pour chercher des têtes familières. Je repérai des ondulations rousses sur la tête d'une freluquette solitaire, et lui bondis dessus. Kathleen eut un cri de surprise en s'affalant sous mon poids, mais finit par nous faire une place.

La finale de Quidditch opposait sans surprise Poufsouffle à Serdaigle. Les Scorpions arrivaient troisième de loin dans le classement des points. Les paris sur l'issue de l'ultime affrontement Elton VS Hélène étaient au centre des conversations depuis un certain temps. Les Maisons étaient secondaires. Savoir qu'ils étaient en plus tous les deux préfets en chef et se disputaient chaque année la place de major de promotion, leur donnait une aura quasiment divine. Et agaçante.

\- C'est chouette que tu sois venue dans notre tribune, Kathleen !

Elle haussa timidement les épaules.

\- Je pense sincèrement que Poufsouffle a une meilleure cohésion d'équipe. Et Andersen a une super technique à la batte. Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça.

\- Oooh, t'es trop mignonne, minaudai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Arrête, rit-elle, tu me mets de la peinture partout !

Un coup de cor magique retentit dans le stade. Cette fois, nous avions eu droit au stade extérieur. L'air était froid mais le soleil nous réchauffait. Les tribunes sortaient directement de la surface du lac. Celui-ci était immense. La surface dégelée, il paraissait encore plus impressionnant que lors de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi.

\- Ici Isidor Ingle en direct de la grande finale de Quidditch ! Ravie d'être avec vous cet après-midi, j'espère que vous avez bien reposé vos voix parce qu'on attend de vous des encouragements de folie ! Entre à ma droite une équipe qui nous a prouvé depuis longtemps sa valeur sur le terrain. Malgré leur effrayant équipement sombre, ils ont montré un fair-play exemplaire qui leur a valu les dix points de courtoisie du tournoi ! Menés par leur charismatique et ténébreux capitaine, voici l'équipe anglaise de Poufsouffle !

Des salves d'applaudissements et des cris d'encouragement nous entoura soudain, et nous nous joignîmes au bruit, Kathleen avec nous. Puis les hourras retombèrent. Notre équipe était apparue sur les balais, flottant au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'il nous mettent dans le rôle du méchant ? me glissa Plumeau.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que la tenue noire de Poufsouffle pouvait être intimidante. Il y avait bien quelques marques jaunes par-ci par-là, mais rien à voir avec l'ancienne tenue jaune-et-noire que nous avait montré Zach, abandonnée à cause de son effet maya-l'abeille risible.

\- Entre à ma gauche ! Une équipe légendaire dont les victoires ont fait le tour des écoles de sorcellerie ! Portant fièrement leurs couleurs bronze et saphir ! Menés par leur imbattable capitaine ! Voici l'équipe anglaise de Serdaigle !

Bien qu'étant à l'opposé de leurs tribunes, les acclamations nous soufflèrent tous. Combien de fois plus nombreux est-ce qu'ils étaient ? De toute manière, si j'en croyais Johan Brown, qui était dans l'autre tribune, tout ado normalement constitué irait supporter une déesse telle que Hélène Cerblanc. Poncho l'avait naturellement suivi, sans trop poser de question.

Les deux équipes volèrent l'une vers l'autre sur le terrain et les deux impressionnants capitaines se serrèrent solennellement la main. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs, comme autant de petits insectes colorés, de cette distance. Un sifflet lança le coup d'envoi et les insectes se mirent à virevolter dans tous les sens.

\- Littlerock prend le souaffle ! Passe à Andersen !...

Le début du match fut extrêmement frustrant. Les équipes jouaient d'agilité mais les deux gardiens étaient de vrais murs de pierre. Pas un seul point ne fut marqué pendant la première demi-heure. Puis la petite poursuiveuse trapue qui s'appelait Littlerock feinta Cerblanc et marqua les dix premiers points du match.

L'hymne de Poufsouffle s'éleva dans la tribune. Il faudrait un jour que j'en apprenne les paroles. Chaque fois, c'était un tel enchevêtrement de mugissements et cris que la seule parole que je comprenais était quand tous hurlaient « … les blaireaux t'ont mis K.O ! », mais je supposais que ce n'était pas la partie la plus poétique. Je me contentai de beugler « Vas-y Zaaaaaach! Mets leur la misèèèèère ! » en chœur avec Plumeau.

\- On est trop forts, commentai-je. Depuis le début du match, on domine. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sont toujours à la traîne. Zach et Marius les laissent jamais se poser.

\- Oui, mais ils vont vite se fatiguer, expliqua Kathleen. Ils tiendront jamais ce rythme tout le match. Quoique... Elton Andersen tient les buts comme personne. C'est bon signe.

\- Ils faudrait qu'ils fassent une montée de terrain en triangulation pour prendre Hélène à revers. Littlerock est méga agile et elle a le viseur d'un sniper.

\- C'est classique contre une équipe avec un bon gardien, mais Hélène Cerblanc doit connaître l'enchaînement. Ils faut qu'ils la surprennent.

\- Je suis ravie de participer à vos conversations techniques sur le Quidditch, soupira Plumeau. Je capte rien à ce que vous dites.

\- Le principal atout de Serdaigle est encore à venir, rappela Kathleen sans se soucier de sa voisine. Marvin Andersen pourra rien contre Mathilda Goldhand et son Foudroyeur.

\- Tu rigoles ? Marvin est super fort ! Il attrape le vif d'or super souvent.

\- Mais pas contre Mathilda. Elle est toute petite et son Foudroyeur est le balai le plus rapide au monde. Il est trop lourd. Il parviendra jamais à la suivre.

\- Je déteste cette peste, râlai-je. En plus, elle vaut strictement rien sur le terrain sans son balai. C'est injuste.

\- C'est peut-être injuste, mais elle en reste pas moins un des meilleurs attrapeurs du tournoi, reprit Kathleen.

\- Toi, au moins, t'as pas besoin de ça pour tous les défoncer, rageai-je.

\- T'es énervée, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Kathleen.

\- Mouais... C'est peut-être en rapport avec le fait que je suis de retenue ce soir, et que si on gagne, je serai pas là pour fêter ça.

\- Vraiment désolée, me dit Plumeau.

\- Arrête de culpabiliser, c'est pas ta faute, lui dis-je pour la cent millième fois.

La foule s'enflamma quand Littlerock marqua à nouveau. Nous hurlâmes avec le reste des bovins de notre tribune. Kathleen se contenta d'applaudir chaudement, puis s'interrompit.

\- Ah. Salut, Lyra. Je croyais que tu étais dans la tribune de Serdaigle avec Rowena et Alyss.

Son interlocutrice me fit signe de me pousser et vint s'asseoir entre Kathleen et moi. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux dans la tribune autour d'elle, puis se pencha vers nous.

\- On dirait que tu essaies de fuir quelqu'un, remarqua Plumeau.

Le brouhaha autour de nous couvrait de toute façon assez bien la moindre de nos paroles.

\- Belle déduction, détective Cayle, ironisa-t-elle. J'en suis à plus d'une semaine à essayer d'éviter Luke. L'enfer. Un vrai pot de colle.

\- Luke ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'as largué ?

\- Si c'était aussi simple, soupira-t-elle. C'est une partie mineure du problème. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je voyais qu'une seule personne suspecte dans votre stupide histoire d'assassinat ?

\- Oui, se redressa Plumeau à l'unisson avec moi. Et ?

\- Quel assassinat ? demanda Kathleen.

\- Je parlais de Luke.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui nous a prévenues !

Mes espoirs en Lyra s'envolaient.

\- C'est à cause de ça que tu pouvais rien nous dire la dernière fois, comprit Plumeau. Mais je comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu le soupçonnes, lui.

\- Et moi je comprends rien du tout, commenta Kathleen.

\- C'est une histoire de grandes personnes, Kath, fit Lyra. Luke a toutes les raisons d'être suspect, Cayle.

Cette dernière lui signifia par un froncement de sourcils que ce n'était pas beaucoup plus clair. Lyra poursuivit.

\- Premièrement, personne le connaît à Treehall, alors qu'il est censé y avoir étudié toute sa première année l'an passé. Personne. Pourtant, j'ai cherché. Aucun élève, aucun prof. Il se justifie en disant qu'il est timide et qu'il avait pas d'amis, mais quelqu'un aurait dû se souvenir de sa tête. Les profs, au moins. Son histoire de déménagement tient pas debout.

\- J'y avais pas vraiment fait attention... réfléchit Plumeau.

\- Personne y prête attention. Parce que personne s'y intéresse. C'est de l'ordre du détail. Mais un détail hautement suspect. Deuxième détail : si vous entendiez quelqu'un projeter d'assassiner la directrice, qui est-ce que vous préviendriez en premier ?

\- La police magique, probablement, supposa Plumeau.

\- Exactement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prévient deux première année qu'il connaît à peine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle jamais de sa famille ? De sa vie avant son arrivée à Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque je le surprends en train de fumer planqué dans les Hautes Branches, il se dépêche de la jeter et faire comme si j'avais rien vu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trompe tout le temps en écrivant son nom dans les copies ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il connaît rien de rien au programme de première année ?

\- Tu te bases beaucoup sur des détails, remarquai-je. Peut-être qu'il veut pas que tu le dénonces s'il fume en cachette. Ce sera pas le premier.

\- Soit, admit-elle. Mais tous les détails comptent. Il y a trop de détails qui sonnent faux chez lui. Il est pas net.

\- C'est ridicule, rétorquai-je. Luke serait incapable d'assassiner qui que ce soit. Et puis de toute manière, s'il pensait assassiner Chourave, pourquoi nous en parler ?

\- J'ai jamais dit que je pensais Luke capable de tuer qui que ce soit, corrigea Lyra.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu viens d'insinuer ! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Non. Ne sois pas stupide et n'essaie pas de me faire dire ce que j'ai pas dit. Suis mon raisonnement et arrête de m'interrompre.

\- De quoi tu le soupçonnes, alors, s'il est pas un assassin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « arrête de m'interrompre » ?

\- Rien, modéra Plumeau, continue, Lyra.

\- Je pense juste que Luke est un énorme mytho, et que vous l'avez suivi à fond dans son délire. Ça ou alors il entend des voix, peu importe. Peut-être qu'il était même pas scolarisé l'an dernier. S'il a des problèmes... psy, tout s'explique.

Sa conclusion laissa un froid. Le commentateur annonça un troisième but de Serdaigle. Son raisonnement ne laissait pas vraiment d'alternative. Dans quoi est-ce que nous nous étions laissées embarquer ?

Le violoniste, Soleil-Man, le mystérieux barbu, Bean... Toutes ces pistes sans queue ni tête sur la foi de ce que nous avait raconté un garçon qu'on connaissait à peine. Ma soif insatiable de mystère et d'aventure avait tissé tout le reste. Tout ce qui m'avait poussé de l'avant dans cette enquête de maternelle, c'était mon entêtement et l'envie de faire tout comme dans _Harry Potter_. J'eus une vague de honte irrépressible.

Un regard échangé avec Plumeau me fit savoir qu'elle se livrait aux mêmes pensées que moi. Et maintenant, comment éviter Luke ? Et comment éviter Poncho et Johan Brown qui pensaient encore être sur l'enquête de l'année.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça, fit Lyra en se levant, il faut que je bouge sinon Luke va me retrouver.

\- Tu pourrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu en penses, répondis-je. Peut-être qu'il cherche désespérément quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Elle me rendit une grimace.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore la fuite. J'ai horreur des confidences. C'est une situation qui me met toujours très mal à l'aise parce que je sais jamais comment tourner le fait que j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Salut.

Elle disparut dans la foule.

\- J'ai rien compris à votre histoire, avoua Kathleen.

\- Crois-moi, tu rates rien, la rassurai-je.

\- J'ai un peu honte d'avoir marché à fond dans l'histoire de Luke, confia Plumeau.

\- Moi aussi.

Les bruits du Quidditch semblaient ne plus m'atteindre.

\- Ça m'a pourri ma journée, ajoutai-je. En plus, on a la retenue avec Mojito ce soir. J'espère qu'on va gagner le match, sinon c'est vraiment la déprime.

Lorsque Mathilda attrapa le vif d'or, signant la fin du match et la victoire de Serdaigle, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une corde pour me pendre.

x

xxx

x

Pour faire un bureau pour Mojito, Treehall avait ensorcelé un des placards de la salle des potions. C'était l'antre de prédilection de Plumeau. Elle était plus douée en fabrication de potion que Willie en blagues douteuses. C'était dire. Le prince de sang mêlé pouvait bien faire son kakou avec ses annotations, mais Plumeau le reléguait au statut de débutant. Mojito en gloussait d'admiration à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant ses fabrications. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas en gloussant qu'elle nous accueillit cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres pulpeuses nous attendaient en une moue désapprobatrice. Ses yeux en amande riaient malgré elle. Ses bras se croisèrent sous sa poitrine conséquente.

\- Entrez. Je vais vous montrer votre tâche de ce soir.

Racler des chaudrons à mains nues une seconde fois ne m'enchantait guère. Au moins, cette fois-ci, j'étais mieux entourée. On pourrait papoter de trucs et d'autres pour passer le temps.

\- N'espérez pas vous faire une petite chaudron party ce soir. Vous allez tous les quatre faire des tâches séparées. Baker, tu vas trier les armoires d'ingrédients. Je vais te donner une liste. Ce qui n'est pas dans la liste, tu le mets dans un carton. Ce qui est moisi, tu jettes. Andersen, tu récures les chaudrons. Et pas de magie. Cayle, tu vas classer mes dossiers, ici.

\- Vous avez dit quatre ?

\- Oui, quatre, Baker, je sais compter jusque là.

On frappa à la porte dans l'instant. Elle se campa dans l'ouverture pour réserver au quatrième le même accueil que nous.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Sullivan. Entrez.

De toutes les personnes de l'école, celui qui entra faisait partie du podium de ceux que j'avais le moins envie de voir en retenue avec moi, ex-æquo avec Eli et leurs deux autres copines du gang de Philippa. Seth Sullivan s'avança de son pas traînant de caïd de banlieue et nous toisa d'un regard noir porté avec orgueil, accentué par le froncement perpétuel de ses sourcils châtains ternes assortis à ses cheveux ras. Il tripota l'anneau métallique qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche et replongea sa main dans la poche de son sweater à fermeture éclair ouvert. Encore quelques années et deux trois balafres viendraient compléter le tableau, très probablement.

Qui aurait cru que celui à qui je devais ma première retenue partagerait la deuxième à mes côtés ? Belle ironie.

\- Sullivan, tu nettoieras le sol de la salle de classe, du bureau et des salles de réserve.

Il prit le balai et la serpillière qu'elle lui tendait sans dire un mot. Mojito alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit une pile de devoirs à corriger.

\- Allez, au travail. Baker, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Andersen non plus, d'ailleurs.

Je me mis péniblement au travail dans la réserve. Les murs étaient faits de blocs de pierre enchâssés dans des racines. De vieilles armoires et étagères y étaient adossées. J'ouvris la première armoire et sortis un à un tout son contenu. Le travail était fastidieux mais au moins je ne récurais pas des chaudrons. J'eus une petite pensée pour Zach. Je notai quelques ingrédients intrigants comme un flacon de fumée de djinn, ou du velours de grand-mère.

Je fus dérangée par Seth Sullivan qui voulait que je dégage mes fournitures poussiéreuses de son sol à laver. Je me poussai un poil en lui expliquant que c'était compliqué. Lorsqu'il tenta de passer sa serpillière sur mes ingrédients triés, je m'énervai.

\- On est tous les deux de retenue, c'est très chiant, je sais, mais on est dans la même galère, donc s'il-te-plaît me rends pas la tâche plus compliquée.

\- T'as raison, fit-il. C'est très chiant et très humiliant d'être en retenue avec des blaireaux. Si t'avais attendu que j'aie passé la serpillière pour ranger, ce serait déjà fini.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tes parents ont oublié de t'apprendre la gentillesse ?

Il leva le bout de sa serpillière vers mon nez.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries sur ma famille, Baker, ou tu risques de regretter. Ils sont bien au-dessus de tes insultes.

Je pouffai.

\- Pourquoi ? Avec leur ligne de sang pur, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler avec ma sale bouche de sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ?

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire. Il abaissa son arme improvisée.

\- C'est quoi ces préjugés idiots ? Je suis sang-pur, moi ? Si tu me permets de continuer avec les insultes, je suis sang-de-bourbe aussi, Baker. Mais ça n'empêche qu'à mes yeux, le sang de ma famille est le plus pur qui soit.

Je me sentis bête. Les Serpentard nés-moldus étaient si rares que je ne les envisageais même pas. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi la moins ouverte d'esprit de nous deux ? Il me parut moins mauvais, tout d'un coup. C'était stupide. Le bien et le mal se définissaient par les actions d'une personne, pas sur la nature de ses parents. Et Seth Sullivan était un pourri jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Kathleen en souffrait tous les jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en retenue, de toute façon ? demandai-je. Un parfait petit magouilleur comme toi devrait pas en arriver là, non ?

La raison me vint comme une illumination.

\- C'est toi qui as saboté les balais de l'équipe des Scorpions ! C'est de ta faute si l'équipe de Serpentard a été disqualifiée !

Il ne soutint pas mon regard.

\- Ouais, c'était moi, et j'en suis pas fier.

Je haussai les sourcils. Étonnant.

\- Tu as raison de regretter. C'est petit de tricher.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je regrette absolument pas d'avoir tenté de les saboter, corrigea-t-il. J'ai honte d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac. Pour un fin stratège comme moi, c'est vraiment pas glorieux. Crois-moi, ça se reproduira plus. J'y veillerai.

Je restai estomaquée et le laissai finir son lavage de sol sans répliquer. Il sortit de la pièce et je me jurai de toujours me méfier de ce bandit en devenir.

La retenue s'éternisait et je rêvais de venir à bout de ces monticules de poussière, quand Plumeau fit irruption. Elle posa un doigt en travers de ses lèvres. Je restai silencieuse. Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Mojito ronflait dans son fauteuil. Zach et Seth étaient à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Plumeau ferma doucement la porte du bureau et m'entraîna auprès d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Seth, est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu m'as dit à l'instant ? intima Plumeau.

Il s'assit sur une table et prit son temps pour répondre.

\- J'ai rien dit de très intéressant.

\- Tss, je sais même pas pourquoi j'espère un effort de sa part, nous adressa-t-elle. Tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir et me demande si je suis amie avec Luke... Il me pose plein de questions sur sa personnalité, tout ça, et puis il me demande si Luke m'a parlé de Chourave !

Nous fixâmes tous l'intéressé. Il finit par soupirer en croisant les bras.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit, fit-il, et j'ai du mal à saisir en quoi c'est un problème. Rien qu'à voir vos têtes, n'importe quel crétin de Poufsouffle comprendrait qu'il va se passer une catastrophe. Et je suis pas un crétin de Poufsouffle, donc maintenant, vous allez me dire depuis quand vous êtes au courant que Luke planifie d'assassiner Chourave, et pourquoi vous en avez rien dit à personne. Et me faites pas croire que vous en savez rien, avec vos airs de coupables, ce serait me prendre pour un demeuré. Ce que je suis pas. Alors ?

\- Depuis le début d'année, finit par répondre Plumeau. Mais on a eu beau chercher et se creuser les méninges, impossible de trouver ce prétendu assassin. C'est comme chercher une demiguise dans un stock de capes d'invisibilité neuves.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut lui parler de ça ouvertement ? demandai-je.

\- Heuu... les filles... hésita Zach.

Seth fronça les sourcils et nous regarda tour à tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu quelque part.

Un nouveau silence, lourd, s'éternisa le temps que la nouvelle information fasse son chemin.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Chuut, Many, m'attrapa Zach.

\- Donc vous étiez pas au courant, conclut Seth.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous baratines ? se méfia Zach.

\- Hmmm... Je parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, rétorqua-t-il. Vous dites ça aussi chez les sorciers ?

Luke allait tuer Chourave ? Aucun sens.

\- Est-ce que t'es pas en train de nous balader, Sullivan ? lançai-je. Après ton petit discours de tout à l'heure, je suis assez peu disposée à croire quoi que ce soit qui sortirait de ta bouche.

\- C'est pas mon style de mentir sur ces choses là. Je suis pas un menteur. Du moins, rajouta-t-il après mon haussement de sourcil, je mens en de très rares occasions, seulement si la situation le nécessite. Et je suis pas dans une de ces situations.

\- Many, intervint Plumeau en me poussant derrière elle, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais t'es vraiment pas diplomate. Seth, je veux bien te croire, mais comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Luke parlait à quelqu'un par Katz, dit-il d'une voix désintéressée. Je suis passé par là, alors j'ai entendu.

\- Même si c'était vrai, m'adressai-je aux deux autres. Il n'empêche qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Luke est censé être un mytho. Donc ?

Mais ce fut Seth qui me répondit.

\- La personne avec qui il parlait avait l'air de lui donner des ordres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Il s'est excusé et a assuré qu'il allait agir au plus vite, qu'il transplanerait à Poudlard ce soir pour l'attendre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre.

\- Mais, encore une fois, insistai-je, Luke est censé être un mytho, non ? Il peut s'être inventé toute une histoire sans que ça n'ait aucune conséquence sur qui que ce soit ! De toute façon, on peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et puis Luke sait pas transplaner. Il sait transplaner ? C'est au programme de première année à Treehall ? On a pas appris à transplaner.

\- Il a transplané juste devant moi, ajouta Seth.

\- Merde, conclus-je.

\- Bien résumé, commenta Zach.

Il était resté silencieux pendant toute l'explication, et je me demandais s'il avait bien tout compris. Mais il avait l'air concentré.

Le fait que Luke sache transplaner faisait partir en fumée toute l'hypothèse de Luke-mytho. Aucun première ou deuxième année n'était capable de transplaner.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de tout ce que tu racontes, Sullivan ?

\- Certain.

\- Est-ce que Luke fumait ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'en as pas parlé aux profs ? Pourquoi pas la police ?

Je repensais à tout ce que nous avait dit Lyra. Qui était Luke ?

\- Je vais pas dénoncer quelqu'un juste pour une petite clope, sourcilla-t-il. Poucave.

\- Je voulais parler de l'assassinat !

Plumeau m'envoya une tape sur l'épaule pour me rappeler de faire moins de bruit.

\- Je sais pas, haussa-t-il les épaules. La police, c'est pas mes potes. Et puis, certaines personnes méritent de mourir, pour permettre à d'autres d'avoir une vie meilleure. Je peux pas vraiment dire que je connais Chourave. Peut-être que Luke a de bonnes raisons.

\- Stop, l'arrêtai-je. Je propose qu'on arrête de demander son avis à Sullivan puisqu'il nous sort des trucs plus horribles les uns que les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Prévenir la police ? suggéra Plumeau.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous prendront au sérieux ?

\- Non.

\- Les profs, alors, proposai-je.

\- En fait, il suffit de demander à voir Chourave et la prévenir directement de pas partir de Treehall demain, non ?

Plumeau et moi regardâmes Zach avec admiration.

\- Quel petit génie ! le félicita Plumeau. Allons-y.

\- On parie que Mojito nous découpe en rondelles à notre retour ?

Zach ne releva pas ma remarque et nous emboîta le pas, plein de fierté. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se mettre dans la peau d'un génie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je vous dénonce ?

\- Tu vas pas le faire, Sullivan, parce que tu connais pas le mobile de Luke. Il a peut-être de très mauvaises raisons, récitai-je. Et puis t'es pas une poucave.

Il souffla.

\- Nouvelle leçon du jour, marmonna-il, n'en dis pas trop sur toi-même à autrui ou ils finiront par s'en servir pour te faire passer pour un guignol.

Nous le laissâmes à sa besogne et quittâmes la salle de classe. Au bout d'un moment, Zach n'y tint plus et commença à courir dans les couloirs.

\- On avait dit qu'on s'attendait ! Zach !

Plumeau et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas quand il fut évident qu'il ne nous écoutait plus. La salle des profs se trouvait dans l'aile du Trident. Il fallait remonter presque jusqu'en haut de l'Humus. Les escaliers à répétition nous laissèrent à bout de souffle. Puis la terre fit place à la fourche de la racine du Trident. Zach ralentit sa course et s'arrêta pour nous laisser respirer quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que la salle des profs est dans la racine ouest, hésita-t-il.

\- Att... tends, haletai-je.

Je sentais qu'il était prêt à repartir au galop. Il ne servait à rien de se précipiter si c'était pour s'apercevoir après que nous nous étions trompés de couloir.

\- On a qu'a partir chacun dans une racine, proposa Plumeau. Les deux qui auront pris un mauvais couloir auront qu'à se retrouver ici pendant que le troisième convainc Chourave de rester là.

Je la saisis par les épaules et la serrai de joie.

\- T'es géniale !

\- Je prends le couloir ouest, lança Zach en s'élançant.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Plumeau et partis en courant dans le couloir bas. Celui-ci ne faisait que descendre. La pente était douce mais le retour allait être corsé s'il me fallait courir parce que c'était le mauvais endroit.

Je compris que la chance me souriait en voyant la porte à cinq branches tout en bas. Des gargouilles en forme de têtes d'animaux faisaient saillie à leurs extrémités. Même placé au-dessus, le louveteau paraissait risible à côté des autres.

La porte était déjà entre-ouverte. Je m'arrêtai.

La salle des profs était toujours fermée à clef, pour éviter que des élèves viennent farfouiller dans leurs affaires. Ils fermaient toujours derrière eux. Mojito n'aurait jamais laissé ouvert. Quelqu'un était entré. Ou alors quelqu'un avait peut-être juste oublié de la fermer ce soir. Ce n'était pas le moment de psychoter.

J'entrai prudemment. A l'intérieur, c'était un bazar sans nom. Il y avait des étagères et des bureaux plein la pièce, certes, mais de la paperasse et des bidules magiques en tout genre traînaient sur la majorité des surfaces disponibles. Une plume écrivait toute seule sur un bureau à l'abandon. Une étrange brume mauve se mouvait à l'intérieur d'un globe de verre posé sur une étagère. Un canapé moelleux en arc de cercle était disposé autour d'une table basse où quelques tasses à café sales traînaient encore. La couleur des coussins indiquait qu'il avaient déjà longtemps servi. La pièce en elle-même était immense, ce qui était normal si tous les profs devaient s'entasser ici pour leur lieu de vie. Pas trace du moindre d'entre eux, en revanche. Avec notre retenue à rallonge, il devait être près de onze heures du soir. Peut-être est-ce qu'ils étaient déjà couchés ? Ou à travailler au calme dans leurs bureaux respectifs ?

Mon attention fut attirée par un rai de lumière sous une des portes qui donnaient sur la salle. Des voix filtraient de la pièce d'à côté. Il s'agissait donc bien d'une personne qui était entrée. Je me plaquai contre le mur près de la lumière.

\- ... jeune homme. Retournez aux festivités, disait une voix féminine que je connaissais.

\- Vous comprenez pas ! s'énerva une deuxième voix, qui m'était aussi familière.

\- Je comprends très bien. Mais maintenant n'est pas une heure pour déranger un professeur. La directrice part pour Poudlard tôt demain matin. Retournez à votre dortoir.

\- C'est très important, je dois vraiment la voir tout de suite.

Est-ce que Luke se trouvait derrière cette porte ? Si c'était le cas, j'arrivais au bon moment. Mais pourquoi agir ici et pas à Poudlard comme Seth nous l'avait dit ? Il prenait beaucoup plus de risques à passer à l'acte ici.

Je remarquai un léger tremblement au bout de mes mains. J'étais morte de trouille.

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort que je pouvais. Si je n'y allais pas, c'était fini. Mais si je me faisais tuer ? C'était pareil ! Pourtant il fallait que quelqu'un alerte Chourave. Il me suffisait de rentrer en criant au meurtre. Il serait bien embêté.

Je pris une inspiration profonde et entrai en hurlant.

J'attendis le moment de basculement où je saurais que j'étais morte. Rien de se produisit. Peut-être que j'étais morte trop vite.

J'ouvris un œil et découvris Swan et Hugo Weasley qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Pendant un instant, mon cerveau sembla en décalage entre le rêve et la réalité. Je me sentis un poil nauséeuse, comme quand on lit en voiture et que le cerveau reçoit deux informations contradictoires. Hugo Weasley était l'assassin ?

\- Miss Baker, bouillonna Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- Je... hésitai-je.

Hugo Weasley ne pouvait pas être l'assassin. C'était stupide. C'était Luke. Sauf si Seth les avait confondu. Il avait une silhouette semblable. Mais l'un était roux et l'autre brun, alors... Oui mais le brun des boucles de Hugo tirait sur l'auburn...

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce que manigancent deux première année à venir s'introduire dans la salle des professeurs alors que vous êtes censés être à la fête en l'honneur de la victoire de Poudlard au Quidditch ?

\- On manigance rien du tout, professeur, assura Hugo. Je savais même pas que Baker allait débarquer. J'étais aussi surpris que vous. Vous devez me croire. Professeur Chourave sera en danger si elle se rend à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que je voulais la voir. Pour la prévenir.

Comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que nous, alors qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait pas eu d'avertissement ? J'étais impressionnée. Et il était même arrivé en avance. En même temps, sa mère était connue pour son cerveau surdimensionné. Les gènes devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Probablement.

\- J'allais aussi prévenir le professeur Chourave, ajoutai-je.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! explosa Swan. Si vous pensez que je vais croire à cette coïncidence idiote, en plus de cette histoire extravagante ! Allez vous coucher et que je n'entende plus parler de vous deux ou vous viendrez en retenue demain !

Hugo me jeta un regard noir. Et il avait raison. Notre accusation était déjà assez difficile à croire sans qu'on rajoute un deuxième messager indépendant. Maintenant, il était absolument impossible que Swan fasse quoi que ce soit pour nous aider. Notre seul espoir était que mon cri de tout à l'heure ait alerté Chourave et qu'elle vienne voir ce qu'il se passait.

Puis une autre inquiétude vint frapper mon esprit. Plumeau et Zach allaient bientôt débarquer avec la même histoire. Si avec ça Swan ne nous renvoyait pas tous les quatre, nous n'avions plus qu'à aller miser sur l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre à la prochaine coupe du monde.

Comme pour me donner raison, mes deux comparses firent irruption de façon théâtrale. La porte alla heurter violemment le mur dans son élan. Swan était... blanche de colère. Ainsi, la rumeur qui courait comme quoi elle restait peinturlurée même la nuit était vraie. Son maquillage ne lui permettait pas de se fâcher tout rouge, mais la déformation de ses traits informait assez bien sur son avis à propos de notre mise en garde.

\- DEHORS ! rugit-elle.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista Hugo.

Avant que Swan ait pu répliquer le moindre mot, Zach avait piqué un sprint vers le bureau que Treehall avait prêté à Chourave. Il était facile de le reconnaître, il y avait le blason de Poudlard sur la porte.

\- Andersen! hurla-elle sans plus se soucier de déranger les autres professeurs.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il refit son apparition, la mine déconfite.

\- Elle est pas là, dit-il comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde.

\- Bien sûr que non ! tempêta Swan. Elle voyage de nuit, avant son voyage annoncé. Maintenant retournez au Raton immédiatement ! Vous avez déjà gagné une retenue chacun ! A présent c'est le renvoi que vous risquez !

Ses menaces restèrent floues dans ma tête. Je m'étais arrêtée à l'essentiel. Chourave était déjà partie, et nous arrivions trop tard.

\- Allons-y, conseillai-je.

Je tournai les talons et repris le couloir montant. Les trois autres avaient déjà tourné le dos quand des voix fatiguées s'élevèrent pour demander quel bordel pouvait bien les avoir dérangés dans leurs si importantes occupations.

Hugo nous suivait avec un peu de distance. Une fois assez éloignés de la salle des profs, je me risquai à une proposition.

\- On va à Poudlard, hein ?

Je m'adressai plus particulièrement à Plumeau et Zach, mais ce fut Hugo qui répondit.

\- Si vous y allez, alors je viens aussi.

\- Oh, non ! Pas de rabat-joie pour ce soir, pitié, opposa Zach.

J'entendis un grognement, derrière.

\- Je suis pas rabat-joie, grommela Hugo. Et en plus, on s'en fout, on va en mission sauvetage, pas en colo... Et vu la tendance des Andersen à tout saboter, le laisser mener serait la pire erreur possible.

\- Quoi ?

Comment faire partir Zach au quart de tour... En même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché.

\- Calmez-vous, les gars, tenta Plumeau.

\- Si Elton t'entendait, balbutia Zach, il... il a un parcours parfait, tu peux pas nous retirer ça. C'est injuste.

\- Ouais... Il a pas battu Cerblanc, provoqua Hugo.

\- Aucun rapport avec son talent de meneur !

\- Serdaigle a gagné parce que Elton était pas assez intelligent.

\- Serdaigle a gagné parce que Mathilda avait un Foudroyeur ! s'exclama Zach.

\- C'est pas le moment de parler de Quidditch ! rappelai-je. On a une directrice à sauver, là ! Luke est déjà là-bas et Chourave est en route.

La situation dut se rappeler à eux car ils accélérèrent le pas et Plumeau et moi dûmes trottiner pour ne pas être larguées.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez su que Chourave était en danger ? demanda Hugo. Est-ce que vous soupçonnez Luke aussi ?

Zach nous jeta un coup d'œil. Nous mines essoufflées l'informèrent qu'il allait devoir se charger du résumé. Il tenta de la faire court.

\- Luke a prévenu Plumeau et Many que quelqu'un voulait assassiner Chourave, en début d'année. Mais c'est seulement ce soir qu'on a compris que c'était lui l'assassin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a prévenues ? C'est idiot de sa part, s'étonna Hugo.

\- Aucune idée, arrivai-je à articuler. Et toi, comment t'en est arrivé à Luke ? C'est incroyable d'avoir deviné sans aucun avertissement. Sauf si... Toi aussi ?

\- Non, non. Personne m'a rien dit. Je sais pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je le trouvais bizarre. Personne avait l'air de le reconnaître, et plein d'autres détails comme ça qui clochaient.

Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

\- J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires, un jour. C'est pas bien, je sais, mais il était vraiment trop louche. J'ai trouvé des tonnes de documents sur Chourave. Et... hem... un jour, je l'ai suivi avec la cape d'invisibilité.

\- T'as une cape d'invisibilité ? s'exclama Zach. Sérieux ?

\- J'ai emprunté celle d'Albus. Bref, je l'ai suivi sur une Haute Branche. C'était il y a quelques heures. Il s'est allongé et a commencé à fumer. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réalisé un truc.

Nous l'encourageâmes à continuer.

\- Luke avait plus 12 ans. C'était un homme adulte, de 20 ans, par là. Allongé en train de fumer tranquillement sur une branche de Treehall.

\- Non, tu rigoles ?

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Il a retrouvé l'apparence qu'on connaît rapidement et s'est relevé en s'étirant et disant « allons tuer quelques directrices ». Ensuite il a transplané. J'ai vite fait le rapprochement avec ce que j'avais trouvé dans ses affaires. C'est peut-être juste une grosse blague, mais je vois mal quelle blague peut justifier de faire passer un homme de 20 ans pour un élève de première année pendant un an.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

\- C'est Lyra qui va être dégoûtée, fit Plumeau.

En effet. Sortir avec un assassin du double de son âge doit probablement provoquer ce genre de sentiment.

\- Faites comme si on allait vers notre dortoir, glissa Hugo.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je compris qu'il voulait dire que nous étions surveillés. Zach retroussa le nez et fit une grimace d'incompréhension en direction de l'autre garçon.

\- Ils nous suivent, ajouta Hugo.

Je me retournai de concert avec les deux autres. Le couloir était désert.

\- Si tu comptes faire ton petit chef, Weasley, tu te mets la baguette dans le nez... grogna Zach.

\- Si tu veux, répondit l'intéressé. On ferait mieux de pas trop ralentir.

\- … jusqu'au cerveau. Tu veux nous accompagner, ok, pas de problème. Je suis un mec ouvert et amical. Mais tu suis en silence, et tu hoches la tête pour dire que t'as compris.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste vous aider, s'excusa Hugo en s'arrêtant.

\- Laisse, Zach. Tu vois bien que personne essaie de dominer personne, assurai-je. On s'entraide.

\- Alors qu'il explique avant de nous dire quoi faire !

\- On avait tous compris, répliquai-je. Il a précisé exprès pour toi parce que ça se voyait sur ta tête que t'avais rien capté.

Il avait du se vexer car il n'ouvrit plus la bouche et se contenta de suivre comme s'il comprenait tout du premier coup.

En passant près de l'aile des Pumas où dormaient les première année de Nocheira, je me rappelai de Poncho et Johan Brown.

\- On réveille Poncho ?

\- Pas le temps, dit Hugo sèchement.

Mais Zach s'était déjà éclipsé.

\- On continue, pressa-t-il. Il nous retrouvera au Raton.

\- Attends ! Il faut aussi qu'on réveille Lyra, après toute l'aide qu'elle nous a donnée, elle voudra sûrement venir. Et Johan ? Il connaît Treehall mieux que nous, réalisai-je au moment où les mots franchissaient mes lèvres. Il saura comment sortir sans se faire remarquer.

Hugo s'arrêta, se prit la tête dans les mains, et souffla profondément. Il se redressa après quelques secondes d'immobilité.

\- Ok. T'as raison. Va les chercher.

Zach avait eu raison sur un point au moins. Inconsciemment, nous nous étions tous rangés sous le commandement de Hugo. Il exposait les prochaines parties du plan avec tellement de rapidité que les déductions semblaient lui venir naturellement. Ses décisions étaient logiques, mais je ne saisissais leur sens qu'une fois qu'il les avait dites. Plumeau devait être dans le même cas que moi.

Quand à Zach... Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne ferait pas de truc idiot.

* * *

[Vous vous en doutez, on arrive à la fin de l'année et de l'intrigue. Il reste 2 chapitres avant la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Mais après... il y aura une nouvelle rentrée, et une nouvelle année... en gros, ça continue, et on a pas fini de démêler les embrouilles de many bak]


	16. Chapter 10 - Retour sur Terre

**Chapitre 10 : Retour sur Terre**

* * *

_« Réveille-toi ! On a trouvé le coupable, on va l'arrêter avant qu'il assassine Chourave ! »_

_\- Quelle heure est ? J'arrive, je mets juste ma poncho et j'arrive. _

_\- Mouaarf... Trouvé le... Cool ! Deux secondes! Quoi ? Je peux pas réveiller Joe et Joey ? Sûr ? _

_\- Mmmh... non, j'en ai rien à battre... allez vous faire assassiner en silence... oui, dégage... _

_x_

_xxx_

_x_

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard ? C'est à l'autre bout du monde, me rappelai-je. Littéralement.

\- Vous voulez aller à Poudlard mais vous avez pas réfléchi à comment, se moqua Hugo.

\- C'était pas prévu au programme de ce soir, à la base, répliquai-je.

\- Bon, maintenant c'est au programme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demandai-je devant le sourire en coin qui éclairait son visage.

\- Je propose de rentrer à Poudlard par le même moyen qui nous a transporté ici.

Je mis un moment à trouver.

\- Le Poudlard Express ? T'es malade ? Tu sais conduire ce truc ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Super, commentai-je. On est bien parti...

De toute façon, le premier problème restait de sortir de l'école sans se faire repérer. Johan Brown en était encore à se demander si l'entrée était ouverte la nuit.

\- Dans le doute, mieux vaut pas passer par là, recommanda Hugo.

\- Par où tu veux passer alors ? C'est la seule entrée, répliqua l'américain.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, glissa Plumeau. Si on s'envole en balais depuis les Hautes Branches, on devrait pouvoir aller sans trop de problème jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Treehall a aucune protection magique.

Je vis le visage de Zach s'illuminer.

\- Plumeau ! T'es ma nouvelle idole !

Et il la serra contre lui en poussant un « youhou » joyeux.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on est censés trouver des balais ? doucha Hugo.

\- J'avais bien dit qu'il allait passer son temps à faire le rabat-joie, se félicita Zach. Sache que j'ai un balai, et que je suis assez généreux pour partager avec mes potes. Je suis pas certain pour toi, par contre. Tu voudrais pas rester là, finalement ?

Hugo frotta nerveusement son long nez fin et jeta un regard d'appel à l'aide en direction de Plumeau et moi.

\- Arrête avec ce regard, chuchota-t-elle. Débrouille-toi.

\- Il vient avec nous, Zach, répondis-je. C'est toi le rabat-joie, là. Sérieux...

Il me fit une tête de chiot pris en faute tellement convaincante que j'oubliai dans l'instant ses commentaires désagréables. Nous fîmes un crochet par le Raton pour attraper le balai avant de grimper jusqu'aux Hautes Branches.

\- On y voit vraiment rien, fit observer Johan Brown une fois perché sur le bout d'une branche. J'espère que tout le monde sait faire un _lumos _?

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. Les autres suivirent. La mienne avait été retrouvée avec celle de Zach et mon uniforme dans les couloirs d'Ilvermorny quelques jours après la fin de la troisième épreuve.

Sa baguette toussota avant de s'éclairer, après sa deuxième tentative de lancer le sort. Il fit monter Johan Brown à l'arrière du balai et disparut dans la nuit. Il fut long mais finit par revenir.

\- Suivant !

Il nous descendit un par un en nous déposant sur le quai magique qui était apparu avec le Poudlard Express à notre arrivée en novembre.

\- Allons-y, fit-il finalement après son dernier voyage. Comment on rentre dans le train ?

\- Zach...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un là-haut ?

\- Allleeeez Many, on a pas besoin de lui !

\- Donne-moi ce balai, Zach, ordonnai-je. Je vais y aller moi-même.

Il souffla et finit par enfourcher son balai pour retourner chercher Hugo. En arrivant, ce dernier paraissait presque choqué qu'on ait pu ne pas l'abandonner.

Il faisait froid et sombre, mais nous finîmes par retrouver la gare qui était apparue avec le Poudlard Express. Difficile de croire que ces pavés qui semblaient bien durs et réels allaient s'évanouir après le départ du train. Celui-ci était totalement éteint, hibernant en attendant son retour à la maison.

\- Comment on est censés rentrer dans ce truc ? prononça tout haut Johan Brown ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une formule, supposa Plumeau. Je sais pas...

Un bruit nous fit nous retourner. Zach tenait la poignée de la porte d'un wagon qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il affichait l'air surpris de celui pris en faute.

\- C'était ouvert, s'excusa-t-il sans y croire.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Plumeau et Johan Brown pouffèrent devant l'absurdité du truc.

\- C'est pas parce que Treehall a aucune protection repousse-moldu qu'il faut faire pareil juste parce qu'on est garé devant, commentai-je. C'est un coup à se faire piquer le Poudlard Express par le premier délinquant du coin.

Rien que le fait d'imaginer une racaille du bac à sable faire son kéké aux commandes du Poudlard Express dans les rues de Cambridge me faisait basculer dans une réalité burlesque étonnamment fun. Drôle d'impression.

\- Vous venez ? lança Zach en entrant dans le wagon.

Nous montâmes à sa suite. Il nous mena le long des couloirs bordant les compartiments déserts. Sans lumière, à la seule lueur des baguettes, l'atmosphère n'était pas rassurante. Les ombres mouvaient et formaient parfois des illusions troublantes.

\- Bon, j'ai trouvé l'avant du train, annonça la voix de Zach plus loin, mais si quelqu'un sait comment faire démarrer ce truc, qu'il se manifeste, parce que j'avoue que la charbonnerie, ça me dépasse. Tout ce que je peux faire avec ça, c'est improviser une chicha.

J'avais rattrapé les autres dans la locomotive. Zach tenait une pelle en fer qu'il avait sortie de sous un tas de charbon au pied d'une cheminée éteinte. C'était ce qui devait alimenter le train, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vieux train à vapeur.

\- Hugo-le-cerveau a une idée ? Parce que c'est le moment de briller, mon pote, l'encouragea Zach. Au sens propre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai lu des tas de choses sur le Poudlard Express dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, répondit-il en haussant ses épaules maladroitement. Mais ils décrivent jamais comment le faire démarrer.

\- Dommage, on trouve donc pas toutes les réponses dans les livres.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si je trouve un manuel ou un truc de ce type, dit Plumeau exactement en même temps.

Zach et elle se regardèrent un moment, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Incorrigible, se lancèrent-ils en chœur avant de pouffer à nouveau.

Plumeau quitta la salle des machines.

\- Il faudrait déjà allumer ce machin, supposa Johan Brown.

\- Facile à dire, répliquai-je. Avec nos sorts de première année, on est au top. _Wingardium Leviosa._

Une poignée de charbon s'éleva dans les airs puis retomba à sa place avec un bruit sourd.

\- Fantastique, me félicita Zach. Je sens qu'on touche au but.

\- _Hapichiyy_, murmura Poncho.

Le disque doré qui pendait à son cou diffusa une lueur chaude, et une langue de feu vint balayer les résidus au fond de la cheminée. Les morceaux de charbon se mirent à crépiter et se fendre, puis s'embrasèrent.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Zach.

Il remua le feu déjà haut pour l'attiser. Celui-ci était le feu le plus agité que j'aie jamais vu. Il s'animait et léchait les parois de fer comme doué de vie propre. Une flamme s'échappa, s'enroula avec vivacité autour du manche de la pelle et vint fouetter les doigts de Zach. Il poussa un petit cri et lâcha l'outil qui vint tinter contre le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'...

Il se figea en voyant la même chose que moi. Le feu, plus que prendre une vie propre, se repliait sur lui-même comme aspiré dans une autre dimension. Il explosait alors en une gerbe de braises brûlantes puis se recroquevillait à nouveau. Les explosions étaient de plus en plus grosses. Je me reculai en même temps que les autres.

\- Poncho, c'était quoi ce sort ?

\- Pas moi, se défendit-elle. Mon sort est un sort normal pour allumer feu.

Une langue de feu plus imposante que les autres jaillit de l'âtre et resta en suspension, s'enroulant sur elle-même. Puis une deuxième.

\- C'est normal ça ou faut qu'on s'inquiète ? fit Zach.

_Pas normal_, je pensai.

Dans le maelström brûlant qui crépitait toujours, un grondement grave et puissant entremêlé d'un sifflement aigu violent nous fit dresser les poils.

La voix de Plumeau surgit de derrière nous quelques secondes avant qu'elle apparaisse.

\- Il faut sortir ! Vite !

Elle attrapa la manche du premier venu et se rua vers les wagons dans le couloir que nous avions emprunté pour venir. Personne ne discuta. Dans notre brève course dans le couloir, tout le monde eut le temps d'apercevoir ce qui nous attendait si nous restions plus longtemps. Les compartiments au loin s'enroulaient sur eux mêmes. Notre wagon commençait à onduler. La porte ouverte par Zach en vue, Plumeau s'engouffra dehors avec nous à sa suite.

Une fois une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de sécurité entre nous et le Poudlard Express, je m'autorisai un regard en arrière. Vu de l'extérieur, le train était aussi immobile et désert qu'à notre arrivée. Aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la locomotive. C'était comme si nous n'étions jamais entrés. La porte du wagon restait ouverte et laissait entrevoir un bout de couloir, lui aussi complètement inerte.

\- J'ai eu une grosse hallucination ou vous avez vu comme moi ? demanda Zach.

Nos têtes le renseignaient assez bien sur notre réponse.

\- Haaa... Imagine à mon enterrement : épitaphe « Mangé par un train », gémit-il. Qui est l'abruti qui râlait parce que le Poudlard Express avait pas de protection magique ?

Il s'assit lourdement sur le pavage en pierre du quai et s'étala en arrière. Je l'imitai et les autres s'assirent aussi.

\- Bon, on rentre ? conclut-il. Je vous remonte en balai.

\- J'ai pas d'autre idée, appuya Hugo.

\- Moi, oui, les arrêta Plumeau.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ma voisine. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une bourse en tissu qui semblait pleine de sable ou de poudre à la façon de la tenir. Elle en tira une petite poignée et ouvrit sa main pour nous montrer une fine poudre noire avec de rares reflets émeraude.

\- Du Feu Argentin ? s'émerveilla Hugo. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ? Je croyais que c'était interdit à la vente !

\- J'en ai trouvé dans le compartiment des profs, pendant que je cherchais un moyen de démarrer le train, répondit-elle. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous être utile. J'allais vous chercher pour vous le dire quand le wagon a commencé à faire des siennes.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Johan Brown. On va pouvoir y aller quand même !

\- Maintenant que je me suis préparé psychologiquement à rentrer... rumina Zach.

\- C'est beaucoup chance, commenta Poncho.

\- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que c'est ? me plaignis-je.

\- Tu vois la poudre de cheminette ? fit Plumeau.

\- Heu, oui, en théorie, hésitai-je.

\- Bah c'est un peu la même chose.

\- Et ça va nous transporter à Poudlard ? C'est galère s'il faut aller trouver une cheminée dans Treehall à cette heure, remarquai-je.

\- Pas besoin de cheminée, corrigea Plumeau. C'est la différence avec la poudre de cheminette classique.

\- Ha bon ? Mais pourquoi on utilise pas ça tout le temps ?

Elle sourit.

\- En principe, les seuls à avoir le droit de s'en servir sont la police magique et les hôpitaux. En dehors de ces cas là, c'est censé être interdit. En réalité, c'est plus ou moins toléré, mais de toute façon au marché noir ça se vend tellement cher que pas grand monde en a les moyens.

\- On va a Poudlard, alors ? lui rendis-je son sourire.

\- Moi je suis toujours partante, fit-elle. Zach ?

Il grogna.

\- La dernière fois que vous m'avez embarqué dans un truc aussi barré, vous deux, j'ai dû passer deux heures en tête-à-tête avec la vielle Gonzalo pour me faire démollusquifier. Cette histoire de train mangeur d'homme, ça m'a complètement déchauffé. Laissez-moi réfléchir deux minutes.

\- Je suis avec vous, dit Hugo.

\- Ok, je viens ! ajouta Zach.

\- Carrément partant, s'exclama Johan Brown.

\- Je viens aussi, termina Poncho.

Chacun de nous six plongea une main dans la poudre pour en tirer une poignée.

\- On va viser la cheminée du Hall d'entrée, proposa Plumeau. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Many, il faudra que tu jettes la poudre à tes pieds de manière énergique en disant « Hall d'entrée, Poulard ». C'est compris ?

\- Bien compris, acquiesçai-je.

\- On se retrouve là-bas, alors.

Elle compta. Je jetai ma poudre et criai en chœur avec les autres.

La bourrasque qui m'emporta fut de courte durée et une surface dure me racla douloureusement le dos jusqu'à-ce qu'une souche ne stoppe ma glissade en heurtant le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Aïeuh.

Je me redressai dans l'obscurité en me massant la tête.

A première vue, je n'étais pas dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Je n'étais même pas dans l'école. J'étais... dans une forêt. Il faisait nuit noire.

Une tranchée roussie surmontée de flammèches émeraude partait de sous mon derrière et traçait un sillon rectiligne sur une vingtaine de mètres devant.

Je tournai la tête de tous côtés sans apercevoir mes camarades.

\- Ah... Super...

Je ne savais dire si c'était la poudre qui était périmée ou bien si la sécurité de l'école était plus performante que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Je penchais pour la deuxième solution. Dans ce cas, ça signifiait que je me trouvais à la limite de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et la partie de l'enceinte qui était une foret... eh ben... C'était l'endroit où j'aurais le moins souhaité me retrouver seule la nuit.

C'était la deuxième fois en quelques mois que je me retrouvais seule dans un lieu inconnu et hostile. Au moins, cette fois-ci, j'avais gardé ma baguette et ma mémoire. Je songeai que Zach allait me réduire à l'état de mucus.

Je me dessinai trois objectifs, dans l'ordre de leur priorité. Sortir de la Forêt interdite vivante. Ensuite, retrouver les autres. Et enfin, éventuellement aller faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue, à savoir sauver une directrice.

x

xxx

x

Je me rendis compte assez rapidement que les couches de pulls que j'avais enfilées en partant de Treehall n'étaient plus adaptées. Nouées autour de ma taille, elles me permirent de me sentir un poil plus à l'aise. Du moins si on pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans ce genre d'environnement. La forêt où j'évoluais était dense et le sous-bois touffu. Je me griffais dans les chardons planqués au milieu des fougères. La cime des arbres était bien trop haute et écrasante, sans pour autant laisser voir grand chose du ciel. Quelques rares étoiles pointaient timidement leur nez. En dehors de leur lumière faiblarde, c'était le noir complet. Pas de lune en vue. Je tentais d'éclairer mon chemin tant bien que mal avec un pauvre _lumos_ qui ne portait pas plus loin que le bout de mes baskets.

J'avais déjà dû parcourir, quoi ? Un kilomètre ? Probablement moins. Mais la forêt restait aussi touffue, aussi sombre, aussi effrayante. Au moindre craquement, je jetais des coups d'œil paniqués autour de moi pour repérer la menace. Pourtant, pas le moindre signe de vie hostile. Enfin, autre que végétal. Un bosquet de buissons épineux m'avait lancé une gerbe d'échardes avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était il y a un moment déjà. Depuis, je voyageais relativement sans encombre.

Pour la énième fois en cinq minutes, je crus entendre un bruissement et je me retournai sur un tas de fougères inoffensives. Ce phénomène, rare il y a dix minutes, était devenu beaucoup trop fréquent. Il devenait évident que j'étais suivie. Mais par qui ? Ou plutôt par quoi ?

\- _Nox_, chuchotai-je en me maudissant d'avoir laissé allumé avec moi un si merveilleux attire-prédateur.

Le noir complet ne m'aidait pas à me sentir plus en sécurité. Je me décidai à me cacher dans un bosquet de fougères. J'attendrais de voir à qui j'avais à faire. A tout les coups, il s'agissait d'un de mes coéquipiers égaré dans la même situation déplaisante. Zach ?

Je sentis un frisson glacé glisser entre mes omoplates en découvrant que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je vis sortir des buissons autour de moi des créatures hideuses. Elles ressemblaient à des vieillards centenaires mais ne dépassaient pas le mètre de haut. Leurs yeux luisaient de reflets rougeâtres. Ils étaient coiffés de bonnets rouges assortis et portaient de lourds gourdins peu engageants.

Ils se groupèrent et grognèrent dans un langage guttural grossier, puis continuèrent leur chemin dans la direction vers laquelle je me dirigeais quelques secondes auparavant. Je remerciai silencieusement ma paranoïa et attendis un bon moment avant de repartir dans une autre direction.

Sans lumière, cette fois !

J'avançais à l'aveuglette et sans aucune notion d'orientation. Je pouvais tout aussi bien m'éloigner de l'école.

Un nouveau bruissement pas si loin me fit bondir dans les fougères les plus proches. J'attendis, mais ne vis pas les affreux revenir. Les minutes passèrent sans bruit. Je n'étais pas d'une grande patience. Je repérai un buisson épineux tout près de la source de bruit et lançai un caillou dessus. Si personne ne sortait, je continuerai mon chemin sans attendre. Le buisson dut se sentir attaqué car il lança une grande gerbe d'échardes dans les fougères voisines.

\- Aïe !

Puis le silence à nouveau. Je me redressai.

\- Zach ?

\- Malany ?

Une silhouette se redressa. Je n'y voyais rien du tout. En nous approchant l'un de l'autre, je reconnus Hugo. Une vague de soulagement me traversa.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais un Chaporouge, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Les trucs ridés, là ? Moi aussi, acquiesçai-je.

\- Attends... c'est toi qui m'as balancé les échardes ?

\- Beeeen...

Il finit par exploser en un rire nerveux.

\- On est mal barrés, hein ?

\- Ouaip, confirmai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais je suis content qu'on soit mal barrés à deux, confia-t-il.

\- Ravie...

En réalité, ce fut surtout lui qui m'aida. Il connaissait le sort pour faire de sa baguette une boussole. Il m'apprit comment faire. C'était assez simple. Enfin à peu près.

\- Tu t'y prends mal, corrigea-t-il. Il faut que ta main soit bien à plat, comme ça, regarde. Et tu dois détacher plus les mots quand tu dis « _pointe au Nord_ », sinon tu vas te retrouver avec une baguette qui te pointe n'importe où selon ce qu'elle veut bien comprendre de ton charabia.

\- Tes encouragements me font chaud au cœur, marmonnai-je.

Poudlard se trouvait à l'ouest d'ici. Depuis que j'avais atterri, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi près de sortir de cet enfer.

Du moins c'était jusqu'à ce que nous croisions les licornes.

Rien que ça.

En marchant à l'aveuglette, nous nous étions avancés au milieu d'un troupeau de licornes. Hugo s'en était rendu compte en frôlant l'une d'entre elles. Il avait posé une poigne serrée autour de mon avant bras pour stopper mon pas. Je m'immobilisai et les vis. Elles m'étaient apparues, une par une, dormant entre les broussailles et les arbres, leur robe argentée iridescente ne laissant que deviner leur silhouette. Nous étions complètement encerclés.

\- On est en plein dans leur coin, murmura Hugo. Le troupeau se retrouve toujours au même endroit pour dormir. C'est pour dissuader les prédateurs de les attaquer. Trop nombreux.

\- Comment on fait pour sortir ? chuchotai-je avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- On continue à avancer, poursuivit-t-il. Tout doucement. Tant qu'elles dorment, c'est sans danger.

Nous avançâmes à pas de souris. Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient déjà à changer le gris et le sombre en un dégradé légèrement plus coloré. Lorsque je compris ça, je perdis pied. Il devait être deux heures du matin au maximum !

Puis la logique trouva son chemin dans mon esprit embrouillé et je me rappelai le décalage horaire. En Angleterre il devait être pas loin de six heures du matin. On n'y voyait quand même pas encore très clair et je souhaitais de tout mon cœur être loin de ces bestioles et de cette forêt au lever du soleil.

Une paire de globes scintillants dans le noir me fit presque sursauter. Une des licornes se tenait à deux mètres de nous, et nous fixait d'un regard fantomatique. Elle renâcla et sa voisine leva le nez à son tour. Je me figeai avant même que Hugo ne m'agrippe le poignet.

Les deux spectres s'éloignèrent vers le reste du groupe, qui commença à s'éveiller à son tour. Nous étions encore bien encerclés. Quelques unes s'ébrouèrent et firent quelques pas entre les arbres, leur robe scintillant entre les ombres sous l'effet de l'aurore.

\- Surtout, murmura Hugo d'une voix à peine perceptible. Ne fais pas. Le moindre. Geste brusque. Il y a. Des poulains. Les licornes mères sont prêtes à tout. Pour défendre leur progéniture.

_Bien. Ne pas bouger. Pour ne pas finir embroché au front d'un poney. _

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On attend qu'ils s'en aillent. Pas le choix.

Une licorne mâle s'était placé à quelques mètres de nous et nous fixait avec un regard mauvais en raclant le sol de son sabot. L'anxiété me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit que nous n'aillions pas faire un geste et il s'éloigna. Vexé ?

Je tentais de faire refluer la boule qui me serrait la poitrine en songeant que je vivais une scène unique, que je n'aurais certainement jamais l'occasion de revoir. Tout le troupeau était éveillé, à présent. Les poulains au pelage doré tétaient leur mère avec la force et les gestes aussi brusques que désordonnés du nourrisson. Certains gambadaient maladroitement autour des adultes. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha beaucoup trop près de nous et commença à nous brailler dessus, les pattes écartées pour garder son équilibre. Son cri tenait plus du couinement que du hennissement. Il était à un mètre de nous, n'osant approcher plus.

\- Ne le touche. Surtout. Pas.

Le message avait été prononcé dans un souffle, mais c'était parfaitement clair. D'autant plus clair que la mère s'approchait derrière en nous jetant un regard hostile.

_Dégage_, pensai-je.

Le poulain finit par se lasser et s'éloigna en titubant. Il lâcha un éternuement en trébuchant derrière sa mère qui le raccompagna plus loin dans le troupeau. Je soufflai de soulagement.

Ce fut de courte durée.

Soudainement, au lieu de se disperser progressivement, le troupeau éclata au galop dans tous les sens, dans le fouillis le plus total. Mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se poser nulle part. Tout partait et fuyait de tous les côtés.

Hugo restait aussi paralysé que moi au milieu de toute cette agitation. Le moindre faux pas pouvait nous envoyer nous empaler sur une corne effrayée.

Effrayé par quoi ?

Plus aucun crin en vue.

Seulement le silence, et le chant des oiseaux à l'aube.

L'aurore adoucissait les contrastes. Le visage de Hugo, dans la semi-pénombre, ne pouvait plus cacher la peur qui le saisissait. Le mien devait bien s'y assortir. L'indécision nous pétrifiait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait fait fuir les licornes ? Quel genre de créature affreuse allait surgir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Grimper sur les arbres ? Partir en courant ? Se cacher ? Ne pas bouger ? L'inconnu rendait la réponse impossible à saisir.

Au sein du gazouillement rassurant des oiseaux s'immisça ce qui ressemblait à ce son si simple et pourtant si sinistre signalant le jeu de la kératine s'articulant sur les pattes d'un insecte. Le sifflement s'intensifia et je compris de quelle créature affreuse il s'agissait bien avant que les acromantules n'arrivent. C'est ce qui nous sauva.

Mon cerveau se dégela d'un bloc et la joute d'adrénaline répondit à ma question muette.

_Courir ! _

Je saisis la manche de Hugo, toujours tétanisé, et l'entraînai derrière moi en prenant mes jambes à mon cou. J'avais perdu la direction à suivre, et aucune idée de celle dans laquelle je filais. Mais ça n'a aucune importance quand des araignées géantes sont dans le coin. Je le fis courir jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à-ce que je fus certaine qu'aucun arachnide titanesque n'allait plus surgir de nulle part. Les bestioles avaient dû poursuivre les licornes. C'était une chance inespérée pour nous deux.

Je m'écroulai contre un tronc et refis mes réserves d'oxygène bruyamment. Hugo m'imita.

\- A choisir, haleta-t-il. Je préfère... les... licornes...

Nous prîmes le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Les couleurs se dessinaient à mesure que le jour se levait lentement.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, remarqua Hugo.

\- Désolée, c'est pas dans le programme, lui rappelai-je.

Il jeta à nouveau son sort d'orientation et sa baguette se mit à tourner dans sa paume, s'arrêtant sur le nord. Je l'aidai à se relever et nous poursuivîmes en direction de l'école.

Marcher dans cette densité de buissons rendait la progression lente et laborieuse. Des épines nous accrochaient de partout et le moindre pas nécessitait de repousser trois ou quatre branches du milieu du chemin. Enfin, par chemin, j'entendais notre direction. Aucune trace de sentier en vue.

Au détour de quelques troncs d'arbres larges comme trois sumos en accolade, nous découvrîmes quelque chose de complètement déplacé au milieu d'une foret magique maléfique grouillant de créatures fantastiques.

Une voiture.

Une très vieille voiture.

Une épave, en fait.

La peinture s'écaillait et laissait entrevoir une carrosserie en partie rouillée, mais elle avait dû être d'un joli bleu à l'origine. Pas exactement le même bleu qu'ils avaient utilisé dans les films, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était la Ford Anglia de Mr. Weasley.

Hugo parut la reconnaître aussi. Il posa sa main sur le capot et en chassa quelques feuilles mortes.

\- C'est... Je crois que c'est la vieille voiture de papi, s'étonna-t-il.

\- On dirait, confirmai-je.

Il me jeta un regard de biais en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? y répondis-je.

\- Je déteste cette sensation, grogna-t-il.

\- Quelle sensation ?

\- Quand des inconnus en savent plus que moi sur ma famille, grimaça-t-il.

Notre rencontre autour d'un chaudron à récurer en début d'année remonta à la surface de mes souvenirs. Il ne tenait de toute évidence pas J. K. Rowling dans son cœur.

\- T'as vraiment... jamais lu _Harry Pot_... enfin _La Biographie Romancée _?

Il retroussa son nez long constellé de taches de rousseur.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais lu cette poubelle ?

\- Pour en savoir plus sur ta famille que des inconnus ? proposai-je avec un sourire ironique.

Mauvaise réponse.

Ses oreilles devinrent cramoisies et son visage se chargea de colère.

C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ça. Même si je le connaissais assez peu, Hugo paraissait être un garçon calme. Ses boucles brunes adoucissaient un visage ovale sans rien d'anguleux. Son regard était souvent dirigé vers le bas dans un de ses énormes bouquins antiques qu'il trimballait d'un bout à l'autre de l'école. S'il jetait un regard à quelqu'un, c'était souvent en biais et par dessous. S'il souriait, c'était en coin et timidement.

Pas de remous, pas de vague. Pas l'océan, pas une cascade. Juste un petit étang au calme.

Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, l'étang bouillonnait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien Albus a souffert des stupidités écrites là-dedans ?

Je me rendis compte trop tard que je n'aurais pas dû le lancer sur ce terrain-là. Je secouai la tête en signe que non.

\- Ouais, continua-t-il. Ça lui a pourri son enfance. Il lui a fallu toutes ses années de primaire pour convaincre tout le monde qu'il était pas un Serpentard en devenir. Et au moment où il va rentrer à Poudlard, où il a enfin convaincu ses _proches_, juste ses _proches_, de ce qu'il est pas, voilà qu'on lui sort toute cette bouse d'_Enfant Maudit_ pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. C'est de la violence gratuite. Je vais pas m'abaisser à lire ce qui a failli tuer mon cousin. Ces livres auraient jamais dû exister. Ni ces films, ni ces pièces de théâtres, ni rien d'autre.

Je n'avais strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais le ton me faisait sentir aussi coupable que si c'était moi qui l'avais écrit.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils se contenteront de sucer la moelle de Norbert Dragonneau pour l'éternité et que le monde finira par nous oublier.

Je n'osais pas dire un mot.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit une portière de la voiture et s'installa au volant. Je montai du côté passager.

\- Tu sais conduire ? demandai-je.

\- Et toi, tu sais conduire ? répondit-il avec un regard d'interrogation sincère.

\- Toi non plus, donc, conclus-je. Tu connaîtrais pas par hasard la formule magique pour la faire démarrer ?

Il fit non de la tête, toujours contrarié. Son regard tomba sur les clefs encore sur le contact. Après avoir vérifié mon approbation, il les tourna et la voiture toussa. Puis cala.

Il tenta une deuxième fois, sans plus de succès. A la troisième tentative ratée, un coup de klaxon sortit de nulle part et je frôlai la crise cardiaque. Hugo leva les mains pour signifier qu'il ne touchait à rien. Ce n'était pas un coup de klaxon amical ou blagueur mais plus le style de coup de klaxon prolongé indigné qu'on entend dans les embouteillages, agrémenté de quelques insultes fournies. Deux autres coups de klaxon désapprobateurs suivirent, puis la clef tourna seule dans le contact. Le moteur démarra. Quelques grondement d'accélérateur dans le vide, puis l'autoradio s'alluma lui aussi, crachant un son de death métal furieux.

\- Elle a pas l'air ravie, grimaça Hugo.

\- C'est la première fois que je me fais engueuler à travers un autoradio, remarquai-je.

Il déposa lentement les mains sur le volant mais une nouvelle série de coups de klaxon le firent reculer. Avant que lui ou moi n'ayons pu réfléchir à comment la faire avancer, elle se mit en branle toute seule et accéléra bruyamment à travers les broussailles. Elle atteignit très vite une vitesse à laquelle il serait fortement déconseillé de rouler dans une forêt. A la troisième fois où je crus qu'on allait s'écraser, je décidai d'épargner mon petit cœur et fermai les yeux. Nous nous faisions balader dans l'habitacle au rythme des cahots, accompagné de l'autoradio qui vomissait toujours la même musique. Par-dessus ce vacarme, on n'entendait quasiment plus Hugo et moi hurler à pleins poumons.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps dura cette chevauchée de l'extrême, mais nous finîmes par émerger de la lisière des arbres. La voiture fit un dérapage et s'arrêta dans l'herbe. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et découvris le château de Poudlard juste en face. Le lac s'étendait un peu plus loin et on pouvait voir la cabane de Hagrid... enfin du concierge.

Les portières s'ouvrirent et je me jetai au sol.

\- Je me sens vraiment pas bien, gémit Hugo après avoir atterri dans les pâquerettes.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur mais parvint à se retenir. Je me relevai et remarquai que la musique s'était tue. Les portières s'étaient refermées. Hugo se remit sur pieds en titubant et me rejoignit. Il murmura un « merci » quasiment inaudible et effleura la carrosserie du bout des doigts. La voiture recula brutalement en klaxonnant puis s'immobilisa.

Hugo lui fit un signe hésitant de la main. La voiture se mit à avancer puis reculer pendant que l'autoradio hurlait « _...an I... will always loooove youuuuuuuuuouououuuu... _» et que les portières s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans le chaos le plus total. La parade dura quelques secondes puis la voiture fonça à nouveau dans la forêt, nous laissant tous les deux seuls et perplexes dans le parc du château.

\- Cette voiture a aussi sauvé la vie de mon père, il y a longtemps, me dit-il.

Je me retins de lui dire que je savais. _Tact, Many, tact._

\- Désolée de casser ton moment émotion, mais on est censés trouver Chourave avant Luke, rappelai-je. On ferait mieux de pas traîner.

Il acquiesça et me suivit en direction de l'entrée de l'école. L'horizon explosait sous les mille nuances orangées de l'aube. Les quelques nuages qui surplombaient les tours du château renvoyaient cette lumière en la parant de subtils ombres et dégradés magnifiques. Seule atypie au tableau, la scène était déserte. Nous avançâmes donc seuls jusqu'à la grande porte du château.

Elle était ouverte.

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. Je fonçais tête baissée mais commençais à prendre conscience que l'éventualité d'un affrontement avec Luke risquait de tourner mal. Surtout s'il avait plus de vingt ans comme Hugo l'avait décrit.

Je pénétrai dans le château avec Hugo sur mes talons. Après la luminosité féerique du dehors, l'intérieur de l'école était si sombre que mes yeux mirent un bon moment à y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Quand ma vue me revint, je retrouvai ce décor que j'aimais tant, avec ses murs de pierres massives, ses colonnes, ses escaliers, ses portes de bois. Nos pas résonnaient. Il faisait froid. Je m'arrêtai et réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit par où commencer mes recherches. Peut-être par le bureau de la directrice ? Je tendis une oreille pour essayer de capter le moindre bruit qui pouvait me signaler la présence d'êtres vivants dans ce château. Un bruit de froissement me fit tourner la tête vers Hugo, qui galérait à déplier un espèce de plan complexe de taille conséquente. Au détail près que ce plan-ci était vierge.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tout rond quand je compris ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Je mis toute mon énergie à réprimer des bonds d'excitation. Une encre noire se répandit sur les feuillets de la carte du Maraudeur, dévoilant les méandres les plus intimes de Poudlard.

\- Elle est à toi ?

\- Non, répondit-il, je suis allé au dortoir du Chat la piquer à James pendant que vous étiez en train de réveiller vos potes. Il va m'étriper quand il découvrira qu'elle est plus là.

Il parcourut les pans de carte.

\- Dis-moi si tu vois apparaître le nom de Chourave, me dit-il.

Mais ce fut lui qui le trouva.

\- Elle est dans la tour d'astronomie, fit-il. Merde. Luke est avec elle.

\- Ah non, me dis pas qu'on nous refait le coup du balcon de la tour d'astronomie, rageai-je.

Le nom près de celui de Chourave était inconnu, mais il ne pouvait s'agir que de Luke. Nous fonçâmes en direction des escaliers que nous gravîmes en courant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que nous courions vers notre mort. Comment espérer l'emporter avec nos sorts de première année ?

\- Hugo, m'enquis-je entre deux respirations amples, est-ce que tu sais lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion ?

\- Hein ? souffla-t-il. Oui, oui, je sais faire. Le sortilège du saucisson aussi, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais lancer pour un duel. Et toi ?

\- Rien, avouai-je. A part en tentant de l'éblouir à mort avec un _lumos_, je risque pas d'être très utile. Mais je peux te couvrir s'il te lance un sort.

\- Merveilleux...

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu quand l'escalier que nous voulions prendre se trouva être allé se balader ailleurs. Nous fîmes un long détour qui eut le mérite de nous permettre de retrouver notre souffle dans les couloirs.

Nous stoppâmes notre course devant l'entrée de la salle d'astronomie. J'entrai prudemment en premier. Pas un bruit ne nous parvenait. La salle était déserte. Les tables et les chaises étaient à l'abandon. Plus loin, une alcôve menait à la dernière volée de marches pour atteindre le sommet de la tour et le balcon. Une masse étendue devant nous en barrait l'accès.

Avec horreur, je reconnus le visage de Chourave. Il était gris.

\- Professeur ! criai-je en chœur avec Hugo.

Nous nous jetâmes à ses côtés et je la secouai avec toutes mes forces.

\- Professeur ! Est-ce que ça va ? Il vous a rien fait ?

Je frappai sa joue et un œil vide s'entrouvrit.

\- Arrête, me souffla Hugo. C'est fini.

\- Réveillez-vous ! ordonnai-je.

\- Arrête ! C'est trop tard ! me poussa Hugo.

\- Non, non, non, gémis-je en sentant que ma tentative de refouler mes larmes était vaine.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et resta assis à me regarder pleurer sans un mot. La seule chose qui traversait mon esprit en cet instant était de la culpabilité. Pourquoi est-ce que nous avions été aussi lents ? Qu'est-ce que nous avions mal fait ? A quel moment nous avions pris la mauvaise décision ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fallu insister auprès de Swan pour avoir de l'aide ? Insister pour parler aux aurors ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cru un seul instant que résoudre cette histoire à six élèves de première année mènerait à une conclusion heureuse ? Je m'étais pris pour une héroïne et avais fermé les yeux à la logique. _Harry Potter est une fiction_, me répétai-je. Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Bien sûr que nous aurions dû insister pour parler aux aurors. Bien sûr que nous aurions dû insister auprès des profs. Bien sûr que nous n'aurions jamais pu arrêter Luke à nous six.

Je me jurai de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais garder sur mes seules épaules un enjeu aussi grand. Jamais.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans Biographie Romancée, crétine_ ?

Un bruit nous parvint en provenance du haut des escaliers.

\- Il est encore en haut, souleva Hugo d'une voix rauque.

Je reniflai et échangeai un regard avec lui.

\- T'as un téléphone ? demandai-je en chuchotant.

\- Non mais j'ai une broche Katz.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est une broche qui permet de communiquer à distance par effet Katz, dit-il. Un peu comme un téléphone, ajouta-il en voyant que je fronçais les sourcils. Enfin, sauf que non, parce que ça marche avec un sortilège et puis ça existe depuis des siècles... Quoi ?

Je ravalai mes larmes et décidai de tenir mes bonnes résolutions.

\- Appelle les aurors, ou quelqu'un, pour prévenir de ce qui vient de se passer. Dis-leur aussi que je vais aller l'affronter le temps qu'ils arrivent.

\- Les aurors... on peut pas se fier à eux. C'est juste une bande de...

\- On a pas le choix, on a besoin de renforts, insistai-je. Regarde ce qu'on a fait en voulant tout régler seuls !

\- Ils vont nous prendre pour des débiles en train de se payer leur tête... C'est de la folie furieuse, commenta-t-il. Mais ok, je les contacte. Et je t'accompagne. Tu vas pas aller affronter Luke toute seule. Tu sais même pas lancer un sort du bouclier correct !

Il prononça une incantation et une voix masculine s'échappa de son col.

\- Bureau des aurors...

\- Hugo Weasley, message pour les aurors, Le professeur Chourave de Poudlard vient d'être assassinée. Le tueur est toujours là. Nous sommes dans la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard.

\- C'est un canular ?

Hugo fit une grimace.

\- Non !

\- Êtes-vous seul ?

Il me regarda avec une demi-grimace demi-sourire en coin.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, avec qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une camarade de première année, répondit-il.

\- Une... Quoi ? Bon, ça suffit ces bêtises ! C'est une ligne réservée aux urgences ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

\- Non ! C'est sérieux ! On était sûrs que personne nous croirait, de toute façon ! Vous êtes des fainéants et des vendus ! Vous allez laisser filer un assassin dangereux !

\- Oui, oui, bon, admettons, dit la voix de l'auror avec un soupir qui laissait entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas plus mais souhaitait abréger la conversation. Vous êtes cachés ?

\- On va aller tenter d'arrêter l'assassin avant qu'il s'échappe, fit Hugo.

\- Mais bien sûr, maugréa la voix. Bon, les gnomes, vous restez où vous êtes, je...

\- Dépêchez-vous, sinon vous allez arriver alors qu'on a déjà fini le travail, criai-je dans la broche.

\- Ne...

Hugo coupa la communication avec une incantation courte. Pas de soutien des aurors, donc. Je m'y attendais plus ou moins, mais j'espérais encore un peu d'aide. Dépitée, je me relevai et lui tendis la main. Il la prit et m'accompagna dans les escaliers montant vers le danger.

Au sommet des escaliers, nous émergeâmes baguette tendue sur la plate-forme donnant sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Une silhouette était accoudée sur la rambarde de pierre et contemplait le paysage. Elle nous tournait le dos. De la fumée s'échappait de devant elle. C'était la silhouette d'un homme, habillé d'un jean et une veste, un bonnet péruvien avec des oreilles à pompons sur des mèches rousses.

Luke.

Nous nous approchâmes silencieusement et je criai «_ Repulso _» au moment où Hugo s'écriait «_ Stupéfix _! ». Mon sort l'atteignit de plein fouet et le recul fit rater celui de Hugo. Les épaules de Luke furent projetées par-dessus le balcon mais son bras se raccrocha à une colonne du mur, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna vers nous.

\- Hé !

\- _Stupefix _! réitéra Hugo.

\- _Protego _! _Expelliarmus _! _Expelliarmus _!

Nos deux baguettes volèrent dans la main de Luke. Il les lança dans le vide par-dessus le balcon et tendit la sienne vers nous.

\- On se calme, les jeunes !

Je me jetai sur lui en hurlant de rage, et me pris un sort de répulsion de plein fouet, m'envoyant m'écraser au sol un peu plus loin. Ma deuxième charge fut arrêtée aussi facilement et il jeta un sort qui nous ligota l'un à l'autre.

\- Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, m'intima Hugo.

\- Exactement, ajouta Luke. Écoute-le.

Des larmes de rage et d'injustice traçaient de nouveaux sillons par-dessus celles de tout à l'heure sur mes joues.

\- Luke, espèce de...

Il fit un geste de sa baguette et mes paroles s'assourdirent pour disparaître.

Aucun doute qu'il s'agisse de Luke. Il était adulte, certes, mais je reconnaissais son visage. C'était la même personne qui se trouvait devant moi, avec quelques années de plus. Quant à savoir comment il s'y était pris pour se rajeunir si longtemps... Se rajeunir ? C'était possible, ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hugo.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, puis eut un sourire de compréhension.

\- Pourquoi j'ai tué votre directrice ? finit Luke avec un air ravi.

Hugo hocha la tête.

\- On m'a payé, répondit Luke. Bien payé. C'est mon boulot.

\- Qui ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Mon employeur préfère rester anonyme.

\- Pourquoi tuer Chourave ? continua Hugo.

Je l'encourageai mentalement à poursuivre les questions. Murée dans le silence, je ne pouvais pas participer.

\- J'ai de la chance que vous soyez arrivés, rit-il, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme en attendant. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions, Weasley. J'ai cinq minutes avant mon portoloin.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Chourave ?

\- On m'a pas donné d'explication, lança-t-il.

Hugo fronça les sourcils. Luke disait vouloir répondre mais se montrait peu motivé jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, asséna Hugo. Même lorsque j'ai eu les preuves de ta culpabilité sous le nez, ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps. Je veux dire, il te suffisait de tuer Chourave chez elle, ou peu importe. C'était réglé en deux minutes. Pourquoi avoir passé un an avec nous à Treehall, et surtout pourquoi avoir prévenu Selina et Malany ? C'est complètement débile.

\- Ah, oui, c'était très pénible, accorda-t-il. Mais mon employeur avait une requête supplémentaire. Je devais tuer Chourave mais il m'a clairement sous-entendu que si une certaine Malany Baker venait à décéder dans la manœuvre, ce serait parfait.

\- Malany ? s'étonna Hugo.

J'étais aussi estomaquée que lui d'entendre mon nom sortir au milieu de cette histoire. Et je ne voyais pas le moindre rapport que je pouvais avoir avec Chourave. Ni qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que quelqu'un puisse souhaiter ma mort.

\- Oui, celle-là, confirma Luke en pointant son doigt sur moi.

De lourdes secondes s'écoulèrent, le temps que mon camarade digère cette information complètement invraisemblable.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours en vie ? le provoqua Hugo.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude. Si je pouvais vivre un peu plus que les prochaines cinq minutes, ça m'arrangeait. S'il avait choisi de m'épargner pour je ne sais quelle sombre raison, j'aimais autant qu'il ne change pas d'avis.

\- C'est simple, répondit-il. Parce que je travaille pas gratuitement.

Il souffla un nuage de fumée et nous gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse.

\- J'ai rien contre vous, les jeunes. J'ai fait ce pour quoi on m'a engagé, mais qu'on compte pas sur moi pour aller au delà. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi mon employeur m'a sorti toute cette histoire alambiquée mais je l'ai fait. Je vous ai mêlé pendant un an à cette histoire pour que vous alliez vous fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou parce que c'est ce qui m'était demandé. Vous avez survécu malgré ça. Très bien. Félicitations. C'est pas mon style de faire de l'excès de zèle. Je suis très content que vous vous en soyez sortis malgré tout.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir sauvé la vie de Malany ce soir là sous la tempête de neige ? Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien la laisser tomber.

Je me remuai. Comment est-ce que Hugo était au courant pour ce soir-là ? Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Plumeau ?

\- C'est vrai, réfléchit-il. Mais ça me rend triste quand les gens meurent. J'aime pas ça. Surtout les enfants. Et j'avais aucune consigne en ce qui concernait l'autre petite. Je suis pas un monstre, quand même.

Cette conversation me faisait enrager de plus en plus. Je le fixais de mon regard le plus noir à travers les rivières de larmes d'impuissance qui coulaient toujours et la morve qui les accompagnait.

\- Qui es-tu ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Qui t'a payé ? demanda Hugo.

\- Je suis pas grand chose, marmonna-t-il en consultant sa montre. On pourrait dire... Houla, il faut que je sorte le portoloin. C'est l'heure. Le temps passe vite quand on papote. Passez le bonjour à Lyra. Salut !

Il avait sorti un briquet avec un mouchoir, puis il l'agrippa avec sa main nue et disparut.

J'ouvris la bouche pour crier mais toujours aucun son n'en sortait. Hugo jura. Les sorts de Luke, eux, n'avaient pas disparu.

Nous attendîmes.

Longtemps.

Ce fut Plumeau qui nous retrouva. Elle paraissait aussi bouleversée que moi. Johan Brown et Poncho étaient avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Où est Luke ?

Les trois s'affairaient autour de nous en parlant en même temps, Plumeau à moitié en pleurant, Johan Brown tellement catastrophé qu'il répétait deux fois la même phrase à chaque fois, Poncho marmonnant d'un air misérable avec un teint plus blafard que le corps de... Je préférais ne pas y penser. Rien que d'imaginer qu'on allait devoir repasser devant au retour me serrait la poitrine.

Hugo dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de pouvoir les faire taire.

\- Calmez-vous ! C'est trop tard, il s'est enfui ! Reprenez votre calme ! Quelqu'un peut nous libérer s'il-vous-plaît au lieu de gesticuler ?

\- Je connais pas de sort pour... commença Plumeau.

\- _Quispichiy_, murmura Poncho.

Les liens invisibles se désolidarisèrent et nous pûmes enfin nous relever.

\- Il est parti ? demanda Plumeau avec un regard coulant de désespoir.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hugo. C'est trop tard. Il s'est servi d'un portoloin. Impossible de savoir à quel endroit il a été transporté. C'est fini.

Un silence pesant accueillit sa remarque. Je tapotai sa manche pour lui rappeler que mon histoire de mutisme n'était toujours pas réglé. Plumeau, comprenant mon problème, me rendit ma voix. Je la remerciai avec un souffle de soulagement.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment rester muette.

\- Mouais... Ta langue est beaucoup trop autonome pour rester au repos bien longtemps, me fit remarquer Plumeau entre deux reniflements et je souris malgré la situation.

\- Heureusement qu'on vous a entendu, d'en bas, fit Johan Brown. Il est super grand, ce château. Un vrai dédale. Et tout se ressemble. Au moins, à Treehall, on se repère avec les étages. Et puis les escaliers sont obéissants !

\- Nocheira est encore plus grande, lui répondit Poncho. Mais il y a plusieurs pyramides pour les cours et puis même certains profs font cours dans le dehors, dans la jungle.

Je venais de percuter quelque chose.

\- Où est Zach ? Il était pas avec vous ?

\- On croyait qu'il serait avec Hugo et toi, répondit Plumeau.

Je jurai. Une vague de culpabilité me submergea. Il ne voulait pas venir, et maintenant, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Je me sentais responsable.

\- On va retourner sur nos pas et faire le tour du château, proposa Hugo sans se démonter. De toute façon, Malany et moi, on doit retrouver nos baguettes qui ont dû tomber au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Deux fois que je perdais à la fois Zach et ma baguette... Je songeai qu'il me fallait prêter davantage attention à mes affaires.

Repasser devant la silhouette sinistre de la directrice me fit froid dans le dos. Un étau enserrait ma gorge. Tu es la responsable. Responsable.

Je chassai ces pensées envahissantes. Ce qu'avait dit Luke me trottait dans le crâne.

Quelqu'un voulait ma mort ?

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi que Luke avait... Non, aucun sens. Il nous avait baratiné pour passer le temps. Rien de plus.

Pourquoi Chourave ? Aucun sens.

Aucun sens aucun sens aucun sens...

Rien de tout ça n'était réel. J'allais me réveiller...

Maintenant.

… maintenant !

Rien à faire, notre descente dans les escaliers de Poudlard restait bien réelle. La discussion insatiable de Poncho et Johan Brown pour savoir laquelle de leurs deux écoles était la mieux me passait au-dessus de la tête. Plumeau et Hugo restaient aussi silencieux que moi. Hugo était plongé dans une intense réflexion, et me jetait des regards en biais, ainsi qu'à Plumeau qui regardait ses pieds marcher d'un pas lent. Elle semblait complètement absorbée dans ses pensées. Je me demandais lesquelles...

Responsable. Tu es responsable. Un étau douloureux l'enserrait.

Le flot des pensées fut interrompu par la douce chaleur du soleil matinal en sortant sur le pallier du château par la gigantesque porte d'entrée. En descendant les quelques marches menant au parc, je pris le temps d'apprécier comment ces quelques rayons étaient capables de balayer le poids de la culpabilité. Les lueurs de l'aube avaient laissé place à un ciel bleu et à des gazouillements d'oiseaux. Je souris à ce sentiment inattendu de réassurance. Hugo passa une main dans ses boucles et ses traits se détendirent. Plumeau poussa un soupir et me rendit mon sourire. Je ne réalisai que maintenant qu'elle pleurait. En silence, sans éclat. Je la pris dans mes bras en réalisant que la culpabilité qui me rongeait depuis tout à l'heure était la sienne. Elle me rendit l'étreinte et nous continuâmes côte à côte.

\- Je veux que personne ne meure, murmura-t-elle.

\- Plus personne va mourir, la rassurai-je. On va retrouver Zach et rentrer.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous marchâmes un moment en silence dans l'herbe côte à côte, les bras enlacés.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance, ajouta-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'on soit devenues copines.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, répondis-je.

\- Pour moi, c'est différent, tu sais, poursuivit-elle. J'avais beaucoup d'à-priori, et j'étais persuadée que j'allais te détester. Mais en fait, pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire. C'est bizarre.

\- Bah ! Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su que j'étais repoussante au premier abord.

\- N'importe quoi, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Je me félicitai d'avoir remonté le moral de Plumeau, et le mien avec.

Nous trouvâmes nos baguettes dans l'herbe après une bonne demi-heure à contourner le château. Je la ramassai et l'embrassai de soulagement en voyant les teintes vertes des gravures s'éveiller à mon contact. Hugo ramassa la sienne et donna le signal du retour.

Sans avoir à chercher sans cesse dans l'herbe le moindre signe de baguette, nous fûmes de retour en deux fois moins de temps qu'à l'aller.

\- Il y a quelqu'un sur les marches, s'interrompit Johan Brown.

Nous étions arrivés devant le pallier de l'école. La grande porte était ouverte et une masse informe était posée sur les escaliers au-dehors de celle-ci. Un garçon en robe complètement détrempée était allongé sur les marches, les bras et les jambes écartées, sur le dos, tel un lézard sur la pierre, sous un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Je sentis brûler un sentiment de joie en reconnaissant Zach. Je montai pour me mettre au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu fais bronzette pendant que tes amis font tout le boulot ? lançai-je.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les plissa dans ma direction. Un doigt accusateur monta vers mon nez. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de formuler sa pensée. Puis sa main retomba.

\- Est-ce que... quelqu'un voudra bien m'apprendre à nager ? grogna-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas le rapport.

\- Où est-ce que tu as atterri tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Hugo.

Oh. Merde. Le lac.

\- J'aurais pas dit non à quelques tentacules, cette fois-ci, grommela-t-il. Enfin, pas vraiment les tentacules, hein, plus des branchies, ou un truc du même style. Les tentacules, c'est pénible. C'est gluant et ça se ventouse partout. La prochaine fois qu'on part en classe verte tous les deux, Many, j'espère que tu prévoiras de me métamorphoser avant de partir... un requin marteau, c'est classe, ça, un requin marteau, marmonna-t-il.

Plumeau avait aussi compris et s'était assise près de lui.

\- Oh, non... Tu te sens bien ?

\- Comme un charme. Par contre, si Many essaie de me noyer une troisième fois, je risque de vouloir changer d'amis. Pas que je vous aime pas, attention, juste que je tiens à ma santé.

\- Comment tu as réussi à sortir du lac ? demanda Hugo.

\- Quel lac ? fit Poncho.

\- Tu sais, le sort pour ressortir de la piscine souterraine, là, Ascendio, expliqua Zach. J'attendais de couler un peu, puis je le lançais pour ressortir, puis je coulais, puis je lançais le sort, et tout ça jusqu'à atteindre le bord. Interminable. Pour l'ingéniosité et la persévérance, cent points pour Poufsouffle ! conclut-il en brandissant un doigt et en imitant la voix de Swan.

\- Quoi ? Attends, tu as atterri au milieu d'un lac ? s'exclama Johan Brown à la masse.

\- Voilà... Du coup, je vais rester là, un peu, me reposer... sécher... Vous m'en voudrez pas, j'en suis sûr. Je vous soutiendrai mentalement... Allez-y.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? demanda Johan Brown. On est coincés ici.

\- Bah, dans le château ! Ce pourquoi on est venus. Sauvez des directrices, tout ça ?

L'ambiance put plombée d'un coup.

\- On en vient, répondit Hugo.

\- Ah ! Cool ! Comment va Chourave ?

Personne ne semblait décidé à se lancer.

Des voix venant de l'intérieur du château nous sauvèrent du malaise.

\- Trouvés ! Ils sont sur le pallier de la grande porte.

\- Ok, reçu, je te rejoins. Pas bouger. Ashworth, tu m'as bien entend...

Un homme de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans portant un long manteau de patchwork multicolore et un chapeau haut-de-forme en velours fatigué passa le seuil et nous rejoignit sur les marches. Je me demandai comment il ne mourait pas de chaud. Il avait une tête de hibou. Enfin pas vraiment de hibou, mais ses grands yeux écarquillés cernés et son nez en bec lui donnaient cet aspect. Pour couronner le tout, des boucles noires s'échappaient de dessous le chapeau, assorties à des sourcils épais et un début de pilosité faciale mal rasée. Il se tenait un peu voûté et les mains dans les poches.

\- Des fainéants et des vendus, hein ? Qui est le gnome qui a dit ça ?

Je regardai Hugo, qui baissa les yeux.

\- Ah ! Peu importe, rigola-t-il. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Kev ! Haa ! Il est long ce couloir !

Un deuxième homme à l'air essoufflé apparut dans l'encadrement. Celui-là avait à peu près le même âge, en plus beau. Lui ne portait pas de manteau ou chapeau multicolore, mais ses cheveux se chargeaient très bien de l'effet, avec un mélange de rose flashy et de vert pomme, en bazar au sommet de sa tête. Je soupçonnais la complicité d'un quelconque gel magique ou apparenté.

\- Yo Ted ! T'as vu ? J'ai l'œil ! Première mission sur le terrain et je fais déjà des prouesses ! T'as pas dû en faire autant à ta première, non ?

\- Tout juste, petit génie, sourit-il. Tout va bien, les enfants ?

\- Au top, grogna Zach.

\- Parfait, poursuivit-il sans prêter attention au ton ironique. Je suis Ted Lupin, et lui Kevin Ashworth, le Bureau des aurors nous envoie suite à une conversation douteuse par Katz avec l'un d'entre vous... Tiens ! Salut Hugo !

Ce dernier eut un demi-sourire et un petit signe de main.

\- Salut, Teddy...

\- Comment ça va ? C'est complètement dingue de te croiser ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment va la famille ?

\- Heuuu... Je...

Ted Lupin ? Le Ted Lupin de Tonks et Lupin ? Vraiment ? Mais il devait pas avoir les cheveux bleus ? Non, non, non, il ne devait rien du tout. Et à personne. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des aurors ? demanda Johan Brown. Waouh ! Trop cool !

Ted Lupin s'empourpra un poil puis toussota en bombant le torse.

\- Bon, restons focalisés sur ce qui nous amèn...

\- Ah ! Elle arrive, l'interrompit son comparse. Hé, Griff ! On est là !

Il agita son bras, tourné vers l'intérieur de l'école. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se fraya un chemin entre eux pour se camper face à nous. Le premier détail qui frappait chez elle était sa taille. Elle dépassait les deux autres qui n'étaient déjà pas des nains. Son visage anguleux était sévère et ses cheveux châtains clair attachés dans un enchevêtrement complexes de petites tresses entremêlées, dont certaines s'échappaient et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour survoler toutes nos têtes puis s'adressa à ses collègues.

\- Alors, les stagiaires ? Vous me faites un état de la situation ?

Les deux compères se comportèrent alors comme deux carpes hors de l'eau, ouvrant la bouche et la fermant comme si les phrases ne venaient pas.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Asworth, pour ta première sortie, qu'est-ce que tu as pu obtenir comme information ?

\- Heu... En fait Ted est arrivé de suite alors...

\- Lupin ? Rapport ? Je serai pas indulgente comme avec Ashworth. Tu es censé être prêt pour l'examen de juin. Je vais pas me répéter...

Celui-ci devint blême et la teinte de ses cheveux vira au kaki. Hugo le sauva.

\- L'assassin s'est enfui, fit-il. Il avait un portoloin. Aucun moyen de savoir où il est parti. Vous arrivez trop tard. Et Chourave est en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Madame... heu... Griff...

\- Gryffyth, l'aida-t-elle. Tangwystl Gryffyth. Je suis l'auror qu'on a envoyé pour régler votre affaire au clair. Pourquoi tu dis que c'est trop tard ?

\- Chourave est morte, Madame, répondit Hugo. On est arrivés trop tard. Et l'assassin est parti sans qu'on puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Zach en se redressant d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu délires !

\- Tiens, t'es plus à l'article de la mort, on dirait, fit Hugo en haussant les sourcils. Et je plaisante pas avec ces trucs là. Tous les autres peuvent confirmer.

\- Il a raison, Zach, confirmai-je. Calme-toi.

\- Non, pas Chourave, pas elle, geignit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Vous pouvez m'y conduire ? demanda Gryffyth.

La vision de Chourave n'était pas moins horrible que les deux premières fois. L'auror sembla nous prendre au sérieux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

\- Ashworth, tu vas raccompagner les enfants au ministère pendant que Lupin et moi allons fouiller la tour.

\- Elle est vide, commenta Hugo.

\- Je dirai qu'elle est vide une fois que j'en aurai fait le tour, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je prends la poudre de cheminette ? demanda Kevin Ashworth.

\- Tu les emmènes au département de la police magique et tu les confies à Georges Glenn. Il se débrouillera avec. Je veux bien dépanner la police magique lorsqu'ils sont débordés mais qu'ils se débrouillent pour prendre le relais. Les aurors sont pas des baby-sitters et cette affaire relève clairement de leurs compétences.

\- Tiens, ajouta Ted Lupin en tendant le sac de poudre à son collègue. Tu vas savoir faire ?

\- T'inquiète, je gère, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Suivez-moi, les gnomes.

Il nous mena jusqu'à un bureau au premier étage. C'était un bureau en bazar qui n'avait probablement plus accueilli personne depuis un moment. Des araignées s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour recouvrir la moindre parcelle de leurs toiles. Il lança une gerbe de flammes dans l'âtre et sortit un sac pour l'ouvrir devant nous.

\- Allez-y. La destination c'est : Ministère de la magie. Pas de blague, hein ! Je suis noté, alors si l'un de vous se perd, je risque gros, donc soyez sympa.

A mon tour, je jetai la poudre en prenant garde de bien prononcer. J'émergeai en toussant. Je me résolus à retenir ma respiration les prochaines fois que j'aurais à employer de la poudre de cheminette. Les paupières époussetées, je levai les yeux et me sentis immédiatement écrasée par l'immensité du lieu.

Le plafond s'élevait bien plus haut qu'une cathédrale et seule de la magie pouvait faire tenir un truc aussi aérien. La coupole défiait le regard d'en trouver la couleur, avec ses teintes iridescentes bleutées parcourues de dorures fines et entrelacées, descendant jusqu'aux murs de bois sculpté. La lumière dansait sur toutes les surfaces et semblait filer à une vitesse folle dans les reliefs sans que l'œil nu puisse la suivre. Au milieu, trônait une fontaine en or titanesque représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. L'eau jaillissait de la baguette tendue du sorcier. Je reconnus avec un sourire d'émerveillement le lieu comme étant l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Il y avait foule. Le soleil devait être levé depuis une heure ou deux. L'heure de pointe. Des marées humaines allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions. Les flammes des autres cheminées vomissaient des sorciers pressés de leurs braises. D'autres apparaissaient de nulle part au milieu, forçant les autres à faire des changements de direction inopinés pour les éviter. Les robes volaient mais à ma grande surprise, le code vestimentaire ressemblait beaucoup à celui que je me faisais des travailleurs de bureau moldus, à la différence que de longs manteaux légers serrés à la taille remplaçaient les vestes de costume habituelles. Et pas l'ombre d'une cravate.

\- Wouahou ! s'exclama Johan Brown. Trop cool, cet endroit ! Le MACUSA est loin d'être aussi stylé !

\- Tu dois voir El Dorado, alors, lui assura Poncho. Bien plus beau !

\- Par ici, les gnomes !

\- Je suis jamais venu au ministère de ma vie, remarqua Zach. Tu te rends compte ? Alors que mon père et mon oncle travaillent ici ! C'est la honte !

\- T'as de la chance... sourit Hugo.

Plumeau ne disait rien et se contentait d'enregistrer tout ce qu'elle voyait avec une tête d'ahurie. Je devais avoir l'air de la même chose.

Il nous fit tous entrer dans un ascenseur avec des grilles dorées et appuya sur un bouton. Des sorciers pressés râlèrent en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour eux. Quelques papiers flottant dans l'air s'engouffrèrent entre nous avant que les grilles se referment. L'ascenseur annonça le « deuxième étage, Département de Justice Magique... » et je me dépêchai de m'extirper de là. Nous suivîmes l'auror stagiaire dans un dédale de couloirs en bois sombre décoré de tapisseries anciennes. La moquette étouffait nos pas comme une vieille bibliothécaire aigrie vous assènerait « Chuuuttt ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent, ici ! ». Un embranchement indiquait _Brigade de Police Magique_ sur un écriteau doré dépoli auquel il manquait une vis. Il y pénétra avec nous sur ses talons et finit par toquer à une porte vitrée recouverte d'une peinture bordeaux écaillée. Un grognement de l'autre côté nous invita à entrer.

Le bureau était en fait un grand espace en rotonde avec, au centre, une table circulaire. Le mur était recouvert d'affiches, d'avis de recherche. Des tableaux blancs étaient accrochés à certains endroits. Des chaises étaient éparpillées. Les différents bureaux étaient séparés de vitres elles aussi recouvertes de peinture douteuse, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu les rendre plus opaques. Un homme trapu et cerné sortit de derrière l'une d'elles pour nous recevoir. A part lui, il n'y avait personne dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grommela-t-il en se grattant une joue mal rasée.

\- Kevin Ashworth, du Bureau des aurors. Griff... Tangwystl Gryffyth m'envoie vous déposer ces jeunes. Il étaient sur la scène de crime.

\- Eh bien conduis-les au Bureau des aurors au lieu de venir m'enquiquiner. Ça me concerne pas.

\- Mais... Elle a insisté en disant que Georges Glenn prendrait la suite...

\- C'est moi, mais maintenant que les aurors sont intervenus sur cette affaire, la Brigade de police magique n'est plus concernée. Emmène-les au Bureau des aurors.

\- C'était une affaire qui relevait de la Brigade à la base, geignit notre guide. Griff a bien voulu s'en occuper parce que la Brigade était occupée sur autre chose, pour dépanner.

\- Peu importe, répondit Glenn. La Brigade est toujours aussi occupée. Regarde autour de toi. Tous mes brigadiers sont sortis, tous appelés à droite ou à gauche pour je ne sais quel délit ou autre. Je suis tout seul ici, et j'ai dix affaires de front à faire avancer en leur absence. Comment tu veux que je fasse baby-sitter en plus de ça ? Je suis sûr que les aurors se tournent les pouces pendant ce temps ! Allez ! File !

\- S'il-vous-plaît-s'il-vous-plaît-s'il-vous-plaît je vais me faire tuer, fit le stagiaire.

\- Non ! Allez, ça suffit maintenant, laissez-moi travailler.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à toquer au Bureau des aurors avec un Kevin Ashworth en panique.

\- Entrez ! nous parvint une voix étouffée par la porte.

Nous suivîmes l'apprenti auror à l'intérieur. Le Bureau des aurors était une réplique identique du Bureau de la police magique, mais ne pouvait pas être plus différent. Là où son double était en pagaille et désert, cette salle était agencée au millimètre près, comme sous l'œil d'un obsessionnel compulsif. Et une dizaine de sorciers travaillaient derrière leurs bureaux, bien visibles à travers les vitres qui, elles, restaient immaculées.

Un sorcier bedonnant portant une moustache grisonnante bien fournie, qui me faisait penser à un petit père Noël qui aurait rasé sa barbe, vint à notre rencontre et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kevin.

\- Ashworth ! Griff t'envoie avec des nouvelles recrues ?

Le jeune stagiaire sembla se détendre.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de tomber sur toi, Bouchau. Ces gnomes ont été témoins d'une scène de crime et Griff voulait que je les dépose aux brigadiers, mais j'en viens et je me suis fait jeter ! Elle va me démembrer sur place quand elle va revenir.

\- Bah ! Oublie ça, rétorqua le moustachu. Ce sera pas la première fois que la police magique nous refile ses enquêtes. Venez, les enfants.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et les chaises vides autour de la table ronde centrale s'envolèrent pour s'aligner devant son bureau. Il s'assit et nous invita à l'imiter. Un des tiroirs s'ouvrit et un service à thé entreprit de tous nous servir. Sa moustache frétilla d'un doute et il tapota la théière en marmonnant une formule. Le thé dans nos tasses se changea en jus de citrouille.

\- De quoi adoucir toutes ces émotions, pas vrai ?

Je repérai Hugo qui tentait manifestement se s'enfoncer dans sa chaise en disparaissant derrière sa tasse. Poncho parut agréablement surprise par le breuvage.

Bouchau fit un signe à Kevin Ashworth et ils s'isolèrent tous les deux pour parler à l'écart.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'allais me retrouver au cœur d'un Bureau d'aurors ! chuchota Johan Brown. C'est trop classe ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Joe et Joey, ils vont halluciner !

J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était gamin de sa part mais en mon for intérieur je mourais juste d'envie de lui crier : Grave ! Ça tue ! Je me retins.

\- Alors, racontez-moi tout, les enfants ? fit Bouchau en revenant. Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école à cette heure-ci ?

\- On devrait être en train de faire de joli rêves, à cette heure-ci, bailla Zach.

Son bâillement était contagieux. Le poids du manque de sommeil se fit sentir. Le décalage horaire nous rattrapait tous. Selon le fuseau de Treehall, il devait être, quoi ? Cinq heures du matin ?

\- On vient de Treehall, ajouta Johan Brown. Je suis américain ! Et Quilla aussi. Enfin, du sud. Vous m'avez compris.

\- Nocheira est en Amérique du Nord, corrigea Poncho.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, fit-il.

\- Mais nous on est anglais, complétai-je. De Poudlard. Mais là on était à Treehall avant d'atterrir à Poudlard cette nuit.

\- Ce matin, glissa Plumeau.

\- J'ai jamais été du matin de toute façon, commenta Zach en bâillant encore.

\- Commencez du début, nous arrêta Bouchau. Votre histoire part dans tous les sens.

Nous attendions implicitement que Hugo prenne la parole. C'était lui qui s'était exprimé jusqu'alors pour expliquer la situation. Mais voyant qu'il restait muet, je pris l'initiative.

\- C'est une longue histoire, en fait... Au début de l'année, à Treehall, un de nos camarades nous a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation. C'était quelqu'un qui parlait d'assassiner Chourave. Mais en réalité, on a fini par comprendre que c'était lui qui voulait la tuer ! On a voulu la prévenir mais elle était partie seule pour Poudlard... Alors on y est allés.

Mon histoire paraissait vide. Tout ce temps perdu à explorer des fausses pistes. Qui n'étaient même pas des pistes. Juste... juste notre imagination nous inventant des indices à suivre. Luke n'avait rien eu à faire à part nous regarder faire et se foutre de nous.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour venir jusque... commença Kevin Ashworth.

Son aîné le coupa d'une main et poursuivit.

\- Et quand vous êtes arrivés, compléta le moustachu, c'était trop tard. C'est juste ?

J'acquiesçai, la boule au ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur cet individu ? Cet assassin ?

\- Il s'appelle Luke. Enfin, non... C'est pas son vrai nom, corrigeai-je.

Lyra disait qu'il se trompait tout le temps en écrivant son nom dans les copies. Comment est-ce que ce fait ne nous avait pas alarmé ?

\- Est-ce que vous savez d'autres choses sur lui ?

\- Pas vraiment, me rendis-je compte. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années et il est roux. Quoiqu'il aurait très bien pu changer d'apparence...

\- Admettons, fit l'auror. D'autres choses ? Des détails ? Tous les détails comptent.

\- Il fume, réfléchis-je. Il a été payé pour tuer Chourave. Mais il a pas voulu dire par qui.

Je repensai à la conversation de Luke avec Hugo. Quelqu'un voulait ma mort. C'était insensé. A chaque fois que j'y repensais, cette info venait tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Pourquoi lui demander de tuer Chourave et ne pas lui demander de me tuer directement ? Je me demandais vraiment si Luke ne nous avait pas totalement baladés sur ce point. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je décidai d'omettre cette info. A part nous décrédibiliser, je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt. Seul Hugo était au courant à part moi, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de son mutisme. Je pris la décision de garder ça pour moi.

Et puis je me souvins de ma résolution.

Ne jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais garder une information cruciale pour moi.

Jamais.

Mais était-elle cruciale ou erronée, cette info ?

\- Et... heu... Celui qui a payé Luke... Cette personne voulait...

Comment tourner ça sérieusement ?

\- Je t'en prie, prends ton temps, m'encouragea l'auror.

\- Luke nous a dit que la personne qui l'avait engagé voulait ma mort... Mais je vois pas bien ce que ça vient faire dans tout ce... m'empressai-je d'ajouter pour anticiper leur réaction.

Plumeau se tourna vers moi comme si elle tombait des nues. Kevin Ashworth s'était figé, sa tasse à la main, et ses yeux ronds le faisaient se rapprocher plus que jamais de son animal totem. Bouchau resta impassible et son sourire resta chaleureux.

\- Intéressant...

\- Quewoiii ? s'exclama Zach. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Many ? Tu débloques ?

Johan Brown et Poncho avaient poussé eux aussi des cris de surprise.

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, intima Bouchau. Le fait qu'il vous ait révélé cette information en vous laissant en vie renseigne beaucoup sur la psychologie de notre assassin. A-t-il utilisé de la magie noire ?

\- Euh... Non, je crois pas. Juste un sort de désarmement et du bouclier. Et de mutisme, me rappelai-je avec une grimace.

\- Cette histoire est très intéressante... Je suis ravi que ce bon vieux Glenn vous ait envoyé jusqu'ici, marmonna-t-il. A-t-il fait mention des mangemorts ?

\- Non, répondis-je. Non plus. Il a pas du tout parlé de cet... employeur. De qui il s'agissait, ou même s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. C'est même possible que ce soit quelqu'un que je connais, réalisai-je avec effroi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, jeune fille, nous allons mettre cette affaire au clair, m'adressa-t-il. On va vous raccompagner à Treehall et nous expliquer avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir finir votre nuit tranquillement. Ashworth, est-ce que tu veux bien aller chercher le chef ? On va avoir besoin de lui pour aller parlementer avec cette douce Cassandra Swan.

J'espérais secrètement que Swan ressente la même culpabilité que moi, pour ne pas nous avoir cru. Un coup d'œil à Zach en train de somnoler à moitié me fit comprendre la remarque de l'auror. Sa tête persistait à chuter alors qu'il essayait de résister de toutes ses forces. On avait tous besoin de dormir.

Le chef accompagnait Kevin Ashworth lorsqu'il revint. Je supposai qu'il avait été mis au courant sur le trajet. J'avais cru un bref instant revoir Harry Potter, mais en le voyant apparaître mon espoir s'envola. Le chef était un homme de grande taille d'une quarantaine d'années, sans l'ombre d'une quelconque bedaine. En revanche une calvitie débutante avait déjà bien attaqué ses tempes, au-dessus desquelles des cheveux roux étaient coiffés en brosse. Une barbe naissante garnissait ses joues comme pour compenser le manque de pilosité de son front.

\- Bonjour, Bouchau, fit-il. Kevin m'a déjà fait un topo de la situa... Hugo ?

Il s'était interrompu lorsque son regard s'était posé sur nous. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il écarta les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas croyable, ça ! Que ta sœur s'embarque dans des histoires pas possible, je m'y suis fait, mais toi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le silence lui répondit. Hugo se contentait de fixer sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Réponds-moi au moins ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

\- Je suis pas sourd, répondit-il avec le regard le plus noir que je lui aie jamais vu.

\- Peu importe, fit le chef en balayant d'une main la question. Continue de m'ignorer si tu veux. C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour nos soucis de famille. On en rediscutera à la maison, crois-moi. Ashworth, tu veux bien rechercher quelle heure il est à Treehall ?

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir Ron Weasley en face de moi. Si la fatigue ne m'avait pas complètement anesthésié le cerveau, j'aurais trépigné de joie.

\- ASHWORTH !

Celui-ci se recroquevilla.

\- Explique-moi la raison pour laquelle tu t'es écrasé comme une bouse de dragon devant ce tocard de Glenn ? C'est la dernière fois que je rends service à ces bons-à-rien de la police magique !

\- Bonjour, Griff, salua Bouchau. Une petite tasse de thé ?

* * *

[Vous pensiez vraiment que cette histoire allait bien se terminer? Dernier chapitre de l'acte 1 le mois prochain, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vais continuer avec une intrigue par année mélangée à la trame de fond, on verra ce que ça donne, hésitez pas à me donner vos retours, positifs ou négatifs]


	17. Chapter 11 - Franck, Jean-Eudes, Jessie

**Chapitre 11 : Franck, Jean-Eudes, Jessie et Mythomanie**

* * *

_« A la Une : Assassinat de la très respectée directrice du Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Pomona Chourave, lors d'un échange culturel avec les Collèges Outre-Atlantique. Les circonstances sont encore... Article de Daria Springer, pour La Gazette du Sorcier. »_

_« Exclusif : Le meurtre de la directrice de Poudlard soulève de nombreuses interrogations à propos de la sécurité de l'école anglaise. En effet, comment ne pas se mettre à la place des parents d'élèves lorsque l'une des protectrices des enfants se révèle être mêlée dans de sombres histoires de règlements de comptes. Nous avons en revanche pu obtenir de source fiable que l'événement s'est produit en dehors de l'enceinte de Treehall. Les parents d'élèves américains peuvent se rassurer leurs enfants sont gardés dans le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique, démontrant une fois encore la puissance de notre pays en comparaison... Nick Flag pour The New Orc Times. »_

_« Faits Divers : La directrice de la prestigieuse école de Magie anglaise Poudlard a trouvé la mort hier matin. L'hypothèse d'un homicide est à l'étude, même si le suicide n'est pas totalement écarté... Romilda Raul pour El Diario Mago. »_

_« Scandale ! Poudlard, école pour Mangemorts ? Hier matin, nous parvenait la nouvelle de l'assassinat de Pomona Chourave, directrice du Collège Poudlard où nous laissons allègrement nos enfants à chaque rentrée. Tragédie, me direz-vous ? Cependant, un esprit aiguisé notera que l'enquête a été donnée non pas, comme nous l'aurions pensé, à la Brigade de Police magique, mais de manière très suspecte, au Bureau des Aurors, qui pourtant ne prend en charge que les cas d'usage de magie noire et traque en ce moment la nouvelle vague de néo-mangemorts. Cette information a été passée sous silence, mais nos sources sont formelles. La directrice trempait-elle dans ces associations de néo-mangemorts qui fleurissent à Londres ? Ce serait une nouvelle désastreuse pour les parents qui... Tyrine Fletcher pour Le Nifleur Déchaîné. »_

_« Faits Divers : Ce sont des centaines de milliers d'abonnés qui sont en deuil. Nous regrettons la disparition prématurée de la célèbre youtubeuse Pomonette, une jardinière retraitée dont les astuces et la main verte avaient enchanté la toile. Il s'agirait d'un bête incident domestique... Norman Hogan pour The Times. »_

x

xxx

x

Si nous avions compté sur Swan pour nous couvrir de louanges pour nos prouesses nocturnes, c'était illusoire. Elle piétina notre moral déjà au plus bas d'un talon puissant. Dès que les aurors furent partis, notre mise à mort débuta et elle ne nous lâcha que lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'elle nous avait bien enfoncé la leçon dans le crâne. Nous fîmes perdre cinquante points chacun à Poufsouffle pour avoir fugué de l'école. Zach réalisa l'exploit de doubler son score en faisant remarquer que nous avions fugué _dans_ Poudlard, et non _hors_ de l'école. Puis Hugo nous acheva en rejetant la responsabilité de l'assassinat de Chourave sur Swan et la faisant culpabiliser de ne pas nous avoir écouté, faisant sauter toutes les alarmes de combo lorsque Swan brailla que nous avions tous doublé nos points perdus. En faisant le rapide calcul je conclus que Poufsouffle finirait très probablement l'année avec des points négatifs pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Quand, finalement, elle nous libéra aux alentours de huit heures du matin, elle dut s'apercevoir de nos bâillements répétés et nous signala qu'il était hors de question qu'on manque un seul cours de la journée et qu'elle veillerait personnellement à vérifier notre présence.

Poncho et Johan Brown avaient échappé au courroux de Swan, mais je me doutais bien que leurs directeurs respectifs leur avaient aussi passé un savon. Nous ne les avons pas revu de la journée.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait déjà commencé quand nous entrâmes en classe. Je ne sus si c'était par timidité, mais Hugo s'installa à part. Des têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers nous mais reprirent vite leur sieste. Le professeur Dube me parut plus soporifique que jamais et je me joignis au reste de mes camarades dans leur somme collectif.

Je supposai que notre virée nocturne était restée relativement secrète car personne ne vint nous assaillir de questions. En revanche, la nouvelle de la mort de Chourave devait être dans la presse du matin, et toutes les conversations ou presque tournaient autour de ça. Dans un demi-sommeil, j'aperçus plusieurs élèves sangloter. Mais la somnolence anesthésiait mes émotions plus puissamment qu'une surdose de rêveuse. Même le cours de Hemingway ne parvint pas à me sortir de ma torpeur. Je me souviens vaguement que Hugo avait suggéré d'organiser des cours de duel magique, et que le prof lui avait assuré qu'il verrait pour mettre ça en place l'année prochaine. Le repas de midi fut ponctué d'une annonce de la directrice Armstrong exprimant ses condoléances à l'école Poudlard et informant qu'une veillée en l'hommage de Chourave aurait lieu ce soir dans les Hautes Branches.

Les cours de l'après midi se diluèrent dans un brouillard semi-conscient. Nous luttâmes de toutes nos forces pour faire honneur à Chourave lors de la veillée mais je finis affalée en sandwich entre Zach et Plumeau. J'accueillis les ténèbres avec gratitude.

x

xxx

x

Après une nuit de sommeil, Plumeau, Zach et moi retrouvâmes une énergie salvatrice. Zach recommença ses blagues usantes et passa tout le cours de balai volant à faire le malin. Je l'imitai avec joie et m'éclatai à réaliser des loopings pendant que le prof, un petit sorcier aux cheveux en fouillis à qui les sorcières de Treehall vouaient un culte nous applaudissait.

\- Trop de style, les Poud'souffle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- Et nous ? boudaient les trois filles de Treehall du village de l'Ourse qui tournoyaient tant bien que mal plus bas.

\- Regarde, Yeong ! Ici !

Comme d'habitude, ses cours de balais volant étaient un énorme bordel où tout le monde voletait dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Le professeur Yeong Yan nous observait distraitement sans perdre une miette de sa drague active du troupeau de sorcières de première année qui trouvaient plus intéressante sa conversation que le vol sur balai.

Et pour ne pas faire insulte à cette joyeuse routine, Hugo nous ignorait royalement en faisant des petits cercles dans les airs au-dessus de nous.

Le prof se décida à mettre fin au cours et Zach poussa un cri de déception. Je me posai avec douceur sur une des Hautes Branches avec tous les autres élèves de la classe. Je posai mon balai dans le creux du Tronc prévu à cet effet. Zach sauta brutalement après une figure de style à mon côté et rangea tristement l'objet de tout son bonheur. Plumeau s'écrasa sans grâce derrière lui en jurant. Je ramassai son balai et le rangeai.

\- Je suis vraiment une catastrophe sur un balai, soupira Plumeau en descendant les escaliers du Tronc.

\- Je peux te donner des cours particuliers, fit Zach en levant un sourcil.

\- Je préfère encore des leçons de Many, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ha ! m'esclaffai-je … Hé ! Attends. Comment ça, je préfère _encore _? m'offusquai-je.

\- Tu noteras le subtil remplacement de « cours » par « leçon », me souffla Zach avec une tête hilare et un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- C'est parce que ce sont des synonymes, crâne de ruminant, lançai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la pique.

\- Non, mais c'est un jeu de mots, tu vois ? Pour ton côté donneuse de leçon, continua-t-il dans sa fierté la plus ingénue.

\- Ouais, ben restes-en aux jeux de balle, ça vaut mieux, fis-je.

\- Heeeey ! Si c'est pas Vivent-les-moldus et compagnie ?! Les stars du moment !

En train de monter les escaliers vers les Hautes Branches apparurent James Potter, Louis Weasley et la ribambelle de lèche-bottes qui nourrissaient leur ego au quotidien en les suivant partout, tels Tic et Tac avec leur réserve de noisettes. Potter s'arrêta pour nous féliciter. Il tendit une paume vers moi pour que je vienne y claquer la mienne. Je me demandais encore s'il valait mieux que je l'ignore ou répondre à son invitation quand Zach vint y claquer sa main avec un air ravi. James Potter eut un haussement de sourcil surpris puis reprit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Pour des Poufsouffle, c'est vraiment courageux de votre part, ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit, reconnut-il. Respect !

\- Merci, mec ! répondit Zach d'un ton ému.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le respect de James Potter ?

\- Comment ça, pour des Poufsouffle ? releva Plumeau.

\- L'avantage à être à Poufsouffle, s'expliqua James Potter avec enthousiasme, c'est que vous pouvez toujours tenter n'importe quoi, tout le monde sera toujours agréablement surpris si quelque chose de bon en ressort.

Une Noisette gloussa de ce si beau cliché.

\- Carrément ! Personne vous en veut pour Chourave, ajouta Louis Weasley. C'est l'intention qui compte.

La bonne humeur qui virevoltait avec nous en cours de balai s'écrasa en plein vol. Une boule de culpabilité revint se loger dans le creux de mon estomac. La teinte déjà blafarde du visage de Plumeau vira au translucide et même le sourire de Zach devint hésitant.

\- Au fait ! Si vous voyez Hugo, dites-lui que je vais le défoncer s'il me rend pas mes affaires, se renfrogna James Potter.

\- Hey ! Vous avancez, devant ?

La voix nous parvenait des élèves bloqués par le groupe de noisettes qui encombrait le passage. Je sentais déjà pousser. Louis Weasley fit un signe de main séducteur à la fille qui râlait et elle devint rouge tomate. Je l'entendis chuchoter à ses amies. La célébrité a bien des avantages, me fis-je la réflexion.

Les escaliers se débouchèrent à mesure qu'ils reprenaient leur montée, et nous notre descente. Même partis, leur remarque restait imprimée dans ma tête et je ruminai le reste du trajet vers le cours de Botanique dans l'Humus.

La salle était creusée dans la terre et des milliers de racines serpentaient du plafond au sol.

\- Répartissez-vous en binômes autour des plants de Goldenseal, demanda le professeur Lettriminel. Les gants de jardinage sont dans les cartons au fond. Vous pouvez laisser vos sacs à l'entrée, vous n'en aurez pas besoin aujourd'hui.

Nous étions en classe avec les Vautours en Botanique. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de choisir les plantes qui avaient l'air le plus en forme.

\- Bon, qui se met avec moi ? lança Zach.

\- Pas moi, souris-je. J'ai tellement de talent pour faire crever la verdure que ce serait la pire idée. Il vaut mieux qu'on se mette ensemble avec Plumeau.

\- Cool ! répondit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait un truc à nous deux.

Zach nous lança un regard de bébé phoque abandonné.

\- Mets-toi avec Hugo, fis-je. Il est super fort en Botanique. Ça fera remonter ta moyenne.

\- Many ! Tu peux pas me faire ça, gémit-il en attrapant mon col. Tu veux que je meure d'ennui ? J'avais pas prévu d'écrire mon testament si vite.

\- Faudrait déjà savoir écrire, me moquai-je.

\- Tu veux pas y aller, toi, avec lui ? Vous avez des tas de trucs à vous dire, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pas particulièrement. Et puis c'est toujours moi qui fais des efforts pour l'intégrer !

C'était pas loin de la vérité. Je lui proposais souvent de venir manger avec nous le midi et le soir, mais il préférait rester avec le groupe de Jess et Lily Potter à Gryffondor, ou s'asseoir tout seul lorsque les Maisons ne pouvaient pas se mélanger. Dans les deux cas, il restait silencieux, ce qui me révoltait quand le groupe de sa cousine se servait de lui comme bouc émissaire de leurs blagues et qu'il se contentait de leur adresser un sourire en coin gêné.

\- Monsieur ! On peut se mettre à trois ? appela Zach.

\- Non, répondit le professeur Lettriminel. J'ai dit binômes. Si vous êtes trois vous n'allez pas pouvoir participer comme il faut.

Plumeau et moi nous assîmes devant un plant avec les gants et le matériel. Zach se dirigea comme à l'abattoir à l'autre bout de la salle pour s'installer à côté de Hugo qui s'était mis tout seul sur un plant. A force de tergiverser, nous avions récupéré le plant le plus rabougri de tous. Ses grandes feuilles vertes tiraient la tronche et les tiges s'affaissaient.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous installés, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire les possibilités d'utilisation du Goldenseal ? Oui, Monsieur Sarratorre ?

\- On l'utilise comme teinture, fit l'élève de Treehall qui avait levé la main.

\- Oui, très bien. La teinture de Goldenseal donne une très jolie couleur miel. Savez-vous quelle est sa particularité ?

\- Heu... Il me semble qu'elle donne une certaine résistance contre les dégradations des doxy.

\- C'est presque ça. En fait, la couleur de la teinture de Goldenseal peut créer des illusions d'optique en fonction de la luminosité. Les doxy, comme d'autres créatures magiques qui se repèrent à la vue, sont perturbées par ces illusions et en général elles préfèrent s'éloigner. Savez-vous comment on la prépare ?

L'élève secoua la tête. Le prof chercha des mains levées et trouva celle de Hugo.

\- On mélange l'intérieur des tiges avec de l'huile de tournesol, répondit-il.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Mais peu importe le type d'huile, corrigea le prof. Et les affaires teintes ne doivent pas être lavées avec un sort ou sinon la couleur part. D'autres utilisations ?

Plumeau leva la main. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Les feuilles de Goldenseal entrent dans la composition du collyre de longue vue, récita-t-elle. Il rend son utilisateur sensible à la détection d'illusions en les faisant miroiter. Mais le collyre donne une coloration légèrement jaune au blanc de l'œil, donc c'est facilement repérable.

\- Excellent, Miss Cayle, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si facilement repérable. Je suis sûr que peu connaissent cet effet secondaire et la plupart d'entre nous n'y verrions que du feu. Pour la fabrication de ce collyre, il faut aussi de la poudre de gingembre, de la poudre d'encre de pieuvre et des larmes de kelpy qui sont très difficile à se procurer... oui ?

Plumeau avait levé à nouveau la main.

\- Je crois que c'est la gélatine de pieuvre qu'on utilise dans ce cas, Monsieur. La poudre d'encre de pieuvre rendrait le collyre opaque.

Le professeur resta surpris quelques secondes, faisant apparaître un air penaud sur le visage de Plumeau, puis il reprit son sourire bienveillant.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison. Vingt points à Poufsouffle pour votre brillante participation au cours, Miss Cayle. Dix points également pour Monsieur Weasley.

\- Super, me parvint un grognement agacé de Grace. Comme ça, ils nous auront plus fait perdre que 370 points.

J'allais répliquer mais le prof me devança.

\- Miss Lady, je vois que vous brûlez également de participer. Connaissez-vous d'autres utilisations du Goldenseal ?

La belle à la chevelure noisette de Poufsouffle devint toute rouge et balbutia dans ses boucles.

\- Alors, restez concentrée. Il existe beaucoup d'autres utilisations. Par exemple, on brûle le Goldenseal dans certains rites de passage de sorciers des tribus natives américaines, comme certains élèves de Treehall le savent déjà probablement. La fumée produit des formes très réalistes lorsque le chaman maîtrise l'art magique avec perfection. L'inhalation est en revanche relativement toxique même si elle est parfois recherchée pour les hallucinations qu'elle peut procurer. Ces hallucinations sont souvent fatales, malheureusement. Et son utilisation la plus célèbre mais peu glorieuse, c'est sa toxicité pour le fœtus si une femme enceinte en consomme, effet dont les néo-mangemorts se sont servis pour leur tentative d'éradication moldue de l'an dernier, heureusement tuée dans l'œuf par les aurors.

Je regardai dans la direction de Zach. Il paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

\- Votre objectif du jour sera de prélever certaines tiges pour la fabrication de teinture. Mais attention, les plants sont fragiles et je les veux toujours en bonne santé à la fin du cours. Ne me coupez pas tout ! Juste une ou deux tiges par binôme. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider à choisir les tiges à couper.

\- T'es trop forte ! D'où tu sors cette histoire de gélatine ?

\- Bah, tu sais que j'aime bien les cours de potions, haussa-t-elle les épaules. De temps en temps je vais emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque pour aller plus loin.

\- Et pour aller plus loin, tu connais tout sur la façon dont on doit manipuler ces tiges ?

\- Absolument pas, pouffa-t-elle. Avec un ciseau ?

\- On va peut-être attendre que le prof passe nous expliquer...

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps. Il nous montra comment faire en prenant comme exemple une tige de nos voisins de droite. Il la fendit sur toute sa hauteur et racla la lame de son couteau depuis la base des feuilles jusqu'à la partie coupée. Un liquide vert jaunâtre épais en sortait. Il nous demanda de réitérer l'opération jusqu'à ne plus obtenir que des fibres.

En s'éloignant, le professeur Lettriminel nous demanda à toutes les deux de venir le voir à la fin du cours, sans trop d'explication. Nous échangeâmes un regard mais ni Plumeau ni moi ne comprîmes.

C'est elle qui s'attela à faire le geste technique pendant que j'allais chercher un récipient. En revenant, je jetai un œil soucieux en direction de Zach.

On n'entendait pas ce qui se disait entre Zach et Hugo, mais toutes les deux phrases ils explosaient de rire et Zach gesticulait de bien-être en continu.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ? Il se fout de moi ?

Plumeau leva les yeux de son travail minutieux et me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Regarde moi cet abruti, lui montrai-je. C'était bien la peine de nous faire tout un cake tout à l'heure. J'hallucine.

\- Tant mieux si ça les rend un petit peu plus ouverts d'esprit, remarqua Plumeau.

Je grognai et posai le récipient.

\- Sois pas jalouse, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Moi ? m'insurgeai-je.

Elle éclata de rire devant mon air outré et me tendis les fibres qui restaient à peler. Mes gestes étaient loin d'être aussi précis que les siens et je retroussai le nez devant les lambeaux de fibres charcutées qui se mélangeaient à la pâte dans le récipient.

\- Dis, demanda Plumeau, tu crois que Grace a raison ? Peut-être qu'on est pas faits pour prendre des risques comme on a fait, non ? Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, on devrait plutôt...

\- Ah, non, tu parles comme Tic et Tac !

\- Qui ?

Je lui expliquai ce qu'étaient Tic et Tac et pourquoi je trouvais que les glousseuses de James Potter et Louis Weasley ressemblaient à un gang de noisettes.

\- Ah oui, ça leur va bien, rigola Plumeau. Mais tu crois pas qu'ils aient raison ?

\- Sûrement pas, fronçai-je les sourcils.

\- On a fait perdre tellement de points... Même en participant à tous les cours, j'arriverai jamais à tout rattraper, grimaça Plumeau.

Je m'interrompis et la regardai. Je n'avais rien remarqué, mais maintenant la différence me frappait. Plumeau ne participait pas souvent, d'habitude. Elle se contentait de briller aux contrôles. Mais depuis qu'on s'était faits défoncer par Swan au niveau des points, elle levait toujours la main en cours quand elle connaissait la réponse.

\- C'est juste quelques points, lui rappelai-je. On s'en fiche, de ça. On aurait pu sauver une vie. C'est ça qui compte.

\- Dit comme ça, ça paraît simple, fit-elle avec un air d'excuse. Mais au final, personne a été sauvé.

\- Mais il fallait tenter quelque chose, non ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire sincère.

\- T'es toujours tellement sûre de toi... C'est rassurant de t'avoir pour copine.

\- Et toi, t'es moins prise de tête d'habitude, remarquai-je. Tu laisses toujours tout couler sur toi comme si rien avait d'importance, mais là, cette histoire te fait perdre la boule.

\- T'as raison, je m'en fais pour rien, soupira-t-elle. On peut rien y faire, alors autant plus y penser. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

\- Ah ! Ça c'est cool ! Pareil pour moi, lui répondis-je en ébouriffant son plumeau.

\- Arrête, il est déjà assez touffu comme ça !

A la fin du cours, le professeur Lettriminel nous demanda d'écrire un devoir pour la prochaine fois sur l'entretien des Goldenseal. Nous ramassâmes nos affaires et allâmes rejoindre Zach, encore en pleine conversation avec Hugo.

\- Toi, t'es vraiment un macaque versatile, lui glissai-je.

\- Hé, m'attaque pas avec des mots compliqués comme ça, fit Zach.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? détourna Plumeau.

\- Trop ! Il explique super bien, Hugo, s'exclama Zach. J'ai tout compris !

Celui-ci affichait un demi sourire en coin mal à l'aise en tentant de lisser ses boucles brunes sur son front comme dans l'espoir de se cacher derrière.

\- Et on a bien rigolé, en plus, ajouta Zach.

\- Ouais, on a vu, grognai-je.

Je ne tins pas plus d'une seconde avant de m'adoucir devant son air sincèrement heureux.

\- Laisse tomber cette tête de ravi de la crèche, Plumeau et moi on doit aller voir le prof avant de partir. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut mais il avait pas l'air trop en colère.

\- Ah ! Moi aussi, il m'a dit de venir, s'exclama Zach. Hugo aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Il l'a dit à toute la classe ?

De toute évidence, non. Les autres élèves quittaient déjà la salle. Nous nous approchâmes du professeur Lettriminel. J'espérai que nous n'allions pas encore recevoir une leçon de morale sur l'autre soir.

\- Vous vouliez nous voir ? demandai-je.

Il s'arrêta de ranger et parut chercher ses mots avec soin. Il lança un coup d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer que tous les autres étaient partis.

\- Je voulais que vous sachiez que certains professeurs, dont je fais partie, n'approuvent pas la punition que vous avez eue pour votre escapade nocturne de l'autre soir. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et je voulais vous dire que j'étais fier de vous, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Le pincement au cœur que je ressentis était tout autre que celui que je traînais depuis notre échec de sauvetage. L'amertume et la culpabilité s'étaient changées en autre chose, plus profond. Comme une intense reconnaissance et un poil de satisfaction. La chaleur me montait aux joues et je voyais bien que la même chose se produisait chez Plumeau et Hugo. C'était difficilement visible à cause de la couleur foncée de la peau de Zach, mais vu sa tête choquée et ses yeux humides je l'imaginais devenir aussi rouge tomate que nous.

Hugo fit un pas et enlaça avec force le professeur en murmurant un « merci tonton Neville ».

Je me doutais bien que le geste lui était permis par le fait qu'ils se connaissaient en dehors de l'école, mais je suivis le mouvement et serrai le professeur à mon tour. Je sentis Plumeau et Zach faire de même.

\- Oulà, je pensais pas avoir cet effet, hésita le professeur.

x

xxx

x

\- Tiens, ça c'est mon numéro. Et mon adresse à côté, pour que vous puissiez m'envoyer des lettres en attendant d'avoir un téléphone. Tiens, Quilla, toi aussi, prends ça.

Johan Brown nous donna à tous les cinq un petit papier froissé. Nous griffonnâmes notre adresse sur le sien et celui de Poncho.

\- Pour nous envoyer des lettres à Poudlard, il suffit de donner le nom de l'école au hibou, lui expliqua Hugo.

\- J'ai l'impression de revenir un demi siècle en arrière, soupira Johan Brown.

\- C'est possible avec Quetzal ? demanda Poncho en nous donnant un coin de feuille avec son adresse.

\- Heu... Oui, j'imagine, répondis-je.

Mais j'avais du mal à visualiser la scène du Quetzal au milieu des hiboux de la volière.

\- Pour Nocheira il faut envoyer au nom Castelobruxo, c'est la façade qui est au Brésil pour garder Nocheira secret. Ensuite les Quetzal nous apportent les lettres.

\- Cool, siffla Zach. Il paraît que c'est super beau, comme oiseau.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Poncho. Vous verrez si j'envoie une lettre à vous.

\- Dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train, on part dans cinq minutes, fit la voix grésillante de O'Noguel.

La petite sorcière centenaire se faufilait parmi les groupes et posait sa main de momie sur les épaules accessibles pour faire remuer les élèves. Nous échangeâmes une dernière accolade avec Johan Brown et Poncho et montâmes dans le Poudlard Express.

x

xxx

x

Au départ du train, nous avions trouvé un compartiment vide et nous étions installés comme des pachas sur les banquettes. Hugo avait fait mine de continuer dans le couloir pour chercher un autre endroit, mais je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix en le poussant à l'intérieur avec nous. Zach fit coucou par la vitre mais on ne voyait déjà plus que des petits points dans l'herbe là où le quai magique venait de partir en fumée.

\- Ça va me manquer, dis-je.

\- Surtout le Foyer, ajouta Plumeau. J'aimais bien qu'on puisse partager une salle commune avec les autres Maisons.

\- Moi, c'est les cours de Sortilèges de Lewis qui vont me manquer, trancha Zach. Vous imaginez que l'année prochaine on va devoir se taper Lore toute l'année ?

\- Et Noodle en Métamorphose, grimaça Hugo.

\- Oh ! parut se rappeler Zach. Faut que je vous montre un truc ! Mais vous le répétez pas, hein ?

Il se leva et fouilla dans sa valise jusqu'à en sortir une petite boîte en fer. Il l'ouvrit et nous montra son trésor. C'était une unique feuille jaunie plantée dans de la terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton sac ? demandai-je. Tu veux commencer une plantation de feuilles mortes ?

\- C'est pas juste une feuille, fit Zach. Tu reconnais pas ?

\- C'est un plant de Goldenseal, décrit Plumeau en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu l'as volé ?

\- Faites pas ces têtes, s'esclaffa Zach. Je l'ai pas volé. J'ai juste déraciné un tout petit plant pendant le dernier cours de Botanique pour le ramener chez moi.

J'étais perplexe quant à savoir dans quelle mesure c'était différent.

\- Hugo m'a bien expliqué au dernier cours, j'ai tout compris sur la manière de l'entretenir. Je vais en faire un géant et comme ça, je pourrai prendre des tiges pour faire de la teinture repousse-bestioles. J'en mettrai partout dans ma chambre et comme ça, adieu les blattes cyclopes. Génie, pas vrai ?

\- Des blattes-cyclopes ? fit Plumeau avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ouais, c'est l'enfer. Une véritable invasion, chez moi.

\- Elles sont pas aveugles, les blattes cyclopes ? remarqua Hugo avec politesse.

\- Si, sûrement, s'étonna Zach, pourquoi ?

\- Ben...

La longue et pénible explication nous fut épargnée par l'ouverture à la volée de la porte du compartiment. Lyra referma derrière elle.

\- Vous allez devoir m'éclairer sur pas mal de trucs, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Échange d'une longue et pénible explication pour une interminable et épuisante explication. Et je ne savais pas vraiment ce dont on pouvait parler librement et ce qu'on devait garder pour nous. Devant notre silence hésitant, elle précisa sa pensée.

\- Vous pouvez commencer par me dire où est passé Luke.

\- Il a dû rentrer chez ses parents, supposa Hugo sans le moindre signe pouvant trahir son mensonge.

\- N'essaie pas de me baratiner, Weasley, lui jeta Lyra. Ne me dites pas que l'autre soir, lorsque vous êtes venus me réveiller, c'était pour aller peler des courgettes au clair de lune. Chourave est morte et Luke a disparu la même nuit. Même un Andersen ferait le lien.

\- Hé ! râla celui-ci.

\- Le reste était pas bien difficile à reconstruire, continua-t-elle. Si Luke était venu avec vous et s'était fait tuer, il aurait eu droit à une veillée en même temps que Chourave. La seule autre possibilité, c'est que ce soit lui l'assassin. Tout colle. Bref. Maintenant qu'on a posé les bases, s'adoucit-elle. Vous pouvez tout me dire.

\- Tout colle, marmonna Hugo, mais ça t'a pas empêchée d'être à côté de la plaque. C'est sûr que lorsqu'on a décidé de mettre sa propre sécurité avant tout le reste, on finit toujours par conclure que tout n'est que fausse alerte et mythomanie pour pas avoir à se bouger.

Nous posâmes tous un regard effaré sur Hugo. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait aussi mal pris le fait que Lyra nous ait tous envoyés bouler quand nous étions allés la réveiller pour aller secourir Chourave. Elle nous avait toujours prévenus qu'elle ne voulait pas être impliquée, de toute façon, alors ça ne m'avait pas surprise, mais Hugo n'avait jamais eu à interagir avec elle auparavant. Il n'avait eu que l'histoire racontée de notre point de vue, et manifestement ne partageait pas les convictions de Lyra. Elle se contenta d'afficher un air étonné.

\- Luke a fait foirer mon raisonnement en m'embrouillant l'esprit, se défendit-elle.

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Elle chercha les mots pour rétorquer, mais il tua ses justifications dans l'œuf.

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon, fit-il. J'ai compris. T'as toujours raison.

\- Allez, ça y est, on se détend, tout le monde a raison, calma Plumeau de sa voix apaisante. Lyra, il y a pas grand chose à expliquer. On est partis empêcher l'assassinat de Chourave mais on est arrivés trop tard. C'est tout.

J'étais soulagée de voir qu'elle avait enfin pris assez de recul sur cette nuit pour pouvoir la raconter de façon aussi détachée.

\- Ouais, corrigea Zach, t'oublies qu'un taré veut la peau de Many, aussi.

Il se cacha derrière sa pousse lorsqu'il réceptionna les regards assassins de Plumeau et Hugo.

\- Quoi ? fit Lyra.

Je ne voyais pas de raison de le lui cacher.

\- Luke nous a fait tout un laïus pour nous dire que la personne qui le payait pour tuer Chourave voulait aussi ma mort, expliquai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- Et donc, lança-t-elle, tu es toujours vivante parce que... ?

\- C'est pas facile à comprendre, dis-je en évitant les regards réprobateurs de mes amis. D'après ce que Luke nous a dit, son boss lui aurait sous-entendu que si je venais à disparaître pendant l'année, c'était bien, mais sans le payer pour me tuer. Tu me suis ?

\- Encore heureuse, sourit-elle de ses dents de requin.

La façon qu'avaient ses incisives de côté de chevaucher les autres dents conférait à son sourire une aura de prédateur prêt à vous sauter dessus qui donnait envie de sortir de la pièce en courant. Je réprimai cette envie et continuai.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait passer pour un élève de notre âge cette année. Il nous a continuellement mises en danger, Plumeau et moi. J'ai failli tomber des Hautes Branches et me noyer dans la Roche inondée. Et je sais toujours pas comment j'ai survécu à ma balade dans les ruines d'Ilvermorny. Le seul truc bizarre, c'est...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par « s'est fait passer pour un élève de notre âge » ? m'interrompit Lyra.

Nous nous regardâmes. Elle grimaça et tourna la tête devant notre silence éloquent.

\- Ok, c'est bon, ne me dites rien, j'ai compris, j'ai mis ma langue dans la bouche d'un vieux lubrique sous polynectar...

Elle eut un frisson et mit sa main devant son nez.

\- Ça me dégoûte...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit devant le chariot de confiseries. Zach s'empressa de planquer sa verdure et commanda un sachet de cheveux de goule pétillants. Il fit partager en mettant en garde contre le goût piquant. J'en attrapai un bout et tirai un long fil iridescent. J'imitai les autres et portai une extrémité à ma bouche. Ce n'était pas mauvais. On aurait dit des têtes brûlées.

\- Tu disais que tu trouvais un truc bizarre, Baker, s'impatienta Lyra. Accouche.

\- Ah, pardon, m'excusai-je en aspirant le reste du fil. En fait, ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que Luke a pas vraiment fait d'effort pour moi. Il m'a même sauvé la vie sur les Hautes Branches. C'est pas logique, non ?

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Lyra. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais pas fait d'effort non plus. Pas de paye, pas de résultat. Au contraire, ça me paraît tout à fait logique. C'est celui qui lui a donné ces consignes qui est détraqué.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

\- Cet homme... ou femme, appelons le Franck, proposa-t-elle. Il est pas cohérent...

\- Je préfère Jean-Eudes, suçota Zach.

\- Il faudrait plutôt un nom mixte, comme Jessie, ajoutai-je.

\- Bref, on s'en fout, coupa Lyra. Le-prénom-que-vous-voulez est pas cohérent dans sa requête. Est-ce qu'il voulait la mort de Chourave, ou de Baker ?

\- C'est vrai qu'on a vraiment aucun lien, suivis-je.

\- Peut-être que Luke nous mène en bateau pour brouiller les pistes, supposa Hugo.

\- Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui parles de fausses alertes et de mythomanes, glissa Lyra avec un petit rire et un haussement de sourcil.

Les oreilles de Hugo se tintèrent de rouge.

\- J'exposais juste d'autres possibilités avant que vous vous focalisiez sur une seule solution.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Luke nous aurait dit n'importe quoi ? réfléchit Plumeau.

\- Non, il a raison, rebondis-je. Je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait ma mort, c'est absurde. Peut-être que Luke veut juste faire perdre du temps au Bureau des aurors sur des recoupements de pistes entre Chourave et moi qui les mèneront nulle part. Entre temps, Jessie a le temps de disparaître.

\- Pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Les aurors risquent pas de perdre du temps sur ces fausses pistes, m'arrêta Hugo.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Parce que je leur ai dit que tu avais raconté cette histoire de tueur qui voulait ta mort pour faire ton intéressante et que Luke avait jamais parlé d'autre chose que de Chourave.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? répondis-je avec horreur. T'as pas fait ça ?

\- C'est évident que Luke nous embrouille, se justifia-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est complètement absurde son histoire. Soit il devait tuer Chourave, soit toi. Vous avez aucun lien. Et qui est-ce qu'il a tué au final ? Chourave. Point. Le reste, c'est de l'esbroufe de prestidigitateur. Il nous a raconté n'importe quoi pour faire perdre du temps aux aurors. Ils peuvent pas se le permettre.

\- Mais t'as pensé à moi ? Tout le monde va me prendre pour une grosse mytho égocentrique, répliquai-je. C'est faux !

\- Je sais, mais...

J'allais exprimer le fond de ma pensée, mais c'est Plumeau qui parla d'un ton peiné.

\- Les aurors s'en seraient bien aperçus tous seuls, Hugo. T'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça. Je sais que tu nous considères pas comme des amis, mais c'est quand même sale de ta part.

Hugo fixait Plumeau d'un air bouleversé comme s'il attendait le moment où elle éclaterait de rire et lui annoncerait qu'elle plaisantait. Mais elle resta froide comme le marbre, et il croisa les bras maladroitement.

\- Je pensais bien faire, marmonna-t-il. Je suis désolé, Malany. C'était une erreur de ma part. J'aurais pas dû. Je regrette. Pardon.

\- Non, non, c'est pas grave, tentai-je de contrebalancer le ton de Plumeau, je comprends.

\- Il te suffit d'aller dire à ton père ce que tu viens de nous dire, ajouta celle-ci. Dès que tu rentres chez toi. Comme ça, tout sera réparé.

\- Ok, céda-t-il. J'essaierai de leur expliquer mon point de vue, mais avec mon père, c'est comme sortir un livre devant un troll. Aucune chance qu'il accorde de l'importance à ce que je lui dis, si encore il m'écoute.

\- Ah, je te comprends, le soutint Zach, mon père est pareil. Il dit tout le temps que ce que je dis c'est de la bouse de dragon et il fait souvent semblant de pas m'entendre.

\- Merci, Zach, mais c'est pas tout à fait...

\- Vous faites fausse route, songea Lyra à voix haute. L'hypothèse de Weasley est complètement à côté de la plaque. Je pense aussi que Luke avait une seule cible et qu'il nous embrouille avec la deuxième. Maintenant, si la cible était Baker ?

\- Alors, il vise très mal, ironisa Hugo.

Il masquait mal son air vexé.

\- Effectivement, accorda-t-elle. Mais si tu réfléchis deux minutes, ton explication tient pas debout. C'est évident que si la consigne était d'assassiner Chourave, Luke aurait pas eu besoin d'attendre un an en se faisant passer pour un élève. Il l'aurait assassinée de suite. Pour moi, s'il est resté un an à Treehall en allant mettre Baker en danger, c'est qu'il a dit la vérité. Franck lui a donné une consigne tarabiscotée et il a fait avec. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Franck voulait brouiller les pistes en faisant croire que la cible était Chourave.

\- Ton explication est aussi tarabiscotée que la consigne de Franck, remarqua Hugo. Tu connais le principe du rasoir d'Ockham ?

\- On est pas en train de parler sciences magiques, on parle de quelqu'un dont on est même pas sûrs de l'existence.

\- Oui, mais faut rester logique quand même, répliqua-t-il.

Les regarder dans leur duel analytique était fascinant. Je n'aurais jamais échafaudé le dixième de ces hypothèses sans eux. J'avais de la chance d'avoir l'aide de cerveaux de compétition dans cette histoire à dormir debout.

\- Si tu suivais depuis le début au lieu de faire des commentaires sarcastiques, Weasley, tu verrais que c'est parfaitement logique, rétorqua Lyra. On parle de quelqu'un qui fait pas lui-même l'assassinat qu'il projette mais qui engage quelqu'un à sa place. Il est peut-être dans l'impossibilité de donner l'ordre d'assassiner Baker directement ?

\- Elle a peut-être raison, Hugo, appuya Plumeau. On parle de quelqu'un probablement diminué. Franck pourrait être quelqu'un qui a pas accès à la magie, comme un moldu, ou alors un tableau, un fantôme...

Elle se figea et sembla réfléchir en regardant autour d'elle, puis son regard se posa sur moi. Son air était perplexe.

\- Hugo...

\- Quoi ? coupa celui-ci.

Elle sembla changer d'avis, puis hésiter.

\- Je sais plus trop quoi penser, avoua-t-elle. T'as peut-être raison.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hugo avec un haussement de sourcil surpris. T'es d'accord avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Ah, non... euh... Je sais pas, bredouilla Plumeau.

\- Te fais pas embrouiller la tête par ce magouilleur, la fixa Lyra. Ce que tu disais était pas bête du tout. Franck peut très bien être un fantôme ou un tableau.

\- Et pourquoi tuer Chourave, alors ? interrogea Hugo d'un ton sceptique.

\- Pour brouiller les pistes, je te l'ai dit, poursuivit Lyra. La police se focalise sur l'assassinat de la directrice de la grande école de magie Poudlard, et tout le monde oublie le fait divers qui a fait qu'une élève de première année se fait tuer dans un bête incident scolaire.

\- Beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand chose, critiqua-t-il.

\- Pour un assassinat, corrigea-t-elle. C'est peut-être quelqu'un en prison ? Ça l'obligerait à passer par quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Ça devient de plus en plus tiré par les cheveux, grogna Hugo.

Plumeau réfléchissait intensément depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Non, c'est simple, murmura-t-elle. Très simple, en fait.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Elle sortit de sa transe et entreprit de réorganiser ses pensées.

\- Pas du tout. Franck-Jean-Eudes-Jessie veut tuer Many, mais il peut pas, pour une raison inconnue. Il engage Luke. Pour pas focaliser les soupçons sur Many, il demande à Luke d'assassiner Chourave et de faire en sorte que Many meure dans ce qui semblera être un accident. Manque de bol pour lui, Luke est quelqu'un d'indépendant qui se fiche pas mal de son employeur, comprend ce qui l'arrange, tue Chourave et raconte tout à Many.

\- Tu synthétises vachement bien, Plumeau, admira Zach. J'ai tout compris grâce à toi. Parce qu'avec les deux autres, là, c'est complètement opaque. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que dit Hugo aussi ?

\- Ce que dit Hugo, soupira Plumeau, c'est que Franck-Jean-Eudes-Jessie-Ce-Nom-Est-Beaucoup-Trop-Long, veut tuer Chourave. Pour une raison qu'on ignore, il engage Luke pour l'assassiner. Luke fait son boulot mais comme on le surprend il nous raconte un gros bobard à propos du fait que son boss veut tuer Many, pour le couvrir. J'ai bon ?

\- C'est l'idée, confirma Hugo.

\- Je trouve cette hypothèse plus plausible, avouai-je.

Avec le recul, mon égocentrisme nous avait juste mené dans des impasses dangereuses tout au long de l'année. En me prenant pour une héroïne, j'avais oublié de réfléchir. J'étais résolue depuis qu'on avait trouvé Chourave à ne plus me mettre au centre du monde. Accorder plus d'importance aux autres, partager les informations, et, plus que tout le reste, avoir l'humilité de me considérer comme un être humain comme tous les autres, sans privilèges, sans que tout doive toujours tourner autour de moi. Je n'avais pas envie de contredire cette règle si tôt.

\- Tu penses ça aussi, Many ? s'étonna Plumeau. C'est vrai que ça paraît plus réaliste, sauf que je vois plus Luke se comporter comme dans l'hypothèse de Lyra que celle de Hugo.

\- Tu connais pas vraiment Luke, corrigea Hugo.

\- Personne peut simuler un autre caractère pendant si longtemps, opposa Lyra. Dans le Luke qu'on a connu, il y avait probablement une grande part du vrai Luke.

\- Tu devrais pas être aussi sûre, fit-il. Certaines personnes savent mentir comme ils respirent, sans faire transparaître le moindre soupçon.

\- J'ai vu ça, lui lança-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Comme pour lui donner tort, les oreilles de Hugo rosirent.

\- Au temps pour moi, rit-elle.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles d'un geste agacé.

\- Laisse tomber, Hugo, rigola Zach. On a vu ton point faible.

Les boucles de Hugo commencèrent à rougir à leur tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

En moins d'une minute il était rouge de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds. Il se regarda d'un air étonné. Puis ce fut au tour de la brosse de Zach de devenir bleue. Le bout du nez de Plumeau se para d'une tache jaune qui s'élargissait à vue d'œil, pour venir teindre son visage et son plumeau. Lyra était rose flashy. Je regardai mes mains et constatai qu'elles étaient vertes.

\- C'est quoi cette arnaque ? demanda calmement Lyra.

Zach secoua son sachet de cheveux de goules pétillants avec un air ravi.

\- J'ai pris un paquet spécial carnaval, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix toute excitée.

\- Génial, commenta Lyra d'une voix polaire.

\- Je hais le vert, confiai-je.

Puis je me souvins que j'avais décidé de détester le vert à cause de Serpentard, et je me trouvai stupide. Je pris comme résolution de passer en revue toutes ces intimes convictions que j'avais et trouver leur origine. Et si l'origine était pourrie, les jeter.

x

xxx

x

Il ne restait qu'une semaine de cours avant la fin de l'année. Les cours de Métamorphose, Sortilèges, ou Vol étaient terminés. Les cinquième et septième années passaient leurs BUSE et ASPICS. Cette semaine fut très légère et les profs se contentèrent de révisions ou d'informations sur le programme de l'année suivante.

En m'installant à la table de Poufsouffle au banquet de fin d'année, la salle me parut bizarrement petite et je pris conscience que j'avais passé plus de temps à Treehall qu'à Poudlard. C'était comme si la salle Sylvestre me manquait. Depuis notre retour, l'ensemble du château paraissait petit et vide. Les couloirs de pierre semblaient sombres et froids. Les tableaux me faisaient sursauter au moindre raclement de gorge. La présence de fantômes me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais je me rassurai en me disant que ça devait être la même chose pour tous ceux de mon année.

Plumeau s'était assise à côté de moi et Zach en face. Hugo s'était mis plus loin en bout de table comme si tout contact avec ses camarades de Maison pouvait le contaminer. Je soupirai et laissai tomber. Le couvert était déjà mis, mais les assiettes étaient vides. Mais ça, je m'y étais habituée. Le repas viendrait après que Swan nous avait tous assommés avec son discours de directrice adjointe.

Swan se leva et toussota pour faire le silence. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient laissé la place de la directrice libre. Comme prévu, elle entama son marathon du verbe. Je pris Mojito en flagrant délit de bâillement. Le concierge à tête de vampire qui nous avait accompagné aux barques au début de l'année avait repris place parmi les profs. Il était resté à Poudlard et nous ne l'avions pas vu de l'année. C'était la même chose pour le professeur Binns. Je me demandai s'il s'était aperçu de l'absence de ses élèves pendant toute la durée de l'année écoulée. Peut-être pas.

Le discours s'éternisa, puis elle invita les majors de promotion de chaque année à se mettre debout et lever le bras pour recevoir leur récompense, une plume de jobarbille. Celles-ci apparurent de nulle part dans les mains levées. Lyra y jeta à peine un regard avant d'enfouir la plume dans sa robe et se rasseoir. Rose Weasley agita la plume, provoquant des cris de triomphe de sa table. Celui de notre année était Dink, le petit blond rondouillard de Serdaigle avec la frange sur les yeux qui avait un lever de main supersonique en début d'année. Elton Andersen fit un coucou à ses frères et ses cousins. J'étais surprise de le voir et non Hélène Cerblanc. Bah, la coupe de Quidditch pour l'une, la plume pour l'autre. C'était une juste répartition de la gloire. Zach hurlait comme un fou dans mes oreilles.

Tous se rassirent et Swan commença le décompte des points. Comme prévu, Poufsouffle arrivait quatrième, et de très, très loin. Grâce à notre sauvetage raté, sans doute. Je courbai les épaules pour ne pas croiser les regards des autres Poufsouffle et vit Zach et Plumeau faire de même. J'avais quand même l'impression de sentir la foudre dans mon cou.

Après l'annonce de Serdaigle comme gagnant de la coupe des quatre Maisons, le banquet apparut. Il y avait des tartes d'une drôle de couleur rose et Zach se précipita dessus en couinant que c'était de la tarte au bruisne. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un bruisne. Je me servis d'un des plats de bœuf aux pruneaux inondé de sauce au pain d'épice. J'avais dû reprendre l'habitude des plats à la Poudlard. La cuisine de Treehall ressemblait beaucoup à ce que pouvait servir ma mère et n'avait pas grand chose de magique.

\- Hé, Malany. J'aurais un service à te demander.

J'avalai ma bouchée et tournai la tête vers la voix. C'était Fergusson.

\- Si tu connais quelqu'un qui a un vieux jeu de Super Mario pour DS à jeter, j'en aurais bien besoin. Est-ce que tu peux demander autour de toi, cet été ?

\- Ben oui, bien sûr, répondis-je. Même, attends... Je crois qu'il y en a un chez moi. Mais je crois pas qu'il marche encore. Pourquoi ?

\- Non non, t'inquiète, rassura-t-il. C'est pas un problème s'il marche plus. C'est génial ! Tu pourras me l'apporter à la rentrée ?

\- Pas de problème, assurai-je. Mais pour quoi faire ? T'es pas en train d'en arranger un, justement ?

Il fit la grimace.

\- Ouais, justement... Le problème, c'est que Mario en fait qu'à sa tête et que j'ai aucun moyen de le forcer à rester dans la console. Et le jeu d'origine, c'était un Mario de base. J'ai besoin d'un Super Mario pour l'attirer avec Peach. Tu vois l'astuce ?

\- Et ça va marcher ?

\- J'espère, souffla-t-il. Sinon ça va devenir apocalyptique.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, Mario ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il. Je finis toujours par le choper, en fin de compte. Mais il se barre à nouveau dès que je laisse la console sans surveillance. C'est casse pied. Enfin, au moins, j'ai pu le retrouver avant de partir de Treehall. J'ai cru qu'il allait rester là-bas.

\- Bah, au moins, t'en aurais été débarrassé, non ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tous les efforts depuis le début de l'année, à la poubelle ? Ah, non ! Ça c'est hors de question ! Il m'aura pas comme ça, ce tas de pixels, c'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot.

\- Many, tu vas prendre de la tarte ou je peux tout prendre ? interrompit Zach.

Je lui fis signe de se servir et ris intérieurement devant les étoiles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux en se servant. Fergusson avait pris un air soucieux. Je tentai de changer de sujet.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête, tu vas être tranquille cet été. Tu pars en vacances ?

\- Non, on va juste aller voir mes grands-parents au Kenya, mais sinon je vais probablement me faire chier comme un veracrasse. Et toi ?

J'allais passer un été génial avec Will. Je trépignais.

\- Bah, pas grand chose, mentis-je. Je vais sûrement m'ennuyer aussi.

\- Le point positif, c'est que j'aurai tout mon temps pour bosser sur ma console, soupira-t-il. Au rythme où ça avance, j'aurai terminé à soixante-dis ans.

\- Au pire, le rassurai-je, tu peux prendre un jeu plus soft, genre cervelle académie. Rosendale va pas te renier si tu réussis pas du premier coup.

\- Ouais, je sais, grimaça-t-il. Mais avec tout le temps que je lui prends à la fin des cours, ce serait vraiment la honte.

Je roulai des yeux.

\- De toute façon, je parie que tu vas nous pondre une révolution du divertissement magique, ris-je. J'offrirai tes consoles à mes enfants.

\- T'es optimiste, sourit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu doutes de mes talents de séduction ?

\- Mais non, mais... N'importe quoi, conclut-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Moi, j'émets de sérieux doutes, s'intercala Zach, si tu gardes ce serre-tête moche.

\- Hé ! C'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami !

\- Au moins, si tu veux que ton serre-tête serve à quelque chose, tu devrais prendre les cheveux de ta frange dedans au lieu de le poser par dessus. Sinon, là, il sert à rien.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, mister houppette ?

Il haussa un sourcil comme pour émettre un doute et ébouriffa ses cheveux en vain. J'avais de plus en plus envie de retrouver Will mais ils allaient me manquer tout l'été.

x

xxx

x

Dans le Poudlard Express, Zach trouva un compartiment inoccupé et se jeta à l'intérieur. Plumeau et moi passâmes avec lui. Nous fourrâmes nos affaires dans les rangements. C'était une sensation étrange de prendre le Poudlard Express une seconde fois en dix jours. Je m'étendis sur la banquette et Féline se lova sur les genoux de Plumeau.

\- Elle t'aime bien, commentai-je. Elle vient plus souvent sur toi que sur moi.

Plumeau haussa les épaules d'un air gêné. Féline ronronnait d'aise.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Les animaux m'aiment bien, en général.

Elle attrapa le chat par les aisselles et le déposa sur Zach, qui hurla quand des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Enlevez-moi cette bête sauvage !

Les griffes se détachèrent une à une de son jean avec de petits bruits de scratch quand il la souleva loin de lui. Je l'attrapai et la déposai sur la banquette. Féline cracha sur Zach et s'enroula pour dormir. Je me demandai si cet animal allait un jour reparler ou si j'avais juste complètement halluciné ce jour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- J'y pense, lança Zach, où il est, ce lâcheur de Hugo ?

\- Sûrement dans le compartiment avec sa cousine, suggéra Plumeau. Laisse-le, il a pas forcément envie qu'on le dérange.

\- Mais si, insista-t-il, je suis sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de nous rejoindre mais qu'il ose pas. J'y vais !

\- Attends, fis-je. Je suis d'accord avec Plumeau. Tu veux pas que j'aille voir, juste ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe. Tant que tu nous le ramènes, acheva-t-il avec son sourire le plus radieux.

Je quittai le compartiment et avançai dans le couloir en jetant des coups d'œil à travers les vieilles vitres opaques des portes. Je le trouvai en compagnie de Lily Potter, Jess et la petite Lily Bird. Toutes les trois gloussaient pendant que Hugo lisait un énorme grimoire en solitaire dans un coin de la banquette. J'ouvris la porte en grand.

\- Chuuuut, Lily, elle est là ! chuchota Jess.

Elles pouffèrent de plus belle en se disant de se taire, puis, voyant que je ne partais pas, elles me prêtèrent attention.

\- Salut Baker, fit Lily Potter. Je suis désolée mais on est serrés dans ce compartiment. On aurait bien aimé que tu restes mais il y a plus de place.

Je les ignorai et secouai ma main entre Hugo et son livre.

\- Hugo ? Est-ce que ça te dirait de nous rejoindre ? C'est pas pareil sans toi et ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes, avouai-je.

Il me fallut une maîtrise puissante pour ne pas rougir en voyant du coin de l'œil les deux Lily et Jess dessinant des cœurs avec leurs mains et gloussant de nouveau.

Hugo ne les vit pas et ne put contenir un sourire en coin flatté. Il referma son livre et m'accompagna dans le couloir, comme s'il m'attendait pour s'extirper du compartiment de sa cousine.

\- Tu prends pas tes affaires ? demandai-je.

Son regard partait de biais et il froissait ses boucles brunes de sa main.

\- J'adorerais venir, mais...

Mais sa famille l'attendait à la sortie du Poudlard Express. Et en sortir en compagnie d'un groupe de Poufsouffle était rédhibitoire.

\- Ta famille est si peu tolérante que ça ?

Il grimaça.

\- Si, si, c'est pas ça, mais...

\- Ils vont pas te renier juste parce que t'es pas à Gryffondor, levai-je les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, mais si je me tape l'affiche avec des Poufsouffle, mon père...

\- C'est le choixpeau qui a décidé, lui rappelai-je. Poufsouffle, ça m'enchantait pas non plus, à la base. Mais maintenant, j'ai assez grandi dans ma tête pour comprendre à quel point ça a aucune importance. Pas toi ?

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais je le coupai.

\- Si les membres de ta famille sont assez peu tolérants pour te préférer seul et dépressif que heureux et intégré dans ta Maison, alors ils te méritent pas.

Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais.

Il resta longtemps silencieux. Puis il reprit son tic de se lisser l'arrête du nez. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas céder, je décidai de le libérer de ses tourments.

\- On se voit à la rentrée, alors ? souris-je en lui faisant un signe de la main. Bonnes vacances !

Je me détournai et commençai à avancer dans le couloir quand il me héla.

\- Juste... Merci d'avoir pensé à moi et d'être venue me chercher, dit-il avec embarras.

\- C'était avec plaisir, tu sais, ris-je. A plus !

\- Attends ! Many... Si je viens pas maintenant, est-ce que je peux toujours compter sur votre amitié l'année prochaine ?

\- Mais évidement ! m'insurgeai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Il sourit et me fit un signe de main avant de rentrer tête basse dans le compartiment. J'eus le temps de voir son sourire se métamorphoser en grimace en entrant.

Je regagnai mon compartiment en pestant contre les préjugés et la théorie du frère de Jess.

J'ouvris la porte et faillis m'étrangler.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Zach était en équilibre un genou sur la banquette et un pied sur la tablette du train, le tee-shirt relevé et le ventre collé contre la vitre. Plumeau avait le nez à deux millimètres de son ventre dans une position précaire d'allure inconfortable, comme pour observer un phénomène en train de se passer entre la peau de Zach et le verre. Le tout dégageait une ambiance de tableau de la Renaissance.

\- Je m'absente deux minutes et vous faites n'importe quoi.

Plumeau se releva et Zach se décolla avec un bruit de ventouse. Son sourire était radieux et il pointa son nombril.

\- Many ! Regarde ! J'expliquais à Plumeau que mon nombril a un petit bout de peau boudinée qui ressort au froid.

Il titilla le bout en question avec son doigt pour me montrer.

\- Incroyable, lançai-je.

\- Toi, je sens quand tu prends un ton sarcastique, se méfia-t-il.

\- Moi ? Sarcastique ?

Ma performance d'actrice n'aurait pas convaincu un enfant de deux ans. Zach tomba dans le panneau.

\- Ah, sourit-il, tu vois que c'est un truc de fou !

Plumeau avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas exploser de rire.

\- D'après ma grand-mère, une Andersen avec un nombril qui ressort verra son prince charmant lui tomber dessus avant ses dix-huit ans.

\- Alors si tu es sûr de trouver ton prince charmant sous peu, tu m'en vois ravie, le félicitai-je.

\- Mais non, t'as pas compris, me reprit-il. Je suis sûr que ça marche aussi pour les garçons. Tu verras quand toutes les filles mignonnes se jetteront sur moi !

\- Parce que Plumeau et moi on est pas assez mignonnes pour toi ?

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je souris. Je savais bien que Hugo changerait d'avis.

\- Si j'ai pas d'autre choix, je préfère Plumeau, fit Zach en se lovant sur elle.

\- Bah merci de me considérer comme un choix par défaut, le repoussa-t-elle.

\- J'arrive ! rugit une voix aiguë dans mon dos.

Une silhouette maigrichonne se jeta sur Zach pour le séparer de Plumeau.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais des filles mignonnes ! râla l'accent écossais de Zach depuis en-dessous de son attaquant.

Son agresseur se redressa, embarrassé. C'était Alyss.

\- J'avais entendu que tu voulais qu'on se jette sur toi, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Oui ben non, maugréa Zach. C'était conditionnel.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu souhaites, se moqua Rowena en s'asseyant sur la banquette, ça pourrait bien se réaliser.

Kathleen s'installa à la place que Zach occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle riait de son petit son de souris devant l'enchevêtrement qu'étaient Zach et Alyss. Ce dernier aida le premier à se relever et ils s'affalèrent à côté de Rowena. Je jetai un dernier regard déçu vers la porte du compartiment et rejoignis Kathleen et Plumeau.

\- Hé, Fox, chuchota Zach, tu veux voir un truc de fou ?

Par peur de le revoir soulever son tee-shirt à nouveau, un concert de protestations venant de Plumeau et moi s'éleva. Il pouffa devant nos têtes offusquées.

Il se leva sur le banc et fouilla dans sa valise avant d'en sortir un pot d'où sortait une vaillante pousse verte. Il se rassit et montra son trésor avec fierté.

\- Mais elle a vachement poussé ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Grâce aux doigts de fée de Hugo, révéla Zach.

\- C'est un Goldenseal ? demanda Rowena.

\- Gagné, répondit triomphalement Zach en lui tendant la paume pour qu'elle y tape la sienne.

La benjamine Fox le regarda d'un air étonné et sourit.

\- Je gagne quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te filerai de la teinture, promit Zach.

\- Et en contrepartie ?

\- Quelle contrepartie ?

\- Tu veux quoi en échange ? traduisit Rowena.

\- Un échange ? réfléchit Zach. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu vas lui donner de la teinture de Goldenseal gratuitement ? couina Kathleen. Dans une épicerie magique, ça vaut super cher.

\- Ah bon ? Ben, raison de plus, réfléchit Zach. Pourquoi, ça se fait pas ?

Rowena pouffa et je me fis la réflexion qu'elle était la plus jolie et la plus aimable des sœurs Fox. Quoique je ne connaissais pas l'aînée. D'après Kathleen, elle était aussi à Serdaigle, alors elle était sûrement très gentille aussi. Il n'y avait que Lyra qui avait un caractère de cochon.

\- Si le monde était fait que de Poufsouffles, fit-elle, il serait bien meilleur.

\- Totalement d'accord ! s'exclama Zach.

\- Eh, les freinai-je, vous allez pas encore nous sortir vos théories moisies sur les Maisons !

Il était plus que temps de tordre le cou à la théorie du frère de Jess. Kathleen n'était pas un connard, mais tout le contraire. Alyss était loin d'être le meilleur en quoi que ce soit. Rowena n'avait rien d'un bizuth. Et pour ce qui était des attardés, Plumeau et Hugo étaient parmi les personnes les plus douées que je connaissais.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hugo entra avec un air contrit mais ravi.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ma famille était un ramassis de crétins consanguins qui me méritaient pas.

\- Hugo ! s'écrièrent Zach et Plumeau en chœur.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! continuai-je.

* * *

[Fin de la partie 1 (ou arc 1, ou saison 1, ou année 1, comme vous voulez). J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu. Je commence à poster la partie 2 le mois prochain. Il y aura 10 chapitres pour la partie 2. J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres un poil plus courts dans la partie 2 (en relisant je trouve certains chapitres interminables comme le 2 et 4), pour plus de rythme. Retour de Many Bak dans un mois donc]


	18. Chapter 12 - L'Arbre Creux

**Chapitre 12 - L'Arbre Creux**

* * *

_-... homme est un véritable spectre. Malgré les avis de recherche, il reste à ce jour encore en liberté. Le meurtre de cette jeune fille hier est une nouvelle défaite pour la police. Encore une fois, l'entourage de la victime signale qu'elle fréquentait un joueur de violon qu'elle refusait de présenter à sa famille. _

_\- Peut-on voir apparaître un motif récurrent dans ces crimes ? _

_\- C'est bien là le problème. Ses victimes semblent n'avoir aucun lien. Homme ou femme, enfant ou vieillard, il ne semble pas faire de différence. Le mode opératoire en lui-même ne présente pas non plus de signature caractéristique. La seule chose qui relie ces homicides est ce Violoniste. Il ne craint d'ailleurs pas d'être aperçu en flagrant délit. Ce ne sont pas les témoignages qui manquent. Mais il se volatilise ensuite comme par magie... _

x

xxx

x

Je m'étirai dans mon lit, heureuse d'avoir pu faire la grasse matinée.

Premier jour des grandes vacances.

Je descendis en baillant et me servis du lait et des céréales, les yeux encore mi-clos.

\- Je peux goûter tes céréales ?

Je sursautai et faillis renverser mon bol. Féline sauta d'un bond souple sur la table.

\- Tu reparles, maintenant ? fis-je avec les yeux toujours écarquillés.

J'avais vraiment fini par me convaincre que j'avais rêvé, ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une jolie chatte isabelle toute maigrichonne. Elle avait passé l'année à faire son asociale et la plupart du temps il était impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'en avais déduit que ce n'était qu'un chat ordinaire et indépendant. J'en arrivais presque à l'oublier, parfois.

\- Les chats ne parlent pas, s'excusa-t-elle. Je te l'avais dit. Si quelqu'un m'entendait...

\- Mais dans les dortoirs, parfois on était seules et tu me répondais jamais.

\- Les tableaux ont des oreilles, à Poudlard. Je préfère éviter les ennuis.

Je n'avais jamais vu les tableaux de cette façon. Je tentai de me représenter l'immense réseau de tableaux de Poudlard comme un système de surveillance ultra perfectionné. C'était flippant.

\- A Treehall, il y avait pas de tableaux. Tu pouvais me parler.

\- Détrompe-toi. L'arbre de Treehall entend tout.

\- Alors je t'entendrai qu'ici, à la maison ? fis-je avec déception.

\- Peut-être, miaula-t-elle. Je verrai...

\- Je peux parler de toi à mes amis ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mes amis, répétai-je. Plumeau, Zach, Hugo.

Elle fronça le museau.

\- Zach ? Qui c'est, celui-là ?

Je soupirai. Ce chat ne m'accordait décidément aucune attention.

\- On traîne toujours ensemble, lui fis-je remarquer. Je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles pour pas te souvenir de sa tête !

\- C'est celui qui a la peau aussi noire que mes pattes ?

\- Ah, ça y est, tu le remets ?

\- Oui. Je ne fais pas confiance à celui-là. Ne lui parle pas de moi. Les deux autres, c'est bon, je te donne mon autorisation.

Je haussai les sourcils.

\- Zach ? Pourquoi ? Il est complètement inoffensif.

\- Intuition, ronronna-t-elle. Je _sais_ certaines choses que les autres ne soupçonnent pas.

\- D'accord, obéis-je. Mais c'est idiot. Zach ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Si tu le dis...

D'un côté, Zach était une vraie pipelette et si je lui parlais de mon chat parlant, le château entier aurait vite fait d'être au courant. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort de me mettre en garde. Mais comment ce chat pouvait-il savoir ça, alors qu'elle se rappelait à peine de qui il s'agissait ? J'avais plein de questions sur cette capacité bizarre dont elle parlait. Ce chat était peut-être devin, mais la divination était une science inexacte par excellence.

\- Tu vois vraiment dans le futur ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette question non plus, je ne peux pas y répondre.

Féline était décidément beaucoup trop énigmatique pour laisser ma curiosité tranquille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas prévenue de tous les dangers que j'ai traversé l'année dernière ? J'aurais pu mourir. C'est le genre d'information que j'aimerais bien avoir. T'es censée m'aider, non ?

\- Je suis pas un calendrier prévisionnel, feula-t-elle. Il y a des choses que je _sais_, et d'autres pas. Je peux pas tout savoir.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, à ton air supérieur, on aurait cru, me moquai-je.

Un miaulement courroucé répondit à ma provocation.

\- Espèce de petite...

\- Ouh là ! Calme, l'apaisai-je. Je voulais pas te vexer.

Elle fit ses griffes sur le bois de la table pour rediriger son agacement.

\- Arrête, implorai-je, maman va dégoupiller si elle voit ça !

Féline planta ses yeux noisette dans les miens et rétracta lentement ses griffes comme pour me signifier que j'étais avertie. Ce chat n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, dis-je. Je resterai sinistre comme une pierre tombale lorsque je m'adresserai à toi. Satisfaite ?

\- Très, ronronna-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que tu veux aussi des remerciements pour m'avoir avertie concernant la véritable nature du professeur Lewis ?

Ce journal avec à la une l'avis de recherche du Violoniste, ce tueur en série recherché depuis des années, m'avait fait crier au loup auprès de Swan. Pour rien. Le Violoniste était l'oncle du professeur de Sortilèges de Treehall. Ce dernier était inoffensif, du moins envers les être humains. Envers les affaires personnelles de ses élèves, c'était une autre histoire. Johan Brown s'en souvenait.

Et à force de crier au loup, lorsque le loup s'était pointé pour de vrai, personne ne nous avait cru. Et Luke avait assassiné Chourave.

\- Un peu de reconnaissance serait agréable, oui, fit-elle.

\- Tu t'es trompée, rétorquai-je. Lewis était innocent.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais.

Je ne comprenais pas ses phrases mystérieuses. C'était Luke qui avait tué Chourave, pas Lewis. Sauf si...

Lewis pouvait-il être Franck ?

Non, c'était stupide. Lewis et Chourave se côtoyaient au quotidien et il aurait très bien pu s'en charger lui-même à l'occasion d'un isolement, occasions qui n'avaient pas dû manquer.

Pas question de m'emballer encore une fois. A ce stade, tout le monde pouvait être Franck.

\- Ne va pas dans l'aile Ouest, fit soudainement Féline.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendue.

\- Celle en ruine ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y cache ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ronronna-t-elle. N'y va pas, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu penses que je serai en danger là-bas ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu râlais parce que je ne t'avais pas aidée l'an dernier. Alors voilà. Je t'apporte mon aide. Ne t'approche pas de l'aile Ouest.

\- Tu peux pas m'en dire plus ? demandai-je.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- N'y va pas.

Je soupirai de frustration. Son avertissement avait l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Maintenant, j'étais dévorée par la curiosité. Mais j'avais retenu la leçon de l'année passée.

\- Bon, acceptai-je. D'accord. Je resterai loin.

\- Bien, se coucha Féline. Sage décision.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette aile abandonnée ? Le souvenir de cette porte couverte de plantes grimpantes que nous avions failli ouvrir le premier jour, avec Plumeau, pendant le cache-cache du bizutage, était encore parfaitement net. Et si nous y étions entrées ? Qu'est-ce que nous aurions bien pu y découvrir ?

\- T'as d'autres avertissements ? lançai-je.

\- Non, grogna-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je me levai pour laver mon bol. J'avais encore du mal à prendre conscience de la chance que j'avais d'être tombée sur ce chat parlant doté de double vue. Je notai les intuitions de Féline dans un coin de ma tête, bien décidée à ne pas les oublier.

x

xxx

x

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger des fruits avec mes parents en fin de repas quand j'entendis Will hurler mon nom en criant au secours. Je faillis m'étrangler et me levai d'un bond pour accourir en ignorant ma mère qui aboyait que je n'avais pas la permission de sortir de table. Je retrouvai Will devant mon portail. Sa tête soucieuse fut éclairée par un immense sourire en me voyant.

\- Many ! Il faut que tu me sauves la vie ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- T'es malade de hurler comme ça ? J'ai failli m'étouffer, espèce de demeuré !

\- Je te jure, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester et me traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, un bordel sans nom.

\- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il, claque des doigts !

Je haussai les sourcils et obtempérai. Mes doigts claquèrent mais je ne voyais pas bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Si tu veux monter un orchestre symphonique de claqueurs de doigts, je suis pas la plus douée pour ça, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Attends, attends, il faut peut-être du temps. Tu vas voir.

Son sourire perdit petit à petit de son intensité et devint hésitant.

\- Dans quel bazar t'es en train de m'embarquer ? pouffai-je.

\- Ben, tu vois, c'est justement le problème. Ma mère m'a promis de me décapiter si ma chambre est pas rangée d'ici ce soir.

\- Si ta chambre est... ? T'es sérieux, là ? Tu m'as prise pour Mary Poppins ? m'exclamai-je en explosant de rire.

Alors que je lui ébouriffais ses mèches blondes, il resta figé la bouche ouverte, comme en intense réflexion. Puis il percuta et pointa son doigt sur moi.

\- Mais oui ! C'est vrai que t'es une X-men. J'ai confondu.

\- Sorcière ! Sor-cière! Pas X-men ! Crâne de pigeon !

Il se mit à loucher et à roucouler en agitant les coudes. Impossible de retenir mon fou rire.

\- Je pouvais pas rêver mieux comme confident, me moquai-je après avoir pu reprendre une respiration normale.

\- T'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu peux me dire la vérité. Je dirai à personne. Alors, c'est quoi ton pouvoir de mutant ?

Je rigolai et mimai Charles Xavier en mettant les doigts sur mes tempes.

\- Je vois claiiiir dans ton esprit !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il fit mine de paniquer.

\- Oh non ! Je vais pas pouvoir te cacher le fait que ce serre-tête est horriblement moche !

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Embobineur !

J'arrachai le serre-tête rose et le jetai.

\- Non ! Il faut le garder ! C'est un porte-bonheur, dit-il en le ramassant délicatement.

Il le replaça avec douceur sur ma tête et me gratifia du sourire le plus angélique de son répertoire. Je me résolus à porter cette chose immonde pour le restant de mes jours.

Je l'attrapai entre mes bras et le serrai fort.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué !

x

xxx

x

\- J'te l'dis, maman, si j'apporte pas eul'tiot avec, te va avoir Malany que va t'braire eud'sus ! Mais oui, l'est tout sage ! Tu m'dis quoi de suite, pour moi savoir si j'prends un billet d'rab pour l'train. Hein ? Bah oui, maintenant ! Te sais combien ça coûte, un billet ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Will.

Je tentai de traduire en anglais.

\- C'est une rude négociation, grimaçai-je. Ma grand-mère veut pas de toi chez elle, alors on va devoir te faire voyager clandestinement. Mais j'ai peur que tu rentres pas dans ma valise.

\- Ah ! Si c'est juste ça, il suffit d'échanger, s'illumina-t-il. Toi tu vas rentrer facilement dans la valise. Impec'.

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un jambon ?

\- Moi ? fit-il avec un air outré. Quoique, depuis que t'as le derrière qui pousse, on sait plus trop voir la différence...

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Sauvez-Willie critiquer mon gras ?

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, fit-il mine de rien.

\- C'est la puberté, mongolien, répliquai-je. Va pas me filer des complexes, déjà !

\- La puberté, c'est pas les nénés qui poussent ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Parce que là...

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu. Je croisai mes bras devant ma poitrine inexistante et me préparai à répliquer mais ma mère nous coupa.

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudra que je te donne des vieux soutien-gorges à moi pour cette année, et que je te prépare un kit de secours pour au cas où tu-sais-quoi arriverait, réfléchit-elle.

\- Mamaaaaan ! Tu me fais trop la honte devant Will !

Mais celui-ci était déjà mort de rire.

\- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle.

Je fis la moue pour exprimer mon désaccord.

\- Mamie veut bien que William vienne en plus de ta copine de l'école, embraya ma mère. Mais à condition que vous soyez sages, tous les trois.

\- Promis, assura Will en chœur avec moi.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire devant nos têtes de chatons innocents.

\- Je vais confirmer à tes parents que tu viens bien avec nous, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Will me lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Tu invites tes copines mutantes et pas moi ?

\- C'est pas ma faute si t'as mis la pagaille chez ma grand-mère l'été dernier !

\- Hum...

\- Fais pas ton jaloux, le taquinai-je. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer, Plumeau.

\- Plumeau ? C'est son nom de super-héros ? C'est pas hyper classe, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est pas un nom de super-héros, Plumeau. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Si c'est son vrai nom, c'est encore pire.

\- Mais non, ris-je. Son vrai nom, c'est Selina Cayle.

\- Hein ? Catwoman ? T'es pote avec Catwoman ? Trop cool !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'esclaffai-je. Tu délires complètement.

Rien à faire, je ne parvins pas à éteindre les étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai bien fait de venir, s'exclama-t-il. C'est fou !

Je gloussai.

\- T'as du bol que ma mère est de bon poil aujourd'hui, observai-je. T'es complètement maboul de t'être ramené avec ta valise comme ça.

\- C'est mon intelligence supérieure qui a bien travaillé, répondit-il en se toquant la tempe d'un doigt. J'en parle depuis une semaine à ma famille pour être sûr qu'ils profitent de mon absence pour se prévoir des vacances entre grands. Maintenant, je viens avec vous où bien je dors à la rue.

\- T'es un génie, ris-je.

\- C'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu les félicitations, se pavana-t-il. Mrs. Szczajak a dit que je tirais la classe en avant.

\- C'est pas comme s'ils étaient capables de retenir un Sauvez-Willie rien qu'avec leurs petits bras, me moquai-je.

\- Ah ! Ben tu verrais les gorilles qu'il y avait dans ma classe, me confia-t-il. Il y en a un qui a déjà seize ans. T'imagines ?

\- Will, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais que quelqu'un voulait t'assassiner, mais sans savoir qui, ni pourquoi, ni quand, ni comment ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Je voulais ses conseils. Will avait toujours été mon plus proche ami.

\- Probablement que je te dirais de montrer ta cueillette de champignons au pharmacien avant de les consommer, pouffa-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! m'insurgeai-je.

Il explosa de rire et failli en tomber par terre. Je le secouai pour le faire arrêter.

\- Aaaeh, j'arrête, j'arrête, gloussa-t-il. Many l'essoreuse m'a convaincu.

Je le recoiffai gentiment.

\- Je te dirais de garder le porte-bonheur que je t'ai offert, sourit-il.

Je plissai les yeux et pointai mon doigt sur son nez.

\- William Jenkins, menaçai-je.

\- Oui, shérif, c'est moi, capitula-t-il en levant les mains. Je suis un honnête cow-boy. Ne faites pas de bavure.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit mon invitée pour débarquer par ma cheminée dans un nuage de suie verte. Elle toussa un coup puis balaya son plumeau pour le débarrasser des résidus de poudre de cheminette. Un gros sac était hissé sur ses épaules.

\- Salut Many ! Salut... heu... Will ?

\- Plumeau !

\- Waahou ! s'écria Will. C'est énorme comme pouvoir, de passer à travers les murs ! Fallait me dire que ta pote c'était Kitty ! Ah ! Mais ! Quel débile ! Kitty, Catwoman... Bien sûr !

Il se frappa le front et j'observai Plumeau hésiter entre le sourire interrogateur et la grimace confuse. Je tentai une présentation.

\- Alors, Plumeau, Will. Et Will, Pl...

\- Attends, attends, me fit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je vais essayer de communiquer.

Je regardai Plumeau en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Miaou, se présenta-t-il. Miaou, miaouuuu, miaaa.

\- Ok, j'avais pas prévu d'appeler la S.P.A., aujourd'hui, moi, désespérai-je.

x

xxx

x

La semaine de vacances à Merricourt se déroula sans incident fâcheux avec Will pour origine, ce qui le réconcilia aux yeux de ma grand-mère. Elle accueillit Plumeau avec un « T'es bellotte, toi, la tiotte ! ». Mon rôle de traductrice était fatigant, mais je parvenais à maintenir le lien de communication.

Un matin, ma mère décréta qu'on devait aller à la ville pour régler des histoires d'administration pour mamie. Le TER Merricourt-Lille n'avait pas le panache du Poudlard Express, mais nous nous en somme contentés, et le port du masque eut pour effet de décupler démesurément l'imagination de Will qui passa le trajet à se prendre pour un savant fou.

\- Allez avec papa, tous les trois, lança ma mère à l'arrivée en attrapant ma grand-mère.

\- Où c'est qu'te m'emmènes, Kevina ? s'enquit mamie.

\- Arrête d'm'appeler Kevina, m'man, te sais que je m'fais appeler Ruth, maintenant.

Elles s'éloignèrent en pestant.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'elles sont parties, glissa mon père avec un sourire complice. Qui veut une glace ?

\- Moi ! cria Will en chœur avec moi.

Plumeau pouffa.

Nous finîmes tous les quatre allongés dans l'herbe du parc de la citadelle, chacun une glace à la main et le masque sur le menton.

\- Pas un mot à maman, hein ?

\- Aucun risque, le rassurai-je.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, mon père ronflait dans l'herbe.

Will s'intéressa tout à coup à un groupe de garçons et filles déguisés qui se battaient avec des épées en plastique. Il s'élança vers eux en hurlant qu'il voulait essayer. Un des garçons éclata de rire en voyant l'énergumène qui s'agitait en piaillant en anglais. Il lui prêta son arme et Will se mit à tournoyer en faisant de grands moulinets.

\- Many ?

Je me tournai vers Plumeau d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu connais Will depuis longtemps, non ?

\- Depuis la maternelle au moins, m'exclamai-je.

\- Vous avez l'air très proches... C'est pas bizarre de pas vous voir pendant l'année scolaire ?

\- Tu parles, j'aimerais tellement que Will puisse venir à Poudlard avec nous, avouai-je.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bah oui ! Ce serait génial !

Elle me regarda d'un air interdit.

\- Si seulement je pouvais transformer Will en sorcier, comme ça, montrai-je en claquant des doigts, ce serait le rêve.

\- Ah bon ? Tu aimerais ?

\- Trop !

\- Que pour Will ? demanda-t-elle. Ou bien pour tous les moldus ?

\- Oh, je suis pas radine, répondis-je. Je veux bien en donner à tout le monde. Mais faut pas trop rêver, ça arrivera jamais.

Elle me fixa avec des yeux ronds étonnés, puis un large sourire illumina sa bouille blafarde.

\- De toute façon, ajoutai-je, si je pouvais donner un peu de ma magie à Will pour qu'on reste ensemble, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais déjà fait.

\- T'es trop gentille en fait, s'amusa Plumeau.

\- Pas assez pour le boss de Luke, pourtant, grognai-je.

\- Franck doit vraiment être idiot pour te vouloir du mal, fit Plumeau.

\- Mouais, répondis-je sans conviction. Tu sais, je commence de plus en plus à penser qu'on s'est un peu emballés dans le train avec ces histoires de Franck. Hugo a raison. Luke nous a dit n'importe quoi.

\- Peut-être, rigola-t-elle. Mais c'était drôle.

\- Je propose qu'on aille retrouver Willie, coupai-je. Il a du mal à déterminer le moment à partir duquel il devient chiant.

Elle acquiesça et nous le rejoignîmes. En nous voyant, il s'interrompit et pointa brusquement son épée de fortune sur ma poitrine.

\- Arrière ! Sorcière ! Ou tu seras pourfendue par Sir William le Bel !

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de joie.

\- Bravo Willie ! applaudis-je. Mais faudra changer ton nom, _le Bel_, ça te va pas trop.

Je me confectionnai un visage de mégère et recourbai mes doigts en griffes. Son épée fut arrachée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Will pour s'endormir. Je me jetai sur lui et m'agrippai sur son dos.

\- Au secours ! Une goule ! Aidez-moi, elle va me manger tout cru !

\- Une _goule _?! retrouvai-je mon sérieux. Tu te fous de moi ?

Will poussa un cri d'un ridicule à mourir et Plumeau partit dans un fou rire.

x

xxx

x

L'été défila à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne passai pas un seul jour des vacances sans Will. Je sus tout de son collège, de ses nouveaux amis de classe et de la petite copine à qui il avait tenu la main _une fois_. Celle-là, je le soupçonnais de l'avoir inventée pour m'impressionner. En retour, je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais vécu à Treehall, sans omettre le moindre détail. J'avais du mal à savoir s'il me croyait ou pas, vu comment il se marrait à chaque fois que je lui expliquais comment j'avais failli mourir mille fois.

\- Je vais me vexer si tu es plié en deux à mon enterrement, remarquai-je.

\- Quel enterrement ? T'es une sorcière ou un zombie ? Faudrait savoir !

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- T'es une nécromancienne !

\- Mais...

J'agitai les bras tellement les mots me manquaient pour lui faire comprendre mon désespoir.

\- Je sais, je sais, me pointa-t-il du doigt. C'est un moulin à vent !

Je poussai un cri et m'affalai sur son lit.

\- Je capitule.

Il me regarda quelques instants avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demandai-je.

\- Tu risques rien avec mon porte bonheur, rappela-t-il avec un doigt dans ses mèches dorées.

Je passai deux doigts sur mon serre-tête rose et soupirai.

\- Tu voudrais pas faire semblant d'être un sorcier pour venir à Poudlard avec moi ? T'es le roi de l'esbrouffe, ça pourrait marcher.

\- Je tiendrais pas longtemps avant de me faire repérer, opposa-t-il. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé voir. Il y a pas de journées portes ouvertes, par hasard ?

\- Tu rêves, répondis-je. C'est un des endroits les mieux protégés du monde.

\- Viens dans mon collège, alors, fit-il.

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'enceinte du collège. L'endroit était entièrement désert. Escalader le grillage nous avait pris moins d'une minute.

\- Bon, s'excusa-t-il, c'est moins glauque quand il y a du monde.

En passant devant un vieux bâtiment, il s'illumina.

\- Many !

\- Quoi ? gémis-je avec un pressentiment.

\- Tu veux me rendre un immeeeeense service ? Tu nous fais rentrer, et là tu fais un petit tour de magie et _abracadabra _! Les notes de mes potes se transforment en vingt sur vingt pour toute l'année prochaine !

\- Je croyais que tu avais eu les félicitations ? le taquinai-je.

\- Moi, oui, grimaça-t-il, mais Mathis a failli redoubler.

\- De toute façon, même en admettant que je sache faire ce que tu me demandes, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Allez ! S'il-te-plaît !

\- Je risque d'aller en prison, ajoutai-je.

\- Si c'était pour moi, tu le ferais ? fit-il avec des yeux brillants.

\- Tu aurais plus de chances de me voir devenir patineuse olympique.

\- T'as pas de cœur !

\- De pas vouloir finir derrière des barreaux ?

\- Je t'aurais amené des jolies oranges, sourit-il.

\- Ravie, répondis-je à son sourire.

x

xxx

x

C'est à la toute fin du mois d'Août que je reçus mon premier appel sorcier. J'étais tranquillement installée dans ma chambre avec Will quand ma mère hurla depuis le salon. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers en courant et la retrouvâmes sur les fesses devant la cheminée, complètement déboussolée.

\- Je crois que c'est pour toi, ma chérie, balbutia-t-elle.

La tête de Kathleen flottait au-dessus des bûches de la cheminée éteinte. Ses traits tremblotaient comme dans un mirage de chaleur. L'aspect ne jurait pas avec la chaleur étouffante environnante.

\- Salut, Many, marmonna-t-elle en me voyant du coin de l'œil.

\- Salut, Kathleen, c'est bizarre, t'as la tête qui flotte, souris-je.

\- Many ! me tira Will. Il y a une tête coupée avec ton bois ! Ton père est un tueur en série ? Vite ! Cache-toi !

\- Calme-toi, Will ! C'est une amie de Poudlard, expliquai-je en m'efforçant de trouver cette tête coupée tout à fait à sa place.

Il n'empêche que cette vision d'horreur me donnait des sueurs froides que j'avais du mal à ignorer. Je me répétais que ce n'était qu'un tour de magie, rien d'autre, mais l'impression persistait et je peinais à refréner les signaux de panique que jetait mon cerveau pêle-mêle.

\- Tu as des têtes coupées parmi tes amies ? s'étrangla-t-il. Mais c'est quoi cette école de tarés ?

\- C'est juste un moyen de communiquer, elle est bien vivante et entière à l'autre bout, expliquai-je autant pour me rassurer que pour Will.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que t'aurais dû aller chez les mutants, me souffla Will. Eux, au moins, ils ont bon goût.

Il s'assit au pied du feu à côté de ma mère et contempla la tête de Kathleen avec fascination.

\- Euh... Bien, murmura Kathleen en devenant rouge tomate malgré son teint translucide. Dis... Heu... Est-ce que, enfin, c'est pas obligé, c'est juste si tu veux, mais c'est toi qui décides, si tu veux, tu peux venir un week-end chez moi... enfin, je dis ça juste comme ça, c'est...

\- Tu m'invites chez toi ? tentai-je de traduire.

\- Oui, elle t'invite ! fit une voix derrière elle.

J'avais reconnu la voix d'Alyss.

\- Trop bien, m'exclamai-je. Quand ?

\- Ben... le week-end prochain, fit-elle dans sa barbe sous pouvoir retenir un sourire.

\- Je veux bien venir à une condition !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kathleen avec une voix inquiète.

\- Seulement si Face-de-Rat est pas invité !

Elle retrouva ses couleurs et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Merci ! Je vais prévenir Mr. Fox que tu viens !

\- A samedi ! retentit la voix d'Alyss par dessus des bruits d'applaudissements.

La tête se dissipa dans la cendre.

\- C'était l'invitation la plus bizarre de ma vie, grimaçai-je.

\- Comment tu crois qu'ils font ça ? demanda Will.

\- Comment ils font quoi ?

\- Ben, comment sa tête apparaît, comme ça, à distance, dit-il. C'est pas la 4G, j'imagine.

\- _Abracadabra_, souris-je et écartant les mains.

\- C'est un peu léger comme explication scientifique, fit-il.

x

xxx

x

Je m'imaginais passer un week-end détente en compagnie de Kathleen, Alyss et la famille Fox.

J'étais à des années lumières de la réalité.

Ou plus précisément, il s'agissait en effet d'une sortie en compagnie de la famille Fox, mais celle-ci comportait une large pelletée annexe composée de tous les actuels et anciens résidents de l'orphelinat ayant répondu à l'invitation. Certains des plus vieux étaient venus en couple ou avec leurs enfants. En tout, c'était une troupe hétéroclite d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui s'était regroupée.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul orphelin plus jeune qu'Alyss et Kathleen. Il s'appelait Randall et du haut de ses cinq ans, il jouait au grand frère avec les rares enfants en bas âge des couples présents. La majorité des anciens résidents de l'orphelinat avait dans les vingt ans. La faute à la guerre contre le mage noir se faisant appeler Voldemort à l'époque, m'expliqua Alyss. En particulier la bataille de Poudlard. Je fis mine de m'intéresser mais je voyais très bien à quoi il faisait référence.

L'un d'eux passait son temps à gesticuler dans tous les sens et à rire bruyamment quand nous nous installâmes finalement au bord d'un lac. Je me posai sur l'herbe sèche à côté de Kathleen. Sa coupe informe n'avait pas changé d'un poil, et ses cheveux roux venaient onduler mollement autour d'un visage aussi minuscule et rachitique que sa silhouette. La seule chose qui avait évolué chez elle pendant l'été, c'était le nombre de tâches de rousseur qui avait triplé. Rowena et Alyss s'étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre juste à côté d'elle. J'avais l'impression que les cheveux châtains de Rowena avaient encore poussé. Ils s'étalaient comme des rubans sur le ventre d'Alyss contre lequel elle reposait. La frange du garçon était à l'opposé de celle bien coupée de Rowena. Les mèches d'encre d'Alyss coulaient devant ses yeux noirs, et il passait son temps à se secouer pour les chasser.

L'air était une fournaise.

Nous avions à peine fini de nous mettre en maillot quand la tête de Lyra apparut au-dessus de nous. Elle avait mis un bikini mais son élastique à cheveux favori ornait toujours le sommet de sa tête, relevant une frange trop longue en une demi-queue touffue. Le reste de ses cheveux cascadait jusqu'à sa taille dans la même teinte que ceux de sa petite sœur. Elle me fixait de son habituel air de rapace. Notre dernière conversation concernait le mystérieux Franck-Jean-Eudes-Jessie. Je me demandais si l'énigme la travaillait encore.

Certainement.

\- Salut, Baker. Bienvenue chez les fous, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil en direction du groupe de vingt ans qui s'esclaffait bruyamment derrière.

\- Salut, Lyra, répondis-je. J'ai plus l'impression d'une grande famille qui s'éclate qu'une bande de fous. Merci de m'avoir invitée, au fait.

\- T'inquiète, s'exclama Alyss en balayant l'idée de la main. Ça fait plaisir.

\- En fait, c'est surtout que toute la famille au complet a versé des larmes de joie en apprenant que Kathleen s'était enfin faite une copine, corrigea Lyra. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui était cette mystérieuse...

\- TREMPEEEEEEETE !

Le cri venait d'un des garçons du groupe de derrière, celui avec la peau bronzée, le nez maghrébin et des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. C'était celui qui s'agitait le plus et parlait le plus fort. Il avait bondi et fauché les jambes de Lyra, avant de la soulever et de courir avec elle sur le ponton du lac pour enfin sauter dans l'eau du lac dans un fracas d'éclaboussures. Leurs têtes réapparurent après quelques dizaines de secondes à la surface. Le garçon riait aux éclats et envoyait des gerbes d'eau sur sa victime.

Devant mon air interdit, Alyss tenta une explication.

\- C'est Charlie qui a inventé la trempette. Il a décidé que dès que quelqu'un disait un truc désobligeant, c'était la trempouille.

Je songeai que si Will était là, il serait déjà immergé depuis longtemps.

\- Ha, acquiesçai-je. C'est rigolo. Lyra doit avoir le record, non ?

\- TREMPEEEEETE !

Mes pieds décollèrent du sol brusquement. Je rencontrai l'eau avec un gros _plouf_. Au fond de l'eau, je comptai cinq secondes puis l'étreinte se desserra et je refis surface. Le visage blasé de Lyra me faisait face. Les deux garçons claquèrent leur paume en continuant de rire.

\- Bien joué, Galahad ! J'appelle ça de la trempette de qualité.

\- La tienne aussi, Charlie !

\- J'ai rien dit, me défendis-je en recrachant.

\- Humm, sourit le costaud blond qui s'appelait Galahad. _Lyra doit avoir le record, non ?_ imita-t-il dans une voix féminine ridicule.

\- Moi, la plus trempée, Baker ? Sans rire ? se moqua Lyra. Même en additionnant nos scores de trempage, Rowena et moi, on arriverait même pas à effleurer le centième du record de Slyha.

\- Mon oreille me dit que quelqu'un n'a pas été assez trempée, fit Charlie.

Il sauta sur elle et coula ce qui dépassait de l'eau. Les deux restèrent au fond une vingtaine de secondes puis jaillirent à nouveau.

\- Il y a que la vérité qui blesse, de toute manière, déclara Lyra après avoir craché une gerbe d'eau sans grand intérêt pour ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Plus loin, sur l'herbe, une silhouette qui bronzait à l'écart du groupe s'était levée et approchait le long du ponton. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau et tenait toujours le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire.

C'était impressionnant de constater le degré de ressemblance physique des trois sœurs Fox. Slyha devait avoir trois ans de plus que Lyra sans pour autant être très grande pour son âge malgré ses formes déjà adultes. Elle avait la même cascade soyeuse de cheveux châtains à peine cuivrés, la même silhouette menue, le même port de tête un poil arrogant. Sa frange était moins ordonnée et repoussée sur un côté. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus de nous, sur le bout du ponton de bois.

\- J'ai entendu des saletés sur mon dos, par ici.

Puis elle parut découvrir ma présence et garda le silence pendant que Charlie la suppliait de venir dans l'eau. Difficile à dire avec ses lunettes de soleil, mais j'avais l'impression inconfortable d'être étudiée en détail.

\- C'est toi, la pote sang-de-bourbe de Kath ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plu...

Elle poussa un cri quand Charlie attrapa sa cheville et la fit basculer au fond du lac en hurlant. Le chapeau flotta quelques instants à la surface, tout esseulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, me glissa Lyra pendant qu'ils réapparaissaient. Preuve en image.

La grande sœur ramassa ses affaires qui flottaient mollement autour de sa tête en promettant à son malfaiteur toutes sortes de maux pour avoir rendu son magazine illisible et regagna rageusement la terre ferme avant de s'isoler à nouveau. Charlie haussa les épaules mais les menaces de Slyha lui avaient fait perdre son sourire. Il le retrouva bien vite quand un de ses amis souleva Alyss en hurlant « TREMPEEETE ! » pendant que celui-ci s'insurgeait qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il le fit taire en un _Plouf_.

\- Je croyais que la trempette concernait que les remarques méchantes, questionnai-je.

\- Parfois c'est juste au hasard, fit Lyra avec détachement. Faut pas chercher la logique.

\- Charlie et la logique c'est antinomique, renchérit Rowena de là-bas.

\- TREMPEEEEETE !

_Plouf_.

\- C'est juste que ça a tendance à hacher un peu les conversations, poursuivit Lyra.

\- Oui mais c'est rigolo et le but c'est que tout le monde soit dans l'eau ! rétorqua le blond bouclé baraqué qui s'appelait Galahad.

En effet, dans les dix minutes, tout le monde était mouillé et la plupart étaient restés dans l'eau.

\- Lyra ! Concours d'apnée ? lança un troisième garçon du groupe de Charlie assez mignon avec les cheveux longs et clairs.

\- T'es sûr de toi, Olaf ? répondit-elle. J'aime bien gagner, certes, mais on se lasse.

\- Sûr ! Je me suis entraîné à fond, je vais t'exploser.

\- Moi aussi je veux jouer ! s'interposa Alyss.

\- Moi aussi alors, fit Galahad.

Charlie se joignit au concours, ainsi qu'une autre fille de vingt ans avec des boucles noires. Personne d'autre ne fit signe pour participer, mais tout le monde vint regarder.

\- Rowe, tu nous arbitres ? demanda Charlie.

Elle soupira et acquiesça, puis fit le décompte avant le départ. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un, tous prirent une grande inspiration et se laissèrent couler.

\- On lance les paris ? fis-je.

Je n'obtins pas beaucoup de succès.

\- Pourquoi faire ? grogna un garçon d'une trentaine d'années.

\- C'est toujours la même chose, me glissa Kathleen. Zéro suspens.

Ils ne furent pas déçus. Alyss et Charlie réapparurent rapidement en pestant. Puis les boucles blondes et la masse de Galahad sortirent à leur tour. Un long moment s'écoula, puis la fille aux cheveux bouclés vint remplir ses poumons d'air brutalement. Encore une minute, peut-être, puis ce fut le beau gosse aux cheveux longs qui refit surface avec maintes respirations, suivi de peu par Lyra.

\- Gagné, lâcha-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

\- Je confirme, attesta sa petite sœur. Une minute cinquante huit pour Olaf et deux minutes et une seconde pour Lyra.

\- J'ai battu mon record ! s'écria le premier.

\- J'ai battu ton record ! se moqua la seconde.

\- C'est traître de ta part, reprit-il. Tu sors toujours juste après moi !

\- J'allais pas sortir juste avant toi, railla Lyra.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Comme tu sors juste après, j'ai l'impression qu'il me faut pas beaucoup plus pour te battre, et à chaque fois, paf ! Je reste plus longtemps, et toi aussi !

\- Fascinante analyse.

Il poussa un cri mi-frustré mi-rire et la coula. Sans grand succès, puisqu'ils furent visible à nouveau hors de l'eau une minute plus tard dans le même état.

La chaleur de milieu de l'après-midi nous aspira toute énergie et nous réduisit à l'état de larves étalées dans l'herbe. Nous profitâmes de l'endroit pour faire du repas du soir un agréable pique-nique au bord du lac. Le soleil était déjà bas derrière les arbres quand Mr. Fox proposa d'aller commencer à préparer le campement avant que la nuit tombe.

Il nous fit prendre un sentier sinueux dans les bois qui serpentait entre des feuillus touffus, bordé de fougères immenses parmi lesquelles se cachaient de vicieuses branches de houx. Il avançait en tête de file, la baguette levée en quête de quelque chose. Sa grande taille et ses cheveux roux en brosse le rendaient bien visible à tous ceux qui suivaient.

La luminosité s'affaiblissait de minute en minute à présent. Les plus âgés avaient déjà illuminé le bout de leurs baguettes. Nous marchions depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes quand Mr Fox s'arrêta en étudiant sa baguette. Il marmonna et quitta le sentier à travers les fougères. Tous suivirent. Les plus petits étaient depuis longtemps sur les épaules des parents, et Rowena donnait la main à Randall. Le frais du sous bois était agréable.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans une minuscule clairière. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une clairière, juste un endroit où les arbres étaient moins denses, mais où les fougères et le sous-bois envahissaient encore tout l'espace. Et ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer voir le ciel à travers les feuillages. Bref, à ce moment là, Mr Fox s'approcha d'un arbre plus gros que les autres et tapota le tronc en marmonnant. Le fin creux au sein d'une fissure dans le tronc s'élargit peu à peu jusqu'à avoir une largeur suffisante pour laisser passer une personne penchée. Il baissa la tête et entra à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour d'entrer, je retins mon souffle et me baissai pour pénétrer dans le creux. J'émergeai dans une ambiance ocre agréable et chaleureuse. L'intérieur de l'arbre était bien plus grand que l'extérieur. J'avais beau m'en douter, l'imagination a ses limites et la réalité vous frappe de plein fouet lorsque vous y êtes confronté. Le sol était légèrement gondolé et ressemblait à une souche géante coupée approximativement puis polie. Les murs étaient dans la même veine, et ondulaient comme des pans de rideaux tout autour, formant de larges gouttières verticales. Des escaliers étaient taillés avec précision par endroits, menant vers des niches en hauteur invisibles d'ici, et dont les marches étaient usées au centre par les passages répétés.

Les premiers entrés s'installaient déjà dans les différentes niches dans un brouhaha accueillant. Je rendis son sourire à Kathleen quand elle entra après moi. On pouvait sentir dans son expression qu'elle était toute contente que l'endroit me plaise. Elle était probablement loin d'imaginer l'émerveillement qui m'étreignait depuis que j'étais entrée. J'aurais tellement aimé que Will soit avec moi...

\- Lyra, Rowena, vous allez dormir dans la chambre du Loir avec Kathleen, Alyss et Malany, déclara leur père en passant. Je vous ai mis vos affaires dedans, déjà. Ne veillez pas trop tard, hein ? Je compte sur toi pour surveiller les plus petits, Lyra.

Il disparut dans le bazar de sorciers, sorcières, enfants et affaires volantes en tout genre.

\- Suivez la baby-sitter, fit Lyra avec un signe.

Les escaliers nous conduisirent dans un petit tunnel creusé dans le bois, menant à un tout petit refuge où on ne tenait pas debout. Il y avait quand même assez de place pour qu'on puisse tous s'allonger confortablement sans s'empiler. Kathleen me montra comment installer le matelas et le sac de couchage.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? demandai-je.

\- Tu veux dire à l'Arbre Creux ? Tout le temps, répondit Alyss en serrant Rowena et Kathleen. C'est le paradis.

Lyra ne sembla pas offusquée de ne pas avoir été intégrée dans l'accolade.

\- L'Arbre Creux ? répétai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dit quelque chose ?

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir des tas d'arbres creux chez les moldus aussi, supposa Rowena.

\- Ce sont vos parents qui l'ont construit ?

\- Hein ? Non, tu rigoles ! C'est de la magie architecturale avancée, ça, fit Rowena, je doute que papa ou même maman soient capables de faire ça. Et puis c'est bien plus vieux.

\- Ah ouais ? Je me suis jamais posé la question, remarqua Alyss.

\- Qui c'est, alors, Rowe ? demanda Kathleen.

\- Je crois que papa m'avait dit que l'Arbre Creux datait de l'époque de la construction de l'orphelinat. C'est le même sorcier qui a crée les deux. L'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père de papa. Jim, ou Jimmy, j'ai oublié. Comment il s'appelait, Lyra, l'ancêtre de papa ? Celui qui a donné son nom à l'orphelinat. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, c'est frustrant...

\- James Matthew Barrie, l'aida-t-elle en continuant de faire son lit. Mais c'est pas notre ancêtre, c'était son ami, seulement.

\- Ah oui, c'est ça, continua Rowena. C'était un architecte super doué, il a crée le plus grand orphelinat de sorciers de Grande Bretagne et en plus de ça il a écrit des tas de contes pour moldus.

\- C'est fort ! s'exclama Alyss d'admiration. J'aimerais bien devenir architecte, moi.

\- C'est nouveau, ça, titilla Rowena.

\- Ce serait tellement cool de pouvoir créer des endroits comme ici, expliqua-t-il.

\- Au lit, les enfants, grogna la voix de Lyra. J'éteins dans cinq secondes.

Elle était déjà emmitouflée dans son duvet. La lumière venait d'un petit orbe orangé tourbillonnant dans une alcôve de bois creusée dans la paroi.

\- _Nox_.

Il y eut un concert de plaintes et réclamations qui finirent dans le vide. Je cherchai la tête de mon duvet à tâtons et me glissai à l'intérieur. Ma main alla explorer dans le noir à ma droite et rencontra un visage.

\- Hé ! fit la voix de souris de Kathleen.

\- Oups. Pardon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as éteint si vite ? râla Rowena. Je trouve plus mon duvet.

\- J'ai prévenu que j'allais éteindre, opposa Lyra.

\- Il est là, Rowe, tiens, prends ma main, dit la voix d'Alyss.

\- Merci.

On entendit un froissement et un pied vint pousser mes orteils. Après quelques secondes d'agitation à côté, ce fut le silence. Le reste de l'Arbre Creux restait muet.

\- Baker, t'es réveillée ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien motiver Lyra à m'adresser la parole.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches que Slyha est pas une mauvaise personne. Ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure, je suis sûre qu'elle le pensait pas. J'espère que tu l'as pas mal pris.

\- Non, non, lui assurai-je en le pensant vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai toujours vécu en dehors de la magie, alors ce genre de mot est assez vide de sens pour moi. Sur le plan émotionnel, du moins.

\- Bon, tant mieux.

Je me lovai dans mon duvet en bénissant la magie architecturale auto-climatisante.

\- Lyra, Rowe, est-ce que mes parents étaient des moldus ? fit une petite voix.

\- En quoi est-ce que c'est important, Kath ? répondit Rowena.

\- Ouais, on s'en fiche, renchérit Alyss.

\- Vos parents étaient sorciers, lança Lyra.

\- Comment tu sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Des moldus n'auraient pas déposé leur bébé devant un orphelinat de sorciers, expliqua-t-elle, bébé qui par miracle s'avère être un sorcier. La probabilité de ce genre de coïncidence est pas loin de zéro.

\- En plus, tu as ta broche, ajouta Rowena.

\- Quelle broche ? je demandai.

\- Sans lumière, je vais pas pouvoir te montrer, se désola Kathleen.

\- Attends, maman m'a donné une lampe de poche.

Je fouillai dans mon sac. En l'allumant, je découvris des visages aussi émerveillés que l'était le mien tout à l'heure.

\- Ouaaah !

\- Comment ça marche ?

\- C'est moldu ?

\- Je vous la prêterai après si vous voulez, les calmai-je. Montre, Kathleen.

Elle fouilla son sac à son tour et en sortit une jolie broche ornée d'un blason. Une sorte de léopard était représenté, bizarrement enroulé autour d'une tour crénelée, l'aspect en deux dimensions rendant l'ensemble encore plus étrange.

\- C'est une broche qui appartenait à mes parents, me raconta-t-elle. Enfin, je crois.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une jolie broche de mes parents, aussi, dit Alyss.

\- T'as de jolies sœurs à la place, le taquina Rowena. C'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Hummm... Je vais réfléchir à la question. Peut-être avec un câlin... ?

Puis il se mit a rigoler tendrement et j'imaginais ses sœurs adoptives se coller contre lui. J'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, moi aussi.

Non. Je me trompais. J'avais Will. C'était comme un frère jumeau. L'idée de le quitter encore pendant un an brouilla mon esprit de peine. Si seulement il pouvait venir avec moi...

\- Je vous mérite pas, gémit une toute petite voix.

\- Bah, fit la voix douce d'Alyss. Pourquoi tu dis ça, Kath ?

\- Vous êtes toujours trop gentils avec moi alors que j'apporte que des ennuis...

\- Tu inclus Lyra dans _vous _? lança Rowena d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Je vous l'ai jamais dit parce que j'avais peur que vous arrêtiez de bien m'aimer, continua Kathleen, mais parfois je voulais tellement une famille rien que pour moi que lorsque Mr. Fox et moi on sortait seuls en ville, je faisais tout comme si c'était mon vrai papa. Quand il avait le dos tourné, je mentais. Comme on a la même couleur de cheveux, les gens acceptaient ça comme une évidence, et ça me faisait plaisir. Mais en fait c'est un peu comme si je vous volais votre papa. Je le savais très bien, mais je continuais quand même. Il m'arrive encore de le faire de temps en temps. Je suis désolée...

\- C'est tellement vil que je me sens trahie rien que par ta présence, ricana Lyra. Je te pardonnerai jamais.

\- Arrête, Lyra, t'es pas drôle, répliqua Rowena. Kath, je dois bien avouer que j'ai été malade de jalousie envers chacun des enfants de l'orphelinat de papa tour à tour, quand j'ai compris qu'il vous aimait plus que ses propres filles. Mais toi, ou Alyss, jamais. La seule chose que j'aie jamais ressenti pour vous deux, c'est de l'amour fraternel.

\- Ooooh, c'est trop mignon, gémit Alyss avec sincérité.

\- Merci, Rowe, ajouta la voix chargée d'émotions de Kathleen.

\- Vous vous rendez compte des niaiseries que vous me forcez à supporter ? commenta Lyra.

Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque et dans le noir se fit entendre de bruyants sons de bisous et de rires. Lyra émit une exclamation accompagnée d'un « cassez-vous, les biseux, je suis allergique à la bave ».

\- Je suis sûr que Malany aussi veut participer, retentit la voix d'Alyss.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer avant qu'un tas de salive s'écrase sur ma joue droite. Je râlai pour la forme et me joignis à la guerre du bisou.

\- Je suis pas fatigué, surgit à nouveau la voix d'Alyss tandis qu'il s'éclairait le dessous du menton avec la lampe de poche qu'il venait de piquer. On raconte des histoires qui font peur ?

\- T'en as encore en réserve ? s'étonna Rowena.

\- Plein. Sinon, je peux aussi en inventer.

\- Cool ! l'encourageai-je.

\- On peut aussi dormir, proposa Lyra. On s'épargnera le mille et unième recyclage du même scénario.

\- Vas-y, toi, t'as qu'à en inventer un au lieu de critiquer mon inspiration ! s'indigna Alyss.

Elle souffla.

\- Si vous voulez... Alors... C'est une petite fille à qui sa tante offre une poupée magique qui parle et la nuit elle chante des chansons qui font peur et après elle la mange.

Elle laissa le silence continuer.

\- C'est tout ?

\- En plus c'est copié sur l'histoire de la dernière fois et aussi sur cette de l'été dernier, bouda Alyss.

\- Tu vois que tu admets toi-même que tu t'es auto copié, remarqua Lyra.

\- Mais non, c'est pas... C'est... s'embrouilla-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber, de toute façon, Lyra a jamais été capable de jouer le jeu, lança Rowena.

Un froissement nous informa que cette dernière n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que j'adore jouer.

\- Tu parles. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est gagner.

\- C'est pas ma faute si ce sont toujours les autres qui perdent, commenta Lyra.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en général les gens jouent pour s'amuser. Juste le fait de _participer _rend le moment convivial.

\- Je vois pas quel intérêt il y a si tu joues sans essayer de gagner.

\- Tu vois ? C'est pareil qu'avec Olaf, continua Rowena.

\- Quel rapport avec Olaf ? s'irrita Lyra.

\- Le rapport que tu sors toujours du l'eau juste après lui.

\- Encore ? Mais vous avez tous un problème, aujourd'hui ? C'est le but-du-jeu_, _articula-t-elle_. _

\- Mais pourquoi _juste_ après lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes pas plus ?

\- Parce que _quel intérêt_ ? Vous allez me rendre dingue !

J'entendis Rowena émettre un bruit de dédain.

\- Je capitule, fit-elle.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Lyra, tentai-je pour ne pas la laisser débattre toute seule.

\- Toi, miss lèche-bottes, fais dodo, me lança-t-elle.

\- Allez, adoucit Alyss, réconciliation de frangines.

Je sentis une main palper dans le noir à la recherche de quelque chose. Je compris qu'il avait réuni les mains de Rowena et Lyra quand ces dernières poussèrent un grognement agacé.

\- C'est vrai que tu pourrais rester beaucoup plus longtemps sous l'eau, Lyra ? demanda une petite voix innocente près de moi.

\- Pas _beaucoup_ plus longtemps, Kath, répondit-elle après un blanc. Plus longtemps.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est à ton club de ninja que t'apprends ce genre de trucs, supposa Alyss.

\- N'importe quoi, fit Lyra.

\- C'est pas ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais tout le monde attendait l'explication. Je ne captais pas grand chose mais je faisais comme si. Elle finit par craquer et éclater de rire, ce qui aurait le potentiel de donner froid dans le dos à un iceberg. Son ricanement de sorcière avait un accent de fin du monde. Je m'étais déjà fait la remarque mais dans le noir l'impression était décuplée.

\- Si, si, c'est ça, tu as raison, j'apprends l'apnée au club d'escrime.

\- Elle se moque de moi, geignit Alyss.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, comme réponse ?

\- La vérité, répondit Alyss avec sincérité. Tu veux pas nous dire d'où tu sors tes super-pouvoirs ?

La référence ramena encore le fil de mes pensées vers Will. Après nos retrouvailles de cet été, notre séparation allait être insupportable.

\- Oubliez vos histoires de super-pouvoir. Je me suis entraînée, c'est tout, répondit Lyra.

\- Pourquoi faire ? fit Alyss avec curiosité.

\- Tu fais jamais d'effort sans but, ajouta Rowena.

Le soupir de Lyra parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Celui-ci n'était ni exaspéré, ni ennuyé. C'était plus un soupir de résignation.

\- Vous en parlez à personne ?

\- Personne ! Promis, jura Alyss.

\- Rowena ? Papa et maman m'ont jamais officiellement interdit de t'en parler mais je pense que c'était implicite.

\- Promis, je garde ça pour moi, accepta sa sœur.

\- Kath, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Et Baker, tu peux aller raconter ça à tes trois petits blaireaux, je m'en tape. Ils auront oublié dans deux jours.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'offusquer ou être contente d'être dans la confidence. Je choisis de me taire.

\- Rowe, tu te souviens de cette vieille sorcière un peu allumée qui était venue pour une adoption ? Papa avait dû hausser la voix pour lui expliquer qu'elle était bien trop barge pour être éligible. Tu vois quand ? C'était l'été où Slyha était partie en voyage linguistique.

\- Ah, oui, je crois que je me souviens.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Kathleen. C'est celle qui lisait dans les tasses de thé.

\- Ouais, ben justement... Tout le monde avait de jolis animaux mignons et des destins arc-en-ciel, alors que moi je me suis retrouvée avec un requin et un destin catastrophique. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai interprété à la tête de la vielle folle. Maman l'a mise à la porte avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, elles étaient restées dehors un moment, compléta Rowena. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais eu un joli truc comme nous.

\- Non. Maman m'a prise à part le soir même pour me parler d'une vieille prophétie que sa famille se transmettait de mère en fille, qui s'était jamais réalisée. La vielle dame venait de la lui redire mot pour mot dehors.

\- Je vois pas trop le rapport avec les concours d'apnée, fit Alyss.

\- Laisse-la finir, le bouscula Rowena, pour une fois que Lyra nous fait des confidences !

\- Motus et bouche cousue, fit-il. Elle racontait quoi cette prophétie, Lyra ? Un truc lugubre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment lugubre. Plutôt du style incompréhensible. Je la connais encore par cœur. J'ai jamais pu l'oublier, même si c'est du grand charabia pour la majeure partie : _Le jour où le rouge et les quatre seront unis En un enfant de cent ans vénérable S'épanouira la noirceur véritable Se répandant sans ennemi Seule la Renarde son énergie saura dérober Pour que toute vie nuisible soit éteinte Et que la vie restante de liberté soit teinte L'arme pouvant blesser sans toucher Sera autant la clef que l'adversité Maniée par le sang moldu elle sera sa perte La plongée dans les eaux profondes la laissant inerte Sans avoir jamais son souhait exaucé. _Après ça, je me suis dit naïvement que si je devais aller explorer les fonds marins, autant apprendre à retenir ma respiration. J'avais huit ans, hein, donc pas de commentaire. Et puis avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre que cette prophétie était un ramassis de stupidités sans queue ni tête et que j'avais d'autres choses de plus intéressantes à apprendre. Enfin, si ça peut m'éviter de finir noyée un jour, c'est toujours ça d'acquis.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Alyss. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ! Depuis le début, tu nous fais ton histoire qui fait peur, non ? J'avoue, elle fait flipper grave !

\- Mais... hésita Lyra sans voix, mais que quelqu'un le lobotomise !

\- Alyss, chuchota Rowena, c'est une vraie histoire.

\- Un enfant de cent ans, ça veut rien dire, remarqua Kathleen.

\- C'est peut-être une métaphore, proposai-je. Un vieillard très âgé redevient un peu comme un enfant.

\- Rouge et quatre c'est quatre Gryffondor, poursuivit Alyss comme si sa précédente remarque n'avait jamais existé.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi il faudrait forcément que ça ait un rapport avec Poudlard, répliquai-je. La première phrase peut faire référence à absolument n'importe quoi.

\- Mais surtout je vois pas en quoi plonger dans les eaux profondes peut permettre de trouver un moldu, continua-t-il.

\- C'est peut-être un cadavre, fis-je.

\- Cool !

\- Transplanez-moi dans une famille avec plus de deux neurones collectifs, par pitié, soupira Lyra.

Le seul effet fut de déclencher un rire contagieux qui eut grand mal à s'éteindre. Mais c'est ce qui finit par se produire quand une grosse voix nous ordonna de nous taire et de dormir. Je finis par me laisser aller dans le sommeil et rêvai que Will recevait une lettre d'excuse pour avoir oublié de lui envoyer sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.


End file.
